Color
by Darksknight
Summary: She longed for color. Anything. A gentle blue, a light shade of yellow, a tiny dash of purple. Anything that would keep her from going crazy as she lived amongst the black and white. Black and white, black and white, black and white. That's all there was. It was driving her mad. He was the color. Brilliant, dazzling, beautiful green eyes...
1. Color

Sometimes, Orihime just lay on the white couch at the center of her room, staring up at the white ceiling. She would close her eyes, breath, and then open them again, trying to imagine a blue sky in place of the white above her. She found that with each passing day it was becoming harder and harder to imagine that blue sky, so far away, with a warm yellow sun and a fresh breeze.

Sometimes, Orihime would just sit in front of her solitary window, staring out at the white sands. Bleached trees, naked and gnarled like bones, reached up to the endless black expanse that hovered over the lands of Hueco Mundo. She would look up at the unchanging pale crescent moon, and think about the sweet green grass beneath her feet, and the smell of earth, and the noise of a park. Over time, her images started to lose color, becoming more and more like the endless white sands and black sky she saw in reality.

Sometimes, Orihime would stand in the corner of her room, her head tilted to the side and look down at her white dress. It was a fine dress. It may have been alien in design, but it was beautiful nonetheless. On any other day, she might have worn it for fun, and twirled around in the clothing like she was a princess in the middle of a cheery room. She tried to replace the dress she had on with memories of her colorful clothing. She imagined a bright yellow skirt that went to her ankles, printed with striking orange flowers. With it, a bright purple shirt with shiny silver buttons and a little green and yellow flower printed over the right breast. Like everything else, though, the pretense grew weaker with each passing breath she drew.

Orihime was sitting on the white floor once again, a hand fisted in the white fabric of her dress, as she stared out at the bright white moon.

"It's all so colorless." She whispered to herself. The sound of her voice startled her, and once the sound faded off the silence hanging in the air made its presence even more oppressive. In an attempt to rid the air of the heavy silence, she added on another thought. "Everything… it's all black and white."

She longed for color. Anything. A gentle blue, a light shade of yellow, a tiny dash of purple. Anything.

A strand of her hair fell over her shoulder, rolling over her breast. Orihime looked down at her hair, so startling in color, looking almost neon amongst all the black and white. Her eyes soaked in the color, trying to focus on it. She tried to keep herself sane, simply by staring at the one color she had.

Her eyes soon grew weary of the orange shade. It was starting to become just another shade of nothing in her room. In her cell. The small spark of orange meant nothing amid so much white. White and black, white and black, white and black. That's all that there was.

It was driving her mad.

The door to her room opened up, and in stepped the man with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. He was her guard, her warden, and her caretaker all at the same time. He may have been cold, and he rarely showed any emotion, but underneath all of that… there was something there that she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Ulquiorra-kun." His name rolled off her tongue in a pleasing manner, a word so sensual when spoken against the silence. She found that for some reason her bubbly tone re-appeared at times when he came to visit.

He glared. To any other person, it would seem as if he had not even blinked. They would not see the emotion playing out over his face, because it was such a subtle shift in his expression, it was almost unnoticeable. But she had come to know him, and as the days grew by his whole body spoke to her in ways she could never remember hearing from any other person. Even the smallest shift was a loud word. And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out how she knew him so well. Most bewildering of all, she couldn't figure out why she was starting to want to know the arrancar before her more.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot, you don't like an honorforific added to your name." She smiled slightly. It was a tiny smile, so small none of her friends would ever have realized it was a smile at all. He did though. "I guess you've brought me lunch, huh?"

He dipped his head once, never once breaking eye contact with her. In his hand was a platter, on top of which there was a bowl filled with some sort of pudding. She knew it would taste bland, but it was all she had, so she tried to make the best of it.

"You will eat it all, woman, and you will do so in a timely manner."

She didn't really need to reply. How was someone supposed to reply to that, after all? So, instead, she just gave another small smile. She wasn't really able to move after that. She just sat there, staring up at the man who called himself Ulquiorra. Her eyes locked with his, just staring, as he stared back.

He was the color.

Brilliant, dazzling, beautiful green eyes. He was every shade of color in the world, put down to a green. His tear marks, too, were the most lovely color she could ever bring to mind. His color, there, surrounded by the white and black of Los Noches, was the most startling shade of green she could ever have recalled.

She loved his visits. Every time he came into the room, he would bring that color with him. The sole color in her prison world. And she loved it.

"Thank you." She found herself saying.

He hesitated before nodding once more, but by the look in his eyes, he wasn't sure what to make of her thanks. He knew she wasn't thanking him for the food, even though that's what it would have sounded like to anyone else.

He suddenly moved forward, and set the plate on the ground in front of her, before swiftly turning to leave. For once he did not stay to make sure she ate what she ad to, to watch and make sure that Aizen's precious little prisoner did not starve herself. It almost looked as if he were running from the room.

Then, he paused. He stopped at the doorway, hands in his pockets, and just stood there.

"Cinnamon."

Her eyes, which had been focused on his feet in defeat, leapt up to stare at the back of his head.

"Your hair. That is the color. I have been trying to place it, and have so far been unsuccessful. I have figured it out, though, and I now realize what the name for your hair's color is. It is cinnamon."

Something inside of her chest lurched, and all at once, she realized that she must have been the only color he had in the great palace of dark and white. Yes, the other arrancar had striking hair colors, and eye color, and markings of color as well. But their color was loud, and unsettling, and screamed of a danger that could make someone wish that is was all just black and white as the sands and sky.

He took a step forward, about to exit the room, when she spoke.

"Jade." He paused, looking over his shoulder at her, a spark of curiosity in his eyes. He hid it well, but to her it was obvious he wanted to know what she was saying this time.

"It's the closest I've come to guessing your eye color. I know it's not exact, jade is a little lighter most of the time, but… it's the only thing I can think of to describe the color."

He blinked once. He blinked twice. And suddenly, he turned around to sit on her couch. "Eat, woman." He said, leaning back until he lay. "And do not chatter. I am going to rest."

She smiled then, this time for real. "Okay." She answered, finding a small spring of happiness bubbled up inside of her. She had gotten his silent message. He trusted her. He wasn't sure about her, but… he wasn't going to throw his walls up against her anymore. He was curios about her. And, somehow, it seemed that he might be offering out a small promise of companionship, even if it was just the slightest.

She found that she was… delighted.

She was a little alarmed by this feeling, and a voice in the back of her mind screamed that she couldn't betray Kurosaki-kun, and yet…

Something was there. She still couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she was certain that something was there now. And even though it scared her, she was determined to find out just what it was.

If only to keep those jade eyes watching her from the sea of black and white.


	2. Unafraid

At the request of Nataliebug2, I have decided to make this into a long story of sorts. So... uh, enjoy?

.

Orihime sat on her couch, staring out the barred window at the luminous moon, hanging in the black expanse above the sands of Hueco Mundo. She was quietly thinking to herself, as was per usual as of late, and somewhere in the back of her mind recognized the fact that Ulquiorra would soon be bringing her lunch.

Ulquiorra. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about the man. He was cold, heartless even, and a little on the morbid side. He was a hollow, an espada, and a ruthless killer. Above all else, he was on the _enemies' _side. That alone was enough of a reason to not like him, trust him, or talk to him.

Still, he was the only person there that didn't frighten her. At first, she had been scared witless of him. The day that they met he didn't even move the whole time- it was Yammy doing all of the fighting- and yet no one could take their eyes off of him. His very presence alone had been the scariest thing that she had come across in a long time. She couldn't quite recall why she had been so frightened of him back then. Maybe it was his frosty glare, combined with soulless eyes. It could have been his perfect calm amid all the chaos that was happening around him. Perhaps it was how he looked at Ichigo as if he was a small annoyance, like a loud fly buzzing past his ear instead of the powerful thing that he was.

She couldn't remember.

Now, though, she wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't even nervous around him any more. His presence had become calming to her. His serous and un-effectible demeanor just had a very soothing effect on her now; one she now found herself looking forward to each day.

"Woman."

Orihime jumped, turning to the doorway. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard him come in.

"Oh, sorry Ulquiorra. I didn't hear you come in." She smiled brightly, patting the seat beside her. "Come sit down."

He moved over to her side soundlessly, showing no emotion. He sat down and offered her the silver platter that all of her food was served on, which today was topped with a piece of bread, a small bowl of what looked to be rice pudding, and a couple browning slices of apple.

She sighed. "They could at least have mixed some wasabi into the pudding." She mumbled. "And maybe a little bit of pepper on the apples, or some banana and bean paste on the toast."

"Those sound anything but appetizing." Ulquiorra deadpanned. "I am not interested in what humans eat, but from what I have learned in order to keep you fed, that combination of food would not be edible to an ordinary human."

She laughed. "Yeah, but that's because everyone else has a boring sense of taste. I like my food to be a little bit more exciting, you know?"

He was silent for a beat. Then he said, "I will speak to the chef and see if it is possible for him to make your food more… exciting." Then he narrowed his eyes. "But be assured, woman, I will not allow you to poison and render yourself useless."

She giggled. "You'd be surprised! I have a pretty strong stomach. I don't think I could poison myself if I tried!"

"Hm."

She started to eat her meal, which was a bit more tasteful than they had been in the beginning, but it still made her gag a little bit simply due to the lack of taste.

Once she was a good way through her meal she started to talk, which he seemed to mind less and less. "So, Ulquiorra, how has your day been?"

He regarded her from the corner of his eye a moment before moving his gaze back to the wall across from them. "Uneventful."

"That's it?" She asked, giving him a small pout.

"What else would you have me say?"

"I don't know." She sighed out, spooning the rice pudding onto her piece of toast. "Something more than uneventful." She added the apples to the top of the rice pudding and bread, and then took a bight of the concoction. It didn't taste that bad at all. She would have to combine her food more often in the future.

He looked over at the food in apparent disdain. "That is all that my day has been as of yet. Uneventful."

"Well, that sounds like no fun." She stated, finishing off her food. She put the empty tray on the ground and then folded her legs under herself, angling her body so that she could talk to the arrancar sitting next to her. "Now, since I asked you about my day, how about you ask me about mine?"

"Why would I do such a thing? I already know how your day has gone. You have not stepped foot out of this room, and as a direct result your day has been less eventful than my own."

She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. She held a finger in the air. "Because it's nice." She said, giving him a look. "If someone asks you how your day has gone, you are supposed to ask how their day has gone, too."

"Foolishness." He said blandly. For a second he was quiet, not even flinching under the power of her imploring eyes, but then he finally allowed a small sigh. "How has your day been, woman?"

She beamed. "It's been pretty boring, actually. I walked around a bunch so that I don't get out of shape in here, but that was about it. So far this has been the most exciting part of my day. But that goes without saying, right? Oh! I did see a hollow flying around outside my window earlier. That was sort of fun. I think he got eaten by that giant sand hollow when he landed though…"

"Such is the way of Hueco Mundo. The weak are consumed."

"Yeah, I know. It's too bad, you know? I mean, in the soul society, from what I've seen, people try to cooperate to make it a better place for everyone. I think that it would be a lot of fun to live here if the hollows started to cooperate."

"That is ridiculous." He said, leaning back a little. "The hollows out side of Los Noches are mindless beasts, and a great portion of the ones within the palace crave the bloody life we already lead. If there was no killing here, many of the espada would go mad and as a result would probably go to the world of the living and begin an endless killing spree."

"Oh." She thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, I guess this is the way things have to be, huh?"

"So it seems."

She leaned back into the couch as well, her arm a breath away from brushing his. "I don't get it." She finally admitted. "Why do they like to kill so much? You don't like killing, do you?"

"I don not take joy from pointless slaughter." He said, not looking at her. "Others enjoy it for multiple reasons. For example, Grimmjow. He enjoys killing because it is a testament to his strength. It makes him feel as if he controls those whom cannot defeat him. He also enjoys the thrill of battle. He may also simply lust for blood. Those are the three main reasons we desire to end the existences of countless others. Another reason is that the hollow hole in the chest of any hollow leaves something to be filled. Taking other lives seems to ebb the need for a period of time, if what I have been told is to be believed."

"Oh."

"I have duties to attend to. You will remain here."

She smiled. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow!"

He got up, and then turned to look at Orihime. "Yes, you will."

He was almost to the doorway when she called out to him. "Ulquiorra?"

He paused.

"Tomorrow," She hesitated for a second, and then finally forced the words out, thinking that she wouldn't waste his time hesitating. "Do you think that maybe you could come a little bit earlier than usual?"

He looked at her, perplexed. "Why?"

She felt a faint blush crawl up to her cheeks. "Well, when you're around, this place doesn't feel so empty…"

He blinked. The he paused for a moment, thinking, of what seemed to be an excuse. She wasn't sure if it was an excuse to say yes or no until he spoke. "I suppose it is my duty to keep you from becoming insane. I will come earlier in order to keep you from loosing your mind."

She smiled, feeling her heart lighten a little. "Thank you."

"Your gratitude is pointless. I will come because it is my duty."

She shrugged. "I don't care. I'm still thankful."

And for a second his eyes almost looked… soft. "I will return this evening, then. Until then, you are to stay in this room and behave yourself."

She nodded, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He was gone then, closing the door behind him, leaving her alone.

And for the life of her, she couldn't understand what she had just done. She didn't know why she as already egger for tomorrow to come so that he would come in early and talk longer. She was already happily anticipating the evening, when he would return with her dinner.

She smiled.

Really, it didn't matter why she was so looking forward to seeing him. She was happy, and that was all that mattered.

Still… she was confused as to why.

In time, perhaps, she would discover why.


	3. Fire

I got this idea from Unintended deception by carrinth on devaintart. This little chapter goes to her!

.

Ulquiorra stared at the odd assortment of food in front of him. He was faced with all kinds of human food. Some was rapped in a clear shiny material that reacted to touch in a way similar to paper. Some were held in hard material, though it bended with even the slightest touch. Everything around him was presented in bright colors and labels, with different smells and forms to add in the mix.

He had never been more confused.

What was it he had been sent to do? Oh, yes, he had requested that he go to the world of the living to get her food this time, stating that he knew what she would eat without fit, and as such would keep her more healthy.

_What was it that Onna wished for?_ He asked himself. _Wasabi?_

He scanned the shelves for the food, trying to discern it from the rest. He vaguely registered that there were other things she had told him about. Bean paste, honey, mustard, and pepper where all things that would spice up and food in her opinion. None, of course, were as highly regarded in her mind as wasabi was.

He finally spotted it.

It was packaged in a tube with an opening screwed shut on one end. With narrowed, he reached forward and grasped it, bringing the tube up to inspect closer. It looked normal enough. Experimentally, he unscrewed the lid and applied pressure to the tube.

"Excuse me, sir, you can't-"

The human who had interrupted his testing of the substance so highly revered by Orihime Inoue promptly close his mouth upon receiving a cold, calculating look that screamed future violence if something did not change.

"G-gomen! P-please have a n-nice d-day, sir!" The pitiful human, whom may have been a lower member of the power that kept such a mass of food compiled in neat rows, scurried away with a hurried bow.

The disturbance over with, Ulquiorra once more squeezed the tube of wasabi, holding out his finger to capture the green substance it oozed. He brought the green covered finger up to his mouth, licking it clean.

His eyes immediately widened as his tongue went up in flames. If he hadn't been so controlled, he might have spat the substance out, gagging and coughing, tears streaming down his face. But- because he was so stoic and above the rest- he simply swallowed and continued to look greatly surprised.

_That woman,_ He thought to himself as he tried to calm his tongue, _Has tricked and made a fool of me. Ether that or… _He looked down at the tube of the fire-like substance in his hand. _She really is defective._

And yet, for some reason, once the burning started to fade… he thought of consuming more of the wasabi. He found that he did not completely hate it, despite its horrendous effect on his taste buds.

_It seems that she is affecting me more than I would care to admit. Her bad taste in substance must be some sort of virus I am now infected with. Though how it commutes from a human to an espda, I'm not sure. _

The last thing he thought before loading his arms with the food for the woman and opening back up a garganta was that he should expose a large amount of this wasabi to Grimmjow's mouth should the sexta espda so anything extremely irritating in the near future.

.

So! Enjoy that little light chapter while you can. XD I hope everyone enjoyed it... Anyway, in case you hadn't noticed, there seems to be a small voice at the back of your head telling you to review. While in most cases it is a great idea to be worried about such voices, and not listen to them, this is an exception. Listen to the voice, please, and leave a small review. (Pretty please!)


	4. Heartless

They had finally come. She felt it when her friends entered Hueco Mundo. Their retsu was easy enough to detect. She couldn't stop thinking, over and over again in her mind, that they were finally here to rescue her.

She was going home. Back to her world of color, and sounds, and smiling faces full of love. Back to her friends and her school, in a world she had known and loved all her life.

She was going to be free.

And it terrified her.

When Ulquiorra came in with her lunch, she didn't say anything. She just looked up at him from where she sat on the couch, her eyes glassy, and waited for him to bring her the meal.

She almost cried when he placed the tray in her lap without a word, and she looked down to find that her bread was topped with bean paste, the pudding green with wasabi and topped with golden honey, and her apples heavily peppered and covered with a slight bit of mustard.

"You are upset." He noted.

She nodded.

"Are you realizing how foolish it was of them to come for you?"

She flinched.

"You do realize that, do you not? Your so called nakama have enter Hueco Mundo, and are on their way here as we speak."

She said nothing, instead choosing to stare at her food.

"Do you feel it?"

She was about to ask him what, when she did feel it. Ichigo Kurosaki had already engaged in battle, if his retsu was something to go off of.

"Kurosaki-kun…" She muttered. Without realizing it, she spoke her thoughts out loud. "What if he's hurt…?" She couldn't bare to think of her friends without her. If she was not there to heal their wounds, who knew what could happen? She hated that they were risking it on her.

"Then he will die." Ulquiorra quipped, answering her question.

She looked up at him, hurt, and stared.

"What would you have me say?" He asked. "'Don't worry, I'm sure he's still alive'? Ridiculous. I am not here to comfort you. I don't understand why are you so fixated on life and death. At any rate, your friends will soon be annihilated. So what if that's one step closer? They should have seen this coming from the start. If they couldn't see it coming, the fault lies in their own foolishness. Laughing them off as a group of idiots would be sufficient. Why can't you do that? If it were me, and my friends entered Hueco Mundo without first gauging their strength, I'd be infuriated by their stupidity."

She wasn't sure what happened. He had been so close. So, so close to finding his heart. He had almost done it. And now he was back to being the hateful man that she had known in the very beginning. She couldn't help how angry she got in that moment. How could he? How could he just let it all go? And what was worse, now he was trying to crush her spirit as well. It made her more infuriated than she had ever been in her life.

She wasn't sure when she moved forward to slap him. He may have taunted her some more, and she may have answer. She just didn't know. But suddenly her hand was stinging, his head was turned to the side, and there were tears streaming down her face.

He looked so… surprised.

Too late, she pulled her hand back, sitting on the couch and pulling the food tray back onto her lap as if she could restore the civil atmosphere. "I-"

He turned away from her, suddenly all frost and despair again. "Eat." He said simply. "Or I will be forced to take unnecessary measures to sustain your weak human life force." He started to walk away then, heading for the door.

He had only gotten so far when she said, "Wait." He paused, not looking back, as he did as she asked. "I'm… I'm so sorry."

He didn't answer. He didn't even turn to look at her. Instead, as soon as she got the words out, he continued towards the door. His demeanor screamed it all- _Foolish._

She hurriedly put her food on the couch cushion beside her, standing in a flurry of white skirts. "Please." She said whimpered, her eyes focused on the back of his head. "Please… just… I…"

"If you have something to say, then do so."

She took in a breath of air. "I'm just… I'm just…" She sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"You are apologizing. Why?"

"It's just… I…" Her voice broke. "I didn't want this to happen!" She finally managed out, her lips trembling. "I didn't mean for this to… for it to happen this way… I just… I don't… I…"

"You are making no sense, onna."

She bit her bottom lip. "… Can you even bare to look at me?"

He turned his head slightly, regarding her coolly from the corner of his eye in answer.

"I…" But she couldn't finished. How could she? She, herself, wasn't even sure what she was tying to say.

"Your foolish human emotions make you incomprehensible in speech. Perhaps your so-called 'heart' is more a burden than you realize."

She didn't answer. She wasn't really sure how.

And so she watched, helplessly, as he turned his sight away from her and strode from the room, closing the door securely behind him.

"I don't want this." She whispered to the closed door, wiping tears from her face even as more continued to fall. "The hole means nothing. You have a heart… you just don't know it yet."

.

So, these are all relatively short so far. Yeah, I know. Boo. Anywho, just bare with me here, and they will get longer in the future... I think.


	5. Fading

"It's that bad? Hurry up. Finish it."

She couldn't believe it.

"Frustrating, even in the end."

It wasn't happening. There was no way.

"And to think…"

She looked out at him, her eyes wide and full of tears. No matter what she told herself, it really was happening. She was there, staring, and he… he was dying.

She had seen it all. The whole battle, she had been on the sidelines, helping out her nakama in any way that she could. Except, somewhere deep inside, she had silently been hoping it wouldn't end like this. She had been hoping, praying, for a miracle. For someone to stop them, or for them to stop themselves. Anything. But if she really had to chose which one would win… well, if you had asked her, she would have answer Kurosaki. But now that it was him who was the winner… she wasn't so sure that's what she wanted. She hated herself for it, betraying him like that, but…

_How can you be afraid of someone you love?_

The question had been popping up the whole battle. Each new stage, when the oppenets got more and more deadly, she had asked herself again. The most frightening part, was that even when Ulquiorra's appearance was that of a demon's, when the arrancar was at a level of power that could crush her with the slightest move, it wasn't him she feared.

It was Ichigo.

_How can you be afraid of someone you love?_

Now, the gruesome battle was over. And she was dying inside.

His eyes were looking right at her. "And to think, I was finally starting to take an interest in you humans." _In your hearts. _

He slowly lifted a hand, reaching out to her, and asked the question that he had asked before. She had been unable to answer previously, but now… "Are you afraid, woman?"

She didn't have to hesitate to answer. "No. I'm not."

She found herself reaching out to him, trying to touch his hand, where he now knew his heart resided. That sentence, so small and un-put together in comparison to all of his eloquent speeches, was hauntingly beautiful. "I see. This. Yes. This thing in my hand is the heart."

She stretched her arm, if only a little farther, as she reached for his hand. For his heart. If only she could close her fingers around his hand, then… then…

Her hand slipped through his. She reached again, grabbing, trying to hold onto something solid. Panic rose up in a wave of nausea within her stomach, as she tried to reach him.

The last she saw of him was the calm expression he wore as what was left of him reached out to her, the sight seen between the fingers she had stretched out to him.

And then, he was gone. Nothing more than ashes.

And damn her heart for knowing it too.

"No."

The tears she hadn't noticed earlier started coming harder, faster.

"NO!"

But it was too late.

He was gone.

~)o0o(~

After he disappeared everything was a blur. They were fighting, and running, and there was death, and her friends were hurt.

Running, fighting, running, hiding, escape.

It was just as they were about to escape Hueco Mundo that it happened. The crumbling palace walls of Los Noches were faster than Orihime and her shields could only hold up so much.

"Orihime, look out!"

Then the darkness came.

_How cruel. He grasped his heart… just in time to die. _

Pure darkness.

And then…

Silence.


	6. Forgetting

"So then, the prince swooped in! But suddenly, he turned into a zombie robot with tentacle arms! Ahh, look out! And then the princess wasn't a princess anymore and she was actually one of those crazy American cartoon characters with a gun and sword, and she had laser beams for her eyes!"

"Wait. I'm a little lost."

"Sorry, Hime-chan, but I am too."

"I thought the prince was actually a dragon with diamonds for eyes?"

"And before that, wasn't he a bento box's soul?"

"Orihime… your imagination is incredible."

Orihime Inoue sat under the tree out in the school yard with her friends, as was usual. It was just another school day, thankfully nearing the weekend, and lunchtime was soon going to come to a close.

"No, no." Orihime corrected her friends. "He's actually a puppy!"

Manhana, Ryo, Michiru, and Tatsuki all stared at her, completely lost.

"Uh… Orihime…"

Tatsuki was quickly cut off by Chizuru. "I think it's a great story, Hime-chan! They just don't have any imagination!"

"But Chizuru," Michiru protested. "You yourself just said that you were lost, too!"

"So?" The red head shot off, glaring. "It's still a good story!"

"You don't even understand it!" Manhana argued.

"So?!"

Orihime watched as her friends fought, lightly giggling behind her hand. Tatsuki scooted closer to her side. "Man, things haven't died down at all for the weekend." The tom boy muttered, scratching the back of her head. "You'd think that at least one of them would get tired of arguing by the end of the week."

Orihime smiled. "I think it's kind of funny."

Tatsuki shrugged, still smiling. "Yeah, I guess it's a little funny. But still, don't you ever get tired of it?"

When she received no reply, she turned. "Orihime?"

The young girl was staring of into space, her expression far away, not seeing anything before her. Tatsuki had been used to that happening; her busty friend wandered off into her daydreams all the time.

But… as of late, it hadn't been like it used to be. Her face didn't look happy, or full of wonderment, or even dreamy. Her expression was hard to read, and not many people noticed, but Tatsuki was starting to think she had a pretty accurate name for the look; tortured longing.

"Orihime?"

Taking her friend out of her day dreams was different, too. It used to be that she would suddenly burst out talking, acting out whatever was going on in her head, but now…

The girl slowly blinked, closing her eyes for a whole breath, before the inched open again. Her eyes were shiny and wet, her gaze far, far away. "Huh?" She suddenly blinked rapidly, shaking her head. And just like that, she was back. With a brilliant smile, she turned to her friend. "What was that Tatsuki-chan? Sorry, I guess I sort of zoned out for a second."

"Oh, I was just asking if I could come over for the night." She lied, forcing a smile. "It's been ages since I last came over."

Orihime smiled brightly. "Of course you can! It's been too long!"

"Cool. Let's head over to your place first thing school's out. My karate got canceled for the night because some idiot had to go and complain about getting his nose broken. I mean, seriously, what a woos. But sensai has to talk with the school or whatever tonight."

The rest of lunch was spent up with mostly idle chat. At one point someone asked were Rukia was, and someone else said that she and Ichigo had suddenly disappeared last hour. Someone asked if they were dating.

Tatsuki looked over at Orihime, hoping the girl was alright. Her heart was a little on the sensitive side, so she wanted to make sure that her friend was alright with everyone talking about Ichigo and Rukia and what their relationship was.

She was startled to see that Orihime didn't mind. She actually went so far as to say it looked like it wouldn't be long before they were publicly dating. She even said that she thought they looked cute together.

She didn't care at all.

_Orihime… what's happened to you?_ Tatsuki wondered.

It had been almost two weeks since Orihime had returned from her sudden disappearance. The others, who had left around the same time as her, had come back to school slowly, but eventually everyone was attending. Orihime had been gone three days longer than any one else.

When she returned, she had come back from her home happy, normal, and totally fine. At least, that was what it had looked like at first.

When people asked where she had been gone to, she always looked confused. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida would all tense up any time someone said anything about her disappearance, listening to what the girl had to say.

And she would always say the same thing.

"I can't remember."

As soon as the words were out, in came her friends, all too happy to explain that Inoue had a high fever, and had been admitted to the hospital with some sort of foreigner illness. Apparently, the fever burned away her memory of the time there.

It was evident enough. The girl had lost weight, and was paler than normal, as if she hadn't seen the sun in ages.

But some things just didn't add up.

Ichigo and the others had been gone when she had, and Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro had all seen the weird things going on when she disappeared. Ichigo, dressed in black with a huge sword disappearing into some sort of hole in space came to mind.

Plus, why wouldn't they have told anyone that Orihime was sick?

It just didn't add up.

_Tonight,_ Tatsuki vowed, _Tonight I find out what's really going on_.

.

So... I think everyone has been mostly in character so far. *crosses fingers* Please tell me if I missed something, if a name isn't right, if I'm telling something wrong, and anything of that sort. Thank you for reading, I hope everyone has enjoyed so far!


	7. Lies

Orihime hummed to herself as she walked down the halls of her high school, heading to her last class. She was careful not to get lost in though as she walked, because that always ended badly, but as soon as she made it to class she allowed her mind to wander.

She was confused. All day her head had been hurting, and she didn't know why. Time after time, she would return to thoughts of her disappearance and then her reappearance around two weeks ago. But no matter how hard she thought, all she got was… Well, it was odd. For a moment, sometimes, she would grasp something. And then, just as soon as she felt it, it would evaporate, slipping from her grasp like wisps of steam.

Her friends had been helpful… sort of. If she asked any one of them, they would tell her she had been admitted to Kurosaki Clinic, free of charge. When she asked about things a little harder to answer, like what she had or why no one at the school was told, or even why they had been gone then too, they would flounder.

She remembered the day she woke up in the hospital. She had opened her eyes, her head pounding, to see the roof of the clinic.

"She's awake!"

She'd groaned a little bit, the loud call not having helped at all.

Over ran Ishida, Rukia, Chad, Ichigo, and Yuzu. Questions were fired off like gun shots, one after the other, never giving her a chance to reply.

"How do you feel?"

"Does your head hurt?"

"Are you okay?"

"Do you need anything?"

Finally, Sado intervened. "Give her some space."

They had all backed up then, quiet, watching her with hopeful eyes.

Orihime had blinked again, and taken in a deep breath. There were thousands of questions welling up in her mind, but there was one pressing question that had to be asked first. "Where am I?"

"You're at our family clinic." Yuzu had helped. "Feel better, Inoue!" She called, just before leaving the room to go make dinner.

The others kept watching her, trying to see what her reaction would be. She didn't know why they all looked so anxious, but it was starting to make her weary.

"Why… what happened?" Her head was swimming, and all the color in the room was making her eyes hurt. It was all too… bright.

"You mean… you don't remember?"

She had looked up at Ishida, confused. "No… the last thing I remember is… Tatsuki-san kicking Chizuru-chan for hugging me. Why, what happened? It's the first day of the new semester, I don't want to be gone too long."

They had all shared a look, clearly amazed. Rukia had stepped forward then, looking as if she was about to tell her a pained truth. "You mean… you don't remember anything? Nothing about the winter war at all?"

"Winter… war?"

"The arrancars, the espda, Heuco Mundo? Nothing?"

"I… I'm sorry. I guess that all sounds sort of familiar but… I don't know why…"

"It's the movie we saw." Ichigo suddenly said. "Before you passed out. Remember? It was called the Winter War. Actually, it was a pretty stupid movie."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, before slowly, looks of realization hit them.

"Oh." Rukia said stiffly. "Yes. She has been passed out since the movie. Hasn't she?"

"With that foreigner disease." Ichigo helped, nodding. "All this time."

Orihime was confused. "How long have I been asleep? You make it sound like I've been here more than a day."

Now Ishida spoke, though for some reason he looked extremely guilty. "Yes. Sorry Inoue, but… you've been asleep for just over a month."

"A whole… month?" Her heart gave a pang, hating the idea of missing so much of her life. "But… I…" She gulped, and realized she felt like she needed to cry. "I think I'd like to be alone now."

They had all left, looking guilty, but she didn't blame them. It wasn't their fault she had missed so much of her life.

"Orihime Inoue?"

Orihime blinked back to reality, looking up at the teacher who had called her name. "Hai?"

"Did you hear me? I asked what your thoughts on the matter are."

She blushed. "I'm sorry… can you repeat the question?"

The teacher nodded, patient with the girl who she had been told had missed a whole month of her life in a comma. "We're talking about the theme of the story. The author writes about a man who has no human heart, and how it was impossible for him to love. Your thoughts on the theme?"

"I agree with the author." A random classmate drawls. "If the guy didn't have a heart, then of course he couldn't love."

Most of the class nod their heads, all finding the discussion fairly pointless.

"Mr. Kanzana, I was not speaking to you. Orihime?"

She paused. And she thought for a moment. "Well… I think that the author had it all wrong." People looked over at her, confused. "You see, it doesn't matter if he didn't have a human heart. His heart alone was still there. He just didn't realize it. Your heart can be anywhere. In your head, in your stomach, in your chest… In your hand." She paused, wondering why sudden feelings of melancholy came over here like a great wave.

"Very perceptive Inoue." The teacher said, surprised.

"I don't get it." Some kid said, off to her right. "The heart is in your chest. What does she meant it can be anywhere?"

"That heart is just an organ." Inoue said quietly. "A physical manifestation. The actual heart… it's always there. Someone can chose to get rid of their heart completely, but… you can never have it ripped from your chest." She stared off in to space, the sudden feeling that she was forgetting something extremely important coming over her.

The girl next to Orihime leaned over in her seat as the rest of the class moved on. "Inoue-san?"

Orihime blinked and looked over at the girl.

"Are you okay?"

No. "Of course!" Orihime smiled brightly, her bubbly persona filling the atmosphere. "I just got lost in thought for a second there."

"O-oh, okay."

Orihime listened to the rest of the lesson, absentmindedly doodling Gothic number 4s in her notebook. She didn't know why, but she had recently found herself growing attached to the number. It was weird, because she had never actually had a favorite number before, but now she was starting to notice how beautiful the four was. It was fun and easy to draw, too, so why not?

It was minutes later that school was let out. Orihime smiled as she gathered her things up, though she stood a little later than anyone else.

"Remember your art homework everyone!" The teacher yelled over the chaos. "Have a good weekend!"

_That's right._ Orihime thought to herself as she headed for the door. _I forgot all about the art homework. _

She was actually looking forward to the task. They had been going over portraying emotions. The homework for the weekend came in two parts. For the first part, something that evoked a feeling of sadness in the artist. The second part was to draw something that made the artist feel happy. It could be literal or they could draw something that represented a situation, or they could try to draw the emotion itself.

She was so caught up in her own head, thinking about the art assignment, that she didn't look were she was going. A second later she found herself falling to the ground, having ran into someone, her notebook falling open on the floor and her bag spilling open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She looked up to find that she had run into Uruyuu, so she smiled. "I didn't see you there, Ishida-kun!"

He smiled, pushing up his glasses as he knelt to help her gather her things up. "It's quiet alright." He said kindly. His eyes fell to the floor, as he reached out to pick her notebook for her. He scooped it up, about to hand it over, when something on the page caught his eyes. He froze, staring at the page with wide eyes.

"Uh… is something wrong?" She asked, trying to see what he was staring at.

He jerked back to life, hurriedly pushing the notebook into her hands. "I'm fine." He stood up, looking around for someone it seemed. "I'll see you around, Inoue."

"… Okay." She watched as he headed off in a random direction, his body language telling of his distress. "I'll see you later…"

She had just stood up, slipping the notebook into her bag, when Tatsuki found her.

"Hey, Orihime!"

"Tatsuki!" She turned, smiling, and waited for her friend to catch up to her.

"Ready?" Her friend asked, walking along beside her as soon as she caught up.

"Yep!"

Tatsuki grinned, hefting her bag up over her shoulder. "Movie and popcorn, here we come!"

Orihime just laughed, following after her friend.


	8. Oddity

"So, Orihime, how have you been feeling?"

Tatsuki and Orihime both sat at her table, eating the dinner that Tatsukie had helped Orihime prepare. It was a simple pot of oden, with no crazy ingredients like Orihime had suggested. The bustful young woman had stirred yogurt and crumbles of gram crackers into her own bowl, to make it more to her liking. They were now eating with bits of small talk, both just happy to be in the other's company.

"Fine." Orihime answered. "I mean, I get head aches a lot, but it's fine, really. I'm just happy to be awake again."

Tatsuki nodded, putting another bite of food into her mouth.

"Sometimes…"

Tatsuki looked up, pausing in chewing her food.

"… never mind."

"No, it's okay Orihime. You can tell me."

Orihime sighed. "Well… I know it's probably just because I've been asleep for so long, but… I just… I feel like I'm forgetting something really important. It's starting to bug me a lot, because I just can't shake the feeling. But the more I try to remember what I forgot, the worse and worse my head hurts."

"That's weird. But… do you think that maybe it's not that your sick? I mean, what if you really are forgetting something?"

She frowned, her brow crinkling in worry. "That's the things, Tatsuki. I am almost certain that's it. I just… I _know_ I'm forgetting something. Something terribly important."

The martial artist frowned, too. "Orihime… I'm not going to lie to you. I think that something strange is going on here. Ichigo and the others know what's wrong, too."

"But… why wouldn't they tell me? We're all nakama." She looked down at her lap, suddenly not hungry. "It's just… so weird. I feel so sad. Like I'm missing someone important to me. But I don't know who."

Orihime looked up when she felt a warm hand on her arm. She looked up and saw Tatsuki was sitting on the table in front of her smiling sadly, a hand on her arm. "It's okay, Orihime. You'll figure it out. You're a smart and strong woman, but if you need help I'll be here to rough someone up for you." She smashed a fist into her open palm, grinning like the captain of squad 11.

Orihime smiled, suddenly lighthearted again. "Thanks, Tatsuki-chan."

It was a bit later that they cleaned up after dinner, and started the movie that Tatsuki had rented. It was an action comedy, which they both enjoyed, and by the time it was over both girls were ready for bed. Tatsuki borrowed some of Orihime's pajamas, both girls getting dressed and then coming back into the living room to decided on sleeping arangements.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Tatsuki decided. That's how it always was. Orihime slept in her usual place, and Tatsuki took the couch.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I… I want to sleep on the couch."

Tatsuki looked at her friend in confusion. "Why?"

"I don't know." Her friend admitted, shrugging. "I've been sleeping on the couch ever since coming back home from the clinic. It just… it feels right. I don't know why."

Tatsuki looked at her friend in concern. "Has anything else weird been going on?"

She sighed. "Yeah… the color. All the color hurts my eyes. It's like I'm not used to it. I bet it's because I've been asleep, not seeing anything but it's still odd. Oh! And I keep expecting someone to just walk in here." She held a finger in the air, explaining with a thoughtful face. "And keep grabbing at my heal when I sit down. Like I'm trying to hold on to a long skirt or a dress or something. You know?"

Tatsuki put her head in her hand, her elbow resting against her knee. "This is weird, Orihime. I really think we should ask Ichigo."

Orihime frowned. "That's something else."

"What is?"

"Ichigo. I… Tatsuki, I don't think I'm in love with Kurosaki-kun anymore." She dropped her head, staring at her lap in distress. "And that scares me. I wanted to be in love with him for five life times. But now… now… I don't see him like that anymore."

"I'd noticed."

"Tatsuki…" She choked on tears, fisting her hands in her pajama pants. "I'm so confused. I don't know what's going on anymore. Why am I so different?"

"I don't know Orihime." Tatsuki scowled at the ground. "But I do know that they aren't telling us the truth."

"But why?"

"… The truth much be pretty scary, Orihime."

"I don't care. I just want to know."

"I know. So do I."

~)o0o(~

Uyruu, Ichigo, Sado, and Rukia all sat around the kitchen table at the Kurosaki residence, moods grim. All were facing Ishida, listening closely. He was telling them about the incident in the hall, where he had seen the number she had drawn in her notebook. He had seen the tattoo on Ulquiorra's chest when the espada was alive, but he was sure that the one Orihime had drawn in her notebook had been the exact one the espada had showcased.

"You're sure? It wasn't just her getting fancy with her math?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the surface of the table.

Ishida shook his head, pushing his glasses up further on his nose. "I know what I saw, Ichigo. Don't doubt me."

"I was just making sure, damn it!"

Rukia put a hand on his shoulder, serving him a small glare. "Calm down, Ichigo. It's not going to help if you get angry."

"I already am angry!"

"Well," She growled, tightening her grip on his shoulder. "Get un-angry then!"

"I can't just get un-angry, you-"

"Knock it off, you two." Ishida snapped, right before things escalated into one of Ichigo and Rukia's well-known fights. When the two of them returned their hands and tempers to a respectable place, he continued. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do." Chad intoned, staring out the window.

They all shared a distressed look.

Finally, Rukia sighed. "You should all go home. Ichigo and I will check on her in the morning if nothing now we're just going to have to keep this up."

Ichigo nodded, standing. "We'll see you all later." He said to the two other males. He turned to Rukia, hands in his pockets, and nodded in the direction of his room. "Come on, midget. Let's get some sleep."

"I am _not_ a midget, fool!" She roared, stomping after him.

"Whatever, shorty."

Ishida and Chad left then, closing the door just as a full-blown fight broke out.

"Those two sure have a weird way of showing their affection." Uyruu muttered, walking towards his home.

"Yeah." Chad, the man of little words, agreed. "See ya."

Ishida offered up a wave, walking away.

_I hope Orihime is okay. _He thought to himself. _She's too good a person to mixed up in this stuff._


	9. Nighmare

I haven't updated this story since last year! 0.o Hahahahaha... ha... ha. Yeah. New Years joke. Anyway, happy New Years and all that jazz. Yep. This will get funny soon, I swear. Like three, maybe four or five chapters until it's light hearted-ish. Yeah. So... thanks for sticking with me so far!

.

Orihime fingered the white dress cascading down from her hips like water. Her feet glided over the white stone floor, her head held high, as she walked down a long hall. The end was far away, unable to be seen as of yet. The lights were all bright, though she couldn't see where the lights actually where.

"Woman."

She stopped. Her feet rooted to the ground, as she stood absolutely still.

"Woman."

She drew in a breath as slowly, the walls began to bleed a deep viridian green, the tears of color staining the walls.

"Woman."

"Where are you?" She called out, staring in fright as pools of green liquid gathered on the floor.

"Are you afraid, woman?"

"Please! I don't know where you are!" She yelled, still rooted to the spot. "I need you!" She didn't know whom she was calling out to. All she knew was that he was someone she could trust, and that he would protect her.

"Are you afraid?" His deep monotone voice echoed through out the hall, which the walls of which were now pure green. _Are you afraid, are you afraid, are you afraid…_

"I… I don't know what's going on!" She yelled.

_Woosh. _

She blinked, and suddenly she was standing before a great white palace in the middle of a bleak desert. The white sands stirred in the wind, dead trees sticking out from the ground, reaching for the blackened sky.

"What…" She stared, confused, her white dress stirring around her legs in the breeze. "What is this place?"

"Los Noches."

She gasped, turning around in a flurry of skirts, her eyes wide. There was no one behind her, the person already having moved, a tuft of black hair disappearing in the corner of her sight.

"You do not remember this place, Onna?"

"W-who are you?"

There was a heavy pause of silence. Then she felt something on her chest, just over her heart. Her breath stilled as she slowly moved her wide eyes down.

On her chest, a tariffing hand rested just over her heart. The fingers ended in long, sharp talons, the whole hand covered in a course black fur.

"Would I see it if I ripped open your chest?"

Her eyes widened a tiny amount more, watching with quick breath as the hand rose from her chest, the owner's heat seeping into her back as he moved an inch closer. The hand covered her eyes, making her close them in a hurry, as the man behind her moved until his lips where grazing her ear.

"Would I see it if I smashed open your skull?"

"What are you talking about?" She breathed. "I don't-"

"Onna."

She stilled.

"Are you afraid?"

She thought. Here, a frightful specter held a clawed hand over her eyes, his presence as powerful as any shinigami captain's. She was sure the man behind her could crush her life as easily as he could breath. And yet…

"No. I'm not."

_Woosh._

She stood on the dome of the great palace, Los Noches. And there, in front of her, was the man. His skin was a greying white, paler than any skin she had ever seen. His legs were covered in the same fur his arms were coated in. He had wings like that of a bat, tall and proud, and a long tail that ended in a tuft of fur. Black streaks, like tears, went down his cheeks from his eyes. His eyes, too, were terrifying. The whites were green, the same color that had coated the walls of the hall she had earlier been in. His irises were striking yellow, his pupils slit like a cats. Most horrifying of all was the large hole in the center of his chest, allowing her to see strait through him. Black trailed down from the hole and disappeared into the fur at his waist. His muscles were another testament to his terrible strength, showing clearly and firm.

A lip, the top one covered in black, barely moved. "Woman."

She stared, unsure of what was happening. "I-"

A strong gust of wind blew across the dome, scattering sand on the breeze. Orihime threw her arms up to the side of her face, shielding her head from the sting of the course sand upon her skin, and tightly shut her eyes.

When she opened them again he was still there, standing, but he had changed. His arm had been reduced to a twig, one of his legs matching. His wing was shredded, blood dripping and soaking into the sand he stood upon.

She watched as his eyes and the streaks faded, until his face held two jade tear streaks, his eyes now normal but for the unreal green of them, and that eclipsed black pupil.

"I see. This. Yes. This thing in my hand is the heart." He reached his hand out to her, stretching as far as he could in attempts to reach her without moving his feet.

Tears started to course down her face, her eyes going impossibly wide. "No." She reached her hand out, trying to grasp his hand, leaning forward as far as possible.

Her hand passed right through his, now as slowly he dissolved into ash.

"No."

She reached again, her hand slipping through the empty air in vain as she tried desperately to reach him.

"NO!"

She fell to her knees, tears flying through the ash filled air. "Ulquiorra!" She screamed, throwing her head back. "ULQUIORRA!"

A painful warmth started to seep through her chest. She looked down in shock, her lips trembling. Her chest was caving in, a perfect hole forming. Blood poured down from the hole in ripples, soaking her white dress, as she screamed to the sky in agony.

"_NO_!"

A deep chuckle started behind her, calm despite her torture. "And here you thought you could heal anything." The laugh grew in volume.

She spun around, her choked cries rising in anger. "Aisen!"

"Hush now, girl." A chain appeared in his hand suddenly. He yanked hard on it, and without warning she was being pulled up by the hole in her chest. Blood flew through the air, ruining the white sand further.

Orihime looked down in horror to see the chain was coming from her own hollow hole, the chain passing through and wrapping all around her torso.

"Now bring him back." The man sneered, kicking ash in her face. "Bring him back!"

Her powers went forth without her consent, surrounding the ash, and then slowly bringing back the man who so closely resembled a demon. He looked up at her with fearful eyes, returned to his final release.

"Devour him!" Aizen shouted, pulling on her chain again.

"No." White bubbled up out of her chest, sliding around to the sides of her head, solidifying into bone. "No!" She was pulled forward by the chain again, her hands- now supporting gruesome nails, stabbing into the chest of the espada kneeling before her.

"_NO_!"

.

Okay. So. Again, I PROMISE that it will get less angst-y. Like, you know, light and fluffy. Just bare with me here, people! Thanks for reading!


	10. Distant

Orihime bolted upright in bed, her hair flying around her, gasping and choking as she struggled to fill her lungs with air. She noted another presence at her side, yelling, trying to reach her, but she ignored it. With trembling hands she reached up and ripped open her top, inspecting her chest through the tears for any sign of the hole or blood.

"Orihime! Orihime!" She finally realized that Tatsuki was shaking her shoulder, calling her name.

She turned to the girl quickly, sitting up on her knees, and threw her arms around her friend. "I almost had him!" She sobbed. "I almost reached him! I was so close!"

"O-orihime? What are you talking about?!"

"I could have saved him!" She screamed into her friend's collar. Her tears were soaking the pajama shirt that Tatsuki wore, but nether noticed. "His life was right in my hands!"

"Orihime!"

"He's dead! I killed him!"

"Orihime!"

And then, suddenly, the girl with the cinnamon hair stopped crying. She stopped shaking, talking, holding on. She went limp in her friends grasp, falling back into a tormenting sleep.

"O-orihme?" Tatsuki gently pushed her friend up, laying her down on the couch again, as she had been before her screaming had woken Tatsuki up. The blood chilling terror that had been in that scream led Tatsuki to believe that someone had broken into the house and was in the process of killing her best friend. So of course, she had run out, ready to beat the hell out of whoever had dared lay a harming finger on Orihime, but all she had found was the girl- sleeping fitfully on her couch.

She had called out in her sleep. At first it had just been a choros of horrified 'no's but then the scream had evolved into a name. It sounded like she had been screaming over the dead body of her lover. When she had screamed "Ulquiorra" Tatsuki had felt her eyes go wide. Because that wasn't anyone she knew, but she was pretty sure she had heard Ichigo angrily muttering about "that bastard Ulquiorra" around the time they had come back to school.

The last time she had screamed no had made Tatsuki's eyes go wide. The pure agony and torment she voiced in the scream was unbelievable.

Then she had broken down into sobs, and Tatsuki had desperately tried to rouse her. She shook her shoulder, trying to wake her friend up, but the girl was unresponsive to her attempts. She just kept whimpering, tears streaming from her closed eyelids.

Then, she had suddenly gasped. When she spoke again, the girl's voice was full of hate, an emotion Tatsuki had never heard from her friend. "Aisen!" She had gone complete still for a moment, her breath hitching, until her screams bubbled forth again, her form thrashing about. "No… No! …NO!"

"Orihime!" Tatsuki, fiting back tears heself at hearing her friend, shook Orihime's shoulder as hard as she could, shouting out her friend's name.

When Orihime had awaken she sat bolt upright in bed, frantically yanking her top open to inspect her chest as she sobbed and babbled in panic. She had turn to Tatsuki, her eyes full of heart-stopping sorrow, and then launched into her arms, shaking with her cries.

Orihime was spouting things that didn't make any sense, choking on her tears as she tried to get the words out. She finally got out a clear sentence, looking strait at her friend. "He's dead. I killed him!"

"Orihime!" She needed to get a grip on herself. This was the most distraught she had ever seen her friend.

And then the orange haired girl had collapsed, totally limp, back in her dream world.

"What… what the hell is going on here?" She pulled the covers back over Orihime's body, and then stood. With shaking fists clenched at her sides she walked numbly over to Orihime's desk, plopping down in the chair stationed at the desk in order to stair out the window. She wiped the cold sweat from her brow, staring out at the moon.

"I don't know what's happening." She whispered to herself. "This isn't right… Orihime's never like this. She has nightmares, sure, but… never like that." Just thinking of the girl's tortured eyes made the martial artist shudder.

She idly glanced down at the desk, trying to make sense of everything, and was surprised to see the moon again. There it was, a perfect replica of the crescent moon. It was backwards, for some reason, drawn in pencil. The perspective was from behind bars…

"Orihime drew this." She said to herself, not realizing she was talking out loud again. Her friend had always drawn odd things, to be sure, but never morose things like the picture before her.

Curios, Tatsuki slid the top paper over, revealing another drawing. This one was of a face. One side showed, concealed almost completely. The top half was hidden by hair falling over the eyes, and the jaw by what looked to be another set of jawbones. The underside of the eye was barely visible, and had strange makeup marked quit visibly. The grin that stretched up from underneath the second jawbone was sinister, completely psychotic, and there seemed to be blood running down from the hairline and all over the face.

Tatsuki shuddered again, pushing aside the drawing in disgust.

The next one was strange. It was just the right breast of a male, tattooed with a Gothic-looking four. Picture after picture, following that one, were various versions of the number. Sometimes there was a strange pattern over the side of the four, looking like half a shell with a horn producing from the side, and other times the four streaked down in a pattern like a falling tear.

She finally came across another drawing that wasn't centered around the number four. It was of an ugly man's face. He had markings on each cheek, and bones all along his jaw and just under his lip, so that you couldn't see any skin before his neck or after his lips. He looked to be dark skinned, with four odd ridges on the top of his head. He was smirking arrogantly, his eyes holding malice. And then she realized it.

"I've seen this man before."

She searched her memory, thinking hard, and then finally broke through what felt like a wall built up in her mind. And then there was a memory playing through her mind. One she hadn't known she had.

She was jogging, just after school, once her karate practice was over. She had made it to a park, when suddenly something hit the ground in front of her. When the dust cleared, she found herself and many other people staring in confusion at the huge hole before her. She felt strange, like something wasn't right. The air around the dent in the earth felt sinister, and heavy. People started asking what had happened, trying to find the meteorite that had hit the ground, when suddenly there was a man standing on the edge of the crater. He was the one in the picture Orihime had drawn. He had shouted about people staring at him, yelling back to another guy, but no one else seemed to notice. He puckered her lips, and suddenly, everyone in front of her was dropping to the ground. She felt something tugging painfully at her heart, yanking at something vitally important within her. Before she knew what was happening she hit the ground. She started to push herself up, hearing the man yelling that one was alive. She looked up, and he was right there in front of her. She filled with pure terror, unable to move or look away, as the inhuman thing before her asked about spiritual pressure and powers she didn't know anything about. And then he was talking to the man she hadn't seen before, asking what to do with her. He had lifted his foot, about to send her flying with a kick, when out of nowhere Chad and Orihime were there. She had watched Chad block the kick with his arm, which was now turned into something unlike anything she had ever seen. Orihime had calmly pulled her back, like she knew what was going on. Then, everything had gone black.

"This isn't just a coincidence." Tatsuki muttered in anger. "It's all conneted. Ichigo, running around in those weird clothes and that huge sword. Chad, Uyruu, always disappearing with him. Rukia's a big part of it too. What, at first it was just her and Ichigo disappearing from class when the air got heavy. Then eventually Orihime started leaving too… and now she just stays. Something is going on here. Something big."

She glared at the picture that had triggered her memory, sort of awed in the back of her mind that Orihime had drawn it so close to the exact reflection. She punched a hand down on the desk, making the stricter rattle, and grit her teeth. "And I know just who's gonna tell me." She snarled, already imagining beating the crap out of Ichigo until he talked. She paused, then, her anger draining, and looked back over to the couch to where her friend slept. "But first…" She smiled a little bit, the expression bittersweet. "I need to be there for Orihime."

She looked over to where the shine for Orihime's brother, Sora, was, and felt her smile slipping. Even though she had never known the man, she found herself talking to his picture as is he was there. "Hope ya don't mind, Sora. I know I'm not the greatest role model or anything, but it looks like I've sorta taken over watching over your sister for you. But hey, at least she's got someone, right?" She sighed. _And now I'm talking to a picture. Yeesh, I need to get some sleep. I'll deal with this all in the morning._

So she stood, casting one last glance over to where her friend was now sleeping peacefully, more or less, and returned to her sleeping spot. She closed her eyes slowly, frowning, wondering just what it was they were all getting mixed up in.

.

So! About... I don't know, three or so more chapters until I make this get a little lighter. Humor will come soon! Thanks for sticking with me this far!


	11. Picturing

Orihime woke up with no memory of her dream.

"Tatsuki! I made the American pancakes you like!"

The karate girl opened her eyes slowly, blinking back to reality. She had been dreaming peacefully, despite the night's intensity, about kicking another boy's ass at a competition. One punch and he was down for the count, and that was all she wrote! She had barely hit the boy with a softy, but apparently he had a bruise at the center of his stomach, because he had been down just like that.

"Tatsuki! Japan to Tatsuki!" Orihime waved a hand in front of her friend's face, giggling. "You space out worse than I do in the morning!"

Tatsuki groaned, sitting up, and then slowly stretched until she was standing. "Yeah, guess so. What did you put in the pancakes?"

The black-haired girl felt her spirits drop under the influence of Orihime's delighted smile. That smile could only mean one thing. "Wasabi!"

She felt herself go green. "Oh. Heh-heh… that's okay, Orihime, I-"

"I left some plain, boring, tasteless ones for you." She laughed, waving off the other girl's concern. "Don't worry!"

"Oh. Thanks, Orihime."

They sat down and began to eat, Orihime hopping up once to get some tomato sauce to add to her wasabi pancakes. All the while she chattered, happily going on about her food. "I mean, can you just imagine life without wasabi? How would anyone eat oranges? Or worse, ice cream?! Can you imagine ether of those without wasabi?"

"Yeah, actually, I sort of can…"

"Well I think it would be horrible." Orihime laughed. She suddenly turned sort of serous, looking on with a furrowed brow. "What if there is someone out there who's never had wasabi, Tatsuki? How could they even stand to eat? Do you know how sad someone would be without wasabi?"

Tatsuki laughed. "Uh, yeah, Orihime-" But then stopped upon seeing the girl blinking in confusion, head tilted to the side.

"You've never had wasabi?" She said quietly, staring off in to space. She scrunched her brow up, looking down at her food in confusion. "Who have I said that to before…?"

Seeing another disaster in the form of memory loss just ahead, Tatsuki quickly changed the subject. "So, Orihime, did you get this weekend's homework done?" _What is the homework anyway…"_

"Oh! I almost forgot about that!" She excitedly jumped up, hoping just a couple feet away to were her bag hung by the door. She grabbed it and brought it back, producing two pieces of large, thick, paper. "Art homework!"

_Oops. Not a good place to go. _"Oh... yeah."

"Speaking of art, have I shown you some of my new drawings? I think I'm getting a lot better! I drew…" And then she looked a little sad again. "Well, actually, that's something else weird. I've been drawing things I don't even know lately. In fact… I kind of want to draw this palace I keep thinking up in my mind. But it's not pretty… everything is so white."

Trying to get her off the topic, to spare her any pain that could be held off until later on, she went on. "Huh. Well, anyway, we might as well get the school project done, right?"

She smiled, all bubbly again. "Yeah! No sense in putting it off!"

.

About an hour or two later, Orihime looked down at her drawings in slight confusion. Tatsuki and her had both gotten caught up in their work, not noticing the time flying by so quickly. Orihime had finished before Tatsuki, though the other girl didn't seem to notice yet. And to be honest, Orihime's work frightened her a little.

Her happy picture had been easy enough. Everything made her happy. Lately, her pure freedom had made her happy, just walking around outside and breathing in the air. She had intended to draw herself laying in an open park, bathing in the sunlight, but is had come out a little differently than she had intended. The grass's color was a little off, as were the leaves, and that green took up nearly the whole picture. You could see the top of her head at the bottom of the page, her Shun Shun Rika glistening on the sides of her head, as her hair spilled out in bright orange tendrils. The sunlight made everything a little brighter. Overall, the whole picture was just… happy.

Her picture of sorrow… had come out a lot different. At first she had meant to do something she had drawn before- the lone moon hanging in a black sky, seen from behind bars. But she had begun to draw that, the window small and not the focus of the page. Slowly, a room had come to life. One that was much to familiar, and yet she didn't know it. This room took up a small corner of the page, off to the side, not the center focus. On the couch she had drawn a small silver platter, topped with bland white food, and then off to the side of the room a door opening to let a huge brown fox and a silver snake into the room, the fox holding a cube with a blue-purple orb in its center between sharp teeth. Behind them she could see a couple pale hands reaching out, as if hoping to catch up to the fox and the snake, all with white sleeves. The fox had bloody foot prints behind it, a bit of the red dripping from its maw, and the snake had a barely seen blond colored chain wrapped around it's neck and leading out of the open door. In all honesty, she didn't really know what any of it meant.

The other side of the page she had drawn a desolate scene. She had drawn a pale desert, with white sands and a blackened sky, expanding endlessly. She knew what this meant in her mind- her, all alone.

But the center of the page, the mane focus, were two hands reaching out to one another, their owners unseen. She guessed one hand might have been her own, but the other looked like it belonged to a demon. While Orihime's own hand was intact, the edges of the other hand were clearly crumbling, turning to ash.

Separating the images were two green tear streaks, dividing the page into three uneven sections.

She wasn't sure whether she loved or hated her artwork.

"Ha! Finished!"

Orihime looked up to see Tatsuki's finished art. Her friend had drawn two amazing pieces, as Orihime guessed she would. One was of her standing in the middle of the dojo, boys laying defeated all around her, as she grinned fiercely. The other was of two faces, nether of which was easy to see. All that was seen was the neck and chin of each person, both of whom were facing one another, as tears dripped off of each chin. The drawings were very much what Orihime expected of Tatsuki.

From Tatsuki's expression, hers weren't exactly what were expected at all.

Still, the tomboy just looked up her and smiled. "Looks great, Orihime."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Anyway, I have some things I need to get done." The girl rose, rolling up her pictures and stashing them away in her backpack. "I'd love to stay longer, but you know how it is."

Orihime nodded, smiling. "I'll get you some clothes to wear home."

"Oh, it's fine, Orihime. I can just wear my uniform. Besides," she added with a laugh, "Your clothes are too big for me."

"I'll get one of my old dresses, then." Orihime said happily, hopping up herself. "I'll be right back!" She raced to her room, happily sliding open her closet. She looked through her dresses, trying to find one that the tom boy wouldn't mind too much, as slowly she delved deep into the back of the closet. She finally found a dark blue one that buttoned half of the way up, and had a collar. It looked kind of sporty, and was pretty small, so she imagined her friend wouldn't mind it too much. She was about to pull it out and close the closet, when something white caught her eyes. Slowly dropping her hand from the blue garment in front of her, she stretched out her arm until she took hold of the white.

"What's this?" She asked herself, about to pull it out.

"Orihime, someone's at the door!"

She pulled her hand back from the white garment, looking back over her shoulder. She quickly grabbed the blue dress for Tatsuki and then closed the closet, running out into the main room. "Coming!"

She gave the dress to Tatsuki, just to wear until she could change at home, just before answering the door to find it was her neighbor, looking for her lost cat again. Orihime politly explained that she hadn't seen the cat, and promised to keep an eye out, just before Tatsuki was ready to leave. She said goodbye to her dear friend, and then was alone before she knew it.

"Now… what was it that I was supposed to do?" She thought out loud, knowing she had been about to do something before answering the door. "Oh yeah! I need to clean!" She said, though it didn't feel like it was what she had been about to do, it was true.

So she happily set to work, starting with the windows, oblivious to her friend making her way to the Kurosaki residence somewhere off in Kutakata town. Already forgetting about the white dress she had barely caught sight of in her closet.


	12. Truth

Tatsuki, now in her own clothing, pounded on the door to the Kurosaki residence. It was quickly answered by Karin, who looked up in aloof boredom. "Oh. Hey, Tatsuki."

"Uh, Hi Karin. Is Ichigo home…?" She managed not to sound angry to the younger girl, telling herself it was just Ichigo she was pissed off at.

"Yeah. He's still in bed."

"Ha!" Tatsuki smirked, walking inside. "Figures. He'd be one to sleep in until noon. How lazy!"

"Well," Karin said, closing the door and following. "He was out pretty late last night."

"Oh, really? Where was he?" Ichigo, after all, wasn't really one to go out. Much less stay out late.

Now Karin looked a little anxious, though she hid it rather well. "You should ask him."

With that, the young girl turned and left, leaving Tatsuki standing at Ichigo's door. As soon as Karin was gone she felt her anger roar back to life, shooting up like flames around her. She was going to kill Ichigo.

Without knocking, she turned the door handle, about to burst into his room. She barely caught the sounds of him and a feminine voice- Rukia's?- arguing.

"Get out of my bed, shorty! What if someone comes in here?!"

"Oh, shut up! Just let me do this, you idiot!"

"Get your hands off of me, Rukia! Just let it be!"

"I'm _trying_ to make you feel better!"

With that, Tatsuki threw the door in, loudly, stomping into the room. She was pissed as hell, to say the least. She saw Rukia, straddling Ichigo, holding bandages up to his head. A small trickle of blood fell from his hairline, dripping down his face and onto Rukia's lap. It was obvious that the female shinigami was unaware of what a position she was in, only intent on fixing up Ichigo's wounds.

Ichigo knew what it looked like. "I swear, this is not-"

Tatsuki couldn't have cared less. "Ichigo, you stupid idiot! What the hell have you been doing this whole time?! Are you that stupid?! What, you think no one was going to catch on?!"

Evidentially, Ichigo thought they were still talking about Rukia and him. "It's not like that!" He roared, blushing madly, pushing a very confused Rukia off his lap to stand. "I-"

"Not that!" Tatsuki shouted, waving it away. "I'm talking about Orihime!"

Then there was silence.

"Oh." Ichigo sat back on his bed, not noticing the glare Rukia shot him for pushing her off of him so roughly. She came up behind him and started bandaging his head from behind, which he didn't protest to at all. He actually didn't seem to notice, like she was some sort of constant in his life, as usual as air. "… Why don't you sit down?"

"Sit down?! SIT DOWN?!" Tatsuki took a step forward, slamming her fist into the side of Ichigo's head. He flew down on the bed, clearly having not seen the attack coming.

"Argh! What the _hell_ Tatsuki?!"

"I just finished bandaging your head, baka!" Rukia snapped at him. "You can't even dodge a simple punch? How have you survived this long?!"

"Can it, Rukia!" He growled at her, rubbing his cheek. She sat back in his bed with a huff, crossing her arms and glaring. Ichigo turned back to Tatsuki, who was still seething. "What is _your_ problem?"

"I'm done playing games, Ichigo." She yanked his desk chair out into the middle of the room, sitting down and crossing her legs under her and her arms over her torso. "So start talking."

"…What are you talking about?"

Thinking quickly, trying to come up with something that would make her seem more knowledgeable about it all than she was, she came up with a pretty convincing sentence. "I don't know, Ichigo, what do you think I'm talking about? Surely not the fact that you run around in black, swinging around a huge sword, looking for monsters. And of course not about Orihime's disappearance, right after those freaks showed up in the park, wearing white robes and bones on their faces. Not about any of your groups little powers. Of course not!" She finished off her speech with another glare, hoping he got just how extremely livid she was.

Now Ichigo's face dropped. "Damn." He cursed, his fists clenching in the sheets. "Isn't there anyone in this town who _doesn't _know about shinigami?" He looked back at Rukia, glaring.

"It's not my fault your retsu is so out of control!" She intoned, grinning. "Maybe if you weren't such an idiot you could have prevented all this." She really didn't seem surprised to know that Tatsuki had a clue about what was going on.

"Mostly," Tatsuki broke in, looking down at her lap, talking a bit quieter now. "I want to know about what happened to Orihime. Because we both know she wasn't sick. Was she, Ichigo?"

He looked extremely uncomfortable. "Listen, Tatsuki… you really shouldn't be sticking your nose in all this stuff…"

"Why?" Tatsuki sneered. "Think I can't handle it?"

"It's not that… it's just… there are some things better left unsaid."

"I think I might have heard that one before." She said, rolling her eyes. "Now spill, Ichigo. Where was she? Somewhere with bars on the windows, and a constant crescent moon, and endless deserts, ne? Somewhere where everything was white."

"…How do you know all this?"

"How do you think?" She scoffed. "Orihime."

"She… she remembers?" He looked full of dread now, and Rukia had finally lost her smug look. She looked pale now, too, staring at Tatsuki as she sat by Ichigo.

"No. But she's starting to. I have a feeling she's gonna see something, or here something, and then bam! All her memory back, just like that. And when she finds out you lied to her… I wonder just how much you're going to look like the hero."

"… This is none of your business, Tatsuki." He ground out, glaring at the wall.

It was a lot to bet, but she had thought this would happen, and had one last trick up her sleeve. "Fine. Maybe I should just ask Orihime herself. After all, it looks like it's only going to take the smallest push to get her memory back. A phrase, a picture… a name." They watched her tensely, wondering where she was going with her speech. Tatsuki stood, stretching, and started for the door. "I guess I'll just have to ask her who this… Ulquiorra guy is."

"WHAT?" Both Ichigo and Rukia jumped up, blocking her path with looks Tatsuki was surprised to see. Ichigo was actually shaking in pure anger.

"How. How do you… how do you know that name?!"

It was more of a reaction than she had expected, and it scared her a little, but she wasn't going to back down now. "Maybe you ought to answer some questions before you start asking."

Defeated, Ichigo let himself shift back over to the bed, heavily sitting down. Rukia came over and lay down, putting her head in his lap without ether of the two realizing it.

"Fine." Ichigo growled. "I'll tell you."

And with that, he launched into the story, starting from the day that Tatsuki had just recently remembered, and going until the present. When he was done, Tatsuki just sat there in shock, not noticing that almost an hour had gone by.

"So… you're telling me… that she was this guy's prisoner?"

"That's what surprises you?" He asked, bewildered. "Out of the whole story?! I'm a hollow, a visor, and a shinigami, and there's worlds you never knew about, I lost my powers, got them back, and the fact that he _kidnapped_ Orihime surprises you?!"

"Yeah… because she was dreaming about him last night." Rukia and Ichigo shared a surprised look. "And it didn't sound like he was her enemy."

Ichigo scowled. "I guess I left a little out of the story… you see… it was weird. Before he died… they had some kind of… thing. I'm not really sure what it was all about."

She laughed, devoid of humor, and then leaned back in her chair. "He was number four, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Why had she drawn it so much? If the guy had kidnapped her there was no way she could harbor feelings for him, right? Surely her nightmare last night had been about him, in the light that he deserved, as a monster. But… her scream hadn't sounded like one of anger, as it had when she had said Aizen. It had sound like she was screaming over the death of someone very dear to her.

"You saw her drawings, didn't you?" Rukia guessed. "Uryuu Ishida said he noticed she had drawn the number in her school book."

Tatsuki simply nodded. "Yeah."

There was a tense moment of silence, and then suddenly, there was that heavy feeling in the air. Everyone in the room jumped up, looking around in panic, as things on Ichigo and Rukia's person beeped.

"It... it can't be." Rukia mumbled, staring wide-eyed at her pager. "This… this spiritual pressure-"

"Rukia, we have to go!" Ichigo yelled.

One of Ichigo's drawers opened, a stuffed animal sticking it's head out. "Keep it down, will you!?"

"Kon!" Ichigo grabbed the stuffed animal, whom Tatsuki was staring at in great surprise. The martial artist watched in shock as Ichigo shoved his hand down the animal's throat, drawing a pill out of the mouth, and then popping it in his mouth. Rukia grabbed an odd badge, one Tatsuki had noticed before, off of Ichigo's hip and hit her body with it.

Both Ichigo and Rukia flew out of their bodies, becoming Shinigami before Tatsuki's eyes.

"Here!" Rukia tossed her phone to Tatsuki, to both Tatsuki and Ichigo's confusion. She then turned to Ichigo, throwing the window open. "Let's go."

They both vanished.

Tatsuki looked down at the phone, seeing a beeping red dot over an area on a map of her town. And if she wasn't wrong… "Oh no." Stuffing the phone into her pocket, she ran.

.

So. I guess you could call that a cliffhanger... maybe. Anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know that their reviews are loved more than the air I breath. (And choke on while laughing at some of my funny reviews.) If you haven't left a review yet, why don't you let me know how I'm doing? If you want, you can write YOU SUCK in all caps like that and leave that as a review. Yes. That is how much of a review hoarder I am. 0.o So yep! Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Thanks for reading!


	13. Breath

_Earlier_

Orihime's house was spotless. She had scrubbed down every counter, vacuumed, washed all her laundry, and had even had the time to dust. Her house had become quiet dirty, going unattended for so long as she tried to catch up with the work she had missed while she had been gone. Now, finally, her house was clean again.

And… she didn't have a clue what she was going to do.

Art was out, she had already used up her creative reserves for the day. Cooking wasn't an option, because she hadn't gone shopping in a while, so all that was left for a little while would be left overs. And she didn't really want to start any big project, because later on in the day she would probably get bored of it and leave it, thus making her house a mess again.

So, she decided to go out. After all, it had been a while since she had taken a walk to the park. She could use with the fresh air and exercise.

So, she made a journey to the closet. She shifted through dresses, trying to find a light one that she could walk around in, when-

She stopped.

"Oh, that's right!" Suddenly remembering the glimpse of white she had seen while searching for a dress to lend Tatsuki, she happily tugged the dresses in her closet to the side until she could reach the back. She grabbed onto the white, being careful in case it was delicate, and drew out the garment.

With a happy smile she brought it up to her eyes.

And then frowned.

_Debris rained down around her, blacks from towers throwing dust and sand up into the air. A bloody figure rose from the chaos, trying to gain back the advantage he had previously had against the shinigami gone hollow. But he barely had time to breath before he was flying back, hit point blank by another red cero, the hollow who was once a boy quickly proving himself to be a monster. _

Orihime gasped, blinking away the illusion. She stared at the dress in her hands, the beautiful white gown torn and dirty. It had once been very pretty she supposed. But now it was covered in dirt, sand, ash, and… was that blood? It was filthy.

She gently laid the dress out on her bed, staring at it, the back of her head throbbing. She felt like the answer was just on the tip of her tongue, but far out of reach at the same time.

She needed more to go off of.

She went back to the closet, looking in the far corner the dress had been hidden in. She found a pair of silver sandals and long black socks. Hung up in the far back was a barely held together cape, matching the dress.

She took the clothes out, setting them at her bed with the dress.

"There must be something else…" She went over to her dresser, pawing through the shirts and pants she had, but was sad to find that there was nothing amiss there. Standing, she barely caught site of her tiny jewelry box. With a small shug, she checked there, too.

Bingo.

An odd metal bracelet, shining with a blue tint in the light. She had never seen the bracelet before, or worn it to the extent of her knowledge, but-

_"Come with me, Onna."_

She gasped.

_She passed right through a boy walking on the street, the human not even noticing her, as she stood in the crowd with the bracelet on her wrist. She passed through anyone who she tried to touch, unable to be detected by normal society. _

Orihime paused. She knew it. She knew it. Something, something, was there. She didn't know what, but she could feel her memories welling up and pushing against the wall in her mind. She just needed one more thing. One more tiny thing to send it all crashing back, so that she would finally figure out what was really going on.

She walked around her room, looking for anything else, but found nothing. So finally, in a last act of desperation, she turned to the gown on her bed. Looking at the arm of the dress, she decided she would try to heal the garment itself. With the whole thing put together, maybe everything would become clear.

Summoning forth her Shun Shun Rikka, she began to move the space and time around the arm of the gown. As soon as she did, she felt the tinniest flare of retsu.

And then it all came crashing back.

"Ulquiorra."

For a moment she just stood there, wide eyed with complete shock. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. She couldn't even think.

And then all at once she was running forward, her hands in a flurry. Because she knew who the retsu belonged to. And if there was a flare, even the tiniest spark of it still left, then maybe… just maybe…

"Souten Kishun, I reject!"

She focoused on the ashes and course black hair coating the sleeve of her dress, calling forth her fairies. "I reject!" The retsu flared again, swirling with the barest traces of life.

She could feel her power draining, all of her energy quickly leaving her body. One of her fairies looked up, as if to tell her she needed to stop before she was hurt, but Orihime just set her face in determination.

_I am not weak._

"I reject!" She shouted again, watching as slowly, something started to form under her shields. For a moment all formation stopped, her powers at her limit, but she pressed on. _I am not weak. I am strong. I am strong! _"I reject!"

For a second everything went black as the last of her strength left her. She felt herself crumble to the ground for a moment, losing her conciseness for only a second.

Then she looked up, blinking away her tiredness.

And there he was.

In all his former glory, standing in the finally form he had achieved. His spiritual pressure was lower than ever, but even as week as it was, the pressure was a bit crushing. He was covered in fur, his wings took up almost her whole bedroom, and his hollow hole still dripped with black streaks. His eyes were cold, and distant, and yet…

"Ulquiorra." She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're okay!"

"Woman… I do not understand… should I not be dead?"

She was suddenly standing, tears coursing down her face in hot torrents. "You're here. You're-"

"Tell me where I am, Onna. I am week and require rest if I am not to consume the soul of another. If I am not wrong, then I should not be alive." He was quick as ever though, and easily caught on. "Your powers… they have brought me back, have they not?"

It really was him.

She wasn't sure what happened then, but she suddenly found herself moving forward. Before she could stop herself, she had wrapped her arms around his torso, her face burrowing into his chest as her head rested against his neck. She didn't care that some of her face touched only air, due to the hole where his heart should have been. She didn't even care about his demon-like appearance. Hell, she didn't care that he was a hollow, an espada, the enemy. He was just… Ulquiorra.

"You're okay."

He was stiff, tense. Obviously he didn't know what she was doing. He had enough surprises for the day, and this was just another one to add to the list. "Woman, what is it that you are doing?"

She blushed, but the hold was to comforting to relinquish. She felt that if she let go, he would be slipping through her fingers again, turning to ash once more. She could barely stand up, she was so wiped out from the spell she had used to bring him back, but none of that really mattered to her. All she could think was that he was alright.

She had just gotten her memories back, learning of all the terrible things that had happened, but as soon as she embraced him, everything seemed alright again. Like there would be a dawn.

"Onna…" Carefully, mindful of his sharpened fingers, Ulquiorra pushed his hand into her own. "I do not fully understand yet. But… this… it belongs to you. Somehow, you were able to give a part of your idiotic human heart to me. It is here, in my hand, and rightfully belonging to you. So cease your babbling and take what is yours if you are not afraid."

There was no doubt now. It was Ulquiorra.

"I-"

And then someone kicked in her door, shouting, yelling for her. She realized it was Ichigo a second before he was in her room, Rukia right behind him.

The two shinigami just froze.

Then, low in his throat, Ichigo growled. "Get the hell away from her, you bastard."

Orihime pulled back from Ulquiorra, heavily leaning on him so that she wouldn't sink to the floor. "Wait, no, it's not like that, I-"

And then there was a third presence at the door.

"O-orihime?" Tatsuki's eyes were so wide it was a wonder she wasn't in pain. She was staring at Ulquiorra like he had just been spit out of hell, full of fear and anger. Then, she snapped. Too much in one day, all at once, combined with the raging spiritual pressure of Ichigo, Rukia, and the crushing force of Ulquiorra, Tatsuki crumbled to the floor.

"Tatsuki!"

Ichigo caught his childhood friend before her head hit the floor, gently laying her down. He kept his back turned to Orihime and Ulquiorra, his whole body tense. "You have three seconds to explain what the fuck is going on. And then…" He turned, his eyes cold. "I send his ass back to hell where it belongs."


	14. Strength

Orihime had tried to explain, she had started out simple. "Ichigo, please, calm down. He's not going to hurt-"

He hadn't listened. "Like hell he isn't!"

"Ichigo, please! He's not here to do anything bad! I just brought him back. I-"

"You _what_?!" A fire had light in the man's eyes, roaring with a fierce and unbridled anger. "You brought this bastard back from the dead?! Orihime, he kidnapped you! He tried to kill us!"  
"Ichigo…" Rukia had tried to step in. "Listen to her."

"What the hell did you do to her?!" He had ignored them both, though it seemed that Rukia's words had stopped him for a moment. Instead of backing down, he just went strait ahead and started to attack the one person in the room he wanted to. "She's not your prisoner anymore!"

Of course, Ulquiorra hadn't really helped much ether. "You are a fool, Ichigo Kurosaki. You can not see what is clearly presented to you, and can not hear what words are spoken to explain. It is a wonder that trash like yourself was able to get into Hueco Mundo, much less out of it."

Ichigo hadn't understood what Ulquiorra was trying to say. In his mind, all that the former espada had said was that he was indeed still the captor of Orihime Inoue, though in reality it was not what he had implied at all.

So, Ichigo had done the brash thing. He had drawn his sword, ready to attack, sweeping down the blad in an arch over the espda's head.

Only to be stopped by a glowing golden shield.

For a moment everyone was silent. They all stared at the girl with the powers of a god, in amazement, none understanding. Great rolls of tears dripped from the girl;s face, falling silently to the floor.

"S-sorry, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime looked up, smiling weekly at the boy her heart had used to long for. He looked on in confusion, truelly not understanding. "I… I can't let you two fight again. Because then…" She hiccupped, her tears coming faster. "One of you might be taken away again."

Ichigo looked like he was going to object, and say something to get Inoue away from the demon standing behind her; stoic as ever. But Rukia quickly stepped forward, grabbing his arm.

He looked back at her, waiting for an explanation.

Rukia was looking at the floor, her eyes hidden by the shadow her hair cast across her face in the week light of Orihime's shields. "Ichigo."

"R-rukia?"

"You really are a fool."

"H-hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "Can't you see it? He hasn't made a move to attack yet. He's not here to do anything, Ichigo. And Orihime… well, Ichigo, your friend Tatsuki was right." She looked back at the girl, dead to the world and sprawled out on the carpet. "You can't be everyone's hero. I should know well enough that you're a little thick, but think for a second." She said these words softly, and carefully, as if she was being overly cautious about her words. "She's protecting him. And if the past is anything to go by, then I'd think that because she chose to protet him… he'll protect her from anything and everything." She looked up at him, her eyes shining brightly with the thought of their past. In her eyes Ichigo could see her protection of him leading up to him saving her from execution, and finally he got it. He understood.

"Inoue."

The girl jumped, startled. "Y-yes?"

"I don't know what you're planning… but if this freak matters to you… I guess I don't have to kill him just yet."

"Nani?"

"You better have a plan, okay? I mean-"

**Bang!**

Orihime vaguly wondered when people would start calmly opening her doors, rather than trying to kick them in.

"Orihime!"

Chad and Uryuu ran in, weapons at hand, with hard gazes.

"We came as fast as we could." The quincy said, pushing up his glasses. "Are you-"

"I'm fine, really!" Orihime laughed weekly, waving her hands in the air. "Please, just drop your weapons. This is a big misunderstanding!"

"But-"

Rukia turned, giving the Quincy a glare. "You heard her! Come on, hurry up so that she can explain."

They begrudgingly returned to the powers of a regular human, staring expectantly at Orihime in hopes of finding out what was going on.

"Uh…" She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Well, um, the thing is… I don't really have a plan! This just sort of happened." She smiled brightly, laughing a little.

Ulquiorra just stood there, stoic as ever.

"Well?" Ichigo barked, sending Uyruu a glare when the man nudged the unconscious Tatsuki with the tip of his boot. "Are you gonna say anything?! She's standing up for you and-"

"Unlike you," The espada intoned, "I do not speak when it is unnecessary. You heard the woman. I am back simply by her will. I am not trash to hurt her, and am grateful for her resurrecting myself, though I do not yet understand it. As I see it, she holds my life in her own hands. It is up to her what I now do."

Orihime just laughed again, though it was a nervous laugh.

Rukia, sighing, stepped forward. "We need to get down to Urahara's shop and sort this all out. I'm sure soul society will send someone down here to investigate his retsu soon anyway. Just…" She shook her head, looking over at Orihime and Ulquiorra. "Can you go back to your… uh, other form."

He blinked, and then looked over at Orihime.

"That would be a good idea." She said in a small voice, biting the corner of her lip. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

He looked out at all of the people in the room, scowling. Suddenly, he stopped, looking directly at Ichigo. "You will repair the woman's door now."

He spluttered. "W-what?! You can't tell me what I-"

"He's right, Ichigo." Rukia grabbed him back the neck of his robes, pulling him along as she walked towards the door. "You broke it down."

"I did not! I closed behind me!"

Rukia looked over at Uyruu and Chad. "You two, come on. You helped break down the door. You get to help fix it, too."

"B-but Rukia-san!" Ishida protested, though he and Sado followed along anyway. "You're just going to leave him in here with Inoue, all alone?!"

Chad was silent.

"She's not alone! The door is still open! Besides," Rukia looked back, smiling at Inoue. "She can handle herself."

Orihime dipped her head, smiling, happy to see that someone else believed in her strength.

"On top of that, I don't think the espada want's to power down in front of so many people. That would be… odd."

"The only odd thing here is you, shorty!" Ichigo yelled, twisting around, trying to break her choking grip on his collar.

She gave his robes another sharp tug. "Quiet, Ichigo!"

As they passed, Chad carefully picked up Tatsuki, saying he would put her on the couch.

With everyone but Orihime finally out of the room, Ulquiorra allowed himself to relax a little. "Your nakama are unnecessarily loud."

"Yeah. I guess they are." She smiled, looking at the place they had been only moments ago. She turned back to him, smiling brightly. "But that's one of the reasons they are my friends."

Though not even she, as forgiving a girl as they came, was starting to wonder just how great of friends they all were. Because now that she remembered, she knew that they had been lying to her all along. It hurt deeply, knowing that they had hid the truth from her. She was aware that they did it to keep her from hurting, but still…

What kind of friends would think her so week?


	15. Deserving

This is a long one! It might have to suffice for both today and tomorrow. D: Yeah. I know it's a little late in the day, too, but I was on the road all day. Finally back home! :) By the way- does anyone know how to spell gigai correctley? I've seen it spelled differantly a lot, so... yeah. Anyway, enjoy this oddly long chapter.

.

Like some sort of prisoner escort, Orihime and her used-to-be-captor were marched down town to Urahara's shop. Chad had been kind enough to give the unconscious Tatsuki a piggy back ride of sorts, knowing that when she came to she would want to know just what was going on. Ichigo had sort of wanted her to stay at Orihime's, afraid that when the karate master came to she would take out her anger from the situation on him in the form of violence. But, of course, with a stoic tear-streaked face behind her, Orihime had adamantly refused to leave the girl behind.

When they had gotten there, Rangiku had been waiting. She had told them, while waving a bottle of sake in the air, that all was fine.

"Come in, have a drink!" She merrily called, just as soon as Tessia had shown them in. Kisuke was sitting beside the busty shinigami, a faint blush covering his face as he had already consumed much of the bottle in her hand. Ulquiorra had looked utterly confused to Orihime, who knew just how to read his face. Sure, to any one else, he didn't look like his expression had changed at all. And maybe it was just her imagination, but… she felt like she could read him.

"Matsumoto? What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, a little surprise at how fast the lieutenant had gotten to the world of the living.

"I'm here because of the espada!" She merrily announced, throwing her hands in the air after slamming down her bottle of sake. "Soul Society is still recovering from the war, and we didn't sense any fight break out, so I was sent here to see if anything peaceful could be worked out!"

Kisuke nodded sagely, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hat. "That would be correct, I guess, from the looks of things. He's walking in here of his own free will, right?"

"As if any of you trash could force me to do something against my own will." Ulquiorra answered, staring down the store's owner. "I believe the woman has a request for you."

_Well,_ Orihime thought as she broke out in a cold sweat, though her smile stayed glued to her face. _He doesn't beet around the bush._

"Does she?" Rangiku smiled aloofly, broadly, and a little drunkenly. Just how much of that bottle had she consumed…? Oh, there was an empty one next to her thigh. And another one a little ways off… "What do you have to say, Orihime-san?"

She laughed nervously, feeling her palms start to sweat as she tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Well… you see…"

Her friends were all staring at her, minus the sleeping Tatsuki, clearly confused. None of them had been informed of her wanting to speak with Urahara.

"I was thinking. You know, since Ulquiorra-san isn't working for the bad guys anymore, and because he's not a soul reaper or anything, plus because he's not a human-"

"I am sure that even this trash can see what it is that I am." Ulquiorra interrupted her, a surprise to everyone but herself. "Do not continue to babble, woman."

"Ah. Well, that's true!" She happily smiled, suddenly not feeling so awkward. "Well, I was thinking that maybe Cifer-san could stay here! In a gigia like Rukia-san."

For a second there was a beat of silence. Everyone was looking at her like she had grown a second head, minus only Rangiku and Kisuke. Even Chad seemed to think it was crazy.

"I think she's onto something." Rangiku finally said, breaking the silence. "Let him stay here! We don't have room in prison for him right now!"

"He's supposed to be dead anyway," Urahara said from behind a fan. "I think that if he has a second chance at life, he can decide what to do with it, espada or not.

"Oh _fuck_ no!" Ichigo growled. "Are you all forgetting that this bastard kidnapped her?! That he worked for Aizen? I killed him, damn it! He's a bad guy! He's an _espada_!"

Orihime turned around, smiling at the seething substitute soul reaper kindly. "That's all in the past now, Kurosaki-kun. Besides, I've forgiven him for kidnapping me! It's not like he had much of a choice."

"This is a horrible idea!" The orange haired teen went on, throwing his hands up in the air. "As far as we know, he's back for you! We can't be watching you all day and all night, Inoue! It's not safe to have him here. Hell, we don't even know why he's here in the first place! He's supposed to be dead!"

"Oh." She frowned, looking down at her shoes. "Actually… Um, I'm the one that brought him back."

"You WHAT?!" Rukia, Ishida, and Ichigo all caroused, staring at her in horror. Sado simply had wide eyes.

She laughed again, nervously, her eyes flicking back to the man they were all conversing about as if he wasn't even there. "Yeah. I brought him back… there was ash on my dress…" She suddenly furrowed her brow. "Actually, now that I think about it, I don't even know why my dress was in the closet! How did it get there? You all stared lying from the moment I woke up…" She didn't say it cruelly. She was just stating the truth.

She didn't catch her friend's winces when she said the last sentence, but suddenly, they were all trying to be a little more open. It may have been the guilt, or just the fact that the arrancar had yet to lie to Inoue in such a way, or maybe it was just the lovely expression on her face that no one had seen in so long.

"I… I think maybe we should try it." Rukia slowly said, looking up out of the corner of her eye at Ichigo to gauge his reaction. After all, he had just recently gotten his powers back, and she wasn't going to rush him into such a situation as this if he wasn't ready.

He didn't look like he liked any of what was happening. But he didn't try to stop it, ether.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Rangiku cried, taking another deep gulp of sake. "Let him stay. Kisuke, whip this guy up a gigai!"

"As you wish, Matsomotu." He stood up, grinning widely. "I hope you know that his expenses will be charged to soul society."

"Oh, soul society will be fine! In fact, why don't we pay for his living here, too? It's like having him imprisoned here, instead! Under the watchful eyes Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida-"

"I'm not a soul reaper!" Said Quincy barked. "Don't count me!"

She blinked. "Oh. Okay then. Well, then just Rukia-san and Ichigo-san!" She looked over to Orihime, smiling brightly and with secret. "And of course, this is all because of you. So you'll really have to watch out for him!"

For some reason, that didn't bother the grey-eyed girl much at all. "Oh. Okay!"

"Looks like it's settled then." Kisuke took his leave, disappearing into the back of the shop to do as Rangiku asked of him. "It'll be ready in a day."

"Anyway!" Rangiku looked at the odd band of friends, smiling though her haze. "You better find a place to live, espada! Don't be afraid to make it to flashy, you are living for free, you know!"

"Rangiku-san!" Rukia gasped. "You can't say things like that!"

"Sure I can!" The lieutenant laughed, waving a hand through the air.

"You'll be in trouble for doing this all without permission later." Rukia warned.

"Like that stopped you." Rangiku laughed once more, taking another sip from her jug. She looked back over to Orihime, and lazily smiled. "Besides," Now her tone dropped, suddenly serious and full of tormented longing. "I know how it is..."

_She's talking about Gin._ Orihime realized, a little more insightful from her time in Los Noches. _Even though he was a bad guy… she really did love him…_

"Where is he?"

Everyone stopped in what they were doing, looking over to were Tatsuki was calming slipping down from Chad's back, awake once more, stumbling a bit. Her eyes were shaded by her hair.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried. "Are you o-"

The dark haired girl turned, her eyes training on Ulquiorra in pure hate. "You… you're the one that took her away. Aren't you?"

"You are correct." He replied stiffly, through narrowed eyes.

"I see." She stumbled forward another step, until she was standing right in front of Orihime and Ulquiorra. She looked up, her eyes glistening with anger, and raised her fist. Before anyone could do anything, she slammed it forward, right into Ulquiorra's cheek, as hard as she could muster.

His head turned to the side, eyes wide, under the force. But as soon as she drew back, intent on getting in another punch, though she was startled her first had so little effect, his eyes narrowed.

"Tatsuki!"

He deftly lifted his hand, catching her fist mere inches from his face. "It seems," He said, his voice never once wavering. "That being resurrected has decreased my reaction speed for the time being." His hand tightened around Tatsuki's, crunching, making the girl yelp in pain and surprise.

"Ulquiorra, don't!" Orihime worriedly reached out, closing her hand around his wrist, looking up at him with big pleading grey eyes. "You'll hurt her!"

He regarded her with a cold, hard glare. Slowly, he loosened his grip, until her hand fell out of his. Tatsuki snatched it back up, cursing, sending him deathly glares.

Ichigo and company had all been yelling the whole time, ready to draw weapons, but were now swarming around Tatsuki to see if the girl was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" She yelled, shooing them off. "I can take a hit! Yeesh, you're all a bunch of mother ducks! Especially you, Ichigo!"

That, of course, had started another fight.

Of to the sidelines, unnoticed by anyone but Rangiku, Orihime was looking up at Ulquiorra with a slight frown.

"Are you okay?"

"A human is incapable of harming me."

"… I know. But it's still nice to ask. And I know Tatsuki didn't hit soft."

"… She is surprisingly strong, for a human."

Orihime smiled, finally seeing some form of niceness from the man.

"But she is still trash."

The smile fell. Orihime sighed, linking her hands behind her back. She pursed her lips, looking at him with a tilted head. "You can be so mean sometimes, Ulquiorra-kun. Tatsuki isn't trash. She was my protector for a really long time!"

He blinked. "Woman, I fail to see why one as strong as yourself would need protection."

She widened her eyes in surprised, blinking rapidly. "W-what?"

"You survived a very long time in Hueco Mundo, despite physical and mental abuse. I should know, I myself was an avid tormentor of your mental health. This is no small feet, Orihime Inoue."

She didn't know why, but she found both a small blush and a gentle smile working their way to her face. "That was a compliment."

He said nothing.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-san."

"It was not a compliment, woman. I would not waist my time with flattery. What I say is simply truth."

She laughed. "It was still nice! So thank you!"

_Funny how the one who's supposed to be the bad guy is one of the only people who thinks I'm strong… _

"Here's some money!" Rangiku, popping up out of no-where, thrust hand fulls of yen into Orihime's arms before the girl could even gasp in surprise. "Now go while your friends are fighting!"

"O-oh. Okay." Orihime turned to Ulquiorra, barely holding all the money in her arms, and opened her mouth. Then she snapped it shut, her eyes widening as she looked down at the money in surprise. She turned back to Rangiku, stumbling over her words. "I can't take all this! You can't give me so much money, it's too-"

"It's for him!" She said with a happy shrug. "So you don't get to feel guilty." She gave the girl a firm push, spinning her back around to face Ulquiorra. "Now go on!"

She looked over her shoulder at the bustful shinigami, biting the corner of her lip. "If you say so, Rangiku-san…" She turned her eyes back to Ulquiorra. "The apartment next to mine is up for rent..."

"Then I will live there."

She smiled brightly, something feeling strangely… complete. "Let's go then. We don't want someone else to take it before we get there."

His eyes narrowed. "There is a time limit?"

"Well, I guess sort of, but-"

Before she could finish her sentence he had grabbed her arm, and in one blurred step they were standing back at Orihime's place. "Which way, woman?"

She blinked, startled. "Uh… this way…" She went down into the building under her apartment, slightly surprised.

Helping her by pushing the door open, the two entered.

"Remember," The arrancar breathed into her ear as she passed. "You are the only one in here who can see me."

"Oh yeah." She smiled one last time at him, and the walked in, ready to buy the apartment for her friend without him even being there. After all, the apartment owner knew she herself was a little strange. It would make sense that her friends were the same. And besides, with this much money in cash, she doubted that anyone would care that the one going to live there was absent.

With a determine smile, Orihime rushed up to the man who owned the apartments. She had a feeling things were about to get a little crazier in her life, but…

She looked back over her shoulder at where Ulquiorra stood unnoticed by anyone else.

Yeah. Things seemed like they might get a little better, too.


	16. Recollect

All shall be awed at Amy's editing skills. Behold! My horrible work, turned beautiful, by the Beta herself.

.

In the night, people stopped by to check on Orihime. The first guest was Rukia. She had merely knocked on the door, popped her head in and made sure that Orihime was alright. She had been kind – not judgmental in the least. She had dropped a soul page off too, just in case she needed anything. She promised that she and Ichigo would be looking out for her reiatsu from their house.

Ishida had been next. He had looked a little more agitated. He had been carrying a bag in his hand, a sunflower depicted on the side. Inside were a few snacks and a large tube of wasabi. He had simply wished her to be a little more careful, told her to stay safe and given her the sunflower bag.

Tatsuki had come by just after Orihime had put on her pajamas. She had been a little morose. "I… I'm sorry. Okay? I mean, I don't like the guy, but if you trust him… well… I guess I could try to not hate him. But…" She looked up at Orihime, with sad wide eyes. "What happened? With you and him?"

Orihime had smiled kindly, opening her door a little wider. "Why don't you stay over another night? You can have the couch this time if you want!"

The martial artist had smiled, though it wasn't full of happiness as it usually was. "Yeah. Why not, right?"

Orihime had closed her door and locked it behind Tatsuki, deciding that the two of them would lay out in the living room and talk like they used to. If for nothing else, just for old time's sake. All her life she had laid out there with her friend, both of them talking in hushed voices in the night so as not to disturb the old lady with the constantly disappearing cat next door. The two would talk about boys, and the school day's events, and people. They would talk about wild daydreams, and their futures, and anything else that came to mind.

When they were settled, Orihime on the couch despite offering it to Tatsuki, Orihime hesitated a bit before Tatsuki took the initiative and started the conversation.

"How was it? You know. There in Heuco Mundo?"

"How do you know about-"

"Ichigo told me."

"Oh." She smiled faintly, because of course Tatsuki had gotten it out of Ichigo before she had been able to remember. It made her a little sad that Ichigo trusted Tatsuki with the information rather than the one that it mattered to most. But she didn't say anything about that.

"It was black and white." That was the first thing that came to mind. The one fact opened up a floodgate of information, and out poured her tale. "It was all black and white. And it was so cold. And dark. Everything was like winter at night. White and black, cold and dry… and dark. It was never actually day there."

"And… _he_ made you go there?"

"Sort of. He let me make the choice, actually. It was either that or all my friends got killed." She laughed a little, softly, finding it a little bemusing in hindsight. "I should have trusted everyone to take care of themselves. But I went…"

"Orihime," Tatsuki interrupted, albeit timidly. "What if… what if you have Stockholm Syndrome?"

She actually laughed at that. "No, no. Tatsuki, you don't understand. Aizen was my kidnapper. Ulquiorra… he just had to take care of me. For some reason, I think it's different. I've never really seen him as my kidnapper. Really mean of course, and cruel, and I didn't like him at all at first, but… he was never actually my kidnapper. He was just a soldier following orders, I guess."

Tatsuki nodded.

"It wasn't too bad, once I got used to it. At first I thought that the lack of color would drive me crazy… that's when I started to like him. Because he has such colorful eyes… seeing them made me stay sane. Just that little bit of color. He was really mean in the beginning. But I think he kind of got nice. Though, don't tell him I said that, because he thinks he's not nice at all."

"He's not," Tatsuki muttered under her breath.

Orihime pretended she didn't notice, instead opting to just smile. "But he _was_ pretty nice. He even got me good food after a while. Mustard on apples with pepper. And once, onigiri with peppermint and orange slices. Mmm…"

Tatsuki silently gagged at the thought.

"But he was never gentle. He didn't act like I was weak. He told me the truth of what he thought. And… for some reason I really appreciated that. He was… he was my friend, I think. But I don't think either of us really knew it, you know? And he kept me safe."

"Safe?"

"Yeah… there were other Arrancar there…" She shuddered, recalling the vulgar 5th Espada, and his blatant disconcen for her welfare.

That gained him some respect in Tatsuki's book. Anyone who protected Orihime couldn't be that bad, right?

They talked a bit longer, before eventually drifting off to sleep. Still, it had been good to finally get it all out. There was this odd feeling in the air though… like this was the last time they would really have friend time together for a long while.

.

Aw, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! But you know... I could always use more. *evil laugh that ends in round of embarrassing choking* Ahem. Anywho, if you have any requests for the story, or suggestions, or anything like that don't be afraid to speak up. I am totally open to all ideas, people! Thanks again, I hope everyone is liking this so far.


	17. Content

Guess who has an AWESOME beta? Yes. Yes, me. Props to Amy for being the most amazing editor ever!

.

The next morning had been school. Tatsuki had silently gotten up in the early morning to drop by her home before school started so that she could change into her uniform. When Orihime woke, she was alone.

She had gotten ready for school at a leisurely pace, for once waking in time to ready herself as slowly as she pleased. She had showered, than dressed, quickly completing the rest of her morning routine. She had eaten breakfast – an egg covered in sprinkles, bean paste, and cream cheese – in a flurry before heading out of her door.

She was greeted with a sight she had not been expecting to see.

"Woman."

"U-Ulquiorra." She blinked, taking in the image of the man who was now devoid of his mask. He was wearing a normal school uniform, his hands shoved into his pockets per usual, and seemed to be waiting for her. She could still see the tear streaks on his face, but his hollow hole had been covered. She guessed it was still there, though. "What are you doing here?"

"In case you have forgotten, I now live in the space next to your own."

"Oh, um, what I meant was, why are you wearing that uniform?"

"Kisuke Urahara informed me that you would be attending school this morning. I am also attending this school. He has told me that he has finished putting through paperwork and other such bothersome acts."

"He did it all in one night?" She asked in amazement. "Wow…"

"Bear in mind that he is not human, nor was he alone. Yoruichi Shihouin assisted him in his task." He bent down and picked up the bag by his feet, putting his wrist through the strap at the top so that he could place the hand back into his pocket.

"Oh. Okay. Well, we'd better hurry! We don't want to be late."

He reached out with the hand his book bag was hanging on, grabbing her arm, and took a large step forward. He stopped, looking puzzled, before he released her arm and returned his hand to his pocket. "My power level in this ridiculous form is that of human trash."

She giggled. "Well, it looks like we get to walk to school!" She happily skipped in front of him, looking back to make sure he was following her, and then smiled brightly.

"I do not see why you are so excited."

"Because! It's your first day at school!" She did a little twirl, facing him as she walked backwards. She pursed her lips, looking at him in concentration. "What's the story, anyway?"

He was silent for a moment. They walked on; her turning to walk by his side so that she could see where they were going.

"You should not refer to me so familiarly," he intoned after a pause. "I am your enemy, woman, and you would do well to remember that."

"I don't think you are."

"Even so, I am not human. I live by consuming the souls of others."

"I've never seen you do that. You don't even have to anymore, do you?"

He was silent again. Finally, he decided to answer her. "Urahara Kisuke has prepared this gigai with my needs in mind. I will be able to gather energy from consuming human food."

Her face lit up in a brilliant smile. "Yay! You get to eat?! This is so exciting!"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why is this?"

"I can cook for you! And you get to try so many new foods!"

"… I fail to see why _you_ are happy about this."

"I just am. Anyway, what's our story?"

"… I am a transfer student."

"That's it?"

"That is as elaborate as the tale needs to be, is it not?"

"Well… I guess that works. But… can't we make it a little more exciting?" Her eyes gleamed with the idea of making up a past for him. Just the idea of spinning any story to explain him was something to be eager for. Actually doing it would be even better!

"I have heard some of the stories you made up during your imprisonment in Los Noches. If this story is as ridiculous as any of those, then we will be found out."

"They're not ridiculous." She pouted. "They're fun!"

"… You babble too much, woman."

Her pout deepened and she threw him a look but she complied nonetheless. They walked in silence, to his preference, for almost five whole minutes before Orihime just couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you like all the color?"

He looked as if he might want to sigh. "Speak clearly, onna."

"It's so colorful here, in the world of the living. Don't you like it?"

"… My eyes are unaccustomed to the brightness. It is… unwelcome."

"But don't you like the color? That was what I couldn't stand back in Hueco Mundo. It was all so black and white." She stuck out her tongue, as if to rid herself of the bad memory like one would a bad taste. "I think you need a nice color to look at every once in a while to live."

He was silent for a great length of time, so long that she thought he might not answer her. At one point, though, he did answer. "If I did require this color you speak of so fondly, Onna, your hair would have sufficed."

"Really?"

"I say only what I mean."

"So you like my hair?"

"… While in Los Noches I did not despise looking at it on a daily basis."

"You didn't like me at first, did you?"

"I do not like anything. You forget. I feel nothing."

She frowned a little. "I think that you feel, you know."

"Hm."

"After all…" In an act of boldness, she reached out and carefully drew his hand out of his pocket, staring down at it fondly. "You have a heart."

"… I suppose."

She smiled, dropping his hand, just as the school came into sight. "Come on. You're in my class, right?" He nodded his head once. "Well, then I'll introduce you to everyone!"

"If that is what you desire."


	18. Begining

Eddited by Ami, the fantastic, in case you didn't know by now. She is an editing GOD.

.

Humans were unnecessarily loud. Obnoxious. They ran about like clueless livestock, unknowing, undeserving.

Completely, simply, utterly trash.

Ulquiorra had enough of them from the moment he stepped into the school lot. The whole time the Onna had chattered on about him meeting her friends, and how nice the weather was, and other things that he cared very little about. But, because it was the woman, he listened and nodded and occasionally commented. Why, he wasn't sure. But she was not trash. Therefore, she deserved his attention when she chattered on about trivial thing that he didn't much care for. Though he still wasn't above toning her out. She could tell when he did, he knew, but it didn't bother her much. It made her realize that he wanted to walk in silence, and she seemed to try and respect that.

'Tried' being the key word.

It seemed that spending all her time locked up in a white tower with no one to talk to but him – and he had talked to her so very little – had built up conversation after conversation inside of her until she was just bursting with every conversation she could have ever thought of. Now that she was in the world of the living, she was unable to stop speaking for more than five minutes.

She had taken him through the school, straight to class, saying that they should be a little early since it was his first day. He didn't see why he should arrive before the time he was meant to just because it was his first day there.

He let her know that.

"Onna, I do not see the purpose in arriving before necessary."

"Well, you see," she put on her philosophical face, holding a finger in the air, "since you're new here, Ochi-sensei will want to meet you. And she probably has some things for you to fill out, and stuff like that. You'll like Ochi-sensei. She's really laid back, but she's a good teacher. And one time she had egg rolls covered in chocolate with me! It was so yummy. Maybe someday we can get you some egg rolls covered in chocolate, Ulquiorra. They taste so good! Well, anything dipped in chocolate tastes good, especially tuna, but egg rolls are really good!"

He said nothing. Frankly, everything she was saying was just a little too bizarre to logically reply to.

Orihime continued to avidly talk about the many things chocolate could go on and mix with, soon leading up to a couple other food combinations he thought sounded nothing short of repulsing as they walked down the hall. He sort of paid attention, catching her words as he listened to the others around them talk.

Did he mention how noisy humans were?

"Wow, look at that guy."

"Look how pale he is!"

"Check out those tattoos."

"Think he's in a gang?"

"What's Orihime Inoue doing with that guy?"

"He looks scary…"

"I think he's hot."

"Icy more like."

"Look how stiff he's walking."

"Talk about scary."

"Think he's a foreigner?"

"He sure looks weird."

"What's up with the tear streaks?"

"Is that Orihime with him?"

"He looks dangerous…"

And so on and so forth.

He turned his attention fully back to Orihime, who was now ending a speech. "…And because of that I've never eaten a pickle covered in cheese since."

He just went along with it and nodded.

"We're here!" The woman flung open a door, marching inside with a breath taking smile. She ran over to a seat on the far side of the room, looking back at him with a stare that told him to follow. He did, watching as she put her bag on the hook that was connected to the side of the desk. He shifted his own bag to his other arm, slightly unsure as to where he should put it.

"Oh, Orihime. You're here early!" Ochi spun around in her chair, jumping up and placing her hands on the desk. She smirked when she spotted Ulquiorra. "Hey, you know the new transfer student? I never thought you'd be one to hang out with a gang banger like him, but that's okay!"

Orihime nervously smiled, waving her hands in the air. "Oh, no, Ulquiorra isn't in a gang."

"Then what's up with the crazy face tattoos?"

"Uh… it's, uh, from the time he went to a crazy party! You see, there were these-"

Before she could finish her story, which would undoubtedly be incredible as well as unbelievable, Ulquiorra butted in. "It is from my previous occupation."

"What kind of job requires tattoos?"

"That is none of your concern."

She held up her hands. "Okay, okay, I was just asking. Don't take it personally."

"Sorry, Ochi-sensei," Orihime apologized. "He's not very used to people."

"No, it's cool! Anyway, you're gonna have to introduce yourself to the class, kid. Just your name and a couple things about you. Like where you came from and stuff. I might let them ask a couple of questions."

He made no reply.

"Icy, isn't he?" Ochi asked Orihime with a grin. She turned back to Ulquiorra, still smiling. "Since you're new here, and you seem to know Orihime pretty well, I guess you'll just have to sit next to her. She's the only one that's in the back row anyway; she could use the company!"

"I see."

He slipped his bag off and hung it on the small hook beside his desk, imitating Orihime.

"Class will begin soon. You came in at an awkward time, but luckily I don't follow a schedule like all the other teachers! Today we're starting a new section of pretty much everything. Lucky for you. So just go along with it, okay?"

He did not answer, again.

"Ooooh-kaaay," she drawled. "What was your name again?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

"And you have a weird name! But that's okay. Where'd you transfer from?"

"Hueco Mundo."

Orihime laughed nervously.

"Sounds Spanish. But whatever! Class is about to begin."

Orihime smiled at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the seat beside her. "Isn't this exciting?"

"…No."

"I think it is!" She went on, bubbly as ever, not caring about the dark cloud that seemed to be brewing over the arrancar's head. "You get to do so many new things! And the teacher seems to like you. Plus you get to make new friends! And-"

"I do not wish to make any of these _friends_ you speak of."

"Well that's okay. You have me, right?"

He, for once, seemed to not know how to answer that. After a long internal debate, he finally allowed an "I suppose" as his answer.

"And I think someone famous once said you only need one friend in your life to be happy. I can't remember who…"

"Woman, if you have not forgotten, I do not feel trivial emotions."

"Well, that's what you think. But I think that eventually you're going to be very emotional. Anyone with a heart has emotions. And you have a heart." She smiled brightly again as her gaze shifted to his right hand.

He sighed, watching Orihime's eyes glaze over and stare far away, her whole body relaxing as she slipped into some fantasy of hers. "Woman, do not go daydreaming again. I recognize that expression."

Ulquiorra seemed to have caught her right before she could become completely absorbed in the daydream. She quickly shook her head, beaming again, and then looked at him. "Sorry!"

"It is of no consequence."

"You might also wanna learn to loosen up." She said with a slight grin. "No more of this monotone voice. Of course, it's a nice monotone and all, but I think you would sound nice with a little bit more voice. Not so scary and all. Maybe you'll start to have fun, too, and smile!" She looked dreamy again. "I think you would look nice with a smile."

"…"

The bell rang then, and students poured into the class room, making the volume level rise considerably as they found their seats and chatted. Ulquiorra watched without any trace of annoyance on his face, but in his mind he was wondering what it would take for them all to shut up at once. Maybe a cero blast to the door…

"Okay everyone! Good morning class!"

The students rose from their desks and bowed. Ulquiorra stiffly followed their example. "Good morning. Thank you for coming, sensei."

"Great, now sit down! Let's take attendance."

Ulquiorra sat and looked out the window, idly noticing a hollow's reiatsu appear somewhere in the vicinity. He wondered what the two soul reapers in the class would do, them having just walked into the room.

He watched as the small one, the female, suddenly stopped, turned and said in an extremely unconvincing voice, "Oh no! I just remembered! I forgot my book outside! Ichigo, come with me to find it, okay?"

"What do you-" he stopped, evidently noticing the hollow as well. "Oh. Okay."

The two of them slipped out of class without the teacher noticing.

"Okay, Ginta Suzimoya and Hakaku Okami aren't here today, but they're juvenile delinquents, so we won't worry about them," the teacher went off, smiling as usual.

By this point in time, no one questioned her.

"And Ichigo and Rukia aren't here, but they'll show up after awhile, so we'll just excuse the two love birds. After all, it's Ichigo and Rukia we're talking about. They're not doing anything bad."

"What! No fair!"

"Oh, come on, sensei!"

She smiled brightly. "And anyone who wants to be marked absent can disagree with me!"

The students fell silent.

"Looks like everyone else is here! Wow, I'm impressed. Now, I'm sure you've all noticed we have a new transfer student. I mean, he's a little hard to miss. I'll just let Cifer-kun introduce himself."

"What do I do, Onna?" Said man quickly asked Orihime.

"Stand up and say your name," she whispered back.

He stood, as she told him to, and then looked out at the staring students with a hard glare. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Tell us about yourself." The teacher prompted.

"… I am from Heuco Mundo. There is nothing you need to know about me other than my name."

"Favorite color?" The teacher prompted.

"I have no preference to color."

"Oh, come on," Ochi said, leaning forward. "Any color that you like!"

"..." He looked over at Orihime, and then back out to the room. "Cinnamon."

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she blushed a little, a small smile climbing onto her face.

"Animal?"

"I do not-"

"Any animal that you don't like, then?" She sighed.

That one was easy enough. "Panthers."

"What? How can you not like panthers?"

He noticed Orihime holding back her laughter, obviously knowing why. "They are idiotic creatures."

"Well, okay. Uh… how about your favorite song or band?"

"I do not listen to music."

She blinked. "That's… horrible. Um, okay, getting over the shock of that. How about your favorite food?"

He doubted anyone would want to hear that he consumed souls, and that he did not prefer any type of human dish. Instead, he simply said, "It does not matter to me what I eat."

"You are so weird!" Ochi declared, throwing up her hands. "Is there _anything_ you like?"

"… I suppose that I do not hate the Onna," he replied, looking over at Orihime.

She smiled, blushing again, and tried not to make eye contact with any of the students staring at her. Everyone ignored the distressed calls of Keigo and Chizuru.

"Okay, so you have a friend. That's cool. Now, anyone have a question for Cifer-kun?"

A hand shot up.

"Yes?" The teacher asked.

"Uh, yeah," the kid said, staring at Ulquiorra. "What's up with the tattoos?"

He looked at the teacher, not wanting to explain himself twice.

"He says they're from his last job," she responded, shrugging. "I'm with you all – they totally make him look like he's in a gang."

Some random kid off to the side asked if she was allowed to say that. Ochi ignored her.

Another hand shot up.

"Yes?" Ochi asked.

"Do you have any relatives transferring here?"

He was silent for a moment, wondering if he really had to answer that question. Finally, he allowed a little breath of annoyance to puff past his lips. "I have no relatives."

"So you're an orphan?" A kid asked across the room.

"That's generally the definition," the teacher answered.

"What happened to them? Were they killed?"

If he had any relatives, that was probably the answer. If he was dead, then they probably were too. "That is the most likely assumption."

"Whoa. Did lots of people get killed where you grew up?"

He looked at Orihime, silently asking if he had to answer that. She offered no help besides a little shrug. He turned back to the kid, irritated. "Yes, there was murder on a daily basis."

"Did _you_ ever kill someone?"

"Yes."

Everyone was whispering by then, wild stories brewing like magma bubbling up inside of a volcano.

"Okay!" Ochi called, oddly not disturbed by his answer. "One last question and then we get back to class."

The last hand waved frantically in the air.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

He thought about it. Why was he here? He didn't really want to be here. In all honesty, he would have rather gone back to the world he knew, to Los Noches, were things made sense and no one questioned him. Slowly, he let his gaze fall to the woman beside him, who also looked like she wanted to know.

"Orihime Inoue is here," he finally said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The same kid asked, breaking the one more question rule.

He did not answer, only having been required to reply to one last question. Instead he sat down, noticing that Orihime was smiling at him brightly.

"See?" She whispered, unnoticed by the buzz of hushed voices in the room. "I told you that you have emotion."

"How so?"

She bit her lip, trying not to smile wider. "You were really irritated up there."

"…"

"So I was right."

"Maybe this time, Onna. But do not grow to used to it."

Her only reply was a smile, as she was always the case.

.

So... is this OCC yet? Argh, writing emotions for him is so hard! *pulls out hair* Anyways. To ease my fragile soul, how about a little review? Pretty please with an Ulquiorra shaped gummy bear on top? Anywho, thanks for reading!


	19. Friends

This chapter goes out to JanusTheUnlucky7! And yes, I DO dedicate chapter to those who request. I hope this satisfies, dear Janus. XD Anyway, enjoy!

The next period required talking. The class had been told to split into groups of three and the Onna had quickly claimed Ulquiorra and the human girl that had punched him before. Only moments after the human girl had come to sit next to the two of them, Orihime had been called out of class to talk to the principle.

The lady instructor of the class had assured Orihime, along with Ulquiorra, that the man just wanted to ask if Orihime would show Ulquiorra around and help him with everything he needed. This was not because she knew him, funnily enough, but because of her amazing grades – despite her long absence – and her tendency to be kind towards everyone.

Ulquiorra had then been left to sit with the human girl, Tatsuki, in an awkward silence.

"So…"

He decided right there and then that he preferred the silence, awkward or not, to awkward chitchat.

He sent her a frosty stare.

She glared right back. "Oh, don't give me that look. I'm only trying to talk to you about Orihime, tear boy."

"… What about the woman do you wish to discuss?"

"Argh!" She rubbed her hands through her hair, aggravated. "Stop talking like that! It gives me the creeps. I just want to talk about her, okay?"

"I will not participate in the gossip of human trash."

"Not gossip! Who do you think I am?!"

"Human trash, as I earlier implied."

"Well, gee, thanks. I suppose you think everyone below you is trash!"

"That is accurate."

"Wait, what?! No, wait, I mean… Well, I actually thought you didn't like me very much because I punched you in the face."

"That is irrelevant. I like no one."

"Since when is a punch to the face irrelevant?! And I thought you didn't think Orihime's trash, huh?"

He did not answer, seeing the conversation as completely pointless.

"Anyway… I just…" Tatsuki sighed. "I want to know that you're not gonna hurt Orihime. I mean, she told me all about Los Noches. And… Well, I guess you're not as bad a guy as I originally thought. But I still don't really like you at all. Orihime's crazy enough to forgive you, but not me. One wrong move and I'll kick your ass, you got it? But… She means something to you… right?"

He paused a moment before answering, not really sure how to reply to the conflicting emotions that were evident in the girl's long winded speech. Finally, he just decided to go with it. "Orihime Inoue is not trash. I have no desire to harm her in any way. She is strong enough to protect herself if I did decide to attack her, though I never will, so there is no reason for you to be saying these things to me."

"So… she matters to you?"

"… I owe her my life."

"But does she matter to you?"

He sighed, already tired of her silly human games. Could she not infer from context that, yes, Orihime did in fact mean something to him? He did not answer, deciding he had said enough, and there was only so much kindness he had to show this friend of the woman's for her to be satisfied.

"I guess she does, since you're silent… Man, you're weird. I still don't really get it." She scratched the back of her head, looking up at the ceiling. "But I guess any friend of Orihime's is friend of mine."

"I do not desire your friendship, girl."

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice, asshole!"

Again, he did not grace her with a reply. He just looked at her, cold as ever, and waited for her to realize how little he cared. It was a small miracle that he was speaking to her at all.

"I'm back!" A cheery voice sang, as Orihime came bouncing into her seat. She sat down between them, smiling brightly, always the peacemaker. "It's nice to see you two getting along."

"Are you kidding?" Tatsuki growled. "This icy bastard is really getting on my nerves."

Ulquiorra stayed silent.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure one day you guys'll be friends!"

"Onna, your fantasies are getting carried away again."

She giggled, shrugging.

He resisted the urge to sigh again, leaning back in his chair. "It is of no consequence. Let us finish this mission."

"It's a project, not a mission." Orihime corrected him. "It's fun."

"I hardly see what is fun about this, woman."

"Well look at that," Tatsuki broke in, crossing her arms. "He'll talk to Orihime like she's actually there!"

Ulquiorra was really starting to wonder how much Orihime would despise him if he just cero'd his way out the door.

.  
Okay, so that was short. But yesterday's was long. Next up is lunch... and soon after all of this non-action will end. *evil laugh* Not telling what, but it will get intense. As always, I am sooo taking requests. I love requests. Not as much as reviews, but love them I do. Thanks to all who have added this to their subsciption list, I am glad you are seemingly enjoying this. But you know, I DO love those reviews, ever so much. So if you'd like to leave one... well, I'm promising you that I wouldn't be annoyed in the least. Even if it's a flame! I don't mind. And critiques. Those, too. Thank you to Ami- whose user name won't show up here do to the dot in the middle of it- for the amazing one she left yesterday. Anyway, now that the long winded author's not is done... Thank you for reading!


	20. Lunch

I have a beta now! I'm so excited! Thank you so much, darling Amy! *tears of joy* Anyways. On with the story!

"Red bean paste, pasta, eggs, jelly beans, garlic cloves, raisins, dumplings, sugar cubes, and soda!"

Orihime's friends all turned green, looking down at what they thought had to be one of her grossest creations yet. The mass of mismatched food was piled into her bento, slimy with the heat, and the orange haired girl was looking down at it like it was manna from heaven.

Of course, none of them had the heart to tell her it was repulsing.

"Woman, that is absolutely repulsing."

Okay, so one of them did.

Orihime looked over at Ulquiorra, who was seated in the desk next to her, a slight pout rising to her features. "Ulquiorra-kun! That's not nice."

"I did not intend for it to be."

"I bet you would like it if you tried it."

"I highly doubt that."

She sighed. "Well, what did you bring for lunch?"

"… I was unaware that there was a specific feeding time which I needed to prepare for prior to vacating my living quarters."

"You didn't bring a lunch?"

"That is what I said."

Orihime's group of friends was confused to say the least. Each girl who had tried to befriend the new student had been given a look that could have frozen all hell over, and more or less received a request to not speak to him. They had all quickly decided he was a heartless jerk that no one would like, as he liked no one, and that no one would be able to talk to him.

So it was a bit surprising to see him so patient and talkative with Orihime – the polar opposite of his own personality.

"Well, here Ulquiorra. You can share mine."

"I would prefer to keep my intestines."

"Oh, come on. Please?"

The girls all winced. She was giving him the Bambi eyes. There was no man, or woman, alive who could withstand the look. It seemed that the poor man was about to have his taste buds subjected to eternal horror that was known as Orihime Inoue's cooking.

"No."

A collective gasp was shared by the females. Who was this guy?

Strangely enough, Orihime didn't seem surprised. "Aw, but why?"

"That combination would surely poison me."

She smiled, pulling something more wicked than any girl thought Orihime capable of. "So you're saying that I, a human, can eat something that would kill you, Ulquiorra? I thought you were-"

So fast everyone was left blinking in surprise, the man's hand shot out and snatched the chopsticks from Orihime's hand. She wasn't shocked by his speed too, apparently.

Everyone watched in bewilderment as he took a large helping of the noodles from Orihime's lunch and deposited them into his mouth. He quickly chewed, swallowed, and put the chopsticks back in Orihime's hands.

No one said a word.

His expression hadn't changed a bit.

"So how was it?" Orihime asked, breaking the silence.

"I've endured worse."

Of course, that left everyone wondering, Just what has this guy eaten before?!

"Yay! Do you want some more?"

Ulquiorra blinked. "No."

"Please?"

"Are you deaf, woman? I said no."

"Fine. But you're going to get hungry later today."

"I am sure that I will survive."

She sighed. "Fine, fine." With that, she brought another mouthful of food to her lips and licked the chopsticks clean.

Chizuru, though she was scared witless of the tear streaked man, couldn't hold herself back. "Indirect kiss!" She screeched, pointing wildly at Orihime. "That bastard kissed Orihime!"

Orihime blushed. "Uh, Chizuru, that's not really-"

"How dare he?! He will pay! He will-"

"Woman." Ulquiorra interrupted.

"Yes?"

"You are not cooking again. From this moment on, I will see to it that you are properly fed."

She sighed. "Ulquiorra, I like my food this way."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Besides," She said with a bit of a smile. "You fed me enough in Los Noches."

"That is true."

"Ready for next class?"

"Do not ask pointless questions."

"Wait," Chizuru roared. "I'm not done with you yet!"

The last thing Ulquiorra thought as he followed Orihime away was that he had successfully retained the ability to keep his face expressionless all throughout lunch. Because in reality, he had been fighting down the urge to throw up.

He repressed a shudder just thinking about it.

The Onna's cooking was truly terrible.

.

Super short, just like the last. D: Sorry! But, I will make sure that they get longer. And this is about to get intense again. Not saying what, of course, but I'm just telling you all it's going to get crazy. So… review? I take requests, you know... :D (Yes, that was me trying to persuade you to review.)


	21. Rain

On the rooftops of the school, as Orihime ate in the classroom below, a meeting was being held without the knowledge of any normal student. Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, and Rangiku sat in a circle, the atmosphere tense.

Rangiku, wearing Soul Reaper clothing as she was not pretending to be a student for the day, was the head of the conversation. "So now you all get it?"

"It did seem to simple before." Rukia muttered to herself.

Ichigo, as usual, was livid since he had been kept in the dark. "You're okay with this?! Orihime is in danger, just because you wanted to run some tests!?"

"For once," Ishida muttered, pushing up his glasses, "I am inclined to agree with Ichigo. Why are we risking Ms. Inoue's life simply for the purpose of your research?!"

Matsumoto sighed, crossing her arms underneath her generous breasts. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But orders are orders. And if any of you try to interfere I have orders to take you back to Soul Society to be tried."

A wince was shared amongst the teenagers, all minus the confused Tatsuki. No one wanted a repeat of getting caught up in Soul Society's laws.

"So, we just act like nothing's happened?" Sado's deep tenor broke the silence.

"Pretty much." Rukia muttered.

"Wait," Tatsuki broke in. "I don't get it."

Everyone looked back at her.

"What the heck are you talking about? This… Soul Society wants to test his… heart? They want to see if he has a heart? And if they can somehow give one to all these hollow things?" She pushed a hand through his hair. "Of course the guy has a heart. He's up and walking around, isn't he? Earlier when he was that creepy bat monster thing he had a hole through his chest, but now he's human. Right?"

An uneasy look was shared between the soul reapers of the group. "Well… that's a question for some other time." Rangiku said slowly. "You might want to ask Orihime or the espada himself.

Another thing Tatsuki had noticed. No one called him 'Ulquiorra' in the group. It was always the hollow, the arrancar, the espada, and once he was even referred to as a vosto lordes. She found it odd, like they were referring to him by a label than no one but Orihime could seem to look past.

"Okay, so that makes sense… I guess." Tatsuki rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers, trying to fight off the headache she could feel coming on. "But why are you all so nervous about this? Letting him live like a human doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Because," Kurosaki snapped. "He could hurt her."

"Uh, he could. But so could you, or Ishida, or Kuchiki." She looked over at Chad, smirking. "Not him, though. He loves cute things too much."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, confused.

"Well, what makes you think he's going to hurt her? Haven't you been listening? Orihime says he never once hit her or anything. Sure, he was a total asshole to her, but that's men in general for you. So why do you all seem to think she's in danger with him around? From what I saw in the classroom, he seems pretty apt to protecting her."

They all shared a look of confusion.

"Gees." Tatsuki rubbed the back of her head, closing her eyes. "You're all pretty stupid, you know that?"

"Hey!" Rangiku pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. "That's not very nice."

"Yeah, but it's true." The martial artist sighed. "You can all calm down. He's not going to hurt her."

They looked like they didn't want to trust her. But…

"Fine." Ichigo finally said. "If you say so… then we believe you. But don't think we won't be watching him. I swear, one wrong move and he-"

"Save me the heroics." She laughed. "I'm with you there."

So the group dispersed, seeing that lunch hour was coming to an end. Ichigo and Rukia started of together, Chad heading over to were Keigo was looking for Ichigo, and Uryuu going down to his next class since he had nothing better to do.

"You're a human, right?"

Tatsuki looked back at Rangiku. "Yeah. Why?"

The woman sighed. "Watch out for her, but if worse comes to worse…" She sent the girl a look of warning. "Don't try to engage the arrancar. He could kill you with his bare hand. Maybe even his spiritual pressure alone. You just be there for Orihime."

Tatsuki groaned. "I'm not saying I'm gonna just stand by. But… I'll try to keep that in mind."

Rangiku nodded, and then just like that was gone, hurrying off in a flashstep to get back to Urahara's so that she could return to Soul Society and report.

"Yeesh." Tatsuki stood, heading off to find Orihime. "These guys are all crazy."

~)o0o(~

Orihime had that feeling. It was like the day before she had been kidnapped. The day before arrancar had first shown up to battle in Katakuta town. The day before she had been attacked by a hollow with only Tatsuki and Chizuru around to help. The day before her brother, Sora, had come back to attack her as a hollow. The day before her brother had died.

Every single one of those days she had gotten the feeling. The unsettling feeling that there was just something not right happening. And always, she was right.

She was hoping with all her heart that this time was a fluke.

"Onna."

Orihim smiled when she looked up and found that Ulquiorra was standing in front of her. He had walked her home last night, too. It seemed that he wanted to walk with her on his second say of school as well. That made her smile.

"Hi."

His eyes narrowed. "You are troubled."

_How did he… none of my friends can ever tell. How…?_

As if he was reading her thoughts, he answered. "Your expression. It was troubled before you greeted me. And your greeting alone lacked it's usual enthusiasm. It was simple to deduct that something was amiss."

"Oh." She smiled lightly, starting the walk to school. "I'm fine, really-"

"Do not lie to me, woman."

She sighed. "I just… I feel a little off is all."

"That is all? A feeling is disturbing you?" He stopped, stepping in front of her. "That does not seem like all that is the matter."

"You're very perceptive." She said with a faint smile. "But no, it's fine. I'm glad to see you care, Ulquiorra. But it's nothing to be concerned about."

"Hm." He was trying to decide whether or not he wanted to question her further. It seemed something was the matter, but as she said, he shouldn't have been concerned about it. If she was heading to school then it must not have been too much of a problem. He was not very in tuned to emotion, anyway. He shouldn't have been making guesses to hers.

"Oh."

He looked over at Orihime, noting that she had stopped walking and was now looking up at the sky.

"It's raining." She said softly.

And it was. Small droplets of water were falling from the sky, lightly pattering on the road and on their faces.

"It never rains in Hueco Mundo. Does it?"

He looked over at her, to answer no, and saw that water not from the sky was lightly dripping down her face. "What is the matter?" His voice was as soft as he had ever heard it. The sound surprised him, but he made no show of it. He came closer to her, shielding her face from the rain to watch what he now knew to be tears roll down her cheeks. "Onna?"

"I-I'm sorry, Ulquiorra." She wiped the tears from her face, looking a little startled at their appearance. "I don't know why I'm crying."

He knew the woman. She was strong. He had made her cry a couple of times, but he had to try very, very hard to get her to. He was knew something had to be terribly, terribly wrong if she was crying now.

And he could tell she was lying when she said that she didn't know why the tears were there.

He found himself saying something he never thought he would say. "Please."

Her eyes flew up to his, startled.

"Please," He said again, though this time he whispered it. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I… I…" A car flew past them, spraying droplets of water onto their clothes, which were quickly becoming soaked. She still didn't look away from him, though. "Your hair is getting wet." She finished. She moved her eyes to look at the black strands, plastered to the side of his face. "I've never seen it wet before…"

Raindrops rolled down from his hair and over his eyes, dropping from his thick eyelashes to land on the green tear streaks imprinted on his cheeks. The raindrops followed the path, making him look like he was crying too, despite his stoic expression.

She reached up, her fingers brushing over the tear streaks as if she could wipe them away. He didn't move, letting her hands frame his face without objection. Her thumbs repeatedly brushed over the streaks, her eyes searching his face for any hint of emotion.

"I wish I could connect with you… like the sky and the ground through rain…" She didn't realize was speaking she was so enthralled with letting the pad of her thump brush over his face. His skin was colder than the average human's, but not unpleasantly so. She sort of liked it.

"You are making your own rain." He muttered. His hands lifted to touch her face like she did his. His thumbs brushed the tears from her face, showing so much emotion though his expression remained constant and unreachable.

"Ulquiorra… the one who cries… But I'm the only one crying…" She was still searching his face, as if looking for some sort of answer printed along side the tears permanently written upon his face.

"Onna… what are you doing?"

Orihime found that she had removed one of her hands from his face and was now holding it over his right hand, trapping it on her face.

"I don't know." She breathed. "I think I might be looking for your heart."

"You are holding it." He said quietly. "You search for that which you already posses."

"What are we?" She breathed.

He seemed confused, though no one else would know. "You are a human, and I-"

"No." She interrupted him for once. "What are _we_?"

He watched as her tears stopped coming. Her eyes still a bit wet. Though, that could have been the rain. They were both soaked. Their uniforms were both sticking to them like a second skin. Her hair was now plastered to her form, just as his was. They were still just standing there, on the side of the road, getting soaked.

"… I do not know." He finally answered.

She neared him, shivering, seeking out his heat without realizing it. "I don't understand… it's like I've known you like this for my whole life. I don't feel like we've only just met… I know you."

He was silent.

"Can you promise me something?" her voice broke a little at the end. "Please?" Tears started to fall again, her small smile falling once more.

He knew it was a bad idea. He shouldn't promise when he did not know what she wanted. But could he really deny her something when she was crying again? "Yes."

"Promise me you won't leave me."

"… I do not understand what you are asking of me."

Her bottom lip trembled. "I… I just got you back." With that, her hands let him go. For just a second he was able to realize that he missed the heat of her hands on his skin. Then she was holding him to her, her arms wrapped around his torso. "So don't leave me again. Please!" She started to sob, her hot tears soaking to mingle with the cold rain that coated him.

"I can not promise you that. I do not control-"

She looked up at him, her eyes beseeching. Her eyes, full of tears, reached out to his heart and made it feel as if she was squeezing it. He found words he could not back up tumbling from his lips, just to please her. "I promise."

"Thank you." She managed, a smile breaking out from behind her tears. "Thank you." She stood on tiptoes, her lips landing on his cheek before he could move.

A scorching heat bloomed from the spot, his eyes going wide. His heart gave another pang, this one not uncomfortable in the least, as suddenly he felt… warm.

"You… you are welcome." He pulled back from her, not noticing her furious blush. If he had seen it he would have realized that the moment that had moved Orihime to give him the kiss was over, and despite it all, she was still a tad bit embarrassed.

"Now come," He said, finally regaining his composer. "We will be late."

"O-okay." She hurried forward to walk with him, forcing a smile.

But even with the promise, Orihime couldn't fight off the crushing feeling that something horribly wrong was about to happen.

.

Sorry about the late-ish update. Sorta had a bit of a problem in my real life this whole morning. Better-ish now, I think. Anywho, review if you think that you would like to bring a huge smile to my face. No joke, I beam like Orihime when I get those things. And ha, look, this one's long. Hope everyone enjoyed!


	22. Waiting

Who's the best beta in the whole world? Yeah, that's right, it's Ami! Anywho...  
100 reviews?! Holy cow! You... you guys are amazing. *swoons* I'm so unearthly impressed... Oh, and way to go Nataliebug2 for being reviewer number 100. You guys are the BEST! Anyway, enjoy this pointless chapter of just-passing-time-ness.

.

The school day went by quickly. In the morning Ulquiorra had helped present the project Tatsuki, Orihime, and he had completed together the day before.

Orihime thought he sounded like he was back in Los Noches, giving a war debriefing to those lower than himself.

Students still tried to befriend Ulquiorra, all day long. They had warmed to his cold demeanor, and some girls even found it unspeakably hot. Ulquiorra's new rabid fangirls had hounded him all day, but one by one he had shot them down with his signature icy glares.

Orihime wasn't surprised. He looked just like he did when warding off the lower level Arrancars who thought they could get somewhere by sucking up to him.

Uryuu gave Orihime a chocolate bar during one of their classes. He said that he hoped that maybe some time or another they could meet up and he could help her sew one of the shirts she had been trouble making in the handicrafts club. She had accepted the chocolate bar and told him that maybe they would.

Through the corner of her eye she had seen Ulquiorra glowering at the Quincy as he spoke to her. He looked like he was ready to rip the man to shreds. She figured it was because he finally had a real friendship and didn't want to lose it.

Orihime just smiled cheerfully because having such amazing friends made happiness bubble up excitedly inside her heart.

At lunch she had shared her chocolate bar with Ulquiorra as the rest of her friends went up to the roof again. She was left with him and her human friends in the homeroom class, just as it had been yesterday.

She wondered why Tatsuki was with them. It seemed like she had joined the group, but Orihime wasn't really sure how. Didn't you have to have powers to really be in Ichigo's group of people?

She decided that she really didn't mind.

Besides, the girls were going crazy over the fact that she had a normal candy bar in her bag that wasn't completely slathered in wasabi or lime juice or whatever else she usually ate chocolate with. They proceeded to lose their heads over her sharing it with Ulquiorra, who had already turned down the chocolates many girls had tried to give him that day.

She didn't really feel like she was putting her usual vigor and spirit into her smiles and laughs that lunch hour. She knew Ulquiorra had noticed it too, as he was more silent than usual throughout the whole meal, his eyes never once leaving her own, scrutinizing her.

Orihime chewed slowly on her own food – a mix of red bean paste pudding and sushi with banana chicken wasabi soup on the side – and found her thoughts drifting towards Ulquiorra's eating habits. Back in Las Noches, he consumed souls. She thought it was sort of funny how he was eating a normal human meal. Kind of cute, really.

~)o0o(~

Orihime was worried.

Evening came, and Ulquiorra was waiting for her outside on the school grounds like usual. As she walked closer to him, she nervously wracked her brain for what could be bothering her so much. Then she realized; that terrible feeling was starting to go away. It should have been a sign for relief, but instead of loosening, her heart clenched even harder. Dismissing the sign uncertainly, she convinced herself that maybe the feeling she had was there just because she was stressing over the fact that Ulquiorra could disappear at any moment. She tried to ignore it as they walked home together.

She gave him a hug when they said goodnight to eachother.

When she stepped into her apartment, the feeling left quickly and was pushed back into her conscious as she went about her routine.

Still, somewhere in the back of her mind though, she knew _it_ was coming. Maybe _it_ wouldn't be that night, or the next day, or even that week.

But _it _was definitely coming. A storm would be brewing soon.

And it was headed right for the life she had finally begun to love again.

~)o0o(~

The week flew by fast as ever. Ulquiorra easily became accustomed to school. To him it was just another Las Noches, though on a much smaller level, and with no consequences when something was done wrong. He managed not to kill anyone, to everybody's surprise. The students were still all wary of him since he had admitted to murder during his introduction in class.

He had come close to killing though when a boy had thrown a piece of crumpled paper at the door, yelling trash, and hit the Espada just as he walked in.

In his mind, that meant the boy had openly called him trash.

Needless to say, the word was effectively removed from the boy's vocabulary via fear. Orihime had to come over and actually put her hand on Ulquiorra before the man had let go of the offending boy's throat and placed him back on the ground.

Of course, Ochi just told the boy to watch it and that what he had just experienced was another life lesson that had been coming his way for some time. She let it slip that telling the principle would probably result in the man asking for all the small squabbles in class, one of which being the discovery of the porn magazines hiding in said boy's desk. Ochi gently hinted that it would best to keep his big mouth shut.

He had kept it shut up.

Orihime and Ulquiorra became closer. The small feeling that something was wrong had begun to sink deeper into the back of her mind, momentarily forgotten, and Orihime found that she was able to smile and laugh easily again.

She was really starting to look forward to Ulquiorra's company more and more.

They walked to school with one another each day, ate lunch together, and then walked home together. Each night she would hug him goodbye, and he would stand stiff as a board like always, and they would part ways and wait for the next day.

Orihime was becoming attached.

She was fixing dinner one night when she felt it.

She was wearing a pink sundress, stirring up a pot of bubble gum soup. She had been humming merrily to a tune on the radio when she suddenly stopped, the ladle dropping from her fingers.

"I'm happy." The words whispered out of her mouth in a small puff of breath.

It was a simple sentence. Two little words, meaning almost nothing. Simply strung together with no big philosophy at all. And yet they meant the world.

Why? Why was she happy?

The last time she had been happy on a level close to what she was at that moment had been long ago, when she had fallen in love with Ichigo Kurosaki, or at least she had thought.

"Am I…"

Kurosaki didn't come to mind at all anymore. In fact, just the other day she had seen Kuchiki grab him by the collar and pull him down for a kiss, and it hadn't bothered her at all. She may have actually smiled at it.

And now her wild day dreams were no longer filled with men sporting bright orange hair and brash attitudes. The new prince, knight, and other such figures that came in to sweep her off her feet were pale and quiet, cold to the outside world, with jet black hair, and piercing green eyes.

"Am I…"

Her heart no longer beat with excitement at seeing Ichigo.

Instead, it leapt out of her chest each time she saw…

"Am I in love with Ulquiorra?"

The second she said it, her heart jumped and began to beat wildly.

It had crept up on her. Her heart had never done that. She thought her emotions were obvious, bright, and easy to see by all. But this time she had caught herself completely by surprise. Because she really had fallen in love with him, and she didn't even know it herself until she thought about it. But when she did…

"Oh, Kami, I'm in love with Ulquiorra Cifer."

… There was no denying it.

Her "love" for Ichigo looked like a mild crush compared to the rush of feelings that were swirling within her now.

_Knock, knock, knock._

She was slightly miffed that someone had to stop by in the middle of her revelation. The girl had just realized she was crazy in love, for all the goodness of wasabi! Now was not the time for visitors!

Even so, she ran to the door and hurriedly answered. "Yes?"

And well, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Woman, I realize that this is not part of what you may consider normal, but I am realizing that the feeling of slight pain within me is hunger."

She blushed madly. Had his voice always sounded so… alluring? How long had she not noticed that? "Uh, um, I'm sorry, uh, what?"

He looked like he was about to explain, annoyed, but then stopped. "Woman, do you have a fever? Your cheeks are flushed."

"I-I'm fine! Uh, you were saying that you're hungry! Yeah! I have, uh, some rice in the fridge and a couple other things you might like! Why don't you come in?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You are behaving strangely."

"Am I?" She laughed, crushing her hands together behind her back and wringing them. "I hadn't noticed."

"…"

"Oh." She stopped her babbling, noticing something. "You're still in your school clothes."

"They are the only clothes that I have."

"Uh… didn't you get money?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you… Oh. Yeah, you don't know how to shop." Her eyes lit up in sudden excitement. "I get to take you shopping! Oh, yes! Tomorrow is the last school day of the week, and then I can take you shopping. We're going to have so much fun! I can't-" But then, in a sudden pang, that terrible feeling loomed over her again, a dark evil cloud.

"Onna?"

"I… Uh, sorry. Guess I zoned out." _Something bad's going to happen. Something bad's going to happen. Soon. Soon something bad will happen. Something bad. Soon. Something horrible will happen soon. Something is-_

"Woman."

She shook her head, her heart working double-time. "S-sorry."

"Perhaps I should come in. You do not seem to be feeling well."

She nodded numbly. "Uh-huh."

"May I? I will not be overbearing as I was in Las Noches."

"Y-yeah. Come in, make yourself at home."

He gave her a nod of thanks and then brushed past her, going to sit on her couch. He snatched a book off the arm, glance at the title, and then began to read.

She wondered where all her novels had been disappearing to… everything but the romance books had disappeared throughout the week. At least now she knew the culprit. Just how did he get to them, though…?

Snapping out of her train of thought, Orihime called, "I'm going to go get you some pajamas of my brothers… I never got rid of all his clothes. They'll be a little big, I think… but that's okay with you, right?"

Never once glancing up from his book, he replied, "Only if you are feeling well, woman. If you are not then you should come lie and regain your strength."

"I'm okay."

"If you believe it to be so."

At least he wasn't the needy friend that followed her around the house, Orihime thought as she climbed up the stairs. She loved Manhana, but the one time she had the girl over… well, she felt like a mother hen the whole time.

She went to the back of her apartment and opened up a closet with bins holding all of Sora's belongings. She grabbed one of the ones labeled clothing and pulled them down, waving the dust out of her face. She pawed through the clothing, looking through things that made her a little happy and a little sad at the same time. She found a pair of pajamas, the blue plaid ones that buttoned up for the top, and then put the rest of the bins away.

She came back to the living room and sat the clothes next to Ulquiorra. "I'm sure sleeping in those is uncomfortable. You can just put these on when you feel like it. My bathroom is right down there-" she pointed, "and feel free to keep the pajamas."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

The amount of emotion he had showed these days was starting to seep through again. It still surprised her to no ends.

"I'm going to eat." Orihime broke the silence. "Would you like anything?"

"I believe you offered me rice upon answering the door."

"Want me to get it for you?"

He stood, placing the book back down on the arm of the couch. "That's fine. I am able." He walked to her fridge, opened it, and quickly spotted the rice. He grabbed the container, and after a brief pause, turned to her.

Knowing what he needed, she handed him some chopsticks she had grabbed out of the drawer next to her and placed them in his hand, smiling. Almost as an afterthought, she found she was blushing again.

He nodded slightly, almost a head bow, and then returned to the couch to resume reading. She didn't try and tell him to eat at the table, knowing he wouldn't spill a single grain of rice on to her furniture and floor.

They ate in silence. At one point he got up and changed into the pajamas, right after putting his bowl in the sink.

_They suit him_, Orihime thought, her light blush appearing once more.

He asked if she was sure she was not ill again, and she had adamantly confirmed she was fine.

After finishing her homework with the help of Ulquiorra, who told her the answers to her questions without once glancing away from his novel, Orihime changed into her own pajamas.

She yawned, coming into the living room. Seeing her relaxed on the couch still, half way through the book, she asked, "Aren't you going home?"

"Might I read for a while longer?"

She smiled tenderly. "Of course you can. Lock the door on your way out, please."

He nodded and flipped the page.

She had gone back to her bedroom and after closing the door behind her, lied down on her bed with a slight frown. The frown was in place because the feeling of unease had crept up on her, even worse than before. It felt like a little monster biting at her from the inside, slowly eating her confidence up until all she was left with was unease.

Eventually, she was able to force herself to sleep, over and over repeating to herself that Ulquiorra had promised he wouldn't leave her again. And he was good on his promises. So he wouldn't leave.

Right?

.

Pretty much where we left off last time. But I had to make them... you know. Together for a longer amount of time. A week of school! Then we get crazy again. Sorry for drawing out the suspense... but next chapter, the nameless dread will happen. Mwahahahahahaha! And there's nothing you can do to stop it! Well... maybe a review... No. Even reviews can't stop this. But I still beg you to leave a review, ya know... Thank you to all who have so far! You rock!


	23. Death

Thanks to Ami, who has been the best gift a writer could hope for. You rock!

.

Orihime woke up and stretched, yawning. She pushed away her covers, swinging to the side of her bed and blinked at the alarm clock beeping noisily on her nightstand. She turned it off with a slap, realized that she had yet to make her lunch, and jumped out of bed in a rush.

She got dressed as quickly as she could, smoothing out her bright orange skirt and walking briskly out of her bedroom. She ran her brush through her hair a couple of times until her bed head finally straightened, brushed her teeth in the bathroom and smiling brightly in the mirror, she skipped down the stairs to make her breakfast and lunch.

Orihime was determined to ignore the solid block of dread that had settled in her gut overnight. Determined to shoo it away with her smiles even though she knew that no smile could bail her out.

She knew that the day had come – the day she had been silently dreading all week. Her sixth sense was screaming, screaming that something… _something_ bad was going to happen. Today.

Terrified. Frightened. Anxious. Mix them all up in a cauldron, add some salt and that was how Orihime felt.

But even so, she couldn't quite fight the smile and blush from her face when she came into the living room to find that Ulquiorra had fallen asleep on her couch. The book he had started the night before was more than halfway finished, lying open on his lap.

His face wasn't as tense and guarded as usual, and he looked strangely at peace with his head tilted back, breathing quietly through barely parted lips.

She tiptoed over to his side and lightly shook his shoulder. "Ulquiorra?"

His body instantly stiffened as his eyes flickered over to hers. "It is morning," he deadpanned. "I am not prepared to leave for school." He shot off of her couch, ghosting out of her living room. "I will be along momentarily."

"O-okay." She giggled a little bit, despite the trepidation whispering at the back of her mind, and then went to prepare her lunch.

When she was done, she carefully placed her peanut butter pickle sardine sandwich in her lunchbox, added it to her bag, and went outside.

Ulquiorra was there, waiting for her, just as he was every day.

"How did you get ready so fast?" She asked in amazement.

"I am able to do many things in a timely manner."

"Oh."

They started walking to school then, as was routine, their arms just barely brushing with each step.

_It's not that odd, _Orihime thought to herself, sneaking a glance at the man at her side, _being in love with Ulquiorra._

"You are staring."

Her cheeks reddened. "S-sorry."

They continued on, him acting as if the little incident had never happened. She was still trying to fight down her blush.

When they reached school they went directly to class, a little later than usual. They arrived in the classroom without anything happening, though they were a little early to class, despite the lag in time. Orihime put her back at her desk's hook, then sat down, her mouth turned down in a slight frown.

In her mind, she was absolutely frantic.

_We made it here fine. Everything is going to be okay. He's not going to disappear again. He won't! He promised. And nothing can happen at school, anyway. It's school! Nothing bad ever happens when someone is in class. It's not going to happen. He's going to be fine._

Ulquiorra sat down beside her, his face searching her own.

She pretended not to notice.

The bell rang, making her jump. Her heart was beating frantically, her eyes searching all around the room for any signs of danger. She was just waiting for a hollow to appear in the class and swallow up the tear-streaked man next to her.

Students filed in, everyone taking their seat as the teacher called roll. When she got to Orihime's name, the girl's 'here' came out slightly strangled, but it seemed that only Tatsuki – who was across the room – and Ulquiorra noticed.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, and Chad are gone. But they'll probably show up soon, so we'll just excuse them."

The students in the class dreamed of being Ichigo's friend and getting excused without so much as a second thought.

Orihime bit her lip, worried about why they were gone. She had been very spaced out that morning. She kind of remembered passing them while Ulquiorra and her were walking to school. They'd been on their way to Urahara's shop, she thought, talking about doing some… Some report? She wasn't very sure as to what they were up to, but she couldn't sense a hollow anywhere, so she guessed it was normal soul reaper business that didn't involve fighting.

Class was let loose all of the sudden, the students standing and mingling, as they were being given a free hour since the teacher had to go speak with the principle about budget cuts. While it was a little stupid to do in the middle of class, no one was complaining.

Orihime forced a smile as Tatsuki came over to her desk, looking bored. The girl leaned against the window next to Orihime, her hands braced behind her on the windowsill.

"You seem a little distressed," Tatsuki started concernedly. "Is something wrong?"

"U-uh, no, no!" She waved her hands, still pushing forward her smile. It was getting harder to keep her lips lifted like that when all she wanted was to panic. "Nothing's wrong!"

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Beside them, two boys were goofing off, throwing kicks and karate chops at each other as they traded childish insults. Behind her, Ulquiorra looked on uninterested.

"Yep. Everything is A-okay!" Orihime cheered, still smiling.

"Well… if you say so. Anyway, I was wondering, have you-"

The teacher suddenly threw the door open, walking in, surprising the two boys next to Orihime. One of them froze as the other one tried to take back a kick. In the end the boy flew forward, smashing into Tatsuki, and falling to the side.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Tatsuki's head hit the glass behind her, shattering the window as the girl's eyes went wide. The boy's force pushed her back even more, sending her into open space.

Orihime realized in that split second that the other girl was about to fall to her death.

She jumped to her feet, throwing her arms out, and pulled Tatsuki to the side by the front of the tomboy's shirt. Orihime's momentum carried her forward, throwing Tatsuki back into the safety of the class room and suddenly Orihime was falling. Falling, falling, falling…

Falling from the fifth level of the building all the way down to the concrete below.

.

Students watched in horror as Orihime Inoue pulled her friend back into the classroom, her own body flying out the window in her hurry. They stared in amazement as Ulquiorra Cifer, the tear-streaked transfer who never showed any emotion, leapt up from his seat.

"Orihime!"

It was the first time anyone had heard him speak her name. It was the first time anyone had heard genuine emotion – fear – in his voice. It was also the first time anyone had ever seen him looked panicked.

Everybody watched in shocked terror as Ulquiorra Cifer threw himself over his desk and dove out the window.

Screams were let loose and suddenly everyone was in motion, running to the look outside, clamoring for a spot near the glass panes.

.

Orihime was terrified. She didn't have time to scream.

The ground was getting closer, and closer, and closer…

"Shun Shun Rika!" She screamed for her fairies, much too late, and twisted in the air so that she couldn't see the ground closing in. She caught sight of Ulquiorra flinging himself from the class above her, his gigai letting him go. He was suddenly an Arrancar, his head shielded on one side with his bone skull, white robes billowing in the wind.

Déjà vu and an odd sense of reversal, twisted in her stomach when his face lit up in pure panic, his hand reaching out to her as her own had to him.

Then the pain came.

Her whole body hit the ground, head cracking on the cement, things snapping and bursting. She coughed up one last breath in complete agony, blood spewing from her mouth. Everything went black.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump, thump. Thump. Thump… thump…_

By the time Ulquiorra was at her side, Orihime Inoue was dead.

.

Ulquiorra looked at her crumbled body.

Blood was pooling around her head, and bones were protruding from the side of her right arm. Her breath had stopped, blood leaking from her mouth. One of her ribs had pierced her skin and shirt, and was now sticking up in the air like a bloody flag. Her neck was at an odd angle, her leg twisted in a way it wasn't supposed to.

And her heart. Her wonderful, angelic, beating heart.

It was silent.

He could only stare in silence.

He had never thought he would see something that would still bother him. He thought he had witnessed everything terrible the world had to offer. He had been wrong.

Up until now, he had never seen an angel lying dead, fallen from the sky, her wings stripped away and her skin slowly, but definitely, growing cold. He had never thought that anything in the world could kill an angel's heart. But Orihime's had stopped beating before he had gotten to the ground.

Students above him were screaming in hysteria.

He vaguely noted that a bit over to the left, he could see that his own gigai had landed, somehow not bleeding, but instead oddly jumbled and lifeless.

He could feel that there was an expression of agony on his face. He, the one who couldn't feel emotion.

Damn his useless heart.

He dropped to his knees, lost, suddenly not understanding just why he was alive. He couldn't really seem to understand anything.

It had to be a nightmare. Let him wake up. Let him wake!

Then, in the midst of death, there were suddenly tiny winged people appearing before his eyes. Ulquiorra looked at the angel's hair. Her hairpins were gone. The little fluttering people looked grim, but determined.

"We'll need a lot of your spiritual pressure." The blond one, with green wings and a red dress, was addressing him. "I'm not sure of the affects, but it doesn't matter."

He couldn't speak.

"Please, we must hurry. I'm not sure how long it will be until she's really gone. Please!"

He managed to somehow choke a reply out through his grief, his hand finding the cooling one of the woman before him.

"Do what you must."

.

So. Uh, yeah. I um... I killed Orihime. *hides* Don't kill me!  
Please, leave a review. Tell me how angry you are for me killing her, or how horrible this was. Anything. But please, review. *smirks* After all... I control what happens next. And I am so review hungry! Mwahahaha! (Just kidding, I will continue even if I get no reviews, and will not make the plot suffer. Though I will cry...) Thanks for reading!


	24. Life

Okay. So. Guess who got a new beta? Yes. Yes, it's me. Ami, you were great, darling. (haha, got in another compliment for her!) But now I will be thanking Nat for her awesome skills of editing. Though she did leave a mis-spelled word in this chapter. *narrows eyes* I'm watching you Nat. *bursts into laughter* Yeah, yeah, I get it. No one wants to read the author's note. :P On with the story!

.

They worked fast.

The golden dome above Orihime was slowly knitting her back together, taking from Ulquiorra's own retsu since their usual wielder was unable to lend them her own.

It seemed that no sooner had she landed then there were sirens blaring in the distant, the sound of panicked students running outside to get to the fallen woman.

Ulquiorra knew that she couldn't be allowed to be tampered with. No normal human could see him or the golden shield healing Orihime, and so they would tamper with her.

One of the fairies looked back at him, sharing the thought. "We need to get rid of your gigai. And then you're going to have to move Orihime somewhere no one will try to mess with our healing."

He nodded. Using shunpo- movement known as the flash step to some, he grabbed the useless gigai, his features once more arranged. He made sure not to stray from the reach of Orihime's healers, not wanting to hurt the woman more than she already was.

He was worried. He moved the hair from the back of the body's neck, jabbing a finger up into the back of the skull, just as the odd shop keaper had shown him. The body turned transparent, quickly losing features, until it was a clear sheet much like plastic in the shape of a human. He folded the object up and put it into his pocket, and then flashed over to where Orihime lay.

He carefully, slowly, picked her up. He had to fight back despair when her head lolled to the side, lifeless, her whole body a dead weight.

"I am moving her now." He told her powers.

"Okay. We're ready."

He ran just as he caught the sight of people appearing around the side of the building, panicked, yelling into phones and what not.

He kept running, not really knowing where to go. He found himself following the usual route back to the apartments he and the onna lived in, and found that he thought it was a good place to go.

He didn't stop to unlock his apartment. He grabbed the handle and turned it sharply, breaking the lock, and pushed the door open while holding the woman in one arm, her feet touching the ground.

He turned and walked into the apartment, careful not to hit her head on the door, and ignored the trail of blood he was making on the floor.

His robes were quickly becoming soaked in the warm red liquid.

He closed the door, locking it with the deadbolt this time, and then hurried to the bedroom. Once again he shuffled through the door, and then he was in. He carefully laid her on the bed his apartment had come with, moving her hair from her face with a gentle hand.

"I can feel the chain of fait trying to push her soul out of her body. This isn't working as well as we had hoped. We're going to have to take more of your spiritual pressure."

He didn't need the fairy to tell him that it wasn't working. He could feel the unrest in her soul himself. "Take all the you need." He would give every last bit of it if it meant she would just open her eyes.

The fairy nodded.

Time seemed to crawl along. Slowly she stopped bleeding, all of her injuries healing. She was in perfect condition before long.

But the snap of a chain could be heard just as the last bit of skin was sewed back into place.

Ulquiorra and the Shun Shun Rika watched with wide eyes as a second Orihime came tumbling out of the body, clothed in a dress he thought he would never see her wearing again. She gasped, sitting up beside her own body.

Ulquiorra was dismayed.

Her head was framed by bone, the intricate pattern of skull making larger, white, versions of the hairpins she usually wore on her head.

"What…" Orihime looked down at herself, confused. "I don't…"

Ulquiorra couldn't talk.

Her eyes slowly widened in realization, as her hands crept up to the zipper of the jacket she wore over her dress. Anxiously, she slowly tugged the zipper down, looking at her chest for any signs of the hollow hole that would surely be there.

But it wasn't.

Looking horribly scarred over, in the same place Ulquiorra's own hollow hole was, there was flesh.

"I'm an arrancar… but not a hollow?" She was confused. "I don't understand. And I can remember anything…" She looked over at her body, lying still next to her. She looked back up at him. "Am I dead?"

"I do not know." His voice was horse, dry. He couldn't believe it.

She slowly moved her hand over to the hand of her human body. "I wonder…" She smiled happily, watching as her spirit's hand slipped easily into the hand of her body.

He watched as Orihime slipped back into her human body, amazed, still not believing that it had happened. She was dead… but she was alive?

With a small gasp, Orihime sat up in her human body. She coughed, spitting blood out onto her shirt, and then slowly breathed again.

"What happened?" She asked, looking down at her blood-soaked uniform. "I don't understand."

He was about to answer when his door was kicked in. He cursed, sensing the brash substitute shinigami's spiritual pressure raging at his door. Behind him was the presence of the small female shinigami, the Quincy, and the odd human with hollow-like powers.

It was a second later that Ulquiorra found himself held up on the wall by the front of his shirt, an angry fist gripping his hoari, as his feet dangled above the ground. He allowed this, knowing that making a fight would surely upset the already fragile Inoue.

"What the hell did you-"

"Kuroaski-kun!"

Everyone looked back at the bed, surprised. There Orihime was, fine and breathing, most defiantly alive.

"Put him down!" She commanded, her eyes wide.

Slowly Ulquiorra was lowered to the floor, and released, as the soul reaper looked at Orihime in bewilderment. "You're… you're alive?"

Rukia, Uryuu, and Chad were all standing in his doorway, openly staring at the woman. It was clear all of them thought her to be dead, as she had been only moments before.

"How?" Was the first thing Rukia asked.

"Ulquiorra saved me." Orihime said, brightly smiling. She winced a little as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, a hand fluttering over her side where ribs had punctured her flesh. She pushed away the pain, smiling again. "He gave some of his power to my Shun Shun Rika-" She lifted a hand to where the pins had used to be, knowing her fairies had returned, but froze. They were gone.

She felt a hitch rise in her throat. "Where are they?"

No one was able to answer.

"I don't understand…" She trailed off, looking up at Ulquiorra, and without realizing lifted a hand to her throat. A small cough escaped her throat. "And I'm

starting to feel weird."

Everyone was startled when Ulquiorra suddenly spoke, looking directly at Orihime. "You must leave."

She blinked. "But why?"

"You are not strong enough, yet, to stand the sunlight and noise."

"What are you-" More coughs rushed past her lips, sounding wet and painful, like she had a cold and strep at the same time. When she was done she looked

back up at the dark haired man in front of her, her eyes full of questions.

Everyone else in the room was looking at him the same way.

He took in a breath of air before letting the truth out into the air. "She had become an arrancar, just as you," He looked back at Ichigo, "are a soul reaper. The effects are more devastating than your own transformation was. She will need to come to Hueco Mundo."

"She can't go there!" Ichigo roared. "She'll be-"

"Ichigo!"

The orange haired teen looked back at the shinigami behind him.

"Listen. Look at her," Rukia pointed at Orihime, who was coughing again, starting to look like she had a fever. "And tell me that you think it's a good idea for her to stay here. We can work out the detail later, but right now we don't have time. She was dead a couple minutes ago!"

It was clear that he didn't like it. Not one bit.

He didn't really have much of a choice, though, did he?

He turned to Ulquiorra, eyes flaming with anger. "You take her there. And you protect her! If one single scratch- a bruise… _anything_! Anything at all and I'll kill you. And this time, I'll make sure you stay dead."

Ulquiorra showed no indication that he had heard. He had moved over to Orihime's side, holding a cold hand against her burning face, letting her hold it there.

Ichigo turned away from the sight. "Go. Hurry up, before she gets any worse."

"Maybe we should go with them," Uryuu spoke up. "It's not-"

"She is craving the souls of humans. You would only increase her pain until I am able to find her something that will pacify her hunger."

None of them liked it. But, again, no one really had a choice.

Rukia stepped forward, sighing. "At least… at least leave her body here. I have this," She brought a candy dispenser labeled 'Chappy' out of one of her pockets. "It will keep anyone from figuring out she's gone."

He nodded, letting Orihime grab his other hand and hold it against her throat. The cool touch of another hollow being ebbed her pain, though she still coughed and burned with fever.

Rukia gave Orihime one of the small green pills from the dispense, smiling kindly, hoping that she was making the right choice.

Orihime lifted the pill to her mouth, dropping the hand that she had been holding to her throat, forcing herself not to cough for a second.

Suddenly there was another voice, yelling, screaming even, in the apartment. "Where is she?! Where is she, you bastard!?"

Too late to stop it, the pill passed Orihime's lips, just as a red-eyed Tatsuki pushed through the mass of people in the doorway and into the room. She had tears still coming from her eyes, fresh, harsh. She was filled with anger and sorrow, as anyone could see.

Tatsuki was shocked to see a second Orihime pushed out of her friend's body. This Orihime looked at Tatsuki, eyes wide.

It took her a moment to take in the white dress and jacket, the jew-like bones shaped like flowers on the side of her friend's head. Slowly, Tatsuki's face relaxed, until she was just staring, confused.

Orihime took a tentative step forward, still wobbly with fever, coughing lightly into her hand. When she was done, she opened up her arms, tears already falling. "I'll be back soon, Tatsuki. Take care of my plant while I'm gone, please. It's just a baby plant, afterall…"

It took Tatsuki a second to unfreeze before she hurried to accept her friend's embrace. She held Orihime as the girl shook with sobs, not caring about all the people that watched. Tears ran down the Tomboy's face, passing a relieved smile.

"I don't care what's going on… I don't care if you're like him now… You're alive." She drew back, smiling, still linking arms with her best friend. She was much calmer than she expected, taking it all in stride, so very out of character for her. She was even speaking softly… it must have really been an emotionally tiring day for her. "You be careful. And don't be afraid to come get me if anyone messes with you, okay?" She smiled wider, more tears streaming down her face. "I'll tell the others you're recovering."

Orihime nodded, trying not to blubber through her tears. "B-bye."

Ulquiorra took this as his que, opening up a garganta. The rip in reality appeared on the wall, open, ready to let the two of them cross. "Come with me," He said, reaching out a hand to the awed Orihime, not noticing as Tatsuki withdrew from the human-turned-spirit. "Woman."

This time, instead of angry tears, they were just those of goodbye. Deep in her heart, for it somehow still beat within her chest, she could tell that it was the end of how things had been.

She reached out, taking his hand with a smile, forcing down another cough as her blood raged with fever. She looked back at her friends, waving, yelling goodbye to them.

They waved back, a little sadly, because everyone knew that it was the end of the way things had been. Everything was going to change, and Orihime- sweet, meak Orihime- was the cause.

The two beings robed in white stepped up into the rip, the garganta, standing on the black nothing for a moment.

Everything was happening so fast, everyone felt like they were still caught up in the shock. But Tatsuki managed to get one last word in before the two left.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you!" Tatsuki yelled at Ulquiorra. "You better take good care of her, you hear me?!"

Ulquiorra looked back over his shoulder, and for a moment Tatsuki was shocked to see that he looked… relieved. The second emotion she had ever seen, not even the strongest, but it was still very startling.

Quietly, just to the martial art's master, Ulquiorra spoke his last words before closing the rift. "I understand, human. I will."

Then the rip closed, leaving five very confused teenagers, a ruined house, and a Chappy Orihime, covered in blood.

"Be good to her… Ulquiorra." Tatsuki whispered, still waving. "Do that for her, because I know she's in love with you."

And somehow… it felt right.

Maybe not complete, and maybe not logical at all. But everything that had happened felt… right.

.

So this is really short, again. :P I know, I know, it sucks. But I'm really, really, REALLY busy right now, and I'm actually secretly posting this as the one who makes trouble lurks... Anywho, I hope everyone enjoys this. I love reviews, in case you hadn't heard. Thank you all.


	25. Happiness

"Fuck." Ichigo cursed, looking around. "We have a lot of shit to do."

"Then maybe you should quite complaining and get to work." Rukia said sweetly, leaning over and batting her eyes at him.

He glared. "I don't think _anyone_ is fooled by that act."

"Oh please, Ichigo." She grinned, looking down at her nails. "I've been working on that act for almost a year now. You're not fooled by it because you know it's an act. But everyone else thinks I'm a sweet little girl."

He stared at her, bored. "Yeah. Great."

"Now hurry up. We need to have all of this cleaned up soon. Your sister is making curry, and I don't want to be late."

"Then maybe," He growled, pushing another pin into the door hinge, "You should get off your midget butt and help me."

"I did help. I swept, washed the sheets, _and_ I even washed Orihime's bloody clothes. Not only that, but I called Urahara and had him make some fake hospital records for Inoue. I'm the one who did all the work, Ichigo."

Ichigo pushed the last pin in, standing back to admire his work. "There. It looks like we never broke it down in the first place." Then he turned back to Rukia. "And you did all the easy stuff. Fixing that door wasn't a walk in the park, ya' know."

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on." She opened the door, smiling a little when she found it worked just fine. "Let's go home."

"Already missing your closet?"

"In case you weren't listening, I'll repeat myself. I, Ichigo Kurosaki, am hungry. On top of that, I am no longer living in your closet. So there." She smiled triumphantly at him, crossing her arms, as they began to walk back to Ichigo's house.

"You think you're real smart, don't you shorty?"

"So I'm shorty now, am I?"

Ichigo resisted the urge to laugh upon seeing her fierce, forced, smile, a vein near her temple throbbing. He knew that if anything upset her, it was being called short.

And there as just something about a pissed-off Rukia he was addicted to. Who knows? It could have been his hollow, who was attached to the darkness in Rukia's soul from the time she had been invaded by a parasite hollow, turning her against him. That hollow inside of Rukia's mind always falred when she was angry. Rukia wasn't a visord, no, but there was that darkness inside of her, and his hollow… well, for a lack of a better term, his hollow was extremely likened to that darkness.

For Ichigo himself? Well, maybe it was that he liked the way her eyes lit up when they got into a fight. It could have been that she just looked so… attractive when she was angry. He wasn't really sure. He just knew he liked it. A lot.

"Hey."

He was pulled from his musings when Rukia calmly called out to him.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at her suddenly shadowed face.

Rukia sighed, and then looked back up at him, worried. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

His good mode was gone, then, too. He knew what she was talking about. Sighing, he folded his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

"She's strong." Rukia said suddenly. "She'll be okay."

"What if she's not strong enough?" Ichigo asked quietly, looking down at the woman who had snatched up his heart and run with it.

"Well… she'll just have to endure. Besides. I think that the espada…" She stopped. "I think that _Cifer_ will take care of her."

He was a little startled to hear the name on her lips. But then he realized why she had said it. She was trying to adjust to him, make him more of an ally than an enemy. So she was referring to him not as what he was, but by his name.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed, for once deciding to agree instead of going with his own dense ideas. "I guess he will, huh?"

"After all," Rukia continued, "He brought her back from the dead."

"Yeah." Ichigo's eyes darkened a little bit, remembering seeing the pictures of her mangled body that some sick kid had taken before running down with the others to see if she was alright. First thing it had been put up on the internet someone had sent it to him, since he was gone, obviously believing that Ichigo wouldn't think Inoue had really fallen out of a window unless he saw for himself. Her body had been so mangled… "I guess that they both have a thing for repeating the past."

~o0o~

The desert was endless.

Black and white, black and white, black and white.

When had it become so welcome to her eyes?

The moon had not changed. There it hung in the endless black expanse, the only white in the sky. The sands blew on the chilled wind, stirring up the land in an attempt to keep it from ever resting. The trees looked like the bones of a hand sticking up out of the desert ground, clawing at the sky before death took away the ability to move.

It looked bleak. Empty. Hopeless.

And yet, it wasn't all that unwelcome.

"Do you feel a little better?"

Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra, his eyes startling her. She was frozen, staring into them for some time, unable to speak.

They had just stepped out of the garganta. She had to take a moment to drink in Hueco Mundo once more, as it was such a rabid change. A bit like culture shock, in a way, though not nearly as bad as the first time.

"A… a little. It's not so hot anymore."

"You are still fevered." He informed her, a cool hand touching her forehead lightly. "I will take you to Los Noches to rest." He must have seen the slight spark of panic in her eyes, because he quickly reassure her. "I will not take you to your prison. You will come to my own chambers and sleep there. You, of course, are free to come and go as you please. Though I ask you do not leave without alerting me before hand, as it can be very dangerous alone. You are strong, but there are some things not meant to be done alone."

She wondered if he was a mind reader, or if he was just being himself. Unknowingly, he had answered almost every single one of her questions.

Almost.

"Where will you sleep?"

He dropped his hand from her face, but did not remove it when she lifted it back up to rest on her flaming cheeks. "I am no longer in that pathetic human form. I am durable in my true state. You will not inconvenience me."

She nodded a little bit, but then looked at he castle so far of in the distance. She could see many parts of it were crumbling, still damaged from the winter war. The great white palace Los Noches was falling apart.

"It will take us days to get there…" She murmured to herself, staring off into the distance. She turned her gaze back to the tear-streaked man at her arm. "Would it be okay if I took a nap right here?"

"That is unacceptable." He deadpanned, looking down at the sand they were standing upon as if the sight insulted him.

"Oh."

"I will carry you. We will arrive at the palace within moments."

She had no doubt that what he said was true. But… "I'm heavy!"

He seemed to doubt it. "You will be no burden."  
"But I-"

He had heard enough, apparently. Without saying anything he stooped down and put a hand behind her knees, the other on her back. He swept her up off her feet, literally, and held her up without so much as a puff of breath leaving his mouth. He held her as if she was made out of cotton, as light as a stuffed animal.

She felt a blush quickly rushing up to paint her cheeks red. "I, uh, um."

"Do not babble." With that he shot off, concerned for her health. He knew she could not tell it yet, but he knew that her new hollow nature was trying to surface. Soon she would crave the souls of humans, and he wanted to be in Los Noches when that happened.

Orihime was starting to feel a little sick, her stomach churning as the flew over the white sands. Everything felt hot, even though the desert was so cold. She was starting to feel almost as sick as she had in the world of the living.

They got to the palace at a speed that would have made any normal human feint, Ulquiorra quickly entering through one of the many fallen sections of the castle.

He rushed her through the halls, ignoring the startled sounds many remaining arrancar made, quickly walking into his still intact room.

Orihime was starting to shiver, holding her hands against the scarred section of her chest.

He carefully lay her on his bed, grabbing the covered and sliding her underneath them. The white sheets made her hair look blazing red, contrasting brightly with the girl who looked like the sun.

"I'm hungry." She complained, curling up on her side. "Really, really hungry…" She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the too-bright room for the time being. "I feel sick. And I don't want to be a burden, but I don't know what's happening. I feel… I feel like I'm not me anymore. I'm no sure-"

"You are still very much yourself." He interrupted her. "Your hunger is your craving human souls."

"What?! But I can't eat someone! I don't want to hurt anyone or-"

"Reashea will keep you fulfilled. Aizen could not have his finest warriors constantly going to the world of the living to feed, so he created a formula of reashea that suffices. It tastes terrible, but it will keep you alive."

"… Alright. Can I please have some of that?"

He nodded, and then walked over to the left side of the room.

The room was square, and large. It had two doors, one leading to a living space, the other a bathroom. Everything in the room was ether black or white, but she had come to expect as much. The bed took up almost all of one wall, the headboard all that touched the wall while the rest of the bed took up a bit of the room. He had a dresser and a mirror, as every room did, posted against the right wall, next to the bathroom door, and a bookshelf against the other wall, next to the door that led to his living quarters. The wall across from the bed had an elaborately detailed map of Heuco Mundo, which took up almost the whole entire wall.

Orihime watched as he plucked a white canister from the bookshelf, coming over to her with it and twisting off the lid. He made sure she was watching, and then dipped his hand inside. He pulled out a string of flouting blue, the thing almost looking like a see-through spirit ribbon. He then barely opened his mouth and placed it on his tongue, closed his mouth, and swallowed.

He offered the can to her. "Eat."

She looked up at him, then back at the can, and tentatively reached inside. The food was cold, and felt like mist, but she was somehow able to grab one of the strands and place it in her mouth, all under the watchful eye of Ulquiorra. With a small blush she tasted it, and then smiled as she swallowed.

"It's great!" She declared, grabbing another ribbon. "It tastes like beef and broccoli, mixed with tuna and honey!"

"Yes. Most find the taste repulsing."

"I like it. I've never had anything like this before. It's delicious."

He carefully put the lid back on the can, walking back over to put it on the shelf. "I should have known that you would like it."  
She gave him no answer, which surprised him a little. He turned, wondering what was wrong, and found that Orihime had fallen asleep.

He didn't blame her. The day he had been resurrected by her Shun Shun Rika, he had felt exhausted. It was admirable she had stayed awake for so long.

He appeared at her side, pulling the sheets up over her shoulder, knowing how cold it could get. With that he left the room, going to sit in his living area and read while he waited for her to rise.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that maybe things weren't so bad.

Because somewhere deep in his heart, he may have been a little happy.

.

So... cute? I think? I don't know. In my mind, this chapter was pointless. :p I'm going to keep this up, though. Thank you, thank you, thank you to all you lovely reviewers! I really love the feedback. I hope everyone has been enjoying so far. Leave me a review if you have a request, and I'll try to write it for you. :) Thanks again!


	26. Home

There was a stranger staring out of the mirror in Ulquiorra Cifer's room, looking right back at Orihime.

She was a very pretty stranger, familiar, but not the reflection that Orihime was used to.

This woman had hair that fell to her hips. Long, strait, silk like cinnamon hair. Not quite red, not quiet brown, and not quiet orange. A very nice shade of hair, if she did say so herself, and it was as it had been when Orihime had been a normal human. Well, as close to normal as she had ever been.

She liked it, though.

Around her eyes was a thin lining of this orange shade, a bit brighter than her hair. It was very similar to eyeliner, a little bit thicker, and it didn't look half bad.

She liked it, too.

The place where she assumed her hollow hole was supposed to be looked like it had been patched up. This was most likely the result of her Shun Shun Rika, whom would have healed it before it would have even become known to her. It didn't look too bad.

Her fine white dress she had grown to like. It did remind her of her days imprisoned in Los Noches, but so did everything else around her. She knew she would just have to get used to that.

Her nails were very evenly cut, pretty and glossy, though she had a feeling they would scratch a little deeper than her human nails. She liked them, too, because they looked so wonderful.

Most of all, though, she liked the crown of bone on the sides of her head; the true evidence that she was now one of the arrancar. They were shaped mostly like her Shun Shun Rika, but the petals now waved back away from her ears so that they did not poke her. Each petal of the bones was outlined in the blue color that her hairpins had been.

She liked that as well.

"Woman."

She turned around, smiling lightly.

Ulquiorra had been gone when she had waken from her unexpected nap. She couldn't tell how long she had been asleep, as there was no clock or window in the room. Though, even if there had been a window she wouldn't have known what time it was. In Heuco Mundo there was no real time.

"Ulquiorra. Is this your room? It's very nice." She turned back to the mirror, looking in again, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was now, technically, the enemy.

It didn't bother her as much as she knew it should have.

"Grimmjow is quite adamant in seeing you."

She turned back to him, surprised. He was blank faced as always, but she was taken aback. "Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra nodded slightly, silently, studying her for her reaction.

"He's still alive?"

"Ichigo Kuroaski failed to completely kill him before moving on."

"That's true… But I didn't think he could survive with those wounds…"

"He is an arrancar." Ulquiorra deadpanned. "It is not so easy to rid the world of our species."

"Oh." The she smiled. "I'll see him!"

Ulquiorra may have been surprised. She couldn't tell, he was very good at guarding his expressions. "Come with me."

She followed him out into his small living area and out the door, into the main halls of Los Noches. The night before the halls had been empty, but now there was smaller level arrancar walking around, busy as usual, some loudly arguing as they went.

"Wow." Was all she could manage.

"When I was gone, Halibell Tia took over the palace, as she was the strongest arrancar to come back to Los Noches."

"But didn't captain Hitsu-"

"Kill her?" He looked over at her, letting her know he had finished her sentence, not asked a question. "As I said before," He went on. "Arrancar are very hard to completely finish off."

"Wow." It was all Orihime could manage through her amazement. "It's like everything has changed."

It was true. The once dark halls were still pure white, but the shadows didn't seem to cling to her feet, holding her down, making everything so much heavier. That atmosphere wasn't exactly a happy one; the arrancar parted like the red sea for Mosses as Ulquiorra walked down the hall, fringing away from him in fear, and they still waltzed around with menacing grins and glares, weapons out in the open, and death threats and cuss words were still thrown about like comments about the weather, but… it wasn't that bad.

As they walked through the halls, Orihime couldn't help the song that went through her head. Just some idle tune that she had once heard on the radio and liked. The words came tumbling back into her mind, lighting up the word around her, and suddenly she realized that she was… happy.

_The windows are barred here._

The arrancar continued to talk around her, some stopping to look at her. Where humans would have whispered, chattered, gossiped, they just looked and then moved on, making up their own assumptions. What was the point of gossip when you cared only for your own opinion?

_And the people are scarred here._

They turned a corner, Ulquiorra glancing over at her to make sure she was still beside him. She smiled back at him, stepping a little closer to his side so that he would know she was there.

_It's true._

They started up a stairwell, the area well lit, though it the floors and walls were black now.

_But I think that it's home._

She watched as two girl arrancar past them, mirror reflections of each other except for hair color. Both had freckles, a hole displayed in between their ribs, barely over their stomachs, and hair held up in high pig tails. One had magenta hair, the other bright fruit orange. They argued as they passed, both talking about who was the better fighter.

_I mean it's all that I know._

They passed the girls, who both stopped to look back at Orhime and Ulquiorra only once, shrugging to one another, before going back to arguing and heading off to wherever it was they were going.

_And I love it, too._

Orihime giggled, looking back over her shoulder at the two girls as they ran off. She looked back up at Ulquiorra, who was staring at her in asking.

_Now the people are scarred here. And everything hurts me if it doesn't hurt you._

She just smiled, shrugging, and let him lead on.

_But what hurts me the most as I feel like a ghost without you. _

They went down another hall, stepping back into an area where everything was white. There was a group of people building a wall back up. They were all rather quiet, intent on doing their job right, picking up chunks of the fallen building as they slowly built it back up.

_So scream. Oh, what a wonderful dream._

Orihime waved at a child arrancar, one who had a hollow hole right through the center of his forhead, bone going up over his head and around the hole like a Mohawk over his navy blue hair. A scar went over his throat, as if someone had once tried to cut his head off.

_We fight and we growl, every shadow prowls,_

The child took a thumb out of his mouth, tentatively waving back as he stared in wonder.

_ Oh, but it's home._

Ulquiorra looked down at her, disapproving, but didn't do anything when she just beamed right back at him, linking her hands behind her back. He looked like he was about to say something, but then stopped, having decided he would take her uncharacteristic silence when he got it.

_And some times we die here._

_ Yeah, that's real sad._

_ And sometimes I cry here._

_ But it's not really all bad._

Orihime looked ahead to where two huge double doors stood, the ones she knew led to Aizen's throne room, and felt herself tense a little.

_But I love all that they are._

_ And I can forget these old scars._

She set herself in determination, running after Ulquiorra, who hadn't noticed her pause.

_Because this place is just who they are._

She caught up with him as he placed a hand on one door. He looked back at her when she almost tripped in her haste to get back to his side, his face almost surprised.

_And here. It's almost better than that old good safe place._

She watched as he just shook his head, muttering about how odd she was. She laughed, agreeing that she was strange, even for a human. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, regarding her, as if to messure whether or not she was ready.

_Yeah it's better I'm sure._

She hoped he didn't think she was too weak to re-visit a place that had once made her break out in a cold sweat she was so frightened. She knew she was strong. She knew she could handle it. A memory was just that- a thing from the past. She could move on.

_Because here I'm not deterred. _

_ By those who think me their own._

He nodded to her, seeming to read her thoughts, silently telling her he knew she was strong. He pushed open the door, letting her walk into the throne room before him, still not saying anything.

_Here there's not many, yet I'm not so alone._

She looked up at the throne Aizen had once sat at, surprised to see Halibel instructing a group of arrancar as they worked on tearing the thing down, her three fracoìn at behind her.

_These bloody walls are so open, the bars are all gone._

She watched as Halibel turned to them, her eyes narrowed as always, hands crossed over her bare ribs. "Welcome back." She said to Orihime, not asking why the woman was there.

_Here I'm me and it's me they all know._

_ We're strong and we're fierce._

_ Yeah we may fight a lot._

_ But in our hearts-_

She looked up over at Ulquiorra, and again down at his hand.

_-we're all just searching for a spot._

_ And we may kill and bring harm._

_ Please do not raise the alarm._

_ It's our troop, we're all here._

_ With all we hold dear._

_ And hell. This is our home._

_._

So. That was a chapter filled with purely walking. How great of a draw-er-out-er of time am I? Yeah, I know, I'm amazing. (Someone in the back yells, "You sit on a throne of lies, Darksknight!" I, of course, nod at this person, whispering "I know. Shhhh!") So, anyway, **I** own the song. Yeah. Made that thing up for another one of my many stories, and decided I might as well use it again.

Anywho! Sorry for being so late today. I had a meting at 7:30 freaking am. So I had to get up at 5:30. And I had to dress nice, and put on makeup, and find some gum so I wouldn't scare people with my morning breath, because brushing my teeth just wasn't cutting it. Yeah. So, review (PLEASE!), because yours truly had a bad morning. And because you can? And because I'm a sucker for review? *starts to cry a little bit* And because I'm hopeless? Yeah... Hope everyone enjoyed!


	27. Power

"Halibel." Ulquiorra greeted. "Your construction seems to be running smoothly. You have made much progress on the southern wall. Upon entering Los Noches I took not that the dome is still broken. Were you aware?"

"No one had told me." She answered. "I will send more repair teams there." She looked back at the trio behind her, nodding at them, obvoisly meaning for them to do as she willed. They were off, just like that, heading to find a repair team to send to the area.

Halibel looked back at Ulquiorra and Orihime. "Are you looking for Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra dipped his head, a single nod to answer the question.

"I had him taken to the infirmary. It's still under construction, but I couldn't have him dragging his corpse through here. His barking upset the construction, and his vocabulary went to work at offending anyone with ears. I couldn't have him hanging around here anymore. You understand, I'm sure."

Ulquiorra nodded again, and then turned to Orihime. "Woman."

Orihime started, nodding quickly, giving a small bow to Halibel before she ran to catch up with Ulquiorra. She managed not to bump into him when he stopped to hold the door for her.

With a small blush she hurriedly stammered "Thank you." She ran through the door, insisting to herself that he was only holding open the door because he knew the huge thing would be too heavy for her to open on her own. He wasn't really too much of a manners user.

They were quick to get down the halls, rushing through areas of construction and silent halls down to another are of the palace. They entered more black halls, Ulquiorra uncannily navigating, never pausing to second-guess his direction.

It was soon that they came to a door, smaller than the last one they had gone through. He opened it for her, presenting a white room, the windows not barred to her surprise.

"Get that the fuck away from me, bitch! Who asked for your help, damnit?!"

Ulquiorra's face betrayed his irritation upon hearing the loud volatile voice hollering off to the back of the room.

Orihime came in right as a pissed-off arrancar woman came storming past her, scowling and huffing. She threw a blood-covered rag on the ground, a needle and a thread of blue that looked similar to the food Orihime had earlier consumed. She stopped in the doorway, pivoting on her heal, to scream back into the room. "See if I ever let you back here, bitch!" With that she spun back around, disappearing out of the doorway.

"Did you just call me a bitch!?" The same brash voice from the back barked. "Get back in here so I can tear your throat out, bitch!"

Yeah. No doubt about it. That was Grimmjow.

A curtain was torn aside to the side of the window, a squar section of the room earlier hidden opening up to their eyes. Grimmjow was struggling to stand, back in his first form, scowling and trying to fight back a grimace as blood pooled around his feet, dripping from his torn-apart chest. First thing he saw Ulquiorra he growled. "Tell that bitch to get her ass back in here so I can tear her to shreds!"

Ulquiorra blinked slowly, seemingly trying to decided whether or not to just finish Grimmjow off for good or leave him be. He evidentally decided on the latter, as he turned his back to the man.

"The woman is here to see you." He intoned, looking at the doorway. "Cease your idiotic yelping and address her."

"Huh?" The blue haired man turned his sights to the left, spotting Orihime. Slowly his face spread into a feral grin, splitting his face. "Well what do you know? Bat shit wasn't shitting me!" He laughed, scratching the back of his neck as he sat down on the gurney behind him.

Ever the nice one, Orihime tentatively smiled. "Uh… hi."

"I've been waiting for you to come back here! You know how fucking long of been rotting in the damned dump? I can't even fucking fight! It's good you came back, _princesa_. Cuz' the stupid so called nurses don't know what the hell they're doing."

She nervously laughed, not really sure what to make of it all.

"Now get over here and patch me up so I can go kill that bitch that just ran out a' here. No one talks to Grimmjow fuckin' Jaggerjack like that." He smirked darkly, assumedly contemplating the death of the woman who had stormed out of the room but a moment ago.

"Uh, I, um, guess I could heal you." She bit her lips, her hand going up to feel the side of her head where the bone was. "Or, I could try…"

"Eh?" He squinted, looking at the place her hairpins had used to reside. Dawning realization hit him slowly, his eyes going wide, as his tone dropped a little. "Oh. Ya' dead, princess?"

"Uh, well, I-"

"Who killed ya? I though bat shit here was 'posed to protect ya. I didn't think he'd let ya off an die while he was around. Guess he died too, though, huh?" He rubbed his head in between his hands. "Ah, don't wanna think about all this shit. It's making my head hurt."

"Oh. Well, um, to answer your questions," She began timidly, linking her hands behind her back. "I'm not dead. I'm just… um, well, an arrancar and alive, I guess? I'm not really sure, ether."

He waved away her speech with a hand. "I don't really care. I just want to know if your powers still work."

"I… I don't know?"

He glared. "Well then why don't you find out!?"

"Do not speak to her in that manner or I will have to rip your throat out." Ulquiorra suddenly threatened, still facing away from Gimmjow.

"Well, well." Grimmjow chuckled. "What's this? Emotion? Ulqui-fucking-orra Cifer has emotions?" He burst out laughed, throwing his head back, blood still dripping generously from his wound. "Wadda ya know!"

Ulquiorra didn't respond.

"That shit's priceless." The sexta espada laughed, calming down. When he had finished laughing he just snorted. He looked back at Orihime, grinning. "Now do your little thing. Dum Dum Rita, or whatever."

"Oh." She blinked rappily, jumping again, still a little jumpy around the violent espada. She held her hands out, taking a step forward, and swallowed. "Souten Kisshun, I reject."

Orihime watched in fascination as two of her farriers, Ayame and Shun'ou, came forth, two branches of her flower-like mask breaking off as they sprung to life.

To Orihime's surprise, they had changed. Shun'ou's wings, one green, where pure white- bones if she was correct. The little fairy had a hole in his chest, just over where Orihime had a scarred circle of flesh. Ayame's little red shell was now bone as well, though the yellow of the shell around her remained. She, too, had a hole through the center of her being.

"Orihime!" Shun'ou cheered, flying up in front of her wielder. "It's so good to see you alive."

"You… you've both changed."

Ayame timidly nodded, her hands twisting in her sleaves.

"Yep!" Shun'ou agreed, flying in a quick loop, a streak of gold trailing behind until he came to a stop. "And we all feel so much more powerful now! I bet we can heal in twice the time it once took!"

"Oh." Orihime looked up at Grimmjow, who was watching her in interest, and then to Ulquiorra, who was watching her from the corner of his eye as he pretended not to be interested in what was happening. "Well," She said, turning her gaze back to Grimmjow, "Let's give it a try!"

"You got it!" Shun'ou shot off, Ayame trailing behind him. Both came to a stop before Grimmjow, they're golden shield instantly going up.

Usually, it would take at least a half an hour to heal the wounds Grimmjow had received. They weren't fresh, to boot, the skin already trying to heal, wrong. That should have added another ten minutes on.

This, however, was not the case.

Ulquiorra, Orihime, and Grimmjow all watched as his skin healed up at a speed they hadn't imagined. In no longer than five minutes he didn't have a single scratch. The scar he wanted to keep was still there, but as he stood, the golden shield disappearing as the powers returned, it was evident that he was completely healed.

He stretched, twisting in experiment. He stopped, face blank. Slowly, his trade-mark smirk rose to his face, his mask moving up with his face as he laughed heartily. "Fuck yes!" He yelled, punching the air in front of him. He looked up, eyes narrowing in on the doorway. "See ya later, bitches!" He crowed. With that he shot out of the room, cackling the whole time.

"I am going to murder him." Ulquiorra said as soon as he was gone. "His nonsense is potent enough to taste on the air."

Orihime laughed, her hand patting her masks, silently telling her powers they had done a great job. "You know…" She started, staring out the open doorway. "I think that I could get used to living here. For the time, at least." She looked back at Ulquiorra, and if she didn't know any better…

"You are not concerned about the lack of color?" He asked, the white and black being something she had complained about much during her imprisonment.

She shook her head, looking at his eyes. "I think there's enough to keep me happy." She admitted with a small smile, fighting off another blush.

"I see…" His eyes moved over to her hair, all on their own, and settled there.

"Come on." She said, laughing again as she started toward the door. "I don't think Halibel would like it if Grimmjow kills all of the nurses."

"Yes." He agreed, walking up behind her. "If they do not annihilate him first."

Orihime froze. "Was that…" She turned to Ulquiorra, eyes wide and surprised. "Was that a joke?"

He stopped, considering this. Finally, after a great pause, he shook his head. "Foolishness."

Orihime smiled, stepping after him. "It was. It _was_ a joke!" She giggled.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You are delusional."

"I heard it! You told a joke!"

"Ridiculous."

And so they went on, Orihime insisting it was humor she had just heard from him, Ulquiorra denying it every time.

Orihime had a strong feeling that she wasn't going to have as hard a time in Los Noches than she had originally thought.

.

Okay. it's a little late, and a little short, but... I updated. Ha ha ha. And Grimmjow is back, I'm sure everyone is just tickled pink to know. Thank you to all who have reviewed, as always. You guys are the coolest! And thank you to everyone for reading, favoring, and following, too. I hope this continues to please. Anyway... reviews? Please? *puts up big sparkly pleading eyes, and give you a kitten* Pretty please?


	28. Heart

I didn't update yesterday. I'm so... terrible. XD Well, I had clean out the firetruck garage (it was FILTHY!) And then we had to fix up the firetrucks themselves. We have soooo much left to do, still. Then I got home, made some cookies and pretzels, and finished off the day watching movies with my family. Treasure Planet with the kids, House of Flying daggers with my sister. It was very nice. So, sorry, for not updating. Life just gets in the way sometimes.

~)o0o(~

It was dark.

In the dark, shadows slunk through the dark, whispering. The whispers were low in volume, deep in tone, and sinister in inetention. Everything was hot. Too hot. Terribly, terribly hot.

Orihime was alone.

Alone in a place she did not know, because she could not see through the dark enveloping her. Her eyes were beginning to sore from trying to look through the darkness too hard, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from searching the dim for signs of anyone and anything familiar.

"Shh, shh, Hush now. Hush. They little princess can hear you." A voice rasped in her ear, freezing breath blosing arcoss the girl's neck.

She turned, frightened, but found no one there.

"Hello?" She called into the darkness, her voice small and weak.

The whispering stopped.

The silence was pressing. It felt like it was drawing away her breath, crushing her lungs, filling her throat with icy water that made her blood burn even hotter. Her ears felt like they were bleeding, she was listening so hard. She couldn't even hear her own bated breath.

Her heart rate sped up.

"Do you want to fill the void, little girl?" A shrill man's voice rang in her other ear, right next to her.

Again she spun around, her dress falling around her hips in ripples of white, but once more there was nothing there.

"Poor thing." A voice called in the darkness. It was unidentifiable as male or female. It simply sounded… menacing. "All alone in the dark. Doesn't know where she is. Poor, poor, Hime."

Orihime opened her mouth, intent to call into the dim once more, but found she couldn't speak.

Her heart beat even faster than before.

It was hot.

Breath was cold.

She was scared

"Wouldn't it be a pity? A great pity, yes. Surely a pity it would be."

_If what?_ She silently asked, voice no longer working. Her lack of voice frightened her more than she thought it should, considering what was going on. She couldn't speak, and that was terrifying.

"Yes. It's a pity."

A sharp pain throbbed over the spot where her hollow hole would be. Orihime looked down with wide eyes to find the area seeping blood, the crimson liquid burning her skin as it trailed down in between her breasts and soaked her clothes, making it's way slowly down to her stomach.

"There's a war coming, you know." The voice continued, caring not of her horror and pain. "And he's going to be taken away from you. This time, though, you won't be able to bring him back. And oh, the pain that will be. It might," A chain appeared, attached to the bleeding skin just below her collar. The chain wound up into a gnarled hand, the only thing she could see in the dark. The flesh of the hand was black, the nails white, blood dripping from the bone-like hand. It held the chain tightly. "Just end up ripping you apart."

The hand gave a sharp tug, and then disappeared, leaving her with a hollow hole in the center of her chest.

She choked, gasping, trying to draw air into her lungs and she held onto the area, trying as hard as she could to ebb the pain. She could suddenly make noise again, a wretched sob tearing from her throat, as the whispers began again. They rose in volume, drowning out her screams, the voice belonging to the hand she had earlier seen laughing, cackling, drowning out any sound that may have offered her solace.

And then he was there, the one that she was so scared to lose, hand reached out to her as he faded to dust.

"NO!"

~)o0o(~

"NO!" Orihime shot up in bed, hair flying around her face, sticking to her sweat-covered skin.

"Woman." Ulquiorra was sitting on the bed beside her, a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him, eyes drinking in his form as her heart beet wildly in her chest. "U-ulquiorra." Still trying to get her breath back, Orihime threw her arms around him, sobbing, her body shaking with her cries.

He froze, wide-eyed, completely shocked. He couldn't move for a moment, so surprised he just sat there. Slowly through, he unfroze, his arms slowly going around her frame in an attempt to calm her.

"What is the matter?" He eventually asked.

"I d-don't wan-ant to t-talk about it." She sobbed quietly, holding tightly to him, as if she were afraid he would slip through her fingers at any moment.

"You are… unhappy?"

She sniffed, looking up at him, not caring that her eyes were red with tears. "I had a bad dream."

"You were screaming in your sleep." He told her, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face before he could stop himself.

She leaned into his touch, finding comfort in it, even as she dropped her arms from his form, his own hand pulling back to stick to his side, where it always was. He left the hand that touched her face, recognizing the comfort it offered her.

"I… I had a nightmare, I guess."  
"It is because of this place?" He guessed.

She shook her head. "No, no." Slowly she stopped moving, putting her head back into his open palm. "It's just… actually, I don't know… it's not because we're here… I don't know what it was."

"You were frightened of something?"

"Of… loosing something."

"Your life?"

"No."

"The life of another?"

"… Yes."

He searched her face, trying to find out what was plaguing her. Then it struck him. "You fear loosing the orange-haired shinigami?"

"No." She admitted. "I don't."

Now he was confused. "Then who?"

"Who do you think?" She asked, reaching up to grab the hand on her face. She looked into his eyes, searching for the realization she hoped to see there.

He remained as expressionless as ever, if not a bit perplexed. For being so amazingly intelligent, she was a bit amazed that he had yet to figure it out.

"The only person I've ever lost, and been able to get back. The one I fear loosing again." She reached up with her other hand, lightly tracing his tear streaks. "You."

"This does not make sense." He murmured. "You should not feel this way… I am not something to fear loosing, Onna." But he didn't make a move to stop her from touching his face.

"Do you know what I feel?" She asked, ignoring what he was saying. She wanted him to figure it out for himself. For him to realize how much his loss would truly affect her.

"… Your fear?" She didn't confirm it nor deny it, so he went on as if she had said yes. "I am able to fear the loss… of another." The hand on her face moved a moment, caressing her face for just a breath.

"Then you should know what I feel." She breathed.

"You're crying again…" He whispered.

"I'm just happy." She said, a smile breaking from behind her tears. "To see you're okay. Because… my heart would… I just…"

"You're not making any sense." His voice was quiet, deep, breathy.

She fleetingly realized that they had been nearing each other the whole time they spoke, their voices getting softer and softer. "My heart would miss you." She admitted.

"Your heart…" His right hand fell to her chest, resting right over her heart, lightly, barely touching the area. His eyes looked into her own, probing, trying to find something that he wanted to be there. "I desire it."

"It's already yours." She whispered.

In that moment Orihime found herself pressing her lips to his, more bold than she had ever been before. Her cheeks were flaming, her heart was flying in her rib cage, and yet she couldn't think of anything that had made her feel so light before.

His reaction was akin to how he had responded to her embrace. He froze, eyes wide, completely still.

For a split second Orihime's embarrassment caught up to her. His lack of reaction deterred her, making her believe that perhaps he hadn't wanted the kiss. She drew back, apologies on the tip of her tongue.

But they never came.

His hand, the one her cheek, slipped to the back of her neck. Her pulled her forward, his other hand going up to cup her jaw, and pressed his lips to her own.

Her eyes flew shut, hands going up to grip his shirt. She pushed back, both adding pressure to the kiss. She gasped, feeling her heart jump, and felt him open his mouth to her.

Mouth sliding against mouth, they both sat in bed, tangled in the sheets, hearts soaring.

He drew her bottom lip into his mouth, tasting, his desire soaring with each small sound she made. He added his teeth to the mix, lightly nipping at her swollen pink lips, and felt her shiver. She hesitantly tasted his own lips, lightly biting down on his bottom lip. His hand fisted in her hair.

Testily, she ran her tongue over his black lip, trying to find what he wished.

His reaction was more than she had thought it would be. He pulled her up into his lap, his hand moving off of her jaw to brace them both with the hand against the bed. Her hands moved up around his neck, holding her to him, tasting and nipping, both trying to consume the other.

It was all so fast, dizzying, thoughts thrown out the window.

Her hands wandered, wanting to feel skin. With a mind of their own, her hands moved to his jacket, unzipping it. Her hands reveled at the discovery of uncharted flesh, quickly running up his stomach to rest on his bare chest.

His mouth moved to her jaw, planting small kisses all along it, not clumsy despite the emotion being so new to him.

When one of her hands skimmed the outside of his hollow hole he froze.

"What-"

A slim finger circled the odd inside of the opening in his chest.

He drew in a breath, hurriedly standing. He held her to him, making sure she didn't fall, and then placed her back on the bed. He looked into her eyes, searching again, probing, as they both just froze.

"Goodnight." He suddenly said, letting all contact between them cease.

And just like that he was gone from the room, the door hanging open behind him, leaving Orhime flustered and tangled in the sheets, her hair wild.

She blinked slowly, a hand creeping up to rest over her frantic heart. "What… was that?" She asked herself, cheeks flaring red.

The only answer was the small tap of the door closing, silently telling her to go back to sleep and try to comprehend it all in the morning.

And who was she to argue with that?

.

I'm sure we all saw that one coming. It's not like anyone in my reviewing was BEGGING for a kiss. (Yes, you know who you are. XD) I hope I didn't rush it... Um, enjoy? (I enjoyed it. Heheheheheheh...)


	29. Desire

Ulquiorra Cifer was not prone to lust. He did not think he was susceptible to desire, passion, or wanton. None such emotions would ever be able to get a hold of him, simply because they couldn't.

There was one problem with that.

He had no idea how to describe what it was he felt for Orihime Inoue.

Her voice had once annoyed him to no end. On and on she would chatter about the most trivial things, all of which he didn't care about in the least. Her voice was shrill, and she talked to fast, and sometimes she went on for hours without ever seemingly taking a breath.

Except, none of that was apparent to him anymore.

Her voice was now alluring in ever sense of the word. It was a sing-song voice that called him, whispered promises in his ears, and had the supposed effect of a siren's call.

He wondered if he was going mad.

He had, after all, never really noticed her body. Yes, the woman had very pronounced curves. Yes, her hair was nicely tamed, shiny, and smelled good. And yes, she had a charming face, lips, eyes, and nose. The woman in general had a very nice appearance.

He had once, vaguely, even told her so. Why? It was because it was a fact, and he had a habit of stating such facts when the need arose.

Now, though, he couldn't _not _notice her figure. Every time she moved, his eyes were drawn to some part of her body. He started to notice little things that were pleasing to the eye, things he had once not cared about.

The way her breast bounced when she walked or jumped, how very silky her hair was, the shape of her rear, her curved hips, her slender waist, the way her eyes lit up or darkened depending on her mood, her heart-shaped face, the way she batted her eye lashes, her slender fingers, the way she presented her body when she stretched or moved in an odd position, her lips, her ankles, the nape of her neck, the smooth column of her neck, the hallow of her throat, her collar bones, the curves of her ample chest disappearing into her dress…

On and on he could go about such things.

It was extremely distracting.

Now, the woman and he had… kissed. They had crossed the fragile line of friendship into something a little more dangerous. Something hot, and thrilling, and very much desirable.

And he didn't really understand it at all. All he knew was that it pleased him _very_ much.

He couldn't chase the vision of their happenings from his mind. The way her lips had felt, so soft, yet durable. How she had moved, her lips hotly sliding against him. The feeling of her wet tongue sliding across his lip…

Everything was overwhelming. He had never before felt pleasure like that. Yes, the other espada took part in it. Many of the men were fueled with carnal desire, the beast like lust easily taken care of did one happen upon another arrancar of the opposite sex having the same problem.

He had never once taken part in it. The very thought of moving with another creature in such a manner had disgusted him. He didn't need anything emotionally fueled when he felt no emotion. He felt no pleasure. So he had never once experimented like the beasts of Hueco Mundo. He had minded his own business, not needing to dirty himself with the trash that so brashly pleased themselves. It sickened him to hear about it, even, but there was not much he would do about that. He had heard the arrancar around him talk loosely about it.

But he had never thought that he would want anything like that.

There he was, though, sitting on the couch of his living room, his breath bated as he tried to understand what had just happened.

When she had put her finger in the ring of nothing at the center of his chest… his whole body had heated up. It had felt so wonderful. To have something living, pulsing, beating in the hole that consumed so much and reduced him to nothingness… it was bliss.

But it had been too much.

There was only so much even Ulquiorra Cifer could handle, so he had hurriedly left before he had done anything ether he or the onna would regret later on.

But still. He thought. And he replayed all that had happened.

And Ulquiorra Cifer thus knew the meaning of want.

Because he desired the woman more than air itself.

.

So. Very short chapter, I know. A little odd. But I figured I'd put it up. After all, it's Monday, I don't exactly have all day to write out a good chapter. :/ Oh well! I hope this was enjoyed. And, you know, remember to review for your local review hoarder. Because you all know how I desire those things. *sigh* More than air itself. XD I'll post tomorrow, so I'll... uh, see? Yeah. Um, I'll "see" you all then.


	30. Blush

Holly chilly burrito barf! You guys... 159 reviews?! Crazy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hmm... a thought has just come to me. To the 200th reviewer- (yes, I believe we will get that far, because I'm a vain little thing) - I will give a prize!  
The 200th reviewer gets ONE of the following-  
1. A one-shot request that I will write out for them. Or,  
2. If he/she has a story published, I will take a look at it and review, plus give a shout-out to that story. Or,  
3. dedicate a chapter to them + write them a small prose or poem. It can be for anything, fanfiction, original work, whatever. Up to them.

Yep. So thanks again, you guys. You are all amazing!

.

"Alright, move it over here! A little to the left! Down!"

Orihime watched as Halibel conducted the re-construction of the throne room. She hadn't thought it possible for so many hollows to work together, but there was the third espada, leading them all with uncanny skill.

The throne room was no longer the throne room. Over night, it seemed, Halibel had changed the whole place into a big meting hall. The head of the big table had the biggest chairs, the things that had once been chairs. Two of the three thrones had been kept, but Aizen's mighty chair had been torn apart and used to help build up one of the walls.

The two heads of the table would be Ulquiorra and Halibel. Stark was too lazy to lead anything, he preferred to just be another arrancar. Barigon was really dead, there was no coming back from the deadly attacks that Soi Fon had dealt him.

They were the leaders of Hueco Mundo now, and nobody really protested it, ether. They were easily the two most powerful people currently in the palace, Ulquiorra being the most powerful despite his number.

Both of the espada were good leaders, Orihime decided. Things were a lot more peaceful since they had taken the reins, though people still fought and killed, as no one had really changed all that much.

There were two things that kept them all together, though. They wanted to stay strong, ready to defend themselves, and no one wanted a ruler like Aizen again.

Gimmjow and Neliel were next in the chain of power. Nel had regained a lot of control over her form, though every now and then she would turn back into a helpless child.

Yammy was a lot of the muscle used in reconstructing the palace, and Szayelaporro's minions had evolved into devoted little scientists, left over powers and potions from their master helping progress them to humanoid forms. Szayelporro himself had not been recovered. The healers of Hueco had tried their best to revive him, but his brain had permanently shut itself down, breaking under the stress of the drug that had been his demise.

The ninth espada was gone, exposed to sunlight and decomposing until there was nothing left to recover. He and Kain Shiba were put back into the cycle of life, both separate of each other thanks to Rukia. The seventh was also gone. He had been completely torn apart by the thousands of blades that Byukia Kuchiki had used, and when the healers had patched him back up, he had been alive only for a little while before he truly died. His soul had just lost the will to live, and once that happened, there wasn't much anyone could do.

Nnoritora was unaccounted for.

All in all, Los Noches had suffered some heavy damages. More than half of the remaining arrancar had left the palace, no one knew where they had gone, and the remaining were a little timid to bow to a new power.

Orihime didn't really blame them.

Of course, that wasn't really what was on her mind. No, instead, she was thinking about that morning.

She awoke, still in Ulquiorra's bed, and stretched. This was normal for her. She pulled her hands through her hair, brushing it out, and silently noted to herself that the was going to have to ask for a brush later on.

She pushed past the door and into the living room, yawning, her hands above her head.

Ulquiorra was there, sitting on the couch and eating out of the canister.

The second she saw his her cheeks went up in flames, embarrassment smacking her hard in the face. "U-Ulquiorra."

He nodded at her, cool as ever it seemed. "Woman."

"G-good morning." She stammered, the sentence almost a question.

He arched a single brow. "Indeed."

She timidly made her way to the couch, sitting beside him. She held her hand out in asking for the food in his hand, which he passed to her without a word. For a second they both ate from the canister in silence.

Oddly enough, it was Ulquiorra who broke the still. "Onna?"

Orihime looked over at him, surprised. "Yes?"

"Last night was a human display of affection."

Her blush, which had been receding, returned to her cheeks full-forced. "Yes." She squeaked, looking down at her lap.

"I wish for another display." He said suddenly, turning to look at her.

She thought that her whole face was probably red, looking at him with wide eyes. "You w-what?"

He maybe, possibly, might have looked the slightest bit unsure. Still, though, he repeated himself, his voice not wavering once. "I desire another display of affection between the two of us."

She was mortified, but she also had pressing questions at the front of her mind. The first of which was, "C-can't you call it a kiss?"

He blinked. Then after a pause, began again. "I wish for a kiss, woman."

Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, almost as if it was trying to escape and leap up to give the man before her a kiss before she had the chance to. "You… you didn't mind?"

He did not answer, which meant he thought the answer was obvious and didn't need to be spoken.

"Why did you leave?" She asked, tilting the head to the side. She had thought he had gotten up and left because he was upset, but now he was asking for another kiss. That alone was bazar. Who would have ever thought that she would hear Ulquiorra Cifer ask for a kiss? Well, it was more of a demand, but it was as close to asking as she believed he would get.

"I did not wish to place you in a compromising position." He allowed, interrupting her musings.

She blushed again, her stomach lit with butterflies. Mutant, zombie, flaming butterflies that were slowly tearing her up from the inside. "Oh." was all the butterflies let her say.

"If you do not wish for a… kiss…" It was clear he didn't like the word. She could tell he was just burning to refer to it as he saw fit, not by such a simple name. "Then I will not request one again."

"O-oh, no, no! I mean, I would like one, and, uh, I mean, uh…" She trailed off, staring down at her lap mortified. "Um, it would be nice?" She finished lamely.

A cool had met her jaw, turning her head gently to look at the hand's owner. "Then we are in agreement."

His lips met her's again, briefly, starting up a burning fire in her stomach. Her heart went nuts, beating as fast and sporadically as a lose stallion.

She had just added her own pressure when _it_ happened.

The door suddenly swung open.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, Halibel- WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Orhime and Ulquiorra drew apart quickly, the former with a sharp gasp and another blazing blush.

Both looked at Grimmjow, one annoyed and the other wishing she could crawl inside a hole and never be found.

The blue haired man suddenly broke out into a huge grin. "I fucking knew it!" He shouted, fists punching up in the air. "You two are fuck buddies! Goddamn, I knew it, I _knew_ it! Yes! Ulqui-fucking-orra and the princess! I fucking _knew_ it! You've been screwing all along, and I just fucking _knew _it!"

A vein began to throb on the side of Ulquiorra's head, the man scowling dangerously at the sexta espada. "You have said that more than four times now." He looked over so see Orihime's face hidded, as she had put her hands over her face in distress and was crouched over with her face almost touching her lap. Seeing she was distressed made Ulquiorra all the angrier. "And, your accusations are false." He added.

Grimmjow, of course, wasn't really paying any attention. "I'm a fucking genius! I knew it all along! I fucking knew it!"

Ulquiorra was getting really tired of hearing him say _I fucking knew it_ over and over again.

"All this time, and everyone thought you were such a prude! HA!" He pointed at Ulquiorra, razor teeth gleaming as he continued to display a terrifying smile. "You've been fucking the princess! Bat shit was getting laid all this time!" He laughed again, obviously pleased with his discovery.

"If you are going to continue to assume wrongly-" Before he could finish the threat, he was interrupted.

"I can't believe it! This is the _shit_!" Then he paused, and looked down, a little upset. "And I've been missing out this whole time…" He muttered to himself. "Well, shit…"

His face brightened again. "But I still fucking knew it!"

Fed up with Grimmjow's antics, and pushed over the top by the 'missing out' comment, Ulquiorra stood. He pointed a finger at the laughing espada, and glared hard.

Grimmjow had just enough time to realize what was about to happen. "Oh, shi-"

Before he was ceroed out of the doorway and through the wall behind him.

Needless to say, a fight had broken out.

In the end, it had been made very clear to Grimmjow that Orihime and Ulquiorra had shared a simple kiss, and that if the blue haired espada wished to remain breathing, he would not speak word of it again.

Orihime still blushed, thinking about it.

"Down, down, down, and there! Stop!" Halibel nodded, looking at the work in front of her, noticing that Orihime was blushing again. She was starting to wonder just what had happened to make blood rise to the girl's cheeks so often.

"It looks good, everyone." She praised, looking at all of her tired workers. "You may take a break for the day."

Looking back at Orihime again, she smiled. "You may return to your quarters. Thank you for your help." She said, referring to how Orihime had helped hold things in the air using her shields, speeding up the contusion tenfold.

The girl blinked rabidly and then nodded, turning to leave.

Halibel really was curios as to what had happened earlier that day, and had a feeling it had something to do with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's fight.

"It is better that I do not ask." She decided out loud.

Everything was complicated when it came to being embarrassed by Grimmjow's antics. In time, one learned to not be concerned with it.

.

So, it's a little weirded out time-wise. But I just HAD to, you know? I hope everyone enjoyed, though I do admit this chapter was a little… ditzy? I don't know, it was just off. *shrugs* Anywho, I hope to see reviews from my fabulous reviewers. You guys have really made my life a slice of heaven! XD Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, again, I am so surprised at how many reviews this had gotten. You guys rock! Thanks!


	31. Talkihime

He couldn't take it any longer. If she opened her mouth _one_ more time, it was out the window. Out the window, down, till she crashed to her death like last time.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it.

Her mouth.

Her lips.

They were opening, a syllable on the tip of her tongue.

_No. Please, no. If there is some divine power out there, here my prayers! Don't let her speak! Not another word! Please, please!_ He couldn't plead hard enough in his own mind, though on the outside he remained cool. He didn't want her to know how hard he was trying to not strangle her. He was in control, cool, stoic. He could handle it. _Just as long as she doesn't say another word. _

"Hey, you." She smirked, twirling a long strand of cinnamon hair around her finger, leaning back over his lap to present her chest to him, draping herself all over him. She giggled. "What's up, lollypop?"

That was it. He was going to kill himself, or her, whichever came first. He, frankly, didn't care. "Get… off… of… me…"

She pouted. "Aw, no fun! Why?" Suddenly, an idea seemed to come to her. "You know, I'm sort of like a bird. I'm pretty and I have orange hair and I can kind of caw. Listen! Caw, caw, caw! Rawr! That last one was a dinosaur. They're extinct. Exticnt is a funny word, don't you think? Like stink and existence all smashed up together. Maybe that's what it means. A stinky existence, like they have none. Because they don't. Well, they did, but then they all died. I was a movie where there were dinosaurs and they weren't-"

The door flew open then, in trooping back up.

He had never before been so glad to see them in all his life.

"Thank you!" He cheared, leaping up from the couch, dumping the girl onto the ground in the process. He ran for the door, intent on leaving.

"Not so fast, Ishida."

Yes. Uryuu Ishida had lost his cool. Why? It was all because of the person they had all so lovingly come to refer to as Talkihime.

Orihime, bless her soul, had left her body in their care. And Rukia's knew soul replacement pill was… awful. All of them had the same personality. They were working on getting new ones, but for the time the Women's Society in the serietie had oh-so _conveniently_ gone out of stock. In reality, the woman were probably getting a hoot out of seeing the group try to put up with the replacement soul.

The joke hadn't been funny to begin with on their end.

"Who's shift is it?" Uryuu asked frantically, eger to get out of the apartment. "I'm done! I've been here a whole hour!" Yes. He was actually freaking out. No one had thought that he would so easily be cracked. But Talkihime could crack anyone.

"I just got off." Rukia nervously defended, lifting her hands up in the air. "It's not my turn!"

"I... went." Chad said, not needing to elaborate. They all felt bad, but he had been the one to take her for three hours strait, just before Rukia had come to relieve him for an hour.

That left one man.

Everyone slowly turned to Ichigo, who's arms were loaded with groceiries, as he and Rukia had been shopping. Chad had met up with them about a black form Orihime's apartment, their current operations center, so to speak. He had come with them then, already having been on his way over to see if Uryuu had lost it yet.

Rukia looked at him with a smirk, mirrored by Uryuu. Chad looked at him as if he were a dead man, but nothing could be done for him.

"Ichigo." They all said at once, looking at him in expectance.

"M-me?! I went five hours ago! I haven't had enough time yet!" He had lasted a whole two hours before calling chad, desperate, unable to carry out a day-shift like the original plan had been.

"Ha." Rukia grinned, leaning forward to lock eyes with him. "You know what this means. _I_ get your bed tonight. You can sleep in the closet."

"W-w-what?! I have to babysit Talkihime _and_ sleep in the closet."

"My my, Kuroaski." Ishida commented, smirking as he ushed up his glassed. "You make Miss Rukia sleep in your closet? You really are a brute."

"It's impolite." Chad added.

Rukia grinned wider, crossing her arms. Her internal score-board clicked: Ichigo- 23, Rukia- 44. She was in the lead, and not about to loose the little mini-battles they had been having for a while. She had to admit, though, she was starting to get a little worried. He hadn't done anything to set a point in the book for a while… which usually meant something big, bad, and funny only to him, at her expense, too, was probably coming.

She wasn't holding back anyway.

"What are you all talking about?" Everyone froze, breaking out in a cold sweat. They all turned, and in their little circle was…

Talkihime.

"I saw a huddle like this on the TV! It was called football. Big guys all huddled up, and then they threw around this ball! It was all American, whatever that is, and they were wearing funny outfits. Oh! And I saw something like that. It was with aliens. And the aliens were different colors. I want to be a different color. I wish I was pink. Do you think we could die this body pink? Actually, how about blue, because blue is the color of water and I like water more than I like bubble gum because water keeps you alive and bubble gum is only for chewing and it loses its flavor after, like, five minutes and that's not very good at all. But I saw a commercial on TV that was for gum that lasts for five hours. Maybe we could buy some? I think we could. We should go grocery shopping and get some and maybe while we're there we could get some beans. I want to train beans to jump, because there is such thing as a jumping been and I want to make a bunch. I would eat them, and then maybe there would be a little party in my stomach because they would all be jumping around! But then they would die. That's a little mean. Maybe we shouldn't get jumping beans. But because I want something jumpy we could get a jump rope! And I could jump rope a lot, because jump-roping is exercise, and exercise is good for the body. My body! Even if it's not mine. Yeah, it's that Orihime girl's, huh? Where is she, anyway? When is she coming back? And I think that she had a nice body, and she-"

"Make it stop!" Ichigo clapped his hands over his ears, turning to look at his friends for help.

They were gone.

Tacked to the door was a note.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_ You still suck at detecting other's spiritual pressure. We wrote a note and left and you didn't notice a single thing. It's pretty disgraceful. Anyway! Rukia will be back to pick you up after an hour, then Chad will take watch. Don't worry, only one more day of this and then it's back to school. Have fun!_

_ Sign, Rukia and Uryuu_

Then there was a doodle of a… bunny? A bunny/bear sticking out it's tongue. It might have been Rukia based on the hair. A… raccoon-fox-lemur-ferret… oh, maybe that was a badger… he didn't know. It had glasses and was smirking, so it was probably Uryuu… Then another note.

_Sorry. –Chad_

Yeah… it didn't really help… The another picture that he knew was him- a bunny/bear with spiky hair and a giant butter knife. He had swirls for eyes, and there was some sort of fox/mouse thing with boobs and long hair that had a speech bubble with a lot of "Blah, blah, blah"s in it. She hat sinister diamonds for eyes, an evil grin in place.

Yeah. Rukia was a very supportive girlfriend.

He didn't worry much about getting back at her. He had something big in mind.

"-but now I think that maybe I want to be a dancer instead, even though I can't really move that great, I think I just have a dancer's soul. But I don't really have a soul. Oh well! Actually, that's funny, because I'm a green pill. I wish I could be a different color. Sparkles, too. Yeah. A sparkly blue pill! With ribbons! And I would be the most pretty pill ever, except no one would be able to swallow me because of the ribbons, but that's okay because I think throats are gross anyway. I like them on the outside, I mean, and in general because they allow you to talk but inside is kind of gross, even if it's warm. Do you like it warm? I do. I wish I had a dress made out of blankets so I could just be warm all the time because I like being warm. I told you that. Funny, huh, cuz' I repeated myself? Yep! And you know what else repeats? Records. Vinal records. They get stuck and then it's just the same line over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and- Hey, did you hear that? I think the microwave beeped. Are you making something? Oh, never mind, it was just my imagination. I've got a really good imagination, too, you know, and I-"

It was best to just drone her out.

"How long do I have left?" Ichigo muttered, finally moving from the spot he had been molded to in order to drift to the couch. Talkihime followed him, plopping down beside him and continuing to prattle on.

He looked down at his watch.

"It's only been…" His eyebrow twitched. "Two minutes?!"

"What's been two minutes? Do you mean seven? Because there's this movie called seven minutes, and it was really good. I think I should have been in it, as the lead femal role, actually. I'm a natural actress. I think that I can do a little of everything, you know? A jack of all trades? No, that's weird, my name is not Jack. If I was a guy, maybe. No, if I was a guy I would want my name to be Sam John Luke Brian Don Will Jack. It's American. I like American names, you know? They sound so funny. Like Smith. Su-miii-tthhhhh. Weird, right? Yeah. But that's okay, because-"

Ichigo was sure he wasn't going to survive.

Whevere Orihime was, he and the rest hope that she came back, soon.

"Oh! Pizza! That's an American word, right? Peeeeet-zuuuuu. Hahaha, it sounds like beetle!"

He wouldn't comment that pizza didn't sound like beetle. It was best not to encourage her.

"Oh, hey, I just thought of something! I could be a singer! Listen to this song I wrote in my mind!"

Ichigo couldn't remember when an hour had become an eternity.

_Ulquiorra better bring her back soon. We're all about to go crazy. Crazy. That sounds like Mazy. Funny-_

_ Oh. _

_ It's contagious. I'm catching the Talkihime disease._

Indeed, it seemed that Orihime need to come back very, very soon.

.

Figured we should check in with the World Of The Living, real quick. Plus, I hadn't written anything for today, so I had to whip something up really fast, and this was the first thing that came to mind. Sorry for all the Ichigo and Rukia-ness, I know you all came here to read about Orihime and Ulquiorra, but I couldn't help myself. I love those two together.  
So, read and review for your local review whore! Yes, yes, I realize that is what I am. And... *sigh* I am resigned to this fate. *tear* XD Thanks to all who have stuck with me so far, I really apriciate it. And ideas, suggestions, complaints, and comments are welcome. PLEASE let me know if this starts to get OCC. I promise my feelings will not be hurt, it will actually help me. And! Point things out that you don't like, or don't make sense. I like to try and explain why I did these things, plus it makes it so that I can improve the writing if it isn't how I intended it. Thanks again everyone! Sorry for the short-ness lately. (Yes, this author's not WAS Talkihime status. They all are...)


	32. Unrest

"Ha, bitches! Who's king now!?" Gimmjow was smirking in victory, one hand braced on the table that he had been seated at, standing to sneer in the faces of his opponents.

"You are quick to assume victory," Halibel murmured from behind her uniform. "But that is not the case here. I believe I win."

"WHAT?!"

"It seems we're both the victors." Stark lazily intoned.

"Oh, sure you are! You're a bunch of fucking lairs!"

"You are all mistaken." Ulquiorra intoned, adding his say.

"WHAT?! Where the hell did you get those?!"

Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjow, turning to look at Orihime, who was seated beside him. "Woman."

She blushed a little, giggling softy. "Uh, sorry, but I think I win."

Everyone at the table stared, amazed, as she put down that hand that assured her victory.

"A perfect 21?!" Grimmjow roared. "_Again_?!"

Orihime giggled, shrugging. The cards didn't lie, and they were winking up at everyone seated around the table.

They were playing the American card game, black jack. To her amazement, Grimmjow had a deck of cards from one of the times he had been in the world of the living. No one asked him where he got the cards, because no one really wanted to know the answer.

The games so far had been intense. (Yammy had been playing with them, in the very beginning, but he couldn't really understand the game. He wasn't really that great at math. It frustrated him, so he left.) Stark and Halibel had a bad habbit of making the exact same stratigies up, and tieing for third. Grimmjow had always been close behind, pissed as hell, in last place. Then the surprise; Ulquiorra and Orihime being the two leaders. They were always very, very close, one getting ether first or second. To everyone's surprise, Orihime still pulled startling victories over Ulquiorra frequently. But, as before stated, the games had all been close.

The game they were currently playing was pretty close in number to all the other games. Orihime: 21. Ulquiorra: 20. Stark and Tia: 19. Grimmjow: 17.

It wasn't that Grimmjow was a bad player. He just got pissed off and ended up being completely reckless right at the end of the game, ruining his good hand.

Since Stark and Halibel strategized in the same way, their plans backfired, and they ended up staying at the same level the whole game.

Then there was Ulquiorra and Orihime.

Ulquiorra was a man of cool strategy. He was able to read other's moves, their expressions, were the game was heading. He was the most uncanny player that one could possibly hope to meet.

Orihime, though… She had surprised everyone. Yes, she knew the game before any of them had. But it was like she could see through the cards! She wasn't surprised by a single thing, always excitedly adding her own move to the game.

She was ruthless.

"How the hell did she get to be this good!?" Grimmjow roared for what might have been the fifth time.

"Like I said," Orihime happily answered for the sixth time, "My brother Sora and I used to play all the time! He was really good, and taught me all his tricks."

"Tricks! Ha! So you're cheating!"

"That's not exactly what I meant…"

Tia stood, calmly putting her cards down on the table. "I have had enough shame for the night. I am retiring to my quarters."

"Same!" Stark announced, throwing his cards down. "I'm beat." He stood, scratching the back of his head, yawning.

BAM!

The door to the meeting hall flew open, two arrancar running inside.

"Miss Halibel! Miss Halibel!"

The woman turned, green eyes flashing in the dim. "What is it?"

The two were beaten, bloody, obviously having been attacked. "On the outer boarders! There's-" The girl that had been talking suddenly choked, falling to the ground, dead.

"Arrancar attacks! They're invading-" He cut off, too, gripping his throat as he crumbled to the floor.

"Medical!" Halibel yelled. "Someone get medical down here, now!"

"I'll do it." Orihime said in determination, rushing over to where the bodies lay. She quickly called forth her healing powers, watching as the shield sprung up over both bodies at once, quickly healing both of them.

Both arrancar came back to life with startled gasps, drawing air into their lungs in quick pants.

"What happened?" Halibel coolly asked, standing

"W-we were attacked." The female replied. "By the arrancar that left."

Halibel's eyes narrowed. "What?"  
"They were dressed differently." The male helped. "They all had the number five on their uniforms, with all of their bodies covered but their eyes. We couldn't cut them!"

"It seems," Ulquiorra said, suddenly coming up beside Orihime. "That we have discovered out missing espada."

"Nnotora?" Stark guessed, walking over to join the group, all circled around Orihime's shealing shield.

"No doubt." Halibel hissed.

"Figures." Stark drawled. He sighed, and then started for the door. "I'm going to go find Lillinet. It looks like we're facing another war in the future."

"Can't we ever have a moment of peace?" The woman arrancar hissed from where she lay. "Halibel-sama, you're such a good ruler. Why can't things just stay this way?"

Tia didn't answer.

"It's okay." Orihime suddenly staid, startling everyone. "Because we're strong. I… I know we'll win!"

The others nodded, oddly comforted by her words.

But the girl herself was unrestful beneath her calm demeanor. She kept repeating the words form her dream over in her mind, fear clawing at her gut.

_"There's a war coming, you know. And he's going to be taken away from you. This time, though, you won't be able to bring him back. And oh, the pain that will be. It might just end up ripping you apart."_

.

Short, but I just had to. Thanks for reading! Hope to see a review. :)


	33. Love

Congratulations to MiracleAngel500 for being the 200th reviewer! You guys ROCK!

It looks like I'm going to have to slow my updating-pace down. D: I am just not having time to write a chapter a day. XD So! I'm going to start doing a chapter a week. I will probably update more than once a week, probably around one ever two days, but that's my new official update schedule. Thank you all!

.

Ulquiorra and Orihime returned to their quarters after the other two arrancars had been healed. They had learned from the two that their borders had been breached, and that it seemed that none of the enemy could be cut. From attritional forces they were informed that the opposing arrancar had fled soon after breaching the border. They were safe for the moment. The enemy they had all seen only seemed to be gathering intelligence, and had gotten what they needed.

Once things had calmed down Halibel told everyone to go about their business. The next day, she had said, they would figure out what they were going to do in preparation for the unavoidable war.

"I can't believe that Nnotora is doing this." Orihime sighed as she sat on the couch. She pulled the tray out of the wall that brought new clothing, grabbing her nightgown. The dress was light; it was white material that fell to the middle of her thighs, put white except for the black hems, spaghetti straps, and stitched flowery number four over the right breast. She really did wonder where the clothes came from; she wanted to know who designed them so that she could thank them for such pretty things, but she never found the time to ask.

"You should not be surprised." Ulquiorra intoned. He opened up the tray next to her own- her's was a newer attrition that had seemingly appeared over night. Orihime was surprised to find that he wore pajamas as well. It was a simple white T-shirt and loose black pajama pants that fell to the ankle. She thought he managed to make them look regal. "He is a midless pig who craves war. The fact that he is alive is nothing to be amazed at, and that he is stupid enough to appose us is even more laughable."

Orihime let his words sink in for a moment, playing with the nightgown crumbled up in her lap. "Don't you think it's weird that the arrancar that attacked couldn't be cut, though?"

His eyes narrowed, glaring at the wall as he stood in front of her. She took his silence as a yes. It was clear he found that incredibly odd.

"And-"

"It does not matter." He cut her off, suddenly looking back at her. Their eyes met, a tinge of electricity sparking to life in Orihime's stomach under his gaze. "We will think of this matter when we the morning comes."

She nodded slowly, standing with a small smile. "You're right." She agreed with a happy note of determination in her voice. "We don't need to worry about it now!"

He nodded in agreement, watching as she happily walked to his bedroom, intent on changing in the bathroom like she did every night.

It was their usual routine. They would talk a bit about the day, getting their clothes from the tray in the wall. When she went into the bathroom to change he would quickly swap his own clothes out in the bedroom. He would be holding his dirty clothes when she came out of the bathroom, and then she would hand him her neatly folded dirty clothes. He didn't know why she bothered, but she said she wanted to be polite. He didn't argue with that. He would take their clothes and put them in the trays the clean ones would come on, then return to the bedroom. He would wait for her to finish up in the bathroom, and then he would go in.

He would listen to her as she sat on the bed, still talking, and then come to sit with her on the bed so that they could converse a bit more before sleeping. She would curl up in his bed, and he would go to the couch.

That night, it went a little differently.

One new thing was that Orihime came out of the bathroom, talking, a brush running through her hair.

"Thank you for the brush." She said as she sat on his bed.

He nodded, heading into open bathroom.

"I think that maybe you would like a lot of games in the human world." She said, switching topic without any indication. She did that a lot, he was used to it. "Card games, I think. You have to really think with them."

"The game you introduced the espada to earlier this evening was… enjoyable." He said from within the bathroom.

"I thought you would like it." She happily chimed, finishing up brushing out her hair. She stood with her brush in hand. "You'd like Rich Man Poor Man, too."

The light in the bathroom clicked off, Ulquiorra coming out of the open doorway. "Perhaps." He noted the brush in her hand and held his hand out, asking for it without words.

She put the brush in his hand, watching as he leaned over to place it on the bathroom counter. She plopped back down on the bed, leaning back on her palms. "Tatsuki likes that game, too. Rukia-chan is very good at it."

He followed her to the bed, sitting beside her. "Do you miss them?"

"Yes," She admitted as she looked up at the ceiling, her mind someo where else. "But I like it here, too, now." With a smile and a breath she laid back on the bed, her cinnamon hair spilling around her and twirling in patterns on top of the white sheets.

He silently considered what she had said, watching her as she breathed steadily, looking up at the ceiling with interest. He guessed that she wasn't seeing the ceiling, but another scene entirely. Her face was full of peace; a subtle sort of happiness he decided made her look attractive, much more so than when she was filled with sadness.

"Woman."

"Hmm?" She turned her head to look up at him, small smile still in place. She wet her lips, not realizing it, Ulquiorra's gaze following her pink tongue as it swept across her lips with great interest.

"You do not mind my company?" He asked after a moment, his eyes lifting back to her own. He wanted to know, which surprised him. He never really cared what people thought of him, but now he found himself wanting to be something she looked forward to. It was odd, but not entirely unpleasant.

She laughed softly. "Of course not. I like having you around." She yawned quietly, her mouth opening in an O as arms stretched over her head. "You're a… a very good friend, Ulquiorra." She admitted, blushing.

He looked at her red cheeks, noticing that they tended to become pink when she felt embarrassed or flustered. The flush of life under over her face made him want to touch her cheeks, to feel the warmth of the blood that had risen to the surface there.

And it frustrated him.

He wanted many things from the woman that made no sense. It was not lust. He took solace in moments with her, and not just moments where they kissed. So what was it that made him so irrational in her presence?

She was the one who knew emotions, was she not? She knew of the heart she had given him?

"What is this that I feel?" He asked. The question didn't sound very much like a inquiry- more like a demand.

"Huh?" She blinked a couple of times. "What do you feel?"

He paused, trying to surmise the feeling. He finally settled on a sensation akin to the feeling. "Warm."

She smiled. "That's happy." She said, her tone mirroring the emotion.

He shook his head slowly. "I know happiness." He said in a low tone. "And this is something different. It is irrational."

She pushed herself up until she was leaning back on her palms again, sitting up. She furrowed her brow, looking at him in confusion. "When do you feel it?"

"When I am in your company." He told her, not missing a beat. "Increasingly when my skin comes into contact with your own. I… desire to posses you." He was confused. The sound of himself being unsure made him tense. He didn't like being confused at all.

He watched as her skin heated up again, a blush rising to her cheeks once more. "Oh…" She managed, her eyes wider than they had been a moment ago.

Thinking she needed more to go off of, he elaborated. "This feeling. It makes me consider doing things I would not consider doing for another. For example, I consider your feelings. This is not something that I should do. Your feelings don't matter." And then he scowled, looking away from her. "They do, though. They matter very much to me, and I do not understand why. There is no logical reason behind it. Where I trying to deceive you, or evoke a reaction from you, I would consider your feelings. But I do not wish to do ether of these things when I consider what you feel and what you feel towards myself at any time, for no reason at all."

She was still looking at him, face red, mouth slightly parted.

He turned back to her, brow still furrowed. "So tell me, woman, what it is that is wrong with me. What is this feeling?"

She slowly opened her mouth. "Ulquiorra." She said his name to get his full attention, not knowing if she really had his entire attention. She timidly raised a hand to him, placing it on his shoulder. She gulped, and then made herself force out the words she wanted to say. "Do… Would you…" She closed her eyes tight, and then let out a breath of air. When her eyes opened again, they shined with determination. "K-kiss me. Please."

He was surprised. He didn't follow orders from anyone, including the woman. Except…

He did.

He moved forward, a hand slipping up her back to hold the back of her neck. Their lips met in a clash, fire igniting and making blood boil like magma. Her hands went to his hair, fisting on ether side of his head. His unattended hand went to her waist, circling around her and pulling her form flush against his own.

Her head was moving, her body rising to gain better access to his mouth. He moved the hand from her neck to her hip, other hand mirroring so that he was holding her up, her chest pressed against his own.

"Love." She gasped after they broke apart. "I-I think it's love."

"Love?" He asked, his voice deeper than usual- husky. "That is what this is?" He moved up, taking hungry kisses from her lips and trailing to her jaw in fast succession.

She circled her arms around his head, holding fast to him as he bit at her neck. "Yes." She breathed, small gasps flying from her mouth as he made his way to her collarbone. "I, I think."

"Do not think." He murmured against her skin, moving back up to her jaw. "Tell me, for certain, what this is. What I feel. What you feel."

"Love." She whispered again, her mouth meeting with his. Warm and wet, hungry. She felt like she had been waiting for him for a thousand years, silently longing for his touch her life and all the lives before that.

He did not feel he had been waiting for her all his life. It was something greater than that; more complex.

He hadn't realized he wanted anything until she was there. Now he simply knew that he wanted her, that he _needed_ her. She was right for him. They weren't destined for another, souls waiting thousands of life times to meet. No soul could realize something so perfect and wait for it. A bond like what they had could only be forged once in many, many life times, made from pure change and against all odds.

A perfect fit wasn't one meant to be. It was one made.

He allowed her tongue into his mouth, finding the sensation wasn't something to loath despite the disgust he might think it would provide him. He found after a moment he relished the sensation.

He found that he wished to explore her own mouth, such a wonderful thing as it was. She gasped when his own tongue entered her mouth, dominant in search for conquest.

She tasted sweet, like honey; which he had tried in the world of the living and hadn't hated. He hadn't liked it, though, he wasn't really fond of sweet things.

But there was something unique about the woman's taste that he just couldn't get enough of.

They drew apart, gasping for breath, lips hot and shinny.

She sank her head into his shoulder, suddenly, her lips trembling against the skin of his neck. "Ulquiorra."

He moved his hands up, arms following, crossing over her back as each appendage found a shoulder to grip. Hair stuck to sweat covered skin, both of them breathing faster than normal.

"You are distressed." He noted, voice still deep and quiet.

Her hands moved around his neck, returning his embrace as she lowered herself down onto his lap. She sat there, straddling him without realizing it.

"I'm scared." She whispered, her breath blowing across his neck and making him shiver.

"Of what?"

"I don't want to loose you. Or be separated again. I just…"

He tightened his grip on her. "Do not think of what the future may bring. Your fear is irrational." He ran a hand from the back of her head down, smoothing out her hair and calming her before returning to its place on her shoulder. "I will not be departing any time soon. Nor will I allow you to be removed from my side if it is not what you wish."

She sucked in a breath of air, nodding against him. She leaned her head to his, her grip loosening. She kissed the junction between his neck and shoulder lightly, her fingers weaving up into his hair.

He was able to recognize that she wanted peace. He could tell she just wanted to stay in the moment of calm, just the two of them together, calm.

So he drew back the sheets, carefully picking her up with hands on her hips, laying her in bed. He lay beside her, watching as she turned her head to stare into his eyes.

Her hand reached out, her body scotching closer to him as he drew the sheets up around them. He let her touch his face, her fingers tracing his tear streaks as he watched her.

Her index finger moved down one tear streak, them skipped over to the other. She trailed down the green line, ending at the jaw, and then followed it up to his ear. She moved down, tracing his jaw to the other ear, and then sliding her finger around his eye. She moved her finger down his nose, then over to trace around the other eye. She traced over his eyebrows and then moved her fingers down to his lips, following around them.

"Woman." His lips moved against her fingers, making her still on his chin for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Memorizing." She murmured, going back to sliding her fingers over his features. She did it with a gentle determination, trying to commit his face to memory.

He raised a hand and intercepted her own, lightly trapping it by taking hold of her wrist. "You do not need to. You are not going to lose me, nor am I going to allow myself to lose you. So you may put your mind at ease, and go to sleep. We have much to do in the morning."

She nodded tiredly, closing her eyes for a moment.

Ulquiorra lay there, his hand and her own the only things touching. He had just enough time to realize that he missed the heat of her body when Orihime opened her eyes again.

"Um…" She blushed. "Can I please snuggle with you?"

He didn't know what 'snuggle' meant. But the way she asked it, he didn't think that it would be a bad thing. "Yes."

She moved over to him, curling against his side. Her forehead tucked under his jaw, her arm going around him. He found himself automatically responding to her touch, just as he did when they kissed, and slipped an ankle inbetween her own. She moved her leg up until her bent knee rested just below his hip, her whole body clinging to him. He allowed an arm to slip over her waist.

He decided he liked 'snuggling'. He also decided he hated the word.

"Goodnight, Ulquiorra."

And for the first time in his life, Ulquiorra felt the corner of his lips lighten. They did not lift, but they did not pull down in a frown, ether. It was as close to a smile as he had ever gotten.

"Goodnight, woman."

.

You know what inspired this chapters? The reviews raving over the last kiss. This would not have happened were it not for them. Thank you, my most awesome reviewers. Let me know what you think! Don't be afraid to voice something you want to happen. Thanks you all! Even you, silent readers. I think you all rock.


	34. Chatter

NamesOfTheForgotten pointed something out to me back in the 32 chapter reviews. In the beginning, I put that Orihime's powers were gone when she first came to as an arrancar. Now, I think that I may have been unclear. I meant to say that her hairpins were no longer there, simply because I wanted her powers to be part of her arrancar form. I will re-discuss via Rukia to give more of an explanation. But thank you for pointing this out! I realize it doesn't make much sense. Sorry about that!

.

Rukia was quiet content draped over Ichigo's stomach. She was scrolling through her phone, looking up what she could on Orihime's condition. She was in no hurry, nor was she very disappointed when she repeatedly got no answers. It was the same way if one tried to search Ichigo's powers- until he had become something of a legend in the Soul Society.

She figured a couple of things using her only background knowledge. Thing number one- Orihime was sort of what Ichigo was now. A human who had their own powers at first, and then had power transferred into their soul. Ichigo had been run through by her zompakuto, and Orihime had her heart stopped at the same moment Ulquiorra's reatsu was poured into her, patching up her body and soul. So, logically, she could now leave her body in another form, just like Ichigo. The only difference was that she was an arrancar and he was a shinigami.

Thing number two- Orihime's powers were _probably_ in her arrancar form. Rukia herself didn't know, but it made sense that they would be. Ichigo didn't have a sword on his back as a human; his unearthly powers had been retained to his Soul Reaper form. So Orihime would probably have her own powers in her other form as well. They were most likely stronger, too, simply because she had more spiritual pressure and power in a hollow form.

Thing number three- Orihime would probably be able to live in the human world again after some time. Ichigo hadn't needed any time in the Soul Society to adjust to being a soul reaper, most likely because he had the blood of the shinigami flowing in his veins all his life. Orihime would need some times, but she was human. She would come back to them and live just fine, if Rukia was right.

"Will you stop that beeping?" The man under her growled.

Ichigo had his arm draped over his eyes, resting. They had just come back from _another_ hollow fight. It seemed that hollows had been popping up a lot as of late, probably due to the reatsu Orihime had been leaking all over before she had left.

Of course, that should have cleared out about a week ago. But it was the only explanation.

"Don't be such a baby." Rukia drawled. She didn't really want to get into a verbal fight at the moment. She was happy to just bask in the sunlight, her back arched over Ichigo's stomach with her head resting against the window and her legs bent of the edge of the bed. Ichigo was laying in his bed with his head on the pillow, one hand comfortably resting on her thigh, his other arm blocking out the light.

"It's annoying." He softly growled. "You've been playing with that damn phone of yours for forever now."

"I'm looking things up." She excused. "So just endure it."

He huffed, but didn't protest.

_Beep-beep. Beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep. … Beep-beep-beepbeepbeepbeep! … Beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep-beep. BEEP. Beep-_

"_Please_, Rukia." He moaned. "Make it stop."

"You are so demanding." She grit back to him.

"I can demand things like this." A pause. "It's my bed!"

"Oh, so I have to pay toll now, do I?"

"If you're going to do things that drive me crazy-"

"If only you were stronger." She drawled, smirking at her phone. "A shame you can't handle little things like this."

"I can handle anything but this."

"So quick to admit your own weakness?"

"This isn't a weakness, it's-"

"Something I can hold over your head."

BAM!

The door flew open, Isshin and Yuzu falling face-first onto the floor, blushing furiously. It was evident that the two had been eves-dropping, and must have leaned on the door, which wasn't quiet closed all the way.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo roared, sitting up and accidentally rolling Rukia down into his lap. "What are you two-"

Both of the intruders hurriedly slapped their hands over their eyes, turning around to crouch in the doorway.

"Ichigo, my boy, you've tainted my lovely Rukia!" His father wailed. "You've finally become a man! And now you'll both probably be moving out and leaving your old man!"

"How could you do such dirty things to Rukia?" Yuzu cried. "Ichigo, I thought you were a nice boy!"

"Wh-what?!" Ichigo's whole face went crimson. "What are you talking about?!"

"We were here from the time you… you…" Yuzu trailed off.

"Were moaning out, 'Rukia, please, make it stop!'" Isshin finished.

"What?! We weren't doing anything!" Ichigo roared, face going up in a burst of flaming blush. Rukia's own face reddened from where she was positioned in his lap.

Isshin and Yuzu bother turned their heads at the same time. Mouth dropped open, over-active imaginations flaming to life as they discovered Rukia, hair mused from being suddenly thrown when Ichigo had sat up, blushing and in a most compromising position in Ichigo's lap.

Faces sporting blushes, Ichigo's father and sister both jumped up and ran out of the room, slamming the door closed behind them.

"We can't believe this!" The two relatives cried, their voices and sobbing slowly fading until they were silent.

For a second the two were silent, still sitting in the bed.

Ichigo sighed after a moment, face still red, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeesh. Those two stick their noses into everything and then jump to all kinds of damn conclusions."

Rukia nodded, still blushing lightly. "And we weren't even doing anything…"

"What do you think 'jumping to conclusions' means?" Ichigo asked, a little irritated.

She glared. "What I meant was that there are times they could have heard something and jumped to an accurate conclusion, but when they do barge in here, nothing is going on." She held back a smirk, knowing how easily Ichigo was embarrassed when she said that they were together in any type of context.

It was a bit of a surpise, albeit a pleasant one, when he just smirked. "Yeah, Rukia?" His face neared her own, the atmosphere changing at the drop of a dime.

His lips neared her own, and slowly Rukia closed her eyes…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Gah!" Ichigo jumped back, nearly dumping Rukia out of his lap. "What now?!" He bellowed, glaring down at her phone.

Rukia was much more composed. "Hello?" She asked, turning in Ichigo's lap so that she just sat there, leaning against his chest.

"Rukia?" Chad's deep tenor met her ears.

"Yes?"

A slight sigh. "It's your turn."

She frowned. "Oh… I didn't realize you were still there… how long has it been?"

"Three hours."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She jumped out of bear, nearly elbowing Ichigo in the face.

"Hey!" He yelled out indignantly.

Rukia quickly dropped to the floor, pulling her sandles out from under the bed and forcing them on to her feet. "We'll be right there." She told Chad, throwing Ichigo's own shoes at him.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Ichigo yelled as he caught the footwear. "I'm not-"

She grabbed his collar and tugged hard, forcing him to walk behind her as she headed downstairs. "Why don't you feed her? That keeps her quiet." Rukia paused to let Ichigo shove his shoes on. Rukia paled. "She's figured out she can talk with her mouth full?" Dread coated her words.

"I'm still not-"

"We'll be right there, I promise. Just hold on." Rukia hung up, dropping her phone into the pocket of her blue dress.

"Hey-"

Slam!

Moments later it seemed, and much to short a time of freedom it was, they had arrived at Orihime's apartment.

Rukia raised her hand to the doorknob, hesitating at the last moment when she heard the loud voice firing away behind the door.

"And then I thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea, because Aligators actually eat people, and that's not good. I wouldn't eat a person. Well, maybe, if they were all cooked up and dipped in Itiallian dipping sauce. Mmmm, that stuff is to die for! But not, you know, really die. Because that's no fun. I mean, I've never tried it before, but I wouldn't think it's fun. Just really painful. Like the dentist. Never been, but I just know it would hurt. I don't want to go there any time soon. Instead, I want to travel the world! I want to sail on the sea! Wait, is the big one a sea or an ocean? It's the same thing, right? Kinda like twins? I mean, I know they aren't actually friends. Like, ponds and puddles aren't twins. Even if they sound alike, and they both have water… maybe they are twins! What if they are?! Like those two twins at our school! They even talk the same. But they don't talk very nice. They're always telling me-"

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand, pulling her back into his chest. "We can make it if we run now." He whispered in her ear. "She'll never find us in the library. We never go there, she'll never think of it. All we have to do was run."

She winced. It was _so_ tempting. So, so tempting. But she couldn't just abandon Chad like that. He had been there in battle for her time after time. "We… we have to do this. No matter how much we don't want to. Think about Chad."

Ichigo slowly let her go. "You're right…"

She wrapped her hand around the doorknob once more.

"And I was like, 'don't call me armadillo you can!' And then she ran away screaming something about the funny farm? I don't really know. You want to know what _is_ funny? Chickens. Those things are the most funny things ever. They have beaks and feathers. Oh! Birds have feathers. Are chickens birds? I thought all birds can fly. Can chickens fly? I know penguins can, because they're super cute. Oh! Chickens are cute, too, though, so maybe they can fly!"

She reached back and grabbed Ichigo's hand, knowing that he would probably book it first thing she opened the door if she didn't. She turned the doorknob, opening the door. "We're-"

Chad came running out of the room. "Thanks." He muttered briefly, taking off in a cloud of dust.

And then they were with the terror of their lives.

Talkihime.

"Ichigo, Rukia, my love birds! Welcome back! Did you miss me? Of course you did." Orihime's body came dancing to the door, big scarfs tied all over her on top of her normal clothes in what might have been a fashion statement. She grabbed both of them by the fronts of their clothing, pulling them inside and slamming the door shut. "So clad you're here! I was just telling Chad about my plans to go out tonight! You guys are lucky, you can come with!"

"Uh, sorry Talkihime-" Ichigo winced. "Uh, I mean, Cana Elizabeth Retsu Hime." That was the name the soul said she wanted to go by. He had tried just calling her Cana, as did everyone. They had all had it drilled into their minds that her full name was the only thing she would be called by.

"Come, sit, I'll make tea while we talk!" She pushed RUkia and Ichgio over to the couch, shoocing them down and running into the kitchen as she babbled on. "I have a spoon, and it's really nice, it's called a teasoon! Ha, isnt' that funny? I know it is. Anyway, I only use teaspoons to make tea. Because, duh, it's a teaspoon! You have to use one! And-"

By this point, Ichigo and Rukia had toned her out, and sat smiling and nodding as they talked through clenched teeth.

"When will Orihime be back?" Ichigo asked, sweeting lightly.

Rukia was the same. "I thought she's be back a while ago."

"I'm going to kill that damn Ulquiorra." Ichigo happily said through his smile.

"Give them time." Rukia allowed. After a second, "Well, they've had time…"

"I give them a day and then we go get her."

"A week."

"Deal."

A pause.

"Do you think he's holding her prisoner?" Ichigo asked, concern leaking into his voice.

Rukia didn't hesitate to answer. "No."

"Why isn't she back?" Ichigo complained.

"… I don't know." Rukia said, puzzled herself.

Both sighed.

"-and that's why I think that pizza should be banned from men over thirty. Makes sense, huh? I know, I'm brilliant, really. It's cool how I'm so smart. Just today I discovered that if you leave the tap running with only one handle, the temperate-ur-a gets ether hot or cold! It's amazing! And of course none of you knew this. It's okay, we can't all be as smart as I am. The world needs normal people and dumb people, too." She looked back from the teapot, smirking. "Rukia is normal, but Ichigo is stupid. Well, you're both pretty dim."

"Can we get rid of her yet?" Rukia seethed, still brightly smiling.

"Soon." Ichigo said with a smile. "Soon."

.

HAD to bring Talkihime back. This scene had some points. XD Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed. If you have a pairing you would like to see, lemme know. However, the two pairings I already have in here are staying. It IS a Ulquihime fic, after all, and I adore Ichiruki. Thanks!


	35. Bee

Adding a new pairing to the fic. *switches to sarcastic voice* And I bet NO ONE will guess who. (Yeah, you're all going to guess it...)

.

Soul Society was in an uproar.

Well, more accurately, the captains.

Well, more accurately than that, the head captain, the captain of squad twelve, the captain of squad two, and a couple others who cared minded a bit.

Why?  
There experiment had been ruined.

They had perfect circumstances. Orihime Inoue had brought the quarto espada back from the dead. Many of the soul reapers had been wondering just what could stand in their way if they had some espada on their side. And, many had wondered if giving them back their lives via Orihime Inoue could do the trick. Perhaps she could restore their humanity along with their bodies, and evoke a sense of loyalty in the hollows.

Perfect experiment.

And now, for some weird reason, Orihime Inoue and the former Vasto Lordes and Fourth Espada- as where their titles- were gone. Just gone.

Soi Fon was angry at the fact that her stealth force didn't know where they had gone.

Miyu Kurotsuchi was angry at the fact that a test subject had gotten away from him.

And head captain Yammamoto was angry at the fact that potential power to his arsenal had been swept out from underneath him.

A captain's meeting had been called to order. Research into the spiritual pressure in Katakuta town along with the stealth force's reports had painted a picture almost clear enough to call fact.

Orihime Inoue's human body had been crushed.

Her body had been repaired by the espada and her own power.

Her soul had been separated from her body, as the body they had discovered in her apartment had none of the actual girl's powers.

A garganta had opened up soon after the stealth force had lost Orihime.

Finally, it seemed that there had been no kidnapping, seeing as Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and their nakama had been going in and out of the apartment to take care of the body. It seemed they knew it was not Orihime herself, as they called her strange names, the most frequent of which being "Talkihime."

In short- Orihime and the espada where in Heuco Mundo. Problem? The soul society couldn't research them there. Of course, being souls, the soul society had all the time in the world.

"You know your mission. It is in agreement. You have just over a month." Captain Yammamoto's voice gave the word, the law, and no one was to refuse it.

Not that she would.

"Yes, head captain." With a swift bow, Soi Fon eagerly took on the mission. She had been wanting one for some time, loafing around like a useless good-for-nothing was grating on her nerves.

The meeting was adjourned, and Soi Fon was sent down to the gate that opened up into different worlds.

The bee was on the loose.

.

I almost didn't upload this. Why? Because without this author's notes, it's only 470 words. Probably the shortest chapter I've ever put it. BUT! I haven't been able to get on the internet or computer all weakened- yes, I was dying without my darling fanfiction- and the day before that I actually did house work for once. ^^ So I just HAD to post… and next chapter I swear there will be lots of Ulquihime goodness.


	36. Morning

Waking up with Ulquiorra was nice. Very nice. Embarrassing, yes, and cause of a great blush, but it was still nice. He was so peaceful in sleep, face relaxed for once, unguarded.

She wondered how often he slept and let people see that face.

"Do you plan to stare at me all morning?"  
In all honesty, she _had_ planned on that. Well, until he woke up. "N-no." She squeaked, her blush burning under her skin. She had to wonder if there would ever come a time where he failed to make her blush.

"Get up and get dressed, woman. We have things to attend to."

"Oh, right. The war…" The winter war was over, so what did that make this one? The spring war? Spring, a time of rebirth and peace. Nothing like the harsh and cold winter. But then, the seasons never really change in Los Noches, did they? The atmosphere was always as harsh as winter.

Spring. She wondered what it was like back in her world, where the people were alive. She thought about how the flowers would be in bloom, and the grass green, and the birds singing in the trees.

She realized that she really did miss it there.

"You are unhappy." He noted. "But this war is with that fool, Nnotora. He is trash. There is nothing for you to worry about." He closed his eyes then, fully intent on going back to sleep. After all, he had practically none ever since she had died. He could never make himself sleep on the couch for too long; it was just too vulnerable a place to sleep.

She nodded slightly, her head moving against the pillow. She slowly let go of his hand, uncurling herself from the ball she had slept in. Her slumber had been peaceful with him lying next to her. Any dreams she had were pleasant, unlike the nightmares that seemed to have been plaguing her sleep as of late.

With a small yawn Orihime sat up rubbing her eyes, back braced against the bed's headboard. She stretched her arms up over her head, humming lightly to herself as she felt her muscles waken.

"Are you ready to get up?" She cheerily asked the man lying next to her, face all smiles.

"No."

She blinked, surprised. "… But, um, aren't we needed in-"

"Hush, woman." He softly commanded. "Let me sleep."

"Oh… okay." She watched him for a second, trying to figure out what his deal was. He was… tired? Espada got tired? "I'm going to get up and get ready."

"No." He growled out. His arm went out and snaked around her waist, drawing them closer together. "You will make far too much noise." And with that declaration, his head sunk into her lap.

Orihime's face turned beat red, eyes going wide. She looked down at Ulquiorra, his arm possessively wrapped around her as he used her as a pillow. His breathing regulated soon after he made himself comfortable, showing that he was perfectly content to be sleeping on her.

Gradually her blush receded, until she was just staring down at him again. She looked at the dark tendrils of black silk splayed out over her white nightgown, and then at the face that was just as pale as the cloth she wore.

Sure he was asleep, she tentitivly lifted a hand from her side and put it on top of his head.

He didn't stir.

She put the other hand on her back, a tender smile blooming over her features. When he again did not move, she began to run her hand through his hair, brushing it out with her nimble fingers. She found her heart soften and then melt for the man as she ran her hand through his hair, watching him breath slowly.

"What are you doing?" He asked after some time, still acting as if he were asleep in all aspects but that of speech.

"Just…" She wasn't surprised that he was awake. "Loving you."

"Thank you." He breathed over her, breath hot even through the material of her nightgown. "But please do so when I am not attempting sleep."

"Does it make it hard to sleep?" She asked in surprise. When she was little and had been unable to sleep, she would seek out her brother. She would place her head in his lap, and he would pet her hair. That always had her out like a light, sleeping peacefully.

He sighed, a slight bit of irritation in his voice. "You are a morning person." He stated gravely. "I, however, am a creature of the night."

"It's always night here." She pointed out.

He sighed again, cracking an eye open to look up at her as he spoke. "What I am trying to say is that I appreciate the fact that you are awake and happy, but I am not happy simply because it is early, and that I wish to sleep. You are warm, you are soft, and I am feeling rather uncouth. So if you continue to run your hands over me in such a manner as you are now, I will not be responsible for the actions that my primeval morning self takes. As of now, I myself would rather lay here with you and simply sleep."

And after that speech, he gently tugged her down into his arms, burrowing his head into the side of her neck with his arms wrapped around her.

Despite her embarrassment at what he had said and what he was doing, Orihime couldn't help but think she didn't mind sleeping in for once.

Of course, right when he had fallen asleep, Ulquiorra bolted up in bed.

She flailed, startled, and looked for him in alarm.

"There is a shinigami near Los Noches." He spouted, already half way across the room. "Get up and dress yourself, woman." And with that he was out the door.

By the time her feet hit the floor Ulquiorra was shoving her clothes into her hands, dressed, heading for the bathroom. He closed the door, and she hurriedly dressed.

When she was done she knocked once on the door, which he opened not even a millisecond afterward. She was let into the bathroom, he existed, and he let her know she had one minute before he would leave her.

A twenty second tooth-brushing, a brush once through her hair in all of thirteen seconds, and a three second gulp of water later she was out of the door.

"Good." Ulquiorra said, as he had been standing by the door. He grabbed her hand without a moment to spare, and away in a dizzying flash of shun po they went.

Fastest ready time in her life.

"Stark and Lillenet are out fighting the enforcements that have breached our borders." Was the first words the pair heard once they flashed into the meeting hall. Halibel was the one speaking, her voice aimed at the appeared two, Grimmjow, and Nel. "Nel, I ned you to-"

_Poof!_

"Miss Bell-Bell! Nel is a wil' kid again!"

Halibel groaned, glaring at the ceiling. "Yes, I see that." She looked behind her. "Mila Rose, take Nel to her room. Watch her and come to get me as soon as she's back to normal."

"Okay." The dark-skinned woman lounged forward and scooped up the drooling child in the pile of clothes, hurrying out of the room.

The other two fracìon stayed behind Halibel, fading into the background where they had been before, both quietly bickering about who was the most attractive.

"Okay, well that is inconvenient." Halibel growled. "Someone find Yammy and-"

"You sent him out to fight." Sun Sun softly reminded her. "With Stark."

The blond scowled. "That's right. In that case," She looked back up, obvoisly not liking the choices that were left. She didn't want to leave Los Noches exposed, and having her best fighters gone was a bad idea. She needed to keep two major offense and defense powers, at least… "Orihime and Ulquiorra, you will stay here." But someone had to intercept the shinigami that had appeared out of no-where. And that left… "Grimmjow."

"Huh? What?"

If he screwed this up… "Go intercept the Soul Reaper. See why they're here. If you don't have to kill, then don't. And for all our sakes, if it's Ichigo Kurosaki or any of his group, take them back here instead of fighting. Is that understood?" The woman had been informed of their shaky alliance of sorts with the vizard and his friends, and she had enough to worry about without Grimmjow messing that up.

The sexta espada grinned, elated at the possibility that he might get to fight his rival again. "I aint promising anything!" He chuckled. "Ah, but what the hell? I'll go see who's at the door!"

And with that weird exclamation, he left.

Halibel looked a little dismayed. "He better not screw this up." She muttered. But even to herself it sounded like a hopeless moan more than a threat of sorts.

"What is it you would have myself do?" Ulquiorra calmly asked. He was ready for war, as always. He could care less about it, but he wouldn't let Orihime be put in danger, or their current home.

"Ulquiorra." Halibel sounded relived just saying his name, happy to have someone who she could actually depend on in her presence. "Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do right now. I want you and Orihime to go train for a while. If what I have heard is true, you do not yet know the extent of her powers?"

Orihime spoke for herself, briefly looking over at Ulquiorra to make sure he was okay with it and finding he was. "That's right."

Halibel nodded, glad to see some clam amongst the chaos. "Understood. Now go, I have work to do." She didn't sound rude when she said it, despite the words being so. She was simply stating the cold truth. She was a busy woman.

And with that, Orihime was introduced to the underground training facilities.

.

Yay! Finally, more Ulquihime! Next chapter will be them, too. I mean, they training! Bound to be some romance. It's like they were shoved into a closet together with orders to playfully fight each other, you know? XD Anyway, I still love reviews... I think I have an unhealthy addiction developed. Please, help me through this, and supply me with more! (Random reviewer in back: That's not how it works... idiot...) Me: *twitchy smile* Oh?


	37. Snow

Just thought I'd do a little note for dearly departed Serrena. She may be gone, but her writing and dreams live on. We love you!  
Anyway, at request of darling Giana Sparrow, I present this chapter.

.

Orihime looked around the room in wonder. It… it was magnificent. She had seen places like it- underneath Urrahara's shop, underneath the visor's hideout, and she had heard Ichigo talk about a similar place in Soul Soceity.

Again. She had seen places _like _it.

But this…

"It's winter wonderland." She sighed out, opening her arms in front of her as she spun around with a giggle.

No color. All white. Black rocks poked up from the white powder, the sky unseen through a veil of gray. Cold, bitter temperature. It disappointed her to not even be able to see the golden hues of the dessert, but… she had always liked the snow.

She instantly scrambled forward, not caring that she was already starting to shiver through the thin layers of her dress. Ulquiorra was behind her, his body angled to a part of the wall that didn't fit with the rest- pure black metal.

Orihime fell to her knees, laughing, gathering up snow in her hands and beginning to push it into a round ball on the ground. She heard a noise behind her, almost like the sound of someone opening a soda can, but a little cleaner.

Her hands were already hurting, but she didn't care. She breathed hot air onto them, and then got back to work. Up onto the first mound of snow she pushed a second, shaping it as the head to her tiny figure. She poke her finger into the head, making two eyes, and then traced a C on it's side below the eyes to make a smile. With that she shaped to little ears, having no leaves like usual.

And there is was. Her little snow bunny.

_Fwump._

Warmth suddenly surrounded her, a heavy cloak falling around her shoulders. Orihime looked up in surprise to find Ulquiorra had a long cape around himself, fastened securely at his neck; the thing made of white warmth and lined with black fur, just like the one he had set over herself.

He knelt down in a dignified fashion, looking at the snow bunny she had made in curiosity. "What are you doing, woman?"

"Making snow bunnies." She watched as her breath floated away in a puff of condensation, a small cloud that dissipated in the atmosphere. She started shaping another one next to her own, the scene familiar to her.

Snow lightly fell around them, adding to the ground.

"Here," Orihime grabbed Ulquiorra's hands, pulling them down into the snow with her own. She pulled them along, helping him to shape the bunny she was making to be him. "Like this."

"What is the point to this?" He asked softly, watching aptly as she helped him to make a cranium for his own specimen.

She shrugged lightly, still beaming. She took his hands and brought them up in front of her face, noticing they were turning red like her own. She let out a breath of hot air, blushing lightly as she puffed warmth out onto his ash-colored hands.

She let them go, watching from the corner of her eye as he pulled his hands back into the confines of his cape, out of her sight.

She put ears on the bunny, and then a smile, two eyes. She thought for a split second before skimming her pinky down each cheek of the snow bunny, making tear streaks on it.

It looked ridiculous with tears and a happy smile, the little bunny so different from the tears it shed. But she loved it very much.

"Onna."

She looked over to see he was standing again, studying her with piercing viridian eyes. "Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Explain this to me."

She smiled lightly, hopping up and brushing off her knees. "Snow bunnies." She slipped her hand into his, lenaing into his side, and pointed at each one. "Orihime bunny and Ulquiorra bunny."

He didn't seem amused.

She frowned. "Didn't you ever make snow bunnies when you were little… oh… never mind." Her heart suddenly fell, as she realized that he had been a hollow his whole life. His 'childhood' was back when he had been a Vasto Lordes- lonely, without purpose, and spiraling into despair. He had no happy childhood to look back at fondly.

He remained silent, watching her.

She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling wider and finding the tears she had been fighting leave her as he wrapped her own arms around her waist.

"I love you." She happily whispered, hot breath making little beads of water on the slop of his neck.

He held her a little tighter. "I know."

She giggled. "You're supposed to say, 'I love you too', Ulquiorra."

"I love you too." He muttered, the sentence coming out sort of robotic.

She laughed a little louder this time, drawing back to look at him. "We might have to work on that a little."

His arms released her, hands going up to quickly secure her cloak around her neck. He stepped back from her, suddenly all business.

"We must train. Time is not something we have at our fingertips as of now, onna." He drew his swords carefully, lightly, as if afraid that unsheathing it too quickly would hurt her. "Fight me."

She frowned. "I don't want to fight-"

"Then defend yourself."

"Eeep!"

Orihime jumped back, eyes wide, the gleam of Ulquiorra's sword catching her eyes.

"Santen Kesshun!" Up over her went a shield, glowing bright yellow in the dim. Orihime smiled a little, watching as Ulquiorra neared for another attack. He was aiming off to the side of her. Even if she hadn't of moved, he would have passed right by her.

_THUNK!_

His sword hit her shield and to their enormous surprise, it glowed bright yellow for a second before it gave a bright spark. In the blink of an eye, he was flying across the room, his eyes open wide.

Orihime gasped, hands flying up to slap over her own mouth as she watched with wide eyes.

He hit the side of the training center, flipping with plenty of time to have his feet his the wall, angling his body so that he could launching himself right back at her.

"Wait, wait!" She yelld, not wanting him to get hurt.

He flew right past her, landing behind her shield and then spinning her around, grabbing both of her hands and holding them up over her head.

"Dead." He intoned. "If I were your opponent, I would have just ended you."

She narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't ready. Did you see what just happened?" He let go of her hands. "You _flew_ across the room. My shields don't usually do that…"

He didn't miss a beat. "Your powers have increased in power. This was expectable."

"You thought that would happen?" She hysterically cried. "I don't want to hurt you, what if-"

"Woman." He stopped her rant in a second. "You will not hurt me. You insult me by saying that simple sparing could result in my injury. Do not continue to treat me as trash. Fight."

"What? I wasn't-"

"Prepare yourself."

"Ulquiorra!"

His sword hit a hastily thrown up shield once again. Again, his aim was off to the side of her. It was clear he was being extremely careful with her, not wanting to chance harming a single inch of her skin.

This time he was prepared for her shield and easily flipped back, landing just a yard or so away from her. He came running at her, eyes narrowed in concentration.

_It's just like sparring with Rukia-san._ Orihime convinced herself. _It's for fun. Hmm… fun…_

With a bright smile Orihime launched an attack, suddenly determined not to be 'killed' again. It was a game, she realized. It was odd, in a way, but she was sort of playing with Ulquiorra. And she had no qualms about that.

She let her powers know that she didn't actually want to hurt him, to be light in their attacks, but still there. They instantly understood, easily bending to their wielder's will.

"Tsubaki!"

Ulquiorra saw the attack coming, instantly planting himself in the ground and titling his body to the side, her power flying right by him.

_Just as planned._ Orihime thought with a small smirk.

Ulquiorra was but a step or two away from her shield when Tsubaki caught up with him, Orihime having commanded him to turn and follow right behind the espada and then lightly tap him on the base of the neck, not harming him at all.

Ulquiorra saw it coming. He jumped up, not stopping to use his sword on her shield like she had thought he would. He instead jumped up ontop of her sheild, using the force of it's rejection to propel himself up into the air, turning in air to stop above the ground, right before leaning forward and soaring back down towards her.

Tsubaki lightly hit her shield, not rejected, and that was when the idea hit Orihime.

She collapsed her shield right before Ulquiorra struck, again making sure her powers understood that she didn't want to hurt the espada, and then threw up a new shield with Tsubaki at the middle.

"Shiten Kōshen!" She cried.

He hit the shield with his sword, the force of it absorbed through the whole golden plane, all of the energy shooting to the middle, where her fourth fairy was. Tsubaki came rocketing out of the center of the shield, the rest collapsing around Orihime.

Ulquiorra had a moment to look surprised before throwing his head back, his body following, bending back as he avoided the explosive power.

Orihime flung her hands up as soon as Tsubaki rocked past Ulquiorra, a trial of gold following the fairy's feat, intent to put the offensive shield back up.

"Shiten Kōshen!" She said again. Except, she had miscalculated. Tsubaki was still flying overhead. So the outline of the shield formed, golden threads ready and awaiting the fourth fairy.

Ulquiorra passed right through it, looking like he had expected the shield as much as she had. At the last second he seemed to amend his attack, holding his sword way out to the side so that it wouldn't have a chance to brush her.

"Ah!"

Ulquiorra's body hit Orihime's; tackling her to the ground. His free hand grabbed both of her in a millisecond, trapping them above her head, his feet hooking over her knees to let his toes touch the ground between her legs, his knees resting on the outsides of her thighs. He sheathed his sword with a gleam in his eyes, the look taunting her, telling her he had won again.

"He leaned in until his raven hair fell around her face, lightly tickling her. His face cast a shadow over her own, as his lips barely moved to form a word. "Dead."

She swallowed, her stomach erupting in butterflies. "O-oops."

"I've won twice now." He mused, almost seeming to gloat. "Though your attempts were admirable."

Her heart was speeding in her breast, eyes locked on the lips that seemed to be nearing her own. Just a second ago the snow she was laying in seemed to make her cold. When had the snow become sparks? She was going up in flames!

"How about best three out of five?" She whispered, not sure why she was lowering her voice.

"I believe, Onaa," He almost looked like he wanted to smirk. "That you are in no position to be asking favors." And with that he let his lips lay over her own.

Orihime wondered if there would ever be a time when he would kiss her and she wouldn't get goose bumps and butterflies. She wondered if maybe over time she would get used to his passion-full kisses.

When he lightly bit her lower lip, she knew the answer was no.

And then, suddenly, just as just as suddenly as he had kissed her, she was on her feet and he was standing a few yards away from her.

"Best three out of five, as you wish." He said. And if she didn't know any better, she might have said that there was teasing in his voice.

"Meany." She muttered, just before taking up a stance. Suddenly, training didn't seem like a childish game.

It was _so_ on.

~)o0o(~

Grimmjow came upon the shinigami. It wasn't Ichigo, to his immense disappointment. He had been training with Halibel and Nel- he resented the fact that they were women, but each had good moves, he had to admit. And he was ready for a second crack at the orange haired shinigami.

His first thought was that it was Ichigo's woman, the little black haired one he had shoved his hand through. Her stomach was like paper, in his opinion. He wondered what Ichigo saw in her.

But then he realized that she was wearing different robes. A white robe. And she had little braid things on the sides of her head. Really, if he thought _really_ hard about it, he supposed that the two really looked nothing alike. This chick had a better face. More determined and killer-like. Damn, she looked like she was just out looking for someone to stumble upon so that she could kick their ass.

She stopped right as soon as he had gotten a good look at her.

"Show yourself!" She demanded, coming to a halt in the middle of her run. She had no sword, to his disappointment. She looked like she would have been a good fight. Instead she was just holding out her hand like it could kill. Sure, her middle finger had some weird cone on it, but she was clearly an idiot. Bare hands in Hueco Mundo? At least she had the honor of getting killed by him.

But oh, yeah. Halibel said to bring the intruder back alive…

He would just beat the shit out of her first and _then _bring her back, alive. Or, at least, mostly alive.

Grimmjow jumped down off of the red tower he had been standing on top of, grinning wildly. "Hey, bitch. Who the hell do you think you are, making orders like that?"

She spun around, white braids whipping behind her. "Did you just call me a 'bitch'?" She seethed. "I am not some common Soul Reaper, arrancar scum. Did you know who I was you would bow before me and tremble in fear!"

Well, she had confidence, he would give her that. And damn, did she know how to work her little powerful attitude.

But he was the king, and no peasant would talk down to him.

He drew his sword, fangs gleaming with a feral light. "I'll tear you apart!"

"And I will sting you to death!"

It was then that Grimmjow found out that the thing on her finger was as strong as a sword. Because she was using it like one, and she was _good_. Not even Halibel moved with the lethal grace that she did. She almost managed to land a scratch on him, ripping open the front of his shirt. It opened up around him.

Shit was about to get serous.

"I'll crush you!" They both declared at the same time. Realizing they had both said it made the two scowl, but they said no more.

It was time to up it a level.

He grabbed the sleaves of his shirt and pulled it off, learning it was easier to move around weapons without extra clothes, as Halibel had told him.

Apparently, she had been told the same thing.

When her robe came of, her sleeves following, he realized what the white robe was.

It was a little sad it had taken him so long, but when he did realize.

"Well shit! You're a goddamned captain!"

She flew past him, almost managing to hit his side, he moved at the exact same moment.

It was then that she saw his tattoo. "Espada!"

They both stopped for a moment.

They both had orders to leave the other alone.

But damn, it had been forever since Grimmjow had such a good fight. And from the look on her face, the same was true for her.

"Defend yourself!"

He had a feeling that they were going to get into the annoying habit of saying the same thing at the same time.

He was a little confused when landed a hit on his shoulder and a black tattoo bloomed over the skin.

She was a bit confused when he managed to land a slice through her own shoulder.

But when you're having that much fun, confusion doesn't do much to deter you. Grimmjow was elated. He had never faught a woman with tactics so much like his own. Not even Ichigo was so much fun to fight. What was her odd power that allowed her to make a flower tattoo spring up on his skin? Instincts were screaming that it was more dangerous than poison. And he loved it. She had other powers, he could tell. Her eyes were like Ichigo's when he had been debating putting on his hollow mask.

"I will surpass you!"  
"I'll rip you to shreds!"

"I am above you!"  
"I AM THE KING!"

Two more flowers, three more cuts, a blow to the gut, a kick to the shin. They were par for par. And it was exhilarating.

"Grimmjow-sama!"

The fighters paused. And stepped back.

"Fuck." Grimmjow spat. Just like with Ichigo and Ulquiorra- he was fucking getting interrupted again.

Both the shinigami and the hollow turned, looking as a weaker male aranncar with a boyish hair cut stopped, breathing hard, hands on his knees.

"What the hell do you want?" Grimmjow seethed.

"Halibel-sama has sent me to-" pant "-remind you that you're supposed to-"

"Yeah, yeah." He turned, still pissed as hell, and glared at the woman. "Come on."

"Do not order me around like some common subordinate!" She barked, crossing her arms. "I am an assassin. I take orders from the head commander. That is all."

He liked her. She had spunk. "Well, too bad. You're coming with us!" He was still going to kick her ass.

She shot a look at the boy, as he was part of 'us'. "Oh?"

The boy rapidly shook his head. "I-I'm just a messenger!"

She looked glad to see his fear. Grimmjow wished she had a puny officer with her so that he could even out the score. Maybe next time…

"Now, Grimmjow, was it?" Damn, she talked like some sort of queen. "I am Soi Fon. You will follow me. Take me to Los Noches. I have business there, and you do not seem to be under orders to kill me."

"What makes you think I take orders, little-miss-wind?" He growled, joker grin lifting up the bones over his jaw.

"You're number six." She pointed out with a superior smirk.

"Ha! Like numbers mean shit! Your robe says number two! You telling me you know you ain't number one?"

She turned a little red. "The number is that of my squad, not my rank!"

"And that it, isn't it? Just a number?" He grinned. "Just like me!"

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes at him. "You will still take me to your palace."

"Damn strait." Grimmjow said. "I told you I would be! Now come on."

He turned, and started walking. He narrowed her eyes when she walked right past him, stopping to walk in front of him like she was the one leading. Like _hell_ she was!

He stepped his pace up, walking in front of her.

With a slight huff, she began to speed walk in front of him.

He moved faster, jumping in front of her in the beginnings of a run.

"Uh, hey, wait!" The messenger boy called, struggling to catch up.

Of course, by the time the last sound left his lips, the two were in a race of flash step.

.

First off: LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I hope it was worth the wait. Yep. Oh, and we the new pairing. It has been founded. Please let me know if anyone is OCC! I hope to see reviews, as always. :) And holly cow, you guys review... so amazing. If we reach 300 ... I'm going to faint. You guys are SO cool. OH! And just like with the 200th reviewer, the 300th gets a prize! I'm working on the prize for MiracleAngel500 right now. It will be up soon. :D Have a fan-full day!


	38. Headache

Tia Halibel was agitated. Very agitated. She just knew that Grimmjow was going to screw things up- he seemed to have a passion for what he called "fucking things up." And she just knew that he was going to do it again.

She also knew how fragile her situation with shinigami was. If they knew most of the arrancar were alive and well, they very might attack. Ichigo Kurosaki and his nakama were on the very balance between allies and enemies, and Grimmjow had a way of pushing people over to the side against his.

She should have sent Orihime. The girl surely was faster as an arrancar, and powerful. She was nice, peaceful, and not quick to anger- a perfect ambassador. She almost had, but first thing she had looked at the girl, Ulquiorra had sent her a look that screamed it all- _Don't even thing about it. Do it and I'll make sure you suffer a slow death. _

She didn't need Ulquiorra cross with her. She really needed him to defend Los Noches. And she knew sending out his woman would do a number on her plans along with removing him from the palace so long as the female was gone.

On top of all, Stark Coyote was out fighting. Stark never seemed to fight, but Lillinet had grown restless, and he had gone out to lazily shoot at the enemy from a point well out of the way.

She hated it when he was gone- he was one of the only sane people in the whole palace who didn't always go around blowing things up. Sure, Ulquiorra was sane, but… he was also a little creepy, though she would never admit it out loud. The man was… well, it was like ice and stone had gotten together with a little bit of deadly passed between the two, and then had a child name Ulquiorra.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Halibel had a bad habit of tapping her foot on the floor whenever she was unrestful. She didn't like being the leader, in all honesty. She was used to following orders, not giving them. She wanted to be out doing something, not sitting up in her castle like some pompous, coward queen.

"That fool had better not mess things up." She muttered again, deciding to place all of her agitation squarely on the shoulders of the sexta espada. The blue-haired idiot could handle it; he seemed to enjoy people being mad at him.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She had to move. She needed to do something useful. But what?

"I heard she can reverse time." Mila Rose's comment suddenly caught Tia's hearing, and suddenly she found herself listening into her three most trusted subordinates as they talked.

"Oh, come on!" Apache yelled. "Like anyone believes that!"

"It's true." Sun Sun whispered lightly, hand held before her face. "Aizen had her here because of her god-like powers. She can reverse time without any effort. Have you not seen Grimmjow-sama's arm?"

"I don't really care about Grimmjow." Apache drawled, not caring to add a suffix to his name. "But I guess I did notice his arm was gone for a day or two and then back once she got here…"

"It's her time-abilities, stupid." Mila Rose said, tucking her arms under her breasts as she rolled her eyes. She had painted the eyelids gold that day, making her brown skin look more alluring than usual.

Apparantly, Apache had noticed. "Will you stop rolling your eyes!? You don't have to rub it in! Just because you somehow got new makeup and I didn't!" She rolled her own eyes, before an idea seemed to hit her. She smirked. "I still have different colored eyes! That's way more attractive!"

Sun Sun broke in. "Your eyes don't make up for that ugly horn on your head. It looks simply awful. And everyone knows that olive eyes are more attractive. Along with that fact, gold kohl is simply outdated. Purple is the most beautiful."

"SAY WHAT?" Apache and Mila Rose both turned, roaring at their friend.

"You're the one with out legs!" Apache yelled.

"Please," Sun Sun lightly said, a smile barely visible behind her sleeve. "I am as beautiful as a snake- unlike a loin and a goat, I am captivating no matter what form I take on."

"Loins are magnetic!" Mila Rose quipped.

"And I'm a _ram_! There is a difference!"

Tia knew when they stopped talking about useful things and went on to pointless arguing, and they had hit that point long ago. "Enough." She said, her voice clear despite the coat that covered her mouth.

"Yes, Halibel-sama." Three voices coursed.

"The girl, Orihime Inoue, can control time?" She asked herself, brows furrowed.

"Yes, Halibel-sama."

She hadn't needed the answer to decide her next course of action. "Stay here. I am going to see if the girl-" realizing how much she sounded like Aizen when she called her 'the girl' she stopped, and revised. "-I mean, Inoue. I'm going to see if Inoue is able to use her time-abilities as a destructive power."

"Have fun." Mila Rose said, twirling her coffee colored curls around a finger. "We'll be on the look out for cute boys."

Of course, Tia didn't care. She had no time for 'cute boys' and could really not force herself to want to have time for them ether. Leave that to her subordinates- she would let her gaze wander to an attractive man if she really had to.

She quickly flashed to the training room, shoving unnecessary thoughts from her mind. Really, she needed to stay focused. It was one of the things she was known for, and she wasn't about to let that change.

"Inoue-san, I was-" Tia stopped in the middle of her sentence, cheeks lightly turning red at the sight before her.

There on the floor of the training grounds, laying in the snow, was Ulquiorra. On top of him, Orihime. Their lips were locked together in apparent passion, the girl's fingers deeply twisted in his raven locks while his hands held her on top of him by her hips.

A slight gasp, and then Orihime was looking up at Halibel in apparent embarrassment. Her whole face went so red that Tia had to wonder if she was choking.

Ulquiorra looked back at Tia the same moment Orihime did, and then Halibel found the biggest surprise of all.

It was barely there, almost un-noticeable to any eye, and non-existent to the untrained one.

Ulquiorra Cifer, the incarnation of ice itself, was…

Blushing?!

Obvoisly, Tia was hasty in her retreat. Ulquiorra was blushing, and that was unknown territory. Unknown grounds to tread lightly on. One wrong move and he might snap, coming after her with a cero intended to take off her head. Never mind that she was the tresse espada and he was the one below her; everyone knew that his power was well beyond that of the primivarion.

"So sorry, lost way, excuse me, carry on." Halibel had never uttered such a jumbled sentence in her life, nor blushed so apparently, or even made such a hasty retreat.

As she entered the main hall, she managed to breath again. "That was-" But before she could even mutter anything about the situation she had just been in, a new one that needed her attention opened up before her.

She felt their spiritual pressure just before they reached her. And when they did…

_BAM!_

The door to the great meeting hall flew open, and in flew two forms.

"I FUCKING WIN!" A blue-haired espada crowed, pointing an accusing finger at the shinigami woman who was defiantly standing before him with her hands on her hips.

"Are you an idiot?! I came into the room first! I opened the door! I'm the winner here, moron! Now do us all a favor and take your slow little self off to an execution ground and have your head loped off!" She shot off right away, her braids trembling in anger.

"What the fuck do you know, bitch?! You must have been blind to not see _me_ open the door first! I got in here first, dumb ass! You're not nearly fast enough to beat me!"

Tia could feel a migraine coming on, and it was the kind that you couldn't stop not matter what. That really just added to her agitation. But she couldn't really break up the fight until she knew what was going on. Just what _was_ going on? Wasn't that the woman who had single-handedly destroyed Barigon, the former king of Los Noches? Was she a captain?

"I am more powerful than you! I easily bounded past you into this room, and I easily defeated you. Why don't you take your loss like a man and back down before you get hurt?"

"You know, you're pretty stupid, Soi-pansy- Fon. I mean, your name may mean 'the wind' and all, but it's not very suited to you. They should have named you Kame- the turtle!"

She visibly bristled. "How _dare_ you insult my name! You're one to talk- you're name makes no sense!"

"Panther King!" He roared right back. "Perfect sense!"

"Wait." The woman seemed to falter for a moment, and suddenly her hardened exterior was gone for a moment, replaced by a barely noticeable blush. "Did you say panther?"

Grimmjow looked as confused as Tia. "Uh… yeah?"

Halibel decided that would be a good time to break in. "What is it you are doing, Grimmjow?" She had taken notice that both looked like they had engaged in battle, and Grimmjow's open jacket revealed a flower-like tattoo just over his hollow hole, at the center of his scar. "Did you go against orders and attack this shinigami?"

She knew she had him pinned. It really ticked her off to see him so aloof about it, too.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Grimmjow." She hissed his name, venom in her voice. He could have _royally_ screwed things over. She just knew sending him out was a bad idea. "You are the most impulsive, temperamental, idiotic-"

"Are you Tia Halibel?" The shinigami woman, apparently Soi Fon, interrupted.

Tia decided she hated being interrupted. She also knew she didn't want to piss the Soul Reaper captain off. "Yes." She answered simply.

"And you're in charge of this place?"

"Respectfully." She crossed her arms, suddenly feeling like she was being challenged. This woman walked around with a lot of authority. If she didn't know any better, she would say that based off of the look in Grimmjow's eyes, he liked it, too.

She would be having a long talk with him later.

"I require you to release Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Cifer to me."

Now, Tia didn't know Orihime very well. And she wasn't exactly buddies. But Halibel had figured out long, long ago that she was very protective of her family. And, well, Los Noches was a family of sorts.

She was _not_ going to just hand over her family.

She would play the Aizen card- piss them off while remaining clam and pretending to give out information when, in fact, you give nothing up. "And who might they be?"

The woman's mouth set in a hard line. "You know very well, Halibel-sama."

At least she was addressing Tia with respect. That gave her a little bit of headway.

"And what about them?"

"I need you," The woman seethed. "To release them to me."

"You speak as if they are imprisoned here." Tia leaned back on the meeting table, sitting down, studying her guest. Grimmjow hadn't moved an inch away from her, so she knew she had an attack dog if the occasion called for it. That made her feel a little better.

"Well they are here." Soi Fon answered, her teeth clenched together.

"And how can you be so sure of that?"

"Soul Society," She hissed. "Has located them and given their location to me. I know they are here, Tia Halibel."

"And what makes you think that I know where they are? As far as I know, they could have just left for the human realm. Aizen is dead- we are free to roam now."

It was clear the woman was about ready to snap and attack. Halibel knew how to properly play the Aizen card, that was for certain.

"You do not know-"

"Oh, calm down." Grimmjow suddenly interrupted. "She's just fucking with your mind, idiot."

Tia was beyond stunned, to say the least. Behind her robes, her mouth fell open. Had Grimmjow- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- just been _nice_?! What was next, Ulquiorra strutting in smiling and laughing?!

Soi Fon was just as confused. "…Oh?"

"They're in the training room. Ya' need to talk to bat shit and princess, then you're gonna have to go down there. Dumbass." He crossed his arms, glaring off to the side.

Tia was fighting off the urge to faint.

"Thank you." Soi Fon stiffly said. She turned, like she knew where she was goin, and then stopped. She turned back to Grimmjow. "You will escort me there."

He grinned, and suddenly it was the Grimmjow that Halibel knew. The mask of bone on his jaw arched up with his manic grin, stretching up to his eyes as they glinted with challenge. "Like hell I will. I think that you're gonna follow me!"

Tia really wasn't collected enough to point out there was no difference in ether task.

"As if you could keep up with me." Soi Fon huffed, turning to walk.

"Ha! You think you're so fast? Why don't we have a little race then, so I can beat you again?" He was staring to speed up his walk even as he said it.

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed dangerously. "The winner of this race will be the winner of the last- myself."

Grimmjow roared with laughter. "Try to keep up, weakling!" He snarled, and then was racing away.

She was hot on his trail, her own cry barely reaching Halibel's ears. "You're the one who will be lagging behind, you pathetic weakling!"

Tia wanted to point out how similar their insults were.

She was still a little too stunned by Grimmjow's actions, though.

Yes. As soon as she could, she was going to sit the panther down and have a nice, long, most likely violent chat.

"Why did I ever volunteer to lead these insane hollows?" She moaned to herself.

She just couldn't wait until Stark got back. At least he was able to sit in one spot for more than two breaths, and he could listen, too. She really just needed a solid mind like her own to talk to…

.

I'm still here! Ha! Oh, Happy Valentines day! Yeah. Anywho, I just had to write from Tia's POV. It was fun, I won't lie. Anyway, I pretty much just put up another chapter of NOTHING! Yep. I'm as bad as Tite Kubo, posting all this filler… ah, but it works. Anyway, you all know how I do love those reviews. :D Thanks for everything so far, everyone! Oh, and pairing suggestions as usual, please!  
By the way... I'm thinking about making Stark and Halibel a couple, in case no one noticed. Yes, no, hell yes, hell no? Tell me what you want before it's official! Thanks again.


	39. Whirlwind

Ulquiorra and Orihime continued their little game soon after Halibel had left the room. Ulquiorra had to admit it was interesting to see the espada woman lose her words so suddenly, and to make a hasty retreat, but decided to kept a better look out from that point on.

After all, it could have been Grimmjow that walked in. And that would have been a problem.

They went back to their game of war, Orihime mostly loosing. But that was okay, simply because she was learning with each move. She had figured out several things that were new with her powers, all easy to accomplish. She recalled days of training in the world of the living- sweating, panting, and struggling to get anything to work. Now, new things came to her very easily. Her extra power as an arrancar helped her in all sorts of ways, boosting her confidence as well as her abilities.

She sort of thought that maybe they weren't going about training the right way, though. Dying was just a little too pleasant. Every time she lost, she had a kiss 'stolen' from her as punishment. The problem was, it was more of a willing reward for loosing than anything. Not that she would say it was or try to change it anytime soon.

She was testing her time abilities currently. She had been using her powers to reverse time in the opposite order than usual, making two small fields of lights in the room. Tsbuki would pass through one point in time, and then come rocketing out of the other. She was just starting to get the hang of it when…

Well, it was sort of hard to explain. See, Orihime had always been a hopeless romantic. She saw people walking along and silently crowned them a couple in her mind, thinking of how well they were together. Manhana had called it 'shipping'- she didn't know where the term came from. And even though it usually applied to fictional characters, she had started using it to describe what she was doing in her mind with real people, too.

Thus, at that moment, Orihime's ship sailed through the door. A whirlwind of dust, snow, and shouts. Two people stopped in the training room, screaming about which of them was the victor in a race it seemed, even though Orihime could have sworn they came in at the exact same moment.

Soi Fon- captain of the second division. Grimmjow- espada number six.

And she shipped them.

It was in that moment that it hit her, the sudden thought. She realized how odd it was that she was thinking about those things in Los Noches, as if it were the norm, and not at home. It was odd to her that it had been so long since she had shipped two people together. It seemed odd to her that her last memorable ship was before she had bee kidnapped, back when Renji Arrabi had come to her school and she had decided she was finally going to ship her best friend Tatsuki with someone. She realized that she really was beginning to miss her hometown. Sure, Hueco Mundo wasn't so bad once you got used to it and all, but…

She really was tired of the fighting. And there was only so much black and white one could take. She had to wonder just when she was going home.

Then she winced, though, because that was being traitorous to Ulquiorra. She shouldn't want to leave his world when she was in love with him. He really didn't like her world; it just wasn't for him. Too much going on, too much noise, too many smells… at least she wasn't overwhelmed by too much and instead saddened by there not being enough.

"You cheated!" While she was thinking, the two to have just entered the room where still fighting. "You fucking cheated and you still lost!"

"I used a simple method to help attain my victory. I did not cheat, as you say, but rather got creative. Besides," Soi Fon rebuked. "you did the same thing!"

"You slapped my ass! How is that not cheating!?" He roared, picking up a clump of snow and fisting it in his hand before chucking it at her.

"And you got even!" She yelled right back, ducking as the snow ball sailed over her head, picking up her own and throwing it with lightning fast reflexes.

Grimmjow growled as the snow ball sailed right through his hollow hole, at first smirking before realizing it was her intent as it hit the back of his coat and then splattered all over his skin in cold piercing droplets of condensation.

"You still cheated!" He scooped up another snowball and threw it.

She dodged again, retaliating by kicking snow up in the air in an attempt to reach him, spinning around and landing in a crouch above ground with precision. "You're just upset because I won."

"You lost by a mile! Do we have to do this again or are you going to accept it!?" He jumped up in the air, balancing on the invisible as well.

"I would like to see you try." She snapped.

"We'll settle this a different way!" He growled, flipping up his collar to ward of the cold. "Fight me."

"Try to keep up!"

Orihime and Ulquiorra just watched in amazement as the two went at each other, kicking and swinging punches, perfectly in sync with each other. It was almost like some sort of predator's dance- deadly, frightening, and feral. Swords were drawn, shikia and blade against one another, and all the two below could do was watch.

Finally, after some time, Ulquiorra spoke. "It seems we have found someone capable of keeping Grimmjow out of the way."

Orihime could only nod numbly.

Everyone froze when the spiritual pressure in the room suddenly sky-rocketed.

"An attack." Ulquiorra said, reaching out for Orihime's hand.

She took it, looking around her in slight fret.

"Every damn weakling in the world thinks they can just march into Los Noches." Grimmjow scoffed, having stopped fighting with the shinigami woman, and looked over at her. "Wanna take on some weak-asses?"

She hesitated.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I see. You've got to follow orders."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I am loyal to Soul Society."

"Great. You can help protect your targets then. If you don't wan' um dead, I mean." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at Ulquiorra in Orihime. A feral smirk spread over his lips, killing gleam in his eyes. "Unless you're scared.

Soi Fon stood a little taller. "I fear nothing."

And just like that, the two were gone.

Orihime worried her lip, looking up at Ulquiorra. "Who is it?"

"Low level arrancar." He muttered. He squeezed her hand in reassurance, pulling her to his side. He looked at her in question, and noticed she was nervous. With a frustrated sigh, he added, "It is nothing you need to worry about." Seeing she was still upset, he lightly placed a kiss on the crown of her head, smoothing out her battle-mused hair to reassure her, even if he didn't know what he was doing. "You are being foolish."

Orihime smiled up at him tenderly, kissing his neck in answer. "Okay." She almost asked if they could fight too, to make him realize she wasn't scared any more, but… she didn't want to push herself. She wasn't really a fighter. She hated being the reason for other people's pain. Still, she wanted to do something. She was done being helpless.

He seemed to read her mind. "We will go stand guard at the main gates of the palace. They have not been re-built, so that is where forces will try to break through."

Orihime smiled, glad that he thought she was strong enough to do something. With her friends she was told to stay behind or out of the way so that she wouldn't get hurt. With Ulquiorra she felt like she was her own person. "Okay!"

~)o0o(~

"So then I thought to myself, you know what this place needs? Sparkles! And so I tricked Uryuu to go out and get me a soda, and then I made a run for it! And I went into the store and I bought glue and sparkles and came back and waited for Uryuu to come and when he got here I told him that I needed bread, too! So he left and while he was gone I put glue over everything and started to make everything really pretty. Sparkles, sparkles, sparkles! Everywhere there's sparkles! Good ol' sparkles! Just like cows. I wish I had a baby cow! I would cover it in sparkles! Sparkles, sparkles, everywhere, sparkles, sparkles in my hair! Weeeee! Sparkles!"

Ichigo and Rukia had waited. They really had. They had been patent, and nice, and caring. It had been a week. One whole week. Orihime had been gone far too long. It was time for her replacement to shut up.

"On the count of three." Rukia whispered to him from their usual position on the couch. Carefully she put down her glass on the floor, forcing another fake smile and a nod for Talkihime.

"One." Ichigo grinned, lowly growling the number.

Rukia reached into her pocket, pulling out a glove. "Two."

Ichigo slipped his hand into his own pocket, pulling out the bright blue snap-on bracelet that the two had received from Kisuke Urahara, holding it open and ready to snap. "Three."

"And I said-"

_SLAP!_

Rukia's hand slammed into the back of Talkihime's head, the glove pushing strait through the girl's skull. Rukia allowed a satisfied smile to stretch onto her face, hearing the sudden lack of words coming from the girl.

Ichigo launched forward at the same time, knee going up into Talkihime's stomach. With a gasp the blue pill came flying form the mouth of the body, lightly landing on the floor. He threw Rukia the blue bracelet right as he caught the body, watching as Rukia clipped it over the body's wrist.

Nether felt guilty- this was _not_ Orihime that they had just assaulted.

_Clip!_

Silence.

"Ha."

"Ha ha."

"Ha-ha, hahahahahaha!"

Ichigo and Rukia both broke down into fits of laughter, gently laying Orihime's body on the ground as they laughed. Once the body was safely on the ground they clutched at their stomachs, letting their laughing rise in volume.

After a second, they started to quiet down, until there was pure silence.

"Quiet." Ichigo breathed, sitting down with a smile.

"Don't get too used to it." Rukia said with a smirk, plopping down to sit next to him on the floor. "Hueco Mundo is going to be pretty loud."

"Hm." He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her up to sit on his lap as they both revealed in the silence. "I guess I'll enjoy it now."

She nodded against his chest, not protesting.

Nether went over to pick up the green pill on the floor, even as they left. Ichigo moved Orihime's body- systems run and kept alive by a _sleeping_ artificial soul function bracelet that would keep the body alive, but asleep the whole time- to her bed.

On their way out the locked the apartment door, calling Chad to let him know it was his turn. They were kind enough to let him know that the body was asleep and Talkihime was in pill-form on the floor.

"Let's go get Orihime." Ichigo said with a smile, grabbing Rukia's hand as they made their way down the street to Urahara's shop.

"Let's." Rukia agreed, dropping a single nod.

That's all they were doing- popping over to Hueco Mundo and grabbing Orihime, Ulquiorra too if they needed to, and then coming back. Orihime needed to go back to school, after all, and Talkihime certainty couldn't take her place there. They had tried taking her a couple of times, but they hadn't been able to even get her there because the artificial soul would wander off without indication, chattering the whole time. Everyone at school thought she was recovering from her nasty fall.

They slipped into the shop quietly, still completely comfortable in the silence. They were greeted with the sight of Yoruichi inhaling a bowl of rice while sitting in her corset, Kisuke behind her kneading her shoulders with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, welcome." The man said, looking up form his job.

Yoruichi just flashed them a hand wave, not pausing in consuming her food.

"Kisuke." Rukia said, not fazed by the sight. Ichigo was blushing slightly, looking away uncomfortably. She was definitely going to make fun of him for that later.

"Ah, Rukia-chan. Welcome. What can I do for you both?"

"A portal to Hueco Mundo."

He didn't need to ask. "Right this way." He stood, leaving Yoruichi, who shot him a look. He chuckled when he saw it, saying to her, "Don't worry- I'll be right back. I'll bring you some more food, too."

She nodded, going back to shoveling the food down, exhausted after her trip to and from Soul Society- all in one hour. She had gone over to find out why there were so many hollows in Katakuta as of late, seeing how the Seriete didn't tell Rukia much of anything.

In the basement, Urahara easily opened up his own form of garganta, ripping the space in between the worlds into a path.

"Off you got!"

And the plot thickened.


	40. Relax

Longest chapter yet, people! I hope everyone enjoys this, I'm getting Stark and Halibel out of the way in this chapter. Sorry about the appaling lack of Ulquiorra and Orihime! They will start the next chapter, of course. :) I hope everyone enjoys this- it may not be as good as usual because I wrote this late at night, and I'm absolutely miserable I'm so sick. I'm so gross... DX Anywho, enjoy!

**For the permanent update day poll, see my profile- the poll closes March 2nd, so make sure to get your vote in now! Thanks!**

.

Halibel rarely got to enjoy herself.

She usually had to stand strait, and not utter a single noise out of line, and be the perfect image everyone was willing to blindly follow. Every hour of her wake, she was up and walking, being watched, being followed. So, naturally, she never got to really relax.

So, when she finally did get some Tia-time, it seemed that almost always it was interrupted.

Halibel seemingly never really got to fully relax.

Such it was the night that the war began, troops from all over swarming in to invade her castle. They were odd things- uncuttable at first. She was sure her troop- trained, nourished, and fighting for a cause now, would have easily overpowered the offending forces had they been on equal ground. As it was, things were starting to look a little grim.

All throughout the day Grimmjow and their unexpected ally, Soi Fon, had fought and easily dispatched enemy troops. They found that while it was hard to cut the suddenly evolved arrancar, it could still be done. They hadn't found a weakness, but it seemed good old-fashioned killing worked if one applied enough force.

Orihime and Ulquiorra had kept watch over the main gate- their greatest week point. Not a single arrancar had slipped past the duo, their defense and tactics as in sync as Tia had ever seen two beings become.

Then, around 9 in the evening- though the moon did not move, one who stayed in Hueco Mundo could learn to feel time, night, and day- the opposing side had simply vanished. Disappeared, fallen back, not saying a word. After almost an hour of waiting, the more advanced fighters like the espada had come back into the palace on Halibel's orders, the woman wanting her top fighters well rested and ready to go incase of sudden attack.

She kept out her top guards, of course, and had the science department on the lookout with some of the equipment that the seventh espada had left them, making sure that there was no sneak attack brewing under their noses.

She had thought to herself then that it seemed an opportune moment to relax.

Dismissing those vying for her attention, even her trio of fracìon, she had walked down to her quarters.

When she got to her room, she threw open the double doors with all the grandeur she usually showcased, closing them soundly behind her. As soon as she heard the click of the door closing, she had slumped down, sliding down the doors, until she rested on the floor with her head leaning back.

Her room was pure dark, and much cooler and humid than the rest of the palace. She preferred it that way, her element of attack being precipitation, coupled with her natural dis-like of the heat.

Her room was simple enough to leave lightless most of the time. She had just one room, as she never invited anyone into her private champers, but rather met them in the meeting hall or the library that had recently been constructed. Her room was her safe zone, a place where she could relax, the very highest up in one of the four towers.

She had a balcony, the huge window able to be retracted into the wall at the push of a button to leave it open, or if another button was pushed tinted completely black. She often left the window open at nights, the cool breeze soothing, though she always closed the huge walk-out opening to her chambers before she went to sleep. For the moment the window was closed, tinted black.

She had a bed at the head of her huge room. It was a grand bed- bigger than a king size, the headboard a collection of hard white stone that spun up over the wall like licks of horn-like flames, the material almost perfectly matching that of the bones over her jaw and neck. The sheets were a deep ocean blue- something she had requested from one of the subordinates traveling to and from the world of the living. The comforter matched her throw rug, the thing centered in the middle of her white stone floor, her curtains a similar shade that made the white more beautiful than it was oppressive.

She had always hated the white and black scheme. To her it made the palace look like one gaping skeleton- picked clean of any living flesh, colorless, bleached in the unrelenting moonbeams of the desert sky.

Now it didn't matter so much. As soon as the war was over, they were painting everything. A little white here, a little black there, and then… Color.

She could almost smile just thinking it.

The rest of Halibel's bedroom wasn't so dashing. She had a humble couch and coffee table, a huge wall of bookshelves across from that. The shelves only held so many books- many of the platforms held pieces of armor or weapons she had picked up like trophies over the years. She also had a skull on one of the shelves, something to remind her of what lay beyond her palace walls.

She kept the light off a lot, simply because there was nothing to trip over.

So Tia stood, rubbing a hand through her hair, the other one silently zipping down her jacket until her whole face showed. She didn't yet discard it, wondering to herself if she should take a shower in the small joint bathroom located near her sofa. She didn't want to leave her clothes just lying all over the floor like some sort of slob.

Passing up the clothes tray by the bathroom door, she went directly to her bed, deciding to skip the shower and wait until morning. She was most definitely not relaxing.

She sat on the edge of her bed, sighing, begging to un-do one of the braids on the side of her head.

"You're sure not paying any attention."

Tia spun, eyes steeling into ice, her hand flying to the sword she lay at her hip.

"Relax," The deep tenor stilled her, the man's hands up in a sign of peace. "I'm only here to talk." He added lazily.

Tia gradually did as he asked, settling down on the end of the bed, her hand leaving her weapon as she faced the brown haired man in confusion. What, in the name of all Hueco Mundo, was Stark Coyote doing in her bed?

He was in the middle, comfortably sitting up against the headboard. His legs were crossed, his shoes still on to her irritation, his whole posture positively aloof.

And another thing. "How the hell did you get into my room?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Through the door." He deadpanned, crossing his arms at her tone. "Locking the door only does so much, ya' know."

She was seething. She wanted to hiss at him to get out of her bed, out of her room, and stay out. But… it was Stark. And she knew he wasn't just there to piss her off. She had to figure out why he was there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked calmly, sitting on her folded legs with her hands clasped in her lap. "I do not remembering giving you permission to come into my room. Or my bed for that matter." She again shot a disdainful look at his shoes.

He sighed. "Well, the thing is, Nel is still a kid. And Lillinet likes playing with Nel when she's a kid- and the problem with that is she does it in my room. I just want to relax, but those two are running around screaming like banshees." He winced lightly at the memory. He put his head back, arms going up to drape languidly over her pillows. "So I came here."

She narrowed her eyes, trying to look past him to see any dis-truths. That could not possibly be the whole reason why he was there. "There are many other places you could have gone."

"Yeah, there are."

A slight pause hung in the air.

Halibel sighed. "Stark, why are you here?"

"You've asked that twice now." He bemoaned. "Do I really have to go over it again?"

"Maybe you should answer the question, then, instead of spinning tales."

He sighed again. "Okay, fine. I wanted to see you and talk. Happy?" He settled further into her bed. "Besides that, the story with Nel is true. You're room is so… peaceful." His eyelids started to slide shut, his lethargic nature taking over.

Halibel would have none of it. "Stark."

"Hmm?"

"You said you wanted to talk." She paused, and when he didn't reply, she added, "So talk."

He slowly slid open his eyes, and then even slower, he leaned forward until his back wasn't touching her headboard anymore. "I want you." He said, eyes slightly narrowed, strait to the point.

She almost sighed, but instead allowed herself to take in a slow breath. "Excuse me?"

"I want you." He said again, not the slightest bit embarrassed or shaky in his stead-fast approach. "I want to relax, I want peace, and I want you, Tia Halibel. Sides," He leaned back again, hands crossing behind his head. "As far as we know, this is going to be the last time we see each other in a while, what with this new war on our hands. Because we both know this is something bigger than Nnotora and a bunch of rebels."

She sighed slowly, finding herself less and less stiff each passing moment. She had always known Stark- she had a hard time being on guard around him at all. "I know."

His eyes had closed again, sometime, but at that moment one slid open to regard her. "Is that a yes, then?"

"It's not an answer at all."

A bit amused, it seemed, if his crooked smirk was anything to go off of, Stark was suddenly moving. He pushed himself up and then crawled forward a bit until he was sitting right in front of her, eye to eye. He suddenly frowned. "You haven't had a very good day."

She smiled a little at that. "No, I haven't."

"Just look at you." He went on, eyes scanning over her. "You're tense as stone."

She didn't comment.

"Turn around." He suddenly said, moving his gloved hand in a circular motion.

Not one to ask questions, and trusting of Stark, she slowly turned until her legs hung off the edge of the bed. When they did, she continued to sit up strait and proper, her face never once twitching into anything beyond tired boredom. "Like this?"

She heard a small noise, the ruffle of fabric, and then his gloves were in her lap. She had just enough time to be confused before his warm hands were slipping her jacket down just over her shoulders. She tensed, unsure of what he was doing, until she felt his hands on her shoulders.

Slowly he began to knead into the muscle of her necks, his thumbs pushing past knots and slowly working the tension out of her.

Tia felt herself slowly begin to unwind, her eyelids fluttering closed as she allowed herself to melt into his touch, if just for a moment. His hands moved up, long finger around her neck, his thumbs working the tight muscle.

Something warm and slightly wet pressed against her shoulder, his hands stilling, his hair tickling her bare skin. The bones around his neck were cold against her shoulder blades, his hands traveling down to grasp onto her shoulders as he lightly planted another kiss on the side of her neck.

"You even smell nice." He commented lazily, pressing his lips to the skin just beneath her ear.

For a moment, she thought to push him away, to pull her jacket up, to demand he leave her alone. But when he put another kiss just in front of her ear, nearing her jaw, she found that she didn't really have the want nor inclination to. She let him. Because tonight, for once in her life, she wanted to just let go. To relax. And she knew that if anyone in the whole palace of Los Noches knew anything about relaxing, it was Stark Coyote.

She found her hands moving up and behind her head all on their own, lightly holding his head to her, her back leaning into his front, and suddenly she felt her face was too warm. Too warm in a good way, though. She liked it.

Her eyes went wide when she felt his tongue slip over the side of her throat, down her neck, and over her shoulder. But she still did nothing to hinder him.

"You taste like the sea." He noted, his voice deep and sensual in her ear. What a thrill, his voice was, so full and heavy and at ease.

"You sound like it." She breathed.

"Tia." He whispered out, switching to her other shoulder, his hands still messaging her shoulders. "I've wanted you for a long, long time."

"Why didn't you say so?" She asked, leaning into his touch now, quickly loosing her icy demeanor and letting the fire in her cheeks spread to her soul. "Why just now."

To that she could feel him grin against her neck, and then move up to whisper the answer like it was some sort of secret. "I was too lazy."

She turned to berate him- because of _course_ that was his answer, but was suddenly pulled up and into the bed, her front pressed tightly to his. His hands found her hips, his back found the headboard, and then for a moment there was silence.

Tia noticed that his hollow hole was pressed snuggly to her chest, his bone-structure that marked him an espada molding to her collarbone. She had never noticed it before, but their masks were completely compatible- they were right by each other, pieces of a puzzle, perfectly fitting together without ever touching. She had often heard her girls- mainly Appache, complain about how their hollow bone structures often got in the way- clicking awkwardly with a partner's, or getting stuck or caught on someone else's' mask, or other such problems. She had no such issue, she discovered. The cool of the bone accompanied by the scorch of his skin was tantalizing.

Of course, there was one problem. He couldn't reach her lips, or her jaw, or any place she was sure she would want to be kissed if it was possible. Her hollow mask made her a lonely woman- never to be kissed in her life.

She was surprised when he leaned forward anyway, and then pressed a hard kiss over the teeth of the mask, pressing, like he was trying to use a small amount of force to reach what skin was underneath. He moved on, undeterred by the hindrance, and lightly bit the shell of her ear, never once commenting on the problem of her mask as his hands roamed over her back.

She was flattered to see he didn't mind, but suddenly it deeply mattered to her. She stilled his hands on her back, holding his arms, looking up at him with her vibrant green eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Confusion lanced over his features, his head cocking to the side. "For what?"

To that, she let go of one of his arms, and then vaguely passed a hand over the bones obstructing her face from his sight. "It is unattractive." She surmised.

He looked surprised, lightly so, but came over it quickly as he smiled. "Want me to let you in on something I figured out a while ago?"

She waited.

He smiled. "You can move it."

She became confused. "What?"

"Partial transformation." He drawled, leaning back, suddenly seeming boared with the whole thing. He let her watch as he pulsed a great amount of blue fire-like spirit energy into his palm, and then watched fascinated as he pressed it to the bones around his neck. The white broke down, flying up to recompose over his eye. "See? You just have to know it's possible, and then it's easy."

"How… How…" She looked at him, startled, wondering how Stark had figured it out.

He shrugged. "I got bored." He held his hand over his eye, bringing the spiritual pressure out of the bone there, letting the formation creep back down around his neck. "You don't even have to fully bring out all the bone of a transformation- one piece will do."

With a secretive smile, Halibel mimicked him, concentrating hard. Slowly, the bones around her face melted down, creeping until they lanced in a smooth necklaces around her throat, Tia restricting the transformation to just that.

"See?"

She smiled lightly, almost in what was not a smile at all, and leaned up to sake her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She breathed, lips free to move as they pleased ever so suddenly. She pressed a kiss in the corner of his mouth, and suddenly Stark wasn't looking so bored anymore.

His mouth was suddenly charting her own, all over her face, tongue tasting her lips with a passion few rarely saw from Coyote. His hands were lazy in pushing her jacket completely off, in sharp contrast to her hasty removal of his own haori.

His lips weren't hesitant to nip at her dark skin in his exploration of new territory, moving down to chart the skin around the V of bone lacing her neck. Now their bones did click and hit, but it was something that was more exciting than it was annoying. They weren't getting caught on one another, it was the smooth slid of plastic over plastic to one who didn't know what the material really was.

She found she had a morbid fascination with his hand, her lips always seeming to trail down his arm at one point or another to roll her tongue around the number 1 there, or to pull at the skin with her teeth, or simply kiss it as she held his hand up to her face.

He was equally curios about the 3 printed on to her chest, and wasted no time in thoroughly discovering the mark with both hands and mouth.

She had just moved up into his lap, both of their tops gone, a dark bruise forming over her tattoo as he worked at the skin, when her 'relaxion' time was suddenly cut to a close.

"Halibel-Sama!" A fist crashed over her door, three times, hurriedly, the voice sounding urgent in all manners of the word. "Halibel-sama, you're needed!"

"Shit." Stark muttered, sliding up from the bed and fixing his top, hurring to become presentable. Halibel herself mimicked him, scowling darkly, zipping up her jacket and returning her hollow mask to her face.

"This had better be important." She seethed darkly, storming to her door and yanking it open with enough force to make the man at her door jump.

"H-Halibel-sama." He stammered.

"Yes, what is it?" She snapped quickly, though her anger didn't blaze so much in her voice as it did inside of her.

"There… there are more intruders, Ma'am."

She scowled darkly, and then growled under her breath as she stormed out of her chambers, slamming the door closed behind her. "I'm going out myself." She told him loudly. To herself, she added, "I can't have Grimmjow screwing this up, too."

After all, a miracle only happens once.

~)o0o(~

"Are you sure you know where we're going Rukia?"

Rukia was quietly counting to ten in her mind, over and over, in a hopeless attempt to keep her cool. This wasn't the second time Ichigo had asked her the question. It wasn't the third, or the fourth, or the fifth. No. He had asked her _seven times._ Seven times! She would think that after the _fifth_ time he would have gotten it, but _no_!

She rolled her eyes, spinning around to throw a glare at him. "Yes, I'm sure!"

"We've just been walking… for hours now…" He reminded her.

She pretended to be surprised, throwing a hand up and over her heart. "Have we?!"

He caught onto her attitude quickly, eyes narrowing. "Yeah. The castle looks like it's closer, but not by much. And I'm pretty sure we've past that tree at least twice now…" He trailed off, looking over at said tree with resentment.

She sighed. "Ichigo, I'm sure we're going the right way." She squinted up ahead, looking at the palace, eclipsed in light by the moon behind it. "Come on. We'll try using flash step for a little while…"

She could only hope they would reach Los Noches soon.

~)o0o(~

"Ulquiorra?"

"Hm?"

"Would you…?"

"I will stay, with you, woman."

"… Thank you."

"It is no bother."

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I you, Onna."


	41. Stay

Okay, so it's official! I'm going to update every Wednesday and Saturday! Thank you to all who voted. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's so short, but I sort of had to write it last minute... yeah. Anywho, here it is!

.

"They just keep coming!" Orihime called, holding her shields up as another explosion blew up to the right. The enemy had finally figured out getting past her shield was all but impossible- so they had taken to trying to blow up the sides of the barely-intact gates to Los Noches.

Ulquiorra nodded his agreement, as he was standing just in front of her, firing cero through her shield and out to the thousands attacking. He had found that things could pass through if Orihime allowed them- and it was especially easy if you were on the same side of the shield as Orihime herself.

At one point Ulquiorra looked over at Orihime, thinking to himself that soon they would need to take a rest. The woman was strong, yes, but she had never had to keep her shields up for so long with so much attack. That, and she hated watching living things get destroyed. He could tell it was taking all of her willpower not to throw down her shields and race out to the enemy in an attempt to heal their wounded.

It didn't make her weak- it made her even stronger in his opinion. It took a lot to be able to care after being hurt so much. A weaker person wouldn't mind seeing them die. She was strong enough that she could, and he greatly admired that about her.

She was strong.

"Onna." He said suddenly, watching as she flinched when another arrancar went down.

She looked over at him in asking. "What is it?"

"We will take a break in another ten minutes." He said, looking again at her troubled eyes. She wasn't meant for the battlefield- she should have been inside, marveling at the kitchen that had just been constructed the day before, running around and babbling nonsense as she attempted to cook something.

She blinked, but then suddenly looked a little weary. "I-it's okay, Ulquiorra. I can still fight. I'm okay, really, I'm not weak at-"

"It is because you are not weak that we will take a break."

She blinked again, rabidly, obviously startled. "O-oh. Okay."

She turned back to her shields, watching as moor and more troops poured forth, trying to get past her defenses just to be taken down by her counter part. It was clear she was relieved, both because they were stopping and because of what he had said to her.

He had one minute 32 seconds left on his mind when suddenly everything on the field seemed to stop. Then, without any indication as to why, every single soldier still alive turn and ran, all at the same time.

Orihime's eye went wide, her mouth dropping open. "What… what's going on?"

"Stay here."

"What are you?"

She looked over at where he had been standing to find that he had shunpoed away, his flash step quicker than her eyes could follow. She reached out with her heart, sensing the air around them, and found his spiritual pressure on the air. She looked up at the head of the gates to see him standing there, all those meters away from the ground, watching as the enemy fled through his narrowed viridian eyes.

She didn't have to wait a moment longer until he was back at her side. "Come, woman." He said, brusquely walking back towards the palace. "They are gone."

She hurried to catch up with him, allowing her to link their hands together when she caught up, though he did raise an eyebrow at the gesture. She just smiled, cocking her head to the side.

She was so happy.

"Were do you think they went? And why?" She asked, revealing in the feel of his cool skin against her own.

"They went back to where they came from. I do not know why."

"Oh."

For a second she was quiet.

"Ulquiorra-kun, do you-"

"It is Ulquiorra." He corrected her. "Not Ulquiorra-kun."

She sighed. "Okay, Ulquiorra." Then she paused, a thought suddenly coming to her. "Hey, wait. Why do I have to call you by your name all the time, but you just call me onna? I have a name, you know." She suddenly huffed, sticking out her bottom lip and letting their hands fall apart so that she could cross her arms under her breasts. "It's Orihime."

"I know."

"Then why don't you call me that?"

For a moment, he didn't answer. The silence stretched on so long that for a second she thought he was going to ignore her, because surly he heard her.

She sighed, looking up as they entered his bedroom, opening her lips to ask him again. Before she could, he turned sharply on his heal, looking at her as he spoke.

"Your name," He began, stepping forward one pace so that he was standing directly in front of her, her back pressed against the door that had slid closed on it's own. "Is not common trash to be thrown about so carelessly."

"Wh… what?" She blinked, her cheeks starting to heat up. He was really close… and his eyes were darkening, doing that shadow-thing that she had daydreamed about so many times.

"Your name is precious." He paused, leaning forward more, until his lips were barely a breath away from her ear. "Did you not know this, _Orihime_?"

She felt her breath stick in her throat, her whole face going tomato red with embarrassment. She shouldn't have been so worked up over him just saying her name, but the way he said it…

She peaked up at him, still blushing madly, and smiled. "Oh, uh, thank you, um, U-Ul-quiorra." She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't know."

His hands left his pockets and then rose so that he could brace them on ether side of the door, looking at her intently. "Everything about you is something valued. Do not forget that."

She didn't say anything, for once finding she had no words. She was confused. But she knew what he was saying. But she didn't? It was all so confusing!

"Especially your name." Now he was leaning nearer, his nose delicately brushing over the tip of her own. His eyes flickered down to her mouth, his breath warm against the skin there. "And your lips."

She felt her heart leap up into her throat when his lips lightly made contact with her own, her stomach quivering as butterflies were sent flying all through her system. She smiled into the kiss, suddenly not so embarrassed now that it was actually happening, and wrapped her arms up around his neck.

He pulled back suddenly, though, to her disappointment. His eyes narrowed, and then his aura grew dark. "What is it?" She asked, looking up at him in confusion.

He looked back down into her eyes, suddenly looking very lost and full of sadness. "He's here." Ulquiorra said, and though his voice was its usually monotone, she could just barely detect something akin to sickness in his voice. "For you."

She felt her brow furrow, confusion bubbling up inside of her like a spring. "Who?"

"The shinigami boy."

Orihime felt herself start, and then sent her own senses out. And yes, there, in the distance she could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure, along with Rukia's.

Suddenly it felt like it had back then, when she had been waiting for rescue, and had fleetingly realized that she didn't want it anymore. She realized that maybe even back then she had loved him. And now he was here to take her back to the human world, away from Ulquiorra, just like he had last time.

Ulquiorra gently moved her away from the door, placing her in the exact spot he had last time he had left her cell on his way to intercept the intruders. She felt dejavu overwhelm her senses, and then watched again as he opened the door to leave.

She didn't want him to leave, though, she wanted him to stay with her. She wasn't hesitant this time, she wasn't unsure. She didn't want history to repeat itself in anyway. No.

She wouldn't let it happen again.

"Wait."

He stopped, turning to look at her over his shoulder, wearily.

"Don't go out there." She said, eyes brimming with tears. "Please… not again. I… I don't want you to leave. I don't want to leave…"

His eyes softened, and as he closed the door, Orihime could have sworn he wore what may have been the shadow of a smile.

"Ulquiorra?" She blinked away her tears, emotions declining from their rapid rise.

"Hm?"

"Would you…?"

He heard her question before she asked it. "I will stay, with you, woman."

With a booming smile springing to her face, she launched forward and wrapped her arms around him, her face snuggling into his chest. "… Thank you."

It didn't take him quit so long as it had used to adjusting to the hug that time. He returned it, smoothing down her hair, analyzing her with mild curiosity. "It is no bother."

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He didn't even hesitate to respond. "And I you, Onna."

.

Again. Sorry it's so short, but I have places to be tomorrow. Early. I'm waking up at 5 am, and I think it's time I admit I'm not a morning person. At. All. So yep. I hope to see reviews, as always, I'm very much addicted to those things. I will reply to all the previous ones over the weekend! Thank you all again!


	42. Sand

So, sorry this is a little late into the night. I was sick all day, I had my computer go missing for the first part of the day, and there was a horrible party thrown in my honor that I had the pleasure of baking for. XD It was a nice thought, but I really don't like big events... I mean, I'd rather just sit and watch TV with everyone while we have popcorn. Anywho, enough of my whining! On with the story!

.

The sands of the desert were supposed to be hot- scorching, even. Orihime had been to the beach. She loved the feel of the burning sand under her feet- it kept you hoping from foot to foot, trying to find a spot of shade of water washed up and cooled from the ocean. Orihime had always really liked the hot sand against her skin, the suntan seeping into her skin. She loved the warmth of the sands.

Here the sands were cold- brittle, dry. The winds were chilled and harsh, the moon the only light in the sky. The moon itself seemed to shine beams of ice over the endless expanse of the desert. The cold, cold desert.

She had never liked the cold.

About her the sands whipped in the wind, stirring her hair up and getting in her dress, the dry hard grains scathing over her skin uncomfortably. She could tell she was dreaming- there was no Los Noches anywhere in the distance, even when she turned all the way around twice.

"Princess."

She turned around again, this spin the third. Her sandals were getting full of sand, the cold specks almost painful freezing in between her toes and chafing the skin there.

Orihime was surprised to find the leader of her Shun Shun Rika right behind her; his red robes the only color other than his blond hair. In the world of black and white, even her powers had been robbed of most their color.

"Shun'Ō." She said, blinking in surprise. He wasn't his usual small self- he was just as tall as any other human. A strand of her orange hair whipped out in front of her face, which she quickly tucked behind her ear.

"You're not happy hear." He said, crossing his arms with a soft from.

She felt her eyes widen slightly. "I'm not unhappy." She said honestly. "I'm really happy here with Ulquiorra-kun and the others."

The fairy turned his back to her, searching far off in the distance. "You will be."

She tilted her head to the side, confused. "What…?"

He turned back to her, eyes beseeching her. "You should go home. Before you…" He stopped, slowly trailing off. He looked off into the distance, and then sighed.

"You're going to have to make a choice." He eventually said. "And when the time comes, I hope that you'll go back home. It's not good for us to be here- not you, not anyone."

She slowly frowned. "But… I…"

"Just think about it, okay?" He looked up at her, seeming ages ahead of himself, hollow bone like wings a testament to skin a shade paler than it had been. "Because… we don't like seeing you unhappy; none of us. And things are going to become very… lonely. And we…" He just shook his head, turning away from her again.

"What… I don't understand." Orihime stepped forward, a hand outstretched to the leader of her powers. "Can you explain it to me, please? I want to understand-"

"He's waiting for you."

"What?"

Shun'ō looked waved a hand in the air, his usual smile returning. "Bye, princess. We'll see you when the time comes!"

She blinked, and suddenly, it was just she in the sands again. The bleak desert sands.

~)o0o(~

"Onna?"

Orihime blinked open her eyes to see Ulquiorra's number four tattoo- they had once again slept curled around each other for the night, finding comfort in the touch of the other. There was a quiet hunger bubbling up in her stomach, and suddenly she found herself wishing for real food. Peppered strawberries with mint, honey, and fried rice sounded like the perfect thing for the morning.

"Good morning, Ulquiorra." She yawned, stretching her body out alongside his, curling her toes as her eyes slid shut lazily.

He wasn't in as pleasant a mood as she was. "They're demanding to see you."

She scrunched up her face in confusion. "Hmm?"

"The shinigami boy and his companion. They- especially he- are demanding to see you." He said it somberly, slightly agitated. "Tia Halibel has been keeping them all night, but there is only so much even she can do."

Orihime pouted. "You're talking like they're annoying."

His blank stare told her how right her guess was.

She stuck her bottom lip out even further. "Ulquiorra!"

"That is completely unattractive." He informed her tightly. "And if you do not get out of bed and dress yourself now, when the brash Soul Reaper trash storms my door you will be put in an awkward situation."

She sighed, dropping her head back onto his warm chest, not minding all too much that there was no heartbeat pulsing under her ear. "I just want to lay here a little longer- I'll get up before Kurosaki-kun gets here." She smiled a little, wrapping her arms around his torso, smiling even wider when he returned the gesture. "How did she manage to get him to leave you alone all night?"

"He would not leave the other Soul Reaper's side, and she was talking with the intruder from yesterday, the one that fool Grimmjow is so infatuated with." She was sure that if he were fully emotionally functioning, Ulquiorra would have rolled his eyes. "She was quiet intrigued with talk of the Soul Society."

Orihime nodded slightly. "Yeah. Rukia-san is like that some times." She smiled, thinking fondly of the man who had once been the object of her heart's desires- she was happy for him and Rukia; they made each other happy. She realized that Rukia was the only one who could keep Ichigo happy long, long ago, but she was ready to accept that the woman was with her childhood crush now with no embarrassment- she just looked back on her times fawning over Ichigo with happiness, glad that he hadn't been one to take advantage of her or return her feelings. If he had, where would she be with Ulquiorra?

"You should get yourself ready." He reminded her again.

"Just a few more minutes." She was warm and content, all of the battling from the day before had taken its toll on her. "I thought you weren't a morning person, anyway."

"I am merely concerned for you, Onna." He leaned further back into the bed, his hand running over her head and smoothing out her hair. "This is the last time I will tell you to rise."

"In a second." She closed her eyes, pulling the blankets back over her shoulder. After a moment of silence, she started to speak, her eyes still closed. "Can we get some things from the World of the Living for my stay here? Like maybe the blankets from my bed? Oh! And my books and stuffed animals. And Sora's picture."

"Sora. That is your brother?"

She looked up at Ulquiorra, lightly smiling to herself. He actually cared. Ulquiorra Cifer- the man without a heart. He cared. It made her deliriously happy. "Yeah. He passed away when I was younger. Then he came back as a hollow. That's how I really came to know Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-san. He saved me. But, really, in the end, I guess it was really Sora who saved me from himself. He didn't choose to become hollow, so he was able to change back for just a second and then pass on."

He nodded, listening intently to her. That was another thing that she loved about him- he actually listened to her and considered her stories. He didn't ask if she was scared, or how it made her feel. He just listened and let her explain herself.

"I guess I was kind of scared at first, but… He was still Sora. I love him, not matter what form he is. It doesn't matter if he's hollow, or human, or shinigami. I still love him anyway he is."

For a second there was a pause, and she was able to be comfortable in his arms as he stroked her hair. Finally, after a moment or so, he asked "Does the same go for everyone you know? Does it matter to you whether they are human, Soul Reaper, or hollow?"

She looked up into his eyes at the question, knowing that he wasn't really interested in how she thought of 'everyone'. He was asking because he wanted to know if the same went for him. So, of course, she gave him a quick happy answer.

"No... it doesn't matter what form. I only care about their hearts."

And then, of course, the moment had to be ruined.

**_BAM!_**

The door to the living room flew in, the sound loud even in the bedroom. Orihime jumped, her head flying up to look at the door dividing the bedroom from the other room the only thing left between them and the intruder.

**_BAM!_**

And then it was gone, too, and Ichigo was standing there looking pissed as hell with Rukia yelling for him to wait as she ran to him from the hallway.

Whoa. Dejavu.

.  
Sorry the chapters are so small lately...

355 reviews. You guys. I. Am. Dying. You are amazing! I never thought I would ever get this far! Thank you so, so much! / I hope everyone continues to like this story- next chapter up on Wednesday!


	43. Welcome

Sorry this is so late into the night! I was reading a Rangiku and Gin fanfic and lost track of time... But I still made my deadline! Hope everyone enjoys!

Oh, and we're getting close to... 400 reviews!? 0.0 Holly chilly burrito barf... Um, well, as usual:

The 400th reviewer gets ONE of the following-  
1. A one-shot request that I will write out for them. Or,  
2. If he/she has a story published, I will take a look at it and review, plus give a shout-out to that story. Or,  
3. dedicate a chapter to them + write them a small prose or poem. It can be for anything, fanfiction, original work, whatever. Up to them.

.

Rukia wasn't exactly happy with Ichigo. He was giving off his thick, over-protective big brother like aura. He thought of Orihime as a sister and loved her very much, she got that. But he didn't have to be so wound up about everything! She knew that Orihime would be just fine and that the girl was probably having a fine time wherever she was. Orihime was a girl who, when in love, didn't mind where she was or what she was doing all that much, she was happy with little things.

But of course, every time the quiet got to be a little too stretched out, he would talk. And it seemed every time he talked, he just had to ask the same question.

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Rukia?"

Shaking with anger, she stiffly turned, and then forced forward her nice, brimming schoolgirl smile. "Are you saying you doubt me, Ichigo?"

He knew the act- and he knew to fear it. A single bead of sweat slipped down his temple, his hands going up in a gesture of peace. "Uh, what would make you say that?"

"You've asked me several times now!" She cheerily informed him.

"Oh. I have?"

Her smile cracked. _He didn't even know?!_ She put on her nice smile again, though, at full blast. "Ichigo?"

"Y-yes?"

"You," she said, her smile still there. Suddenly, the expression was gone, and the raging Rukia was back, leaping into the air to kick him in the face. "Are a fool!"

His butt hit the sand, his hand going up to hold the red sandal printed on his face. "What the hell, Rukia?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She sarcastically drawled. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

He blinked, once, and then smirked. He blushed, along with the smirk, but it didn't take away from his rebuke. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Why don't you?"

She lit up in red, suddenly not able to reply. "Uh…"

She was saved having to further embarrass herself (or possibly redeem herself) they were both hit with a sudden wave of spiritual pressure. Rukia and Ichigo both looked up in surprise, eyes wide, as Tia Halibel came racing out across the desert in a fierce wave of sonido.

Ichigo had time to stand and hold his sword out, his counterpart whipping out her own zanpakto and taking up a stance.

The espada woman stopped in front of the two, looking slightly agitated. "You are becoming meddlesome, Ichigo Kurosaki." Were the first words out of her mouth.

Rukia decided she liked the woman.

Ichigo just stood there, gaping like a fish, on the brink of spluttering. "Wh… What…. Huh?"

"Come with me. I will show you to the palace." She turned.

Ichigo, having recovered himself, spoke. "Wait, hold on!"

Tia stopped, icily glancing over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"We're not just going to follow you! What if it's a trap, or-"

Rukia walked in front of him, grabbing his hand and tugging him along behind her as she went. "You worry too much, Ichigo." She said with a smirk. "The war's over. Come on."

Grumbling, he followed her as she followed Halibel, trying to convince himself that he was the one in control of their relationship, even though deep down he knew that was just about the biggest lie he had ever told himself.

Tia actually knew the quick way to the palace, as she was not fooled by any distance illusions the gigantic monument put out. She easily had them there in just an hour of using flash step- entering through the great doors in the front and then guiding them to the meeting hall.

When they stopped, Ichigo's first question was "Where's Inoue?"

Rukia nodded beside him, still clutching his hand though nether realized it. "We would really like to see her if that is at all possible, Halibel-chan."

The woman nodded once. "Yes, I will bring you to her." She turned, about to take a step, and then stopped. Her agitated expression from earlier re-appeared suddenly, and she scowled at the ground. "It appears I am the _only_ one whose evening was disturbed." She muttered to herself.

"Huh?"

She turned back to the shinigami duo, and then frowned lightly. "You will have to wait until morning, she is asleep."

"Well wake her up!" Ichigo ground out. "We came her to bring her back and we don't have time for all this!"

Rukia scowled at her boyfriend- how she loathed the term- and crushed his hand in her grip, making him wince. "She's _sleeping_ you idiot! We can't just barge in and wake her up!"

"Oh yeah?" He grinned at her through the pain of his hand being crushed. "Just watch me." He added, putting his own force into the hand that was being crushed in her own, trying to match her grip.

"You will stay here tonight, or the two of you may retire to a room. The residency compound is still in its construction stage, but I have a room in my own tower that is currently vacant." She made sure not to mention that the room had just been moved out of the other day by her on of her fracìon, Sun Sun, whom hadn't been lying about purple being very attractive and thus had gotten herself a boyfriend.

At the same time, the two answered. One with a very firm, "Hell no!" and the other with her warm, "That would be great!"

Halibel was a bit of a woman-ist. She would take the word of a female over a male most of the time when it came to trivial matters as such, so she turned on her heal and started to walk that way.

Relucantly, Ichigo followed, Rukia leading him along with a vice-like grip on his hand.

When they got to the room, Halibel had bid them a good night, and had gone back up to her own room. As soon as the door opened, she found Stark leaning there, looking slightly bored. She blinked in surprise, eyes going wide when he pulled her into the room and shut the doors.

"Now… where were we?"

_Maybe I do get to relax._ Halibel thought to herself. _Even if it is only every once and a while._

Meanwhile, in their own room, Rukia and Ichigo had broken apart from their death-grip handhold.

"What. The hell. Is this?" Ichigo ground out, just as soon as the doors were closed.

The room was like a bubble, the whole area a sphere, both floor and walls bending into the shape. There were no windows, rather small wholes as big as one's finger fit with glass all along one wall. There wasn't any furniture but a vanity table in the wall, arching with the rest of the room, and a bed. The bed was a large circle raised up out of the floor, the only thing breaking out of the sphere in the room. The sheets were black, the rest of the room white marble.

"It's a room." Rukia meant to sound sarcastic, but in the end it came out sounding like a question more than anything. She herself wasn't quiet sure.

Ichigo just tilted his head to the side. His whole face confused. "This… I don't even know… what?"

Rukia just nodded.

"Uh…"

Rukia broke from her stupor when a yawn popped from her mouth, filling her mouth with warm air as her drowsiness finally caught up to her. "Well. We might as well get some sleep. Orihime will still be here in the morning." With that, she merrily hopped over to the bed, sliding under the covers and curling up in the nest-like resting place.

"Yeah, good i-" It was then, of course, Ichigo realized there was only one bed. His face went red at the prospect of sharing a bed with Rukia. Sure, she had lived and slept in his room (or his closet anyway) for the better part of his life, but the same bed?

When he didn't move, Rukia looked up over at him questioningly. Seeing his blush, she smirked, suddenly feeling cocky again. "What? Scared to share a bed with me?" She let her smirk grow. "I don't bight." A pause. "Much."

Grumbling under his breath about arrogant midgets and stupid rooms in the desert, he stomped over to the bed. He made a point of ripping the blankets from the bed, throwing himself down beside her, and then yanking the covers over the both of them.

"Goodnight!" He spat.

She bit back a laugh and rolled over so that she was facing him, inching just a scoot closer. "Goodnight, Ichigo." She cooed, pursing her lips at him like he was a child. "Don't let the Rukia-bugs bight."

"That's about as accurate as you've ever described yourself." He muttered, flipping over to face the wall. "Pest."

Her gaze narrowed, face darkening. "Oh, so I'm a pest, am I?"

Without waiting for an answer, she pushed her leg up over his side, curling herself around him and resting his head back against her. She smirked evily, running her index finger down his neck. She opened her mouth and breathed out a hot gust of air.

"R-Rukia."

_Victory acquired._

"Ichigo." She purred right back. And after planting a seductive kiss on his neck, she smiled again. "Oh… Ichigo…" And then, suddenly, she switched back to her normal voice, revenge already tasting sweet on her tongue. "Yep! You're right, I guess I am a bit of a pest! Goodnight!"

And with that she drew completely away from him, turning to lay on her side, and closing her eyes to go to sleep. She was out like a light.

Ichigo, still awake and blushing, glared over his shoulder and added another point to the tally board in his head. Rukia was in the lead, big time. "Damn you." He muttered, though his gaze softened even as he said the words.

~)o0o(~

Rukia suddenly bolted up in bed, her internal clock telling her that it was morning. That wasn't what had woken her up. "Captain Soi Fon?" She gasped to herself, feeling the sudden spiritual pressure come zipping to their door. "What-"

_Bam!_

Their door flew open, a streak of black flying inside. Ichigo sat strait up in bed, dodging the streak when it landed where his head had been, thinking it was his father out of habit and nothing thinking much of it.

He did, however, think something when Grimmjow burst into the room right after the streak, shirtless and with a flower blooming over the right side of his chest.

"Fucking shit, Soi Fon! Give it back!" He roared.

Ichigo froze. Then his hand went up, pointing, eyes wide, air coming from his open mouth in a noise that sounded like choking. "Ah-gah-ah-ahhh-ah!"

Rukia's mouth was also open, but she didn't have anything to say. Her heart was racing, mostly in surprise, but also in fear of the man who had once shoved his bare hand strait through her torso.

"YOU!" Ichigo finally roared, jumping from the bed.

"Huh?" Grimmjow, not one to take in anything of his surroundings, finally turned to Ichigo. His mouth fell open. "YOU!"

Soi Fon took this operatunity to dash from the bed, lightly jumping off of Ichigo's head and sending the boy crashing to the floor as she raced from the room.

Grimmjow looked between his fallen foe and the door, several times, before looking back at Ichigo. "I'll find you and kick your ass!" He yelled. "Uh, right after I kick her's!"

"As if." Soi Fon taunted, suddenly appearing behind him.

He spun around, slashing out at her, but missed when she flashed behind him again. She waved his shirt in the air. "Come and get it, kitty cat." She daunted, and then disappeared out of the doorway.

"GET BACK HERE, BITCH!" Grimmjow bellowed, right before disappearing after her.

For a second, both Ichigo and Rukia sat where they were in shock. And then, finally, after some time Rukia broke the still. "Was that… Captain Soi Fon? … Playing?" Never in her life had Rukia ever seen the woman anything other than deadly serous. Or, just plain deadly.

Ichigo recovered mere seconds after that, jumping up from where he had been on the floor. "I'll kill him!" He yelled, turning to stomp after the sixth espada.

Rukia sighed, clambering to her feet and out of bed, smoothing down her hair. "Ichigo."

He stopped. "What?!"

She sighed. "Orihime." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" He looked to be at battle with himself for a couple of minutes, but then finally he nodded. "Yeah… you're right. Let's go find her."

"Where do you think that Halibel-san is?" Rukia asked, walking past him and out into the halls.

He followed her. "Hell if I know."

A passing aranncar stopped before them, bowing quickly. "Miss Halibel is currently occupied." The boy said, his brown hair tousled. The boy kid looked to have had a long day, as if he had been out chasing down Grimmjow and Soi Fon or something equally as horrifying for a while.

"Well tell her we need her." Ichigo growled, agitated and ready to go home already. "She said she would take us to Orihime in the morning."

He blushed slightly. "Uh, that w-won't be possible, sir."

"Well why the hell not?"

His blush went up worse, his bad day seemingly having just got worse. "She, uh, is, um, i-in dispose. And she, uh, w-will not b-be coming out of her quarters until noon."

Ichigo, ever the oblivious one, just furrowed his brow. "Well we'll go get her, then."

The boy waved his hands urgently, shaking his head. "N-no, sir! No, no one is to enter!"

"What? Well why the hell not!?"

Rukia finally stepped forward and grabbed his sleeve. "Ichigo, she's _busy_." The woman stressed.

Ichigo just stared at her dumbly. "What do you mean?"

Just then, Lillenet went racing past, jumping over the arrancar boy's shoulder and vaulting down the hall. "Ha ha! Catch me if you can, messenger boy!"

He paled. "Please, Miss Lillenet! I have strict orders from Mister Stark to keep you away from Miss Halibel's room!"

She blew a raspberry at him, taking off again, the poor boy running behind. "Why am I always in charge of these things?" He cried, trying desperately to catch up.

The two gone, Ichigo blushed, finally getting it, and nodded. "Ooh."

Rukia rolled her eyes, face palming. "Baka." She mumbled.

"I, um, guess we'll have to find Inoue without her." He shrugged. "It's what we did last time, too…"

Rukia didn't point out that he had never actually found the girl last time. "I'll locate their spiritual pressure." Rukia offered.

"No, I'll do it. I could use the practice." With that he closed his eyes, concentrating, and was silent for a minute. "Hey, I think I found her, she-" What ever he had been about to say was cut off as his eyes snapped open, his aura burning with rage.

"What is it?" Rukia asked him, confused.

"That bastard!" He growled. He turned to Rukia, eyes aflame. "He's in the same room as she is!"

Rukia sweat-dropped. "What?"

But Ichigo was already gone, racing down the halls.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. "Wait!"

.

So, I didn't exactly continue from the cliffy last time. *nervous smile* heh heh... yeah... sorry about that. Anywho... Review? You guys do know how I love those things. I might *hint hint cough cough* update tomorrow *HINT COUGH HINT* becuase of the cliff hanger from last if I get a bunch of reviews. (In the background somewhere, come yells "You whore! You can't just do that!" I, of course, own up to the fact they scream the truth. "Yep...")


	44. Relization

So. Almost 380 reviews. You guys continue to thoroughly blow my mind. Here this is, sorry that it's sort of short. You all earned this. No doubt about it. Thank you all again! I hope you enjoy!

.

And then, of course, the moment had to be ruined.

**_BAM!_**

The door to the living room flew in, the sound loud even in the bedroom. Orihime jumped, her head flying up to look at the door dividing the bedroom from the other room the only thing left between them and the intruder.

**_BAM!_**

And then it was gone, too, and Ichigo was standing there looking pissed as hell with Rukia yelling for him to wait as she ran to him from the hallway.

"ICHIGO! You fool, what are you DOING?!"

Orihime's eyes went wide, as she suddenly realized the position she was in- the reason Ulquiorra had told her to get up and get dressed before they came suddenly blaringly obvious.

There she was, in her skimpy nightgown, snuggled up in bed with the shirtless espada who had at one time been the enemy. Even still, he wasn't strictly safe to the rest of the word. He was a hollow; one way or another, he was the bad guy.

For a second, upon seeing them, Ichgio seemed to deflate. All his anger steamed up form his mouth as it hung open, his eyes wide. He looked like he had just learned that Head Captain Yammamoto was a female. He wasn't, yeah, but Orihime could think it up. Ichigo would be shocked at hearing that, too.

For a second all he could do was hopelessly flounder, not even seeming to hear Rukia as she cursed him for breaking down the door to the living room she had just entered.

Orihime froze, like a dear caught in the headlights, her whole face going red from embarrassment.

Ulquiorra wasn't effected, he just sat up against the wall behind him, dragging Orihime up with him so that she was sort of sitting up. His arm around her, she curled against him, and probably looking nothing better, maybe even worse, than they had before. Of course, the 4th espada didn't really mind all that much.

Ichigo still couldn't say anything. "G… G…. G…."

"Ichigo!" Rukia came bounding into the room, spinning in with a nice kick to the stomach that had him doubling over. She stood before him when the breath whooshed from his lungs, her posture screaming that she wasn't in a good mood. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Voice back, "Rukia, I-"

_Wham_!

She brought up her knee in another quick movement, slamming it into his forehead and forcing him to stand up strait. "Fool!" She turned around with an apology to Orihime on the tip of her tongue. "I'm really sorry about this, Orih-" And then froze, expression shocked, though she managed to keep her mouth closed and stayed mostly collected.

"Uh, hi?" Orihime finally found her own face, taking her hand off of Ulquiorra's chest to offer up a timid wave. "It's, um, good to see you Rukia-san."

Rukia didn't stay shocked for long. "Uh, yes, you too Orihime-san." She understood that the position they were in was probably not all that it looked like, after all, even if it was a little… intimate. And okay, they were sharing the same bed, but that wasn't cause for jumping to conclusions… Okay, so maybe it was.

Awkward silence reined down heavily over the room.

Ichigo was just staring, eyes wide, face contorted in a twist of horror, disgust, and confusion. "I-Inoue…"

Ulquiorra decided he had enough of them gawking at Orihime, it was making the girl uncomfortable and embarrassed. "You will both leave now." He bit out, his gaze sharp. "And you will do so quietly and quickly."

Rukia could take a hint. "Uh, yes! Yes, yes, we were just going." She grabbed Ichigo's sleeve, and then started tugging him out of the room. "Right, Ichigo?"

"No."

She looked back at him, eyes narrowed, only to have them widen. He was blazing with anger, now, looking ready to kill.

"What have you done to Inoue?"

Orihime flinched. "Kuraski-kun…"

"What business of it is yours, trash?" The espada asked, his face portraying only the slightest bit of annoyance. "You are not her keeper, are you?"

Ichigo reached back and grabbed the sword off of his back. "You-"

"NO!" Orihime leapt from the bed, bounding over the chunks of door strewn about the floor to grab his wrist and hold it there, refusing to let him get out his sword. "Don't!"

He stood there, in shock, hand over his shoulder and grasping the hilt of his zompakto. "Inoue…"

Her eyes were quickly filling with tears. "Please, stop! Don't fight!"

Rukia stepped forward, and reached up while standing on the door to lightly remove Ichigo's hand from the sword. He looked back at her, confused, and smiled lightly. "Ichigo, leave them alone."

"But Rukia!"

She pulled his hand down, smiling at Orihime when she let go of his wrist and stepped back into the bed, welcoming herself into Ulquiorra's arms again.

"Nothing is wrong here, Ichigo." Rukia went on. "It's fine. This is Orihime's choice, not yours. Her life, Ichigo. Let her chose what she wants in it. If she wants him… let her have him."

He slowly seemed to relax, the idea of fighting fleeing from his mind.

"You don't want to take away her happiness, do you?"

He blinked. "No… I guess not…"

"Then let them be."

He sighed, suddenly old and tired and weary. "… Fine."

Ulquiorra took this time to remind them that he had 'asked' them to leave. "You may await us in the meeting hall. I will assume that at least she," He looked over at Rukia, "will be able to find the way there."

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand before he could protest, and then started to drag him to the door. "Okay then. See you there, Orihime!" She smiled big, waving with the hand that wasn't dragging Ichigo along.

Orihime weakly waved back. "See you, Rukia-san."

Ulquiorra looked over at her just as soon as they were gone. "Get dressed. We have much to do. The war will resume shortly."

She nodded, hurriedly, running to the tray that brought them clothes. She ran to the bathroom, glad that Ichigo had at least not destroyed that door.

"Onna?"

She turned. "Yes?"

"If he ever harasses you in such a way again…" Ulquiorra rose from the bed, still expressionless. "Then I will have no choice but to end his pitiful life."

Orihime paled. "Uh, actually, it's okay. Kurosaki-kun just gets carried away sometimes…"

Ulquiorra just grabbed his own clothes from the tray, coming to sit back down on the bed. "He won't again if he values his life."

She knew he wasn't joking. She still loved Ichigo, though, somewhere in her heart. It wasn't the same- he was practically her brother now, it seemed. She didn't want to see him hurt. "You'll warn him?" She asked,

Ulquiorra leaned back, looking sort of at ease. "You will."

_In other words, _she thought_,_ _he'll make sure that Ichigo knows that he's offended me… and will stop before he goes to far. If Ulquiorra warned him, then he wouldn't really care. _

"Okay!" With a happy smile she closed the bathroom door, ready to start the day.

Ulquiorra sighed, shaking his head. "How that piece of trash ever held her heart is far beyond me." Then he looked up to the ceiling. "Though I am glad he was too stupid to realize he had it."

He heard the water to the shower turn on, and sunk himself deeper into the bed. "It is much to early for any of this." He decided. And then he frowned to himself, because pieces of certain things he had been thinking on had fallen into place when the small shinigami woman had spoken of himself being the onna's choice… her happiness.

_She will chose me. _He realized, suddenly not so sure if that was a good thing. _When they ask her to go home. She will stay here… because she is happy with me, though I cannot fathom why. She does not even like it here. I will surely bring about her melancholy because I am too selfish to return to her loathsome world._

Somewhere in the back of him mind, a voice he recognized as his own whispered, _She won't be happy here. You'll ruin her._

All he could do was listen to her voice as she sung to herself in the shower, and try to push the voice back.

_No. I will make her happy. _He thought again of her world, ad how he hated it. And after a moment, he nodded firmly to himself. _No matter what it takes._

After all, a flower cannot bloom in the cold hard sands of the deadened desert. No. She required sunlight.

.

Next update is Saturday- remember that the 400th reviewer gets a prize. Just sayin'. (Somewhere in the distance, someone shouts, "She's just trying to get more reviews! Don't do it people, she's a horrible person!" Me: "Well, the prize thing is mostly because I want people to be able to request things and because I like a break from regular writing every now and then..." Stranger: "... She's still a horrible review hording addict!" Me: *nods* "True, true.")


	45. Complications

I know this is barely cutting the deadline, what with it being 14 minutes to midnight and all, but I was gone all day and this was the first chance I had to post it. (I wrote it on the road. :p Not fun.) I'm sorry it's so short, too, but I figure that everyone can deal with that... sorry. (Oh, and I will be repying to reviews tomorrow since it's late and I need to go to sleep.)

Oh! We hit 400 reviews. You. Guys. I love you all to death. You have no idea how happy this made me. :D Congradulations to Whalefriend, who had incredibally good timing and just so happened to win the 400th reviewer prize in addition to her 300 reviewer prize. Her prize for wining 30th is up and read-able now, a one shot called Rain if anyone wants to read it. Sort of angst-y, but you know. *shrugs* Anywho, enjoy the chapter! Sorry again for it's shortness!

.

Soul Society was not, in fact, in an uproar. People were, however, very nervous. Captain Soi Fon, second division, had been deployed for a mission. And one day later she had not come back with her target. This was virtually unheard of- the stealth force was well known for completing missions in minimal time.

A captain's meeting was called, of course. Head Captain Yammamoto demanded someone find the missing captain and find out what it was that was holding her back. Of course, he would need two people to go in case the captain required assistance while the other would come back for the report. And since it had Soi Fon herself held up, they would need two people around captain level. Captain and lieutenant, perhaps. Though it wasn't wise to send the captain and lieutenant of the same squad, because then if the Soul Society were to suddenly be attacked they would have one squad that would be without leadership.

Automatically a couple of choices were cut. Squad twelve, because it was likely that the scientist would stray from orders and take his time in picking up specimens from the deserts of Hueco Mundo. That also cut his second in command, as she was his personal bodyguard. It also cut squad two, since they needed to lieutenant to lead them. Additionally, it cut the third squad which was still shaky in leadership. Fourth squad was cut out for healing and always needed where it was. Fifth was actually pretty stable in it's current leadership, though the members were still very heavily dependent on Momo Hinumori instead of their captain.

It was brought to the head commander's attention that perhaps now was an opportune moment to let the captain of fifth squad lead his squad on his own. Momo Hinumori was selected as the lieutenant, to her surprise. It would do her some good to get out and go on a mission anyway.

To select a captain was the only task left. Of course, squad six was out of the question- the nobble captain Kuchiki had much better things to do than go chase down missing persons. Squad seven was not chosen simply because the wolf like man did not believe he was ready to face an espada again anytime soon. Admittedly, the captain of squad eight had an awful hangover and was unfit to go. Nine was also still shaky in it's leadership, and needed it's captain to stay. Ten- captain Hitsugia Toshiro. Not only was he free, but he was clam and cool headed- he wouldn't get distracted fro his mission.

And so it was decided. "Captain Hitsugia Toshiro of squad ten and Lieutenant Hinumori Momo of squad five will both depart to Hueco Mundo in search of Captain Soi Fon- squad two. Mission initiated; immediately. We wish the best to the both of you."

The two said individuals nodded in affirmation. "Hia, Tachio."

And they were off.

~)o0o(~

Ulquiorra brought Orihime through the empty doorway of his room and out into the hall. They proceeded to the meeting hall, Orihime clutching Ulquiorra's hand all the way there. She messaged patterns onto the back of his hand with her thumb in her nervousness, her teeth delicately musing her bottom lip.

Orihime halted before the doors of the meeting room, her eyes flicking over the huge entry way in slight anxiety.

"If you do not want to go," Ulquiorra murmured, "Then you do not have to. We may simply go out to the front of the palace as we did yesterday."

Orihime looked determined then, her whole body putting forth her expectations of non-cowardice that she held herself to. "Let's go."

Ulquiorra dropped his head once, untangling their hands so that he could place his right palm against the door and give a push. It swung open immediately, revealing Ichigo pacing around the room while Rukia sat and chatted idly with Halibel, who was- oddly enough- wearing a jacket that covered her stomach as well as her top for once. Nel was marching along behind Ichigo, scowling as she imitated him, still in her child form. Lillenet and Stark were nowhere to be found, but from the feel of the reatsu in there air one could tell the two had gone out to shoot down any enimies that might come crawling back to the palace any time soon. So far, however, none had.

When the duo entered the room the activities of the occupants ceased for a moment while everyone drank in their presence. Finally, after a great time, Halibel spoke.

"You are looking well this morning, Inoue-san. Have the two of you had breakfast? The kitchen was done being constructed yesterday afternoon."

Orihime blinked, looking around with a slight blush as Ichigo and Rukia looked at her like she had grown another head. Timidly, she answered. "Uh, not yet, Halibel-san." She smiled suddenly, the radiant beam bright and cheery as Orihime's usual self. "But I'm so happy to hear we have a kitchen now!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her words, though why Orihime didn't know. "Ioue." He said, turning to stomp over to her. "We came to bring you back. Are you ready to go home?"

Orihime was gratefull that it seemed he didn't care about her turning into an arrancar, as he didn't even spare the bone growth on the sides of her head a second glance. But… he was asking her to leave? He wasn't even asking, really, he was telling her it was time to leave. He was shooting Ulquiorra a death glare, like it was the man's fault she wasn't home and safely tucked up in her bed. Orihime found a frown bubble to the surface of her features, mostly because she couldn't stand to think that Ichigo though ill of Ulquiorra. She, after all, wouldn't be standing anywhere if it wasn't for him. Se would be dead, her soul floating around in Soul Society without any clue as to what was going on. It was thanks to him she was _living_. Or some version of the word, anyhow.

Before she could say anything about going home, two spiritual pressures- both identifiable as shinigami- bleeped into existence not too far away from the palace. At the same time, both Grimmjow and Soi Fon appeared in the room, the former of the pair missing his shirt and the latter wearing said clothing.

"Oh, great, what now?!" Grimmjow growled. "Again?!"

Ulquiorra sighed, mostly to himself, and looked at Orihime out of the corner of his eye. "I knew that you were well liked, Onna, but this is beginning to become tedious"

Ichigo watched the couple, not really caring that more shinigami had showed up. He would have to talk to Rukia to get his thoughts all sortd out, since he wasn't really sure what to make of anything at that point, but one thought was stuck in his mind. When Orihime had mentioned the kitchen, she hadn't said, "it's cool that there's a kitchen now." Or "It's cool that you got a kitchen!" No. She had said " I'm happy to hear **_we_**have a kitchen now."

When had she started counting herself among them?


	46. Clarity

I bet no one was expecting this chapter, though you will have expected how short it is. *wiggles eyebrows* Well, the internet was down most of today, so I ended up actually writing instead of doing anything else I usually do. And so, I wrote. And guys, uh, I hate to alarm but... It looks like we may be nearing the end of the story. Yeah. I know, I'm really sad, too. But I just wrote this chapter, and doing so made me realize that I actually don't have much left to write. It's about to be the end. So, um, just get prepared. And, I'm sorry. If you have anything you want to happen before things get rolling into the end, speak up now. I will get in all requests before this battle, and then... well, from there my actual plot comes into play.

.

Hitsugia approached the gate into the other world, the whole time thinking that he and his counterpart were both unfit for the job they had both been ordered. For one thing, the two of them had never even set foot in Hueco Mundo. So how where they supposed to know where they were even going? For another thing, Momo was still probably somewhat unrecovered from her devotion to Aisen. Stepping foot anywhere near his domain might be good for her. Another thing was that Hueco Mundo was all desert- and Histugia used the water in the air to aid him. In a desert, what good was that ability? Plus, Hitsugia had to add to himself, the two of them shouldn't be going on a mission by themselves. He would be awfully distracted if anything happened to Momo, and he wasn't sure if he would send her off on her own like he would any other Soul Reaper. He didn't say anything, though, because it wasn't his place.

The shikimon opened up in between his world and the world of sand, and Hitsugia paused for a moment. He didn't know why, but he did. He watched with slightly wide eyes as Momo happily ran right past him, zipping out into the endless white sands.

"Come on lil' Shiro!" She called from the other side. "Don't be such a slow-poke."

He narrowed his eyes. "Momo…" He warned, stomping forward. He passed through the gates to the other world, and watched as they suddenly closed behind him. He turned back to the girl responsible for the sudden happening, and then frowned. "Bed wetter."

She just giggled, looking alive for the first time in a long, long time. "Come on!" She cheered, skipping over to grab his hand. "Let's go!"

He wanted to know where she got all her energy. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the young one? But there she was, pouncing around like an exited puppy, her eyes wide and curios and loving.

She was adorable.

_Did I just think that?_ He thought in slight alarm. _Momo is _not _adorable! She's annoying! Adorable isn't even a part of my vocabulary._

He groaned. He _really_ wished that he were somewhere else.

Momo was just too cute to not get distracted by.

_Great. Now I'm thinking cute._

He really didn't need that word added to his thought's dictionary.

~)o0o(~

Rukia was a little confused. She was glancing around the room seeing nothing but... chaos. First off, Ichigo was bristling and growling like an agitated house cat. And it was annoying the hell out of her. She didn't know if it was because of something someone said that he was so pissed off, or if maybe he had seen Orihime and Ulquiorra come in holding hands. That, too was confusing. She had spotted it earlier, but she had thought she was the only one. And how in the world did Orihime get Ulquiorra to hold her hand!? The man was an ice pop covered in a layer of _extremely dangerous_ and _easily agitated_. How did that work?! She couldn't get Ichigo to hold her hand in public! She would have to talk to Orihime and learn her ways.

There was another thing bothering her- being the fact that the woman in charge of the palace had quite obviously just had sex. it made Rukia a little agitated, especially since the tresse espada acted like nothing was amiss. She had a hickey on the inside of her wrist, though, and despite her fantastic covering job with the coat, whenever she gestured it was really obvious. How was she so… calm about it? On top of that, Rukia was really curious as to who the hickey-giver was. Just how many of the espada were still alive?

Then there was the added complication- Soi Fon and Grimmjow. The captain of the second squad was wearing the angry blue haired espada's coat/shirt open over her own clothing like some sort of badge of honor. It made Rukia shudder, seeing someone get so familiar with the man who possessed enough brute strength to shove their bare hand through another individual's torso. Of course, she did have to admit that Soi Fon liked a challenge in any man she had ever dated, and never found it, as was clear the days said men came back to their barracks crying for their mothers' and covered in bruising. Grimmjow, it seemed, was a welcome challenge she had never found in any other person… and on top of that, the guy did seem sort of cat-ish. And Rukia had been lead to believe that the woman had a soft spot for cats, as was clear form her interactions with Yoruichi Shihoin.

But what was the woman doing there, and just how had she ended up in such a weird relationship with someone who technically could have been labeled the enemy? Wasn't she one of those very-strictly loyal to Soul Society people?

THEN there was the sudden spiritual pressure announcing the arrival of captain Hitsugia and lieutenant Hinumori, as THEY both burst in through the front doors after Ulquiorra's tactful comment to Orihime about her friends.

A fight had broken out as things were (tried to be) sorted out. Nothing really did get sorted out, Rukia noticed, watching as Grimmjow and Ichigo got into a minor skirmish that Soi Fon got pissed about which in turn made Momo concerned which caused Hitsugia to care and that got Halibel to notice Hitsugia, and then her agitation was noted by a man who came in through the back door all of the sudden and then that agitation was noted by the little girl with him which was promptly noted by Nel, whom also entered the room beside the little girl.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were standing off to the side, the former looking bored and borderline agitated, while Orihime just looked confused.

Rukia was right there with her.

Then things got REALLY complicated when _Poof!_ Suddenly Nel wasn't a kid anymore and she was calling for clothing, right as the spiritual pressure in the room escalated to a point that was clearly labeled as 'Los Noches is under attack by outside forces'.

It was just one big mess.

One thing was clear, as everyone stopped.

"Momo, send a message using your Kido." Hitsugia said. "Los Noches is being attacked, and it is in the best interest of Soul Society for us to defend."

"Hai!"

It was time for battle.

.

Again. Getting close to end. I love you guys. If you want something done, now is the time. And I know this chapter was short and was pretty much, like, two seconds picking up from where we left of last time. And... um, well... I really do love those reviews, guys, it's not healthy I know. Just think about what I'm going to be like when this is all over... 0.0  
Thanks again!


	47. Domination

SO SORRY! Agh, this is so late! I am such a scater-brained idiot; I had this all writen out last night and even uploaded into the Doc Manager. And then, out of sheer stupidity, I forgot to put it in Color. On top of that, it's another really short chapter. D: Forgive me!

.

Back in Soul Society, the message sent by Hinumori was received. Head Captain Yammamoto scowled, looking down at the hell butterfly that had carried the information to him from the communications center.

Things were not going as he had planned.

He wanted to flush the espada out of their hiding place, and sending more shinigami there should have done the trick. But no; his subordinates had screwed it up even further and help the freaks defend themselves. How was he supposed to return the balance if his side kept messing it up? Additionally, Ichigo Kurosaki was there. But really, when _wasn't_ the hot-headed youth at the center of things? It seemed like no one could get into a bar fight without the kid being there!

He was going to have to fix things. He had been able to send Miyu Kurotsuchi to be the brains behind what would have been a feeble attack made on the palace by Nnoitora Jiruga. He had given their army skin like that of their leader, and had devised good plans. So why weren't those stinking epsada out of their fortress yet?

The plan had been to restore balance. An army would scare them out of Los Noches, they would be homeless, and then he would send someone over asking for them to join the shinigami. Sure, they were freaks. But did it ever really hurt to have a dangerously freaky weapon in store for if problems ever did arise? Kurosaki was a loose cannon; he wanted something more stable.

His first experiment had failed. He had scouts observing Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Cifer in hopes hat maybe the young woman alone could get the hollows to defect. But then the girl had gone and gotten herself killed off, brought back to life, and then moved to Los Noches, were she stayed for almost a month.

Plan A- failure.

Then came plan B, to flush them out and recruit them.

Plan B, too, was a failure.

He was going to have to put his faith in plan C, a measure that he didn't know if he really wanted to take. But the captain of squad twelve had been dying to see if he could pull the stunt off, and Yammamoto was running out of options.

It would take a little while. A couple weeks.

But once the soldiers planted the 'plan' under the pretense of attack, there would be no stopping it.

"Well?" Miyu's voice carried through the orb on the captains desk. "Shall I give the order or not, _sir_?"

He sighed. He really didn't want to do it.

"My soldiers-" An indignant shout interrupted the scientist. "Oh, forgive me. _Nnoitorra's_ soldiers-" Mockery thick in his voice, "-have already begun their attack today. But from the looks of things, nothing is going to go any different. We're waiting time, here. Once the plan is put into action it very well may still take a while. And it's so much better than _destroying_ the whole palace! Just think, if this works-"

Yammamoto had heard enough. "Silence! You speak with boldness, Miyu Kurotsuchi, but in my presence you should have none!" A pause. He scowled, eyes barely opening as he gave the order. "You may proceed with the plan. Do not disappoint me, Miyu, or you may find yourself as part of an experiment that you will not survive!"

The painted man grinned, his yellow teeth flashing in the fake light of orb before him. "Excellent, commander! We shall proceed immediately. I assure you, this will not fail."

"Good."

The transmission blinked out of existence, and for a moment the head commander took a moment to let out a sigh. He pushed all thoughts of himself away, and for a second relaxed in his tall chair as if he were simply an old man.

He looked forward to seeing the espada on his side, but at what cost? Just how many of them would actually survive the ordeal? It had never been performed before, it was supposed to be impossible…

He would just have to wait and see, as he always had, all those painfully long years.

~)o0o(~

Soi Fon watched as Grimmjow leapt from the sands, chasing after retreating troops. "Cowards!" He snarled. "Get back here so I can kick your ass!"

He was amusing, she supposed, and voicing her thoughts exactly.

As quickly as they had come, the enemy had disappeared again. Cowards- every last one of them. They were doing fine, until a couple had been killed. It had looked at first like maybe they knew what they were doing, no one ever flinched as the person beside them was beheaded or stabbed through the chest. But then a new wave of even weirder looking arrancar had scuttled to the front lines, and for almost an hour they had danced around, not even really fighting.

Then, just as they had yesterday, everyone suddenly retreated.

She watched as Grimmjow finally stopped his chase, satisfied that he had threatened and cursed the retreating figures before him enough. He turned and started back towards her, looking severely pissed off.

And damn, that was hot.

Soi Fon hadn't at first really known what to make of the blue haired espada. He was cocky, for cure, and had a bit of an ego to go with that. He was arrogant, rude, and had a flaring temper. And he stood up to her. He knew who she was, or, rather, he had figured it out along the way. And when he had he had been startled for all of one second before he had launched right back into their fight. He wasn't even trying to really kill her the whole time- it had been more of a bloody sparing match.

He had paired for every thrust of her sword, roaring with laughter as she did the same for him. She couldn't remember the last time she had a fight like that- it had been to long since anyone stood on equal footing with her.

The only person she could recall having such a great fight with was Lady Yoruichi- but the woman had surpassed her, much to her disgrace, and no matter how hard she tried she had a feeling that she would never really reach the Shihoin princess's level.

She really did love Lady Yoruichi. But she had seen the way that the woman had looked at Kisuke Urahara, and the way he had looked right back at her. As much as she disliked the man, and knew he didn't deserve Yoruichi in any way, she really didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

She had been so, so lonely for so, so long.

But this man…

She watched as his eyes flicked to the side, his arm lifting to spear through an arrancar who had leapt to his feet, barely alive, in an attempt to wound Grimmjow. His hand passed through the other arrancar's stomach, and then retracted, the dead body dropping to the ground.

He was so fiery- full of live for a dead man.

As he stalked back to his side he cursed, flinging blood from his finger tips with a scowl. "Damn. What a bunch of wimpy-ass cowards." He muttered.

She smirked lightly, her eyes drinking in his exposed chest. "Agreed."

He looked up into her eyes suddenly, grinning wider. "Almost as pathetic looking as Ulquiorra." He added, eyes dancing with flames and humor.

She knew that Ulquiorra was more powerful than Grimmjow. But she had also seen him in a couple of rare moments were Orihime wasn't at his side, and she had no taste for someone who looked like they were nothing but a walking body without any emotion. When the girl was with him he looked alive and… happy, if just barely so. But whenever she wasn't in his presence it was like the man was seeping waves of despair that he himself didn't feel. It was scary, she would be the first to admit so, but she got where Grimmjow was coming from.

No care for authority.

_Damn_ he was hot.

Without a second thought as to the consequences of her actions, Soi Fon sprung forward and fisted her hands in his collar, pulling him forward to her and slamming their mouths together.

His eyes went wide for a moment. Despite what it may have looked like, up until that moment they had been doing nothing but sparing. She had taken his shirt and put it on just to get on his nerves- wearing the coat around like some sort of trophy to show she was winning. Grimmjow had, of course, resolved to take her own shirt off after that, but he hadn't thought she was going to pounce on him first.

His mouth stretched up into the grin that had disappeared for a single moment. He grabbed her waist, yanking her closer to her.

_I'm going to fucking _devour _her._ He promised in his mind.

Of course, she was thinking along the same lines as their tongues dueled. _I am going to dominate him. _

Who knew that a simple kiss could turn into a rough battle?


	48. Exceptions

Can I get a communal gasp? That's right. I updated before 11:30. Be in awe. XD Anyway, for the next couple of chapters it's going to be all request... but I'm telling you all now, I don't think we're going to have over 52 chapter. So if you want something to happen, tell me now, before it's too late. :) Thank you!

.

It was hard to believe that she was in Hueco Mundo. Momo had always wanted to see the place. She had always wanted to travel, and after she had seen all the Soul Society she had thought that maybe she would like to see the world hollows live in. The world of the living was said to be much like the Serietie, though Toshiro told her that she shouldn't believe that, so… why not Hueco Mundo?

It was all a lot more… dead than she had thought it would be. It scared her a little, knowing that there was an expanse of pure nothing so far and so wide.

She clung to Hitsugia almost the whole way to the palace Los Noches. She had thought he would shake her off, like always, and tell her to be a grown up and not frighten so easily. She had been pleasantly surprised when he hadn't.

Now, they were outside of the palace again, and fighting. The arrancar went down pretty easily. She was shooting kido, taking them out one at a time. Toshiro was beside her, using his zampakto to freeze the enemy in their tracks.

Hinumori didn't like killing people, or anything really, but it had been drilled into her to do so by the academy. And because of her schooling, she had learned to appreciate a certain aspect of powers. And she did admire Toshiro's.

She was just glad that not everyone she loved in her life had abandoned her- especially Toshiro.

She was surprised when the enemy had suddenly turned back and ran. She had been really surprised, actually and had watched in slight shock as suddenly everyone turned and fled.

She hadn't been paying attention and stepped forward so see them flee. "Where are they all-" She slipped on loose gravel and slipped backwards, eyes going wide as she realized she was going to crack her head against the piece of wall behind her.

Before she could hit anything, she was suddenly enveloped in cold air, the warmth of a body pressed to her back.

"You should be more careful." Hitsugia grumped, pushing her back up to her feet. "This is a bad place to get injured."

She nodded, not noticing how red her face had gotten. "O-Okay."

"Anyway," Hitsugia slipped his arms away from here, aware she had her footing back. "We should go inside and tell Halibel that this has happened."

Momo wasn't one to get jealous. But she did have to wonder exactly when Hitsugia started referring to the woman so casually. She pretended not to notice.

They flashed back to the castle, apparently not the first one there.

Halibel was sitting at the table, Ulquiorra and Orihime both talking to her as they stood to the side of her chair. The human girl was the only one who looked excited. Tia seemed indifferent, and the espada seemed… almost anxious, but not quite.

Toshiro approached Halibel, his face cool and impassive.

"Thank you!" Orihime cheered, twirling around in a circle before latching onto Ulquiorra's arm. "Let's go!"

"You do not need to shout." He murmured to her, but none the less started toward the door, not giving any of the shinigami to have entered the room a second glance. The door closed behind the twosome with a light thud, plunging the room into silence.

Toshiro took up the deserted place besides Halibel. "We-"

"You're looking cool as usual." Halibel commented, cutting him off.

"As are you." He added, a twitch at the corner of his mouth. "I won't ask how you got out of my ice prison."

She nodded, eyes carefully assessing him.

Hinumori filled her cheeks with air were she stood in the doorway.

"The troops from the apposing side-"

"Disappeared?"

"…Yes."

"They did yesterday. You may roam the palace as you will while they are not here. If you wish to eat dinner, then be back here in an hour. It is being prepared as we speak." She took in a breath of air before continuing. "You have been granted the only other room we have been able to open up- it is in the third tower- it had belonged to the fracìons of the fourth before Ulquiorra. He did not require the room, as he had no one to occupy it. I had a team take the liberty of un-sealing it for you."

Toshiro nodded. "Understood." With that he turned on his heal, swiftly coming back over to Momo's side.

And was it just her, or was Halibel checking out her little Shiro's butt?

It _had_ to just be her. … Right?

"Well you're certaintly friendly with Halibel-san." Momo commented offhandedly as they left the room, heading through the doors opposite to those Ulquiorra and Orihime had exited through.

Toshiro, being the brilliant prodigy that he was, picked up on her tone right away. He waited until they were a good way down the hall to speak. "Are you… jealous, Momo?"

She puffed out her cheeks again, her arms going ram-rod strait at her sides when her fists curled. "No!" She protested, coming to a complete halt.

He smirked. "You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

She glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "No. I only like tall boys." And with that declaration she started walking forth again.

He recovered from the blow seconds later, hurrying to catch up to her. "What do you mean you only like tall boys? Back in the Rukon you told me-"

"Well I guess I grew up then?" She rushed out, stopping again and fighting back her blush. She knew what she had told him- she had admitted that she actually liked short kids.

He blinked. "Well so have I." He coolly intoned. "I'm not 'short', Momo."

She turned to rebuke, to tell him that he was short, but then was hit with a sudden realization. He _was_ taller. He was just barely taller than her! Sure, it was actually his hair that made him taller, but… he wasn't so short anymore.

Maybe she _did_ like tall boys.

"Whoa…" She didn't realize she was staring until he suddenly waved his hand in front of her face.

"Momo. Snap out of it." As soon as she blinked Toshiro started walking again. "Come on." He insisted, back to being cold. "We need to find our room."

"Our… room?" She followed along behind him. "O-Okay."

As she walked along behind him, she made yet another discovery after thinking back to what had set of her small bout of jealousy- Halibel. Had the woman really been looking at his butt? Surely…

Whoa.

Since when did Toshiro have such a nice butt?

~o0o~

Orihime looked around the kitchen in awe. "Wow… this place.." She broke off into a huge smile, throwing her arms up in the air. "It's perfect!"

Ulquiorra dully looked around the kitchen, not getting what she saw in the place. It had been constructed based off of a picture of a World of the Living kitchen. It was pure stainless steel, to start off with. There were two sinks, three ovens, a giant toaster over, a high-tech toaster for bread. A giant fridge, a counter lining the wall along with an island counter, a freezer big enough for Grimmjow to hide in- long story- and anything a chef could ever want. Plus the cabinets full of…

"Food!" Orihime jumped into the giant walk in closet filled to the brim with any food one could ever want. She rubbed her hands, smiling brightly, and with a gleam in her eye declared, "Let's get cooking!"

Ulquiorra, of course, took orders from the woman whom had suddenly turned into a culinary general- he the faithful privateer. He minced, and stirred, and checked the fires. He thought it was tedious work that should be left to a servant.

He didn't mind telling her that.

"Woman, this could all be prepared in a lesser amount of time and with more expertise if you would simply let a servant attend to it. This work is not only below you, but it is tedious."

She turned from where she was stirring her soup, appalled. "Ulquiorra! How could you say that?! Farmers back in the world of the living slave away all day to get this food for us! The least we can do is make it. Besides," Now she screwed up her face. "I don't want to force someone to work to make my food if they don't want to. And it's fun, anyway!" She went back to stirring her soup with renewed vigor.

He felt the slightest bit of irritation knowing she was that passionate about food and yet hadn't seemed to give it a second thought when she was a prisoner there. If only she had wanted to eat it so badly back then… he wouldn't have suffered so many headaches, and many less people would have received his infamous scowl.

"Woman, I do not think that marshmallows should be put into a soup…" He said at one point. He watched in dread as she added onions to the mix.

"Nonsense!" She cheered. "It will be delicious."

He shook his head, but continued with helping her cook. He was currently mincing cabbage. It was to be added to the banana sauté, which would then be spread over the top of bread stuffed with beans and chocolate chips.

He wasn't going to ask.

He watched as she skipped over to the oven, opening it a crack and smiling at the rush of warm air that escaped it. She squealed in delight and yelled about how the "Super yummy ham mix" was almost done.

She ran back to the long counter then, bumping her hip against his with a laugh as she passed him. He stopped what he was doing at the island counter, looking over his shoulder in slight surprise. Was the woman challenging him? She had a very sharp hip-thrust.

He watched as she started stirring something blue in a big white bowl, and then put down the knife he had been using to chop up the cabbage.

Judging by how she had her hip popped out and ready for attack, he would definitely say she was trying to engage him in a small battle. With narrowed eyes he came over to her side, opposite of her attack hip.

"The cabbage is minced, Onna."

She turned to him. "It is?"

_Bump_.

The same moment she turned to look at him he quickly jerked his hip to the side, bumping her own without mercy. She stumbled a step, eyes wide and blinking, before looking back up at him in surprise. After a split second her surprise melted away to be replaced by deviousness. She came rushing back over to him. Jumping in the air with her hip thrust out.

He moved back just in time, hands going out to grasp her waist and pull her to the ground. He trapped her, her back to his front as she faced the counter.

Slowly, to strike up the fact he had her pinned, he moved his lips to her ear. "You are playing a dangerous game, woman."

In reply she scooped some of blue stuff- "frosting" she called it- out of the bowl. She happily popped her fingers into her mouth, her mood warm and happy. She licked her hand clean, going back for seconds, not seeming to mind that Ulquiorra had her trapped.

He was confused. "Onna, what are you?"

"This frosting is so yummy! Even if it could use a little bit of chili powder." She licked her second scooping away, the blue frosting disappearing into her mouth.

With her clean hand she scooped up a little more, somehow managing to turn around in Ulquiorra's arms. "Taste it." She said with a smile. "You'll like it, I just know it!"

With a raised eyebrow he gently took her wrist into his hand, raising her fingers to his lips. Her fingers didn't repulse him, even as they passed his lips, while usually if anyone tried to engage in such an act with him he would be repulsed into shooting a cero through their skull. Her fingers were… her own. He didn't mind them at all.

The blue was sweet, surprisingly so. He could tell that she had not yet added anything to it that would make it more to her liking, as it tasted good enough to be sold in stores. That, or she was just really good at making sweets.

He licked her fingers clean, still holding her wrist as she smiled up happily at him, though a light blush dusted her cheeks. "Do you like it?"

In reply, he leaned forward, catching sight of the blue in the corner of her mouth. "Exquisite." He answered.

He could taste the frosting in her kiss, the sweet flavor lingering over her mouth.

She had just begun to really apply herself to the kiss when one of the timers in the kitchen went off. She jerked back from him, suddenly all bubbly cook again.

"The super yummy ham mix!" She cried. She was out of his arms in seconds, the taste of frosting leaving with her. She hurried to the oven, throwing it open, and crying out in delight. "It's perfect!"

He sighed.

If anyone ever said "super yummy ham mix" again he was sure that he would have to restrain himself from injuring them. He suddenly was filled with strong dislike for the thing.

"The super yummy ham mix should be put with…"

Well, the onna could say it as much as she wanted. She was an exception.

He watched as she flounced about the kitchen, a ray of sunlight dancing over the interior of the palace.

She was always the exception, wasn't she?


	49. Fridge

Hey! Happy Wednesday! I hope to see more requests, but for now, here is the answer to both _KaiFukugawa_ and **JanusTheUnluky7**. Answers to reviews will probably happen tomorrow, but I don't know, since I'm on vacation. Yep. Speaking of reviews... the addict awaits. XD Thank you so, so, SO much for sticking with me for so long! You guys are the best!

.

Ulquiorra looked at the cake. And he smelt it. And he devoured it with his eyes. In all his many years, he had never once seen something that made him so hungry. Something that made his mouth water in want.

Well, the Onna had, but he was thinking about food, not women.

He had been asked to watch the cake while Orihime ran out to the table to set it, because she was smart and knew that if anyone did happen across the kitchen, they would be tempted to make away with her glorious dessert.

Why?

It was a simply two layer vanilla cake. It had cinnamon paste between the two tears, the fluffy coating sticking the two together. And then she had coated the whole thing in almond-vanilla frosting, something that almost all humans thought to taste good. (This frosting was a light purple, as the blue had 'mysteriously' disappeared.)

Ulquiorra was on high guard. He wasn't going to simply look around carefully to make sure that no arrancar walked in. No, people in Los Noches were much craftier than that.

He especially kept on eye on the freezer.

He would _not_ be taken by surprise again.

That, of course, brings us back to another thought he had earlier that day. _..a freezer big enough for Grimmjow to hide in- long story…_

You see, this was not the first time Ulquiorra had been asked to guard food. He could just barely recall the regal six-tear cake that had been brought back from the world of the living for Aizen, Gin, and Tosen on some anniversary of evil or something.

Aizen had a kitchen back then, too- much more grand than the one they currently had. He had loved food, after all. Anything fit for a king was _almost_ fit for Aizen's pallet.

So, when the cake had arrived before schedule, Ulquiorra had been put on guard duty. His first time, he might add, practice for when Orihime was to come. (On another note, she was much more difficult than the cake had been.)

Grimmjow. The despicable cat had been after the cake since the beginning, after getting a good look at it as it passed through the halls of Los Noches on it's way to the kitchen. And Grimmjow was the sort of man to become fixated on something, for example, reaching a goal. A goal like stealing a cake. Despicable.

He had been standing in the kitchen, scanning the room for any sight of trouble. With Grimmjow 100 feet near the facility, it was obvious that he would find some sort of trouble _somewhere_.

The right set of doors to the kitchen flew open, and in prowled Grimmjow. "Hey." He nodded at Ulquiorra, like he had a right to be in the kitchen, and then started toward the cake.

Ulquiorra stepped between the sixth espada and his target, his eyes cold and hard as steel. "You are not permitted to be within the kitchen, _sexta_."

Grimmjow scowled, both at the message and at the reminder of his rank. "Who the hell do you think you are? I can do whatever the fuck I want."

Ulquiorra held his hand up, pointing a single finger at Grimmjow. The man didn't give second chances. He fired a small controlled cero as a warning, the amount of power pulsing in it small enough to extinguish itself if it missed its target.

The blue-haired espada had jumped up just in time to miss getting hit by the cero, stabbing his hand up through the frail ceiling and using the hole he made there as a hand hold. He swung forward, feet out to kick Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra effortlessly deflected the jab, catching his foot and turning his ankle as he threw back the other man. Grimmjow crashed out through the open doors to the kitchen, yelling profanities the whole way.

After that, things had only gotten worse.

The panther tried getting in any way and every way possible. He came in through the ceiling, the walls, he threw ceros, he even tried taking one of the chefs hostage. Anything to get the cake. And not so much because he wanted it, but because he wanted to prove something.

Even looking back on the event, Ulquiorra didn't really know exactly what he was trying to prove.

At one point Ulquiorra had gotten tired to listening to the idiot yelling curses and insults, breaking down walls and such, and so for a moment he took the cake into his own two hands and stepped out of the doors to the kitchen and into the hall. He started towards Aizen's throne room, knowing that Grimmjow would possibly see him and think that he had lost his chance at the cake. He swiftly turned a corner and then went back into the kitchen in just ten minutes, finding that it was only twenty more until Aizen would need the sweet.

He carefully set the cake down on the counter, turning his back to it to look at the wall he assumed Grimmjow would try to break through next had his previous move not detoured the hair-brained idiot.

_Click._

Ulquiorra's eyes opened just a bit more than usual, as suddenly he realized his grave error. He had left the kitchen unoccupied, and hadn't looked around to make sure Grimmjow wasn't hiding somewhere when he came back.

He turned just in time to see the freezer fly open, a streak of blue and white shooting out of it as a mad laugh took up the room.

Ulquiorra fired a cero, shooting the streak from the air, watching as he hit the ground, finally out for the moment.

At the same time, a servant came for the cake, ending the game. Later on he would find out that Grimmjow actually really liked hiding in the fridge, as other members of the espada asked to guard food for many of Aizen's tea parties had delt with the man. He was atually the only one who had been able to stop him after he burst from the fridge, the from Tia's watch he only ended up getting a crumb of pumpkin bread.

It didn't change the fact that he had been bested by Grimmjow Jaggerjauqes, if even for just a moment.

.

_Click._

Ulquiorra broke from the memory of Grimmjow's small and fleeting victory and concentrated on his surroundings.

He could practically smell Grimmjow's ego; egger to be boosted in a re-match.

Ulquiorra would just have to crush it down again. No one would get the Onna's cake. No one.

The click that had taken him out of his musings was just what he though, he discovered, as he noticed the slightest blur of blue and a tiny burst of spiritual energy off to the side. He almost fired a cero, but then thought about the Onna and how sad she would be if he destroyed her kitchen.

He would just have to decimate Grimmjow using caution.

Ulquiorra flashed behind Grimmjow, taking hold of the unaware espada's wrist and swinging him out of the double doors that made up the left entrance to the kitchen.

At the same moment, he realized his error.

Grimmjow not only had help, but he also had someone on his side whom knew how to use their brain.

Captain of division two.

He was barely able to move in front of the cake and grab it before she was before him, swinging her foot towards his head. He ducked, easily, leaning back and holding the cake in one hand. He didn't bat an eye when she deftly pushed off of the table behind him, coming back around with a hand aiming to take out the nerve in the shoulder connected to the arm holding the cake.

A small battle broke out in the kitchen, Grimmjow and Soi Fon against Ulquiorra. No one was aiming to kill, and it seemed Halibel had talked to Grimmjow recently about destroying things, but that didn't make the fight civil.

In an attempt to blind him, Soi Fon emptied a bag of flour over Ulquiorra's head, while at the same time Grimmjow ran forward with an attack.

He could still here Grimmjow, for one thing, and for another, there was nothing his eyes couldn't see- flour or not.

They danced about the food Orihime had left in the kitchen, no one daring to upset any single morsel. The goal was the cake- one of the only things in the room worth fighting over.

Soi Fon jumped up into a corner of the room, bracing herself there like some sort of black widow, while Grimmjow came flying at him again in an attempt to shove him back in the corner. Ulquiorra feigned to the side just as the sixth espada came flying at him, getting in a quick kick to the base of the opposing man's spine.

Grimmjow reached back and managed to somehow grab Ulquiorra's ankle at the last second, dragging him forward while the man held the cake back and out of reach. Soi Fon reached down with one hand, drawing herself out over the two men below her as she reached for the cake, and-

"Ulquiorra! I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long, I-" Orihime, whom had just skipped into the room, froze. She blinked in confusion at the three spirits frozen before her, before quirking her head to the side. "Huh?"

No one moved.

A breath later, and Orihime was doubled over in laughter.

Ulquiorra was pleased to see he had gotten the better of Grimmjow once more.

Now, if only he could make it through the woman's cooking, then everything would be fine…


	50. Rose

Orihime happily hummed to herself as she set the table, putting a thing of dishes at each place. A plate, a side plate, and a bowl with a wine glass and a regular glass, topped off with a salad fork, a regular fork, a spoon, and a knife. She even went so far as to set up napkins, and added a center piece to the middle of the table. Of course, the center piece was just a vase full of artistic-looking twigs that she had happened upon when looking through the drawers holding the dishes, but it worked.

She was so happy to hear that everyone was coming to dinner. She had always wanted to cook a large feast, meant for her friends after a battle. It was almost like she really was a princess, setting out the victory meal for her beloved knights.

She giggled to herself thinking about that, trying to imagine Ulquiorra in a suite of armor. "_I'll save you woman."_ He declared in his mind, holding up a sword to the throat of the giant centipede. "_Ulquiorra, no! I'll take this one."_ She held up her arm, fitted with technology, preparing to fire her laser beam. She aimed at the head of the monster bug that had dared crawl into her kitchen, her hand held open as it began to glow-

"Orihime?"

Orihime blinked back into reality, a little embarrassed at having been caught daydreaming again. "Rukia-san." She greeted, smiling brightly as her friend walked over to the table.

"What's all this?" The woman asked with a smile, running her hand over the surface of the white table.

"I made dinner!" Orihime cheered, not noticing it when Rukia went a little pale. "Everyone is invited, and it will be so much fun!"

Rukia nodded slowly, laughing a little bit. Suddenly, though, she stopped and frowned. "Orihime…"

Orihime stopped in the middle of her twirl, looking back over at Rukia. "Hm? What is it?"

Rukia licked her lips, and then slowly she leaned back into the table. "Well… Orihime, I didn't want to bring this up so soon, but Ichigo… well, he wants to go home."

A pause. "I… I don't understand."

"Well… listen, Orihime, I know you're happy here. I can tell. And I know that Ulquiorra isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. I mean, Tatsuki herself told me how he dove right out the window after you on that day… and how he actually looked pained… But Orihime, do you really think you can stay here?"

Orihime blinked, and then slowly she felt her shoulders slump. "I see."

"Ulquiorra is more than welcome to come back with us, if-"

"No."  
Rukia looked startled. "What?"

"He… I know he was trying… but he doesn't like it there. He hates living in the human world. I… I can't do that to him, can I? Could I really force him to come with me and live like a human? He… he would be humiliated. He's supposed to be dead-"

"You're supposed to be dead." Rukia cut in. "Everyone saw your-" Before she could say 'dead body' she stopped, and watered the words down a bit. "You. And he dove right after you. But yet, your body showed up perfectly fine in town and got spotted not even three weeks after. Everyone thinks it's a miracle, and they're all waiting for both you and Cifer to come back."

Orihime slowly frowned. "What if… What if I didn't go back?"

Rukia's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Orihime was silent. Rukia took a moment to study her, look at her. It was then it struck her just how much Orihime had changed since the month she had spent in Los Noches as a prisoner. She wasn't a delicate little daisy anymore, just bending with the wind and hoping not to be stepped on- always chanting for the sun's love. She was a rose, thriving in the desert, beautiful and lovely, but with thorns as well. She wouldn't just bend to the breeze now, she was growing over rocks. She didn't hope to not be stepped on- anyone who did would get a painful surprise. And she didn't long for the love of the sun- she basked in the love of the night sky.

Orihime had grown into herself. And though she was still sweet, kind hearted, bubbly Orihime, she wasn't the girl she had been. She was stronger. She was capable and sure of herself.

Rukia respected that.

"Rukia-san… I know this is crazy… but I think I want to live in both worlds." The cinnamon haired woman lent back against the table, sutding the ceiling with a smile. "Every morning, opening up a tear in the sky so that I could run to school. And then every night the sky would open back up and swallow me, just like the rain…" She reached her hand forward, eyes far away. "And I could finally connect with someone… and be happy at the same time."

Rukia listened to the words, and she processed them, and recognized that it wasn't a bad idea. But it was sort of hard to miss the fact that Orihime herself looked like she knew that wasn't going to happen. How odd, when the idea really could work… She had that look in her eyes that she had before she brought _him_ back. The look where you could practically see a hand turning into ash reflecting back out at you through her eyes.

Rukia pushed the thought back and smiled. "That's a great idea Orihime. I don't think that it's crazy." Feeling the silence start to thicken to a point where it was just barely on the fringe of becoming awkward, Rukia started to the door. "Anyway, I'm going to go get Ichigo. I'm sure he'll be happy to come to the feast."

"Oh, yeah!" Then Orihime was the girl Rukia knew again, hopping around like an excited puppy. "The food!"

Rukia watched as Orihime took of running, her white cape flaring out behind her.

She hadn't missed the girl's sudden melancholy. It was clear that this was one of the times Orihime knew something was going to happen, and yet she didn't realize she knew. It was clear to everyone but Orihime herself that the girl had that _feeling_ again.

Something bad was going to happen. And soon.

.

.

Sorry that it's so short, again. D: To make up for it I will TRY to get in another update before Wednesday. Anyway, this chapter was pretty much me setting up the fact that Orihime HAS changed a little bit since... well, yeah. And also putting up that silent wall of dread. Don't worry, I will still do requests if I can (the requests I'm trying to get in are little things that can happen before the 'big battle' as one might say. So yeah.) Anyway, everyone knows I love reviews. So if you would all be so kind as to drop one off, I will actually be able to reply, as I just got back from another state and am back home. Thanks again!


	51. Splatter

Here's the food-fight chapter, as requested. :) Enjoy! Oh, and congratulations to The Wolf Of Cair Paravel for winning the 500th reviewer. I never thought we would make it this far. I love you all!

.

Stark looked around the room and sighed, truly not understanding what was going on. Back when Aizen had ruled Los Noches, all the espada had to attend a tea maybe once every two months. And then it was a talk of war and strategies- of lies and schemes. So really, what was the point of this dinner?

Not only had it taken away from his evening nap-time, but it had also gotten Lillinette completely crazy and hyper with excitement. The girl had run all the way to Halibel's room- the two females had become very close since Aizen's fall, since the younger of the two saw Halibel as strong and calm, much how she saw Stark. Halibel had actually gone with Lillinette's wishes and braided the young girl's hair on the side her hollow mask didn't cover. The girl had rapidly chatted to the older woman about hollows and weapons and idiots and such. He hadn't really been paying attention- he was snoozing on Halibel's bed and breathing in her scent while the females had chatted.

He was sitting there at the long table, looking at all the food that had been set out. It all looked good, but taste… well, he was about to find out.

It seemed that ex-prisoner Orihime Inoue had prepared the feast, and while Halibel had assured him the woman held no grudge against the espada, after just hearing the names of some foods made him wonder if the human really had let it all go. He wouldn't blame her one bit if she was trying to poison them, but he wasn't actually going to let her do it.

He was just careful- cautious.

The girl, Orihime or something, was babbling on to Ulquiorra as he sat beside her. She was talking about robots and aliens, whatever those were, and cheerily prattling on about how she thought that an alien would actually fall in love with a robot for some reason or another.

Then again, it wasn't like the rest of the table was much more collected. Over at the end of the table Grimmjow and a shinigami woman were aggressively passing looks and elbow-jabs, their feet silently dueling beneath the table as they inhaled their meals. The other two shinigami in the room- the one who had almost killed Halibel and then another woman- were quietly making eye contact for short spans of time, the girl smiling while the boy tried to look frosty. They talked quietly to one another about thing he had no interest in- shinigami politics and such. Then there was the hollow-shinigami-human who had defeated Ulquiorra in battle and the small woman he was defiantly in love with. Those two were arguing about something called a 'chappy' and if such a thing should be allowed in the bedroom. He really didn't get it, and he decided that maybe it was best if he didn't know. Then there was Nelliel, who was back to her original size, and was exchanging pleasantries with Halibel, whom he sat beside. Lillinette was too busy stuffing herself silly to care that no one was talking to her.

In short- he was bored.

He pushed his food around his plate, just like most people in the room were doing. How Lillinette could stomach it he couldn't even being to fathom. Orihime- yeah, that was her name- was downing her own cooking like everything she touched was made entirely of chocolate. He watched in mild disgust as she swallowed a piece of Ham coated in bake whip cream and sprinkles, swimming in soi sauce and little bits of bread, pickled eggs mashed up and laying in wait just underneath the whipped cream coating.

He had taken something a little more tame- beef stew with strawberries, lemons, blueberries, fish, wasabi, and honey. It didn't make him want to kill himself, but it was bad enough to make him go hungry.

The orange haired shinigami got into a particulary heated part of the argument and forgot to watch what he was doing, suddenly, and slammed his fist down on the table. It just so happened that his fist made contact with a spoon that had been sitting on the edge of his plate, full of the 'super yummy ham mix.'

Stark watched disinterestedly as the ham that had been on the spoon went sailing through the air, heading towards the espada too distracted by the female at his side to notice the incoming projectile.

_Splat!_

The room went silent for a second as everyone looked over at Grimmjow, whom had food dripping from his electric blue hair. The sexta espada slowly turned, eyes ablaze.

"Who the fuck did that?" He snarled, jumping to his feet.

Stark smirked. Things were about to get _interesting._

Ichigo looked over at Rukia, like he couldn't believe that it had just happened. Like he couldn't believe she caused him to do that. Like he couldn't believe that she was suddenly acting all innocent goody-two-shoes on him.

Orihime had to bight back a smile. Had she really been in love with Ichigo at one point? He and Rukia were just so… cute!

"It was you!" Grimmjow roared, pointing frantically at Ichigo.

"It's not like I meant to!" Ichigo shouted right back, jumping out of his chair to stand.

Hitsugia quickly grabbed Momo's hand. "Let's get out of here before things get out of hand." The youth murmured.

She nodded hurriedly, and then the both silently dismissed themselves without anyone else taking any notice.

"Why don't you taste some of your own medicine?!" Grimmjow yelled, picking up a bowl of sugar-chicken pudding. He threw it over the table, the bowl sailing towards the orange-haired Soul Reaper who had started the whole mess.

_Splat!_

The bowl hit Ichigo right in the face, the yellow-ish liquid gooping in his hair and running down his face. Rukia started laughing at the same moment, her cackle so strong she fell out of her chair and hit the floor. Ichigo went red, pulling the bowl from his face, and glared down at Rukia.

"See how you like it!" He yelled at her, scooping up another dollop of the super yummy ham mix and flinging it down at her.

It splattered over the back of her neck and in her hair, and suddenly Rukia froze. Rukia rose up, silently, her aura growing deadly. She stood up with her hair covering her eyes, her mouth tugged down into a frown.

Ichigo was suddenly panicking, stumbling back over his chair as he waved his hands out in front of him. "R-Rukia, I-"

Without a word she grabbed his plate, lifting up in her hand, and them smashed the whole entire thing into his face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Lillinette suddenly screeched, jumping up out of her chair and onto the table. She grabbed a plate full of iced-sugared-pickled jalapeños, flinging them in every which way.

Grimmjow clambered up onto the table then too, grabbing the nearest bowl. It was filled with something green and slimy- virtually unidentifiable. He used the spoon to launch some at Halibel, turning to fling a glob at Ulquiorra right afterwards.

Halibel rose up out of her seat in a rage, taking her whole plate and flinging it across the table at Grimmjow like it was a Frisbee. The plate his him hard in she chest, sending him flying off the table, food spraying Soi Fon as his body flew past.

Ulquiorra calmly stood just when Halibel did, picking up his knife as if it was a sword, and spearing a peppered pair on the end he proceeded to fling varois fruits to the end of the table were Grimmjow would be.

Soi Fon, meanwhile, had slipped up onto the table and with narrowed eyes was targeting Halibel with potato-strawberry jam-shrimps at the woman.

When Halibel had thrown her Frisbee of food, a couple pieces had flown off before hitting Grimmjow. One of the pieces had hit Stark's chin, the bright yellow of mustard making a bright stain on his clothing as it fell from his chin. He didn't blame Halibel, of course. No. This was all Grimmjow's fault. He, too, stood. Taking up a plate of blueberry Jell-O cubes with pieces of turkey floating inside of them, he began to chuck them at Grimmjow before he could even recover from being hit by Halibel's plate of food.

Orihime happily stood laughing next to Ulquiorra, taking the hits from the rest of the room in good humor. She dished out her own food to her opponents, always having wanted to become part of a food fight.

Somewhere along the way Nelliel had stood, and catching a bit off soggy bread in her brilliant mane of sea-green hair, she had joined the fray. Armed with boiled-bubblegum mustard spaghetti, she began to fling food at anyone and everyone.

Rukia and Ichigo had somehow gotten into a bit of a one-on-one battle and were rolling over the table, shoving various dishes at each other as they became completely coated in food.

"NO ONE THROWS SPRINKLES AT GRIMMJOW JAGGERJAUQES!"

"You are a fool for engaging in any form of combat with me!"

"HAHAHAHA! Food every where!"

"… This could have been avoided."

"No. This is war!"

"You are a worthy opponent, but it is futile."

"Trash."

"Super sparkly sushi wads! Attack!"  
"You fool, I'll never get this out of my hair! Prepare to die!"

"Your hair?! Your hair?! You shoved HONEY down my PANTS!"

And so the war went on.

No one knows how long it was until that poor, poor messenger boy/ baby sitter came into the room, looking timid as ever. He had to stay strong. Miss Halibel had given him the task of making sure the ballroom was ready for that evening, and then had told him he would announce it when it was time.

He had to be brave.

"E-Excuse me." He waited. "E-Exucse me!"

Everyone froze.

Rukia was on top of Ichigo, her hands paused where they had been smearing avocado all over his face. Nel and Lillinette were still where the had been stationed behind a hastily made fort of chairs, both with their hair sticking up oddly from where they had take direct hits to the face. Ulquiorra's hand was hovering in front of Orihime's eye, were he had caught a flying biscuit, Orihime herself holding onto him while she prepared to throw a wasabi-cream puff at the attacker. Halibel and Stark where back-to-back standing beside the table, both with some sort of food held up in preparation for throwing. And Grimmjow was frozen on top of a chair stacked on the table, Soi Fon paused on his shoulder form where she had been about to launch with a particularly nasty bowel full of fish, lemon gelatin, eggs, butter, blue cheese, carrot puree, apple cider, vinegar, and sweet pickles.

"U-uh, m-miss Halible, um, t-the ballroom i-is read-dy."

And then, everyone had composed themselves, hurrying back into chairs, sitting properly, like nothing had ever happened.

Halibel, covered in food, brushed off her hakama like it would make a difference. Managing to be dignified even with such a disarray, she nodded firmly. "Excellent. We shall all be meeting there shortly after we have cleaned up. I assume that the staff shall be cleaning the dining room. When we have finished use of the ballroom I fully expect for this room to be useable again, as we will be enjoying dessert." To the rest of the people in the room, she added, "Directly after shall be a human custom Orihime has thought up for us."

A few nods were shared, and then everyone got up oh-so casually, leaving the room to clean themselves up.

The poor messenger boy wondered how long the guests would be staying, and had to also wonder just when things would go back to normal.

.

Bye the way. My email has been glitching out like crazy lately. I can't even open it in firefox, and in Chrome I can read everything but I can't open up Fanfiction via email to reply to reviews. So it might be a little while before I can reply again, but I will try! Sorry again. :( I still love all of your comments, and some of the most recent ones have really made me laugh! Thank you all!


	52. Lovely

"A dance?" Ichigo pulled up the pants that had been provided for him, cringing. They were white. He had grown rather found of his black hakama, and even though they had given him a white set of clothes that matches his normal garb, he couldn't help but feel like a bit of a traitor.

"Yes, Ichigo, a dance." Rukia smoothed down the material of her dress as she stood in the bathroom, smiling. So, yes, it was white. But the dress looked wonderful. The sleeves clung to her arms and left her shoulders bare, the ends of the sleeves coming up over the back of her hands like her own clothing did. The cut made her chest look good, not like it was swamped in baggy clothing, and showed off her collarbones. The white fabric clung to her whole upper body, a single threaded black flower blooming over her ribs, planned at her waist. A black sash covered her hips, and from that flowed a ruffled skirt piece almost like her own hakama. She liked it.

"I don't like this." Ichigo said to the bathroom door.

"Too bad." The bathroom door answer. "We're going."

"But-"

The door opened to reveal Rukia, and suddenly he was stunned into silence. "We're going." Rukia said again, fiddling with a pin in her hair. She suddenly smirked. "Or are you too chicken?" She praised Orihime in her mind for giving her the human expression.

He snapped out of his daze just as quickly as he had been put into it. "I am not!"

"Then we're going."

* * *

Grimmjow growled and threw his new set of clothes back down the chute- cursing the one who had made them. No way in hell was he going to wear that fancy shit. He stomped over to the dresser in the room, where one of the lower arancar that tended to his room often stored some of his repaired clothes to let him know they were indeed fixed. He ripped open the drawer, grabbing those clothing instead, and then began to dress.

If Halibel was going to force him to go to some lame-ass ball or whatever, he was sure as hell not going to dress the part.

* * *

Soi Fon sighed inside the bathroom that Halibel had told her to wash up in, as she had no room. The woman had given her clothes to change into afterwards, looking like she didn't really know if Soi Fon would put them to use. But, the captain had no choice. She had no other clothes to change into.

She was thankful that the clothing was at least a bit like her own. Backless, tying off at the neck, sheer fabric. A yellow sash tied around the waist. The bottom piece she disdained, but it worked. It was a flowing skirt piece that reached her knees, hemmed in black.

She worried, though. She would look like a deserter if she were to wear that.

Did she really have a choice? After all, any who questioned her loyalty could be introduced to the ground right after meeting her fists, followed by a nice little nap.

As she slipped it on she examined herself in the mirror. She glared at her reflection, hating how girly and weak she looked. She was used to wearing almost all black, so this…

Without a second more to think about it, she turned to the makeup that had been provided her. When she had first seen it she had frowned, thinking that she would never need such a thing. But in that moment she quickly took out some waterproof eyeliner- completely black, and then turned so that her back faced the mirror.

Thanking her lucky stars that she was so flexible from her time in squad two, she carefully drew out the customary 'two' she was used to having on her back. With a smirk she examined her work. She hadn't put it as big as it was on her captain robes, quite a bit smaller in fact. It rested directly in the center of her back, just below her shoulder blades.

There.

* * *

Stark looked down at his outfit, happy that at least he got to keep his normal clothes. Lillinette was skipping around the room in her dress, believing the garment made her girlier somehow. How she could say that when she was kicking pillows off the bed and stomping on them as she laughed he didn't know, but if it made her happy he wasn't really going to stop her.

Lillinette's dress was just one knee-length piece with spaghetti straps. It made her look a bit like an accordion to Stark, but Halibel had said the girl looked lovely, so he kept quiet about it. The whole thing was pleated, sort of like she had slipped into one leg of his hakama pants and was running around with that on. Granted, she did have a black bow tied around her waist, but she still looked a little weird.

Halibel, he discovered as she exited the bathroom, looked _very_ fine.

She was wearing her normal jacket, but the sleeves cut off just above the elbow. He skirt was almost and exact copy of her resurrection form, perhaps just a tiny bit longer and not built for battle. Her boots had been replaced with little white shoes she may or may not have called ballet flats. He wasn't really sure. By human standards the outfit may have been outlandish, but he thought she looked incredibly sexy.

He was wise to keep his thoughts to himself, though, seeing how Lillinette was in the bedroom too. He reminded himself to keep things PG- a rating that movies appropriate for children received in the world of the living, so he had heard. His thoughts were, at that moment, most likely classed as rated R.

* * *

Neliel giggled quietly and spun around, looking at her gown. She looked absolutely lovely, if she did say so herself. The dress she had received was nothing short of perfect. The bosom was the same comfy wrap-around material that her usual uniform was, but that was where the similarities ended not counting color. The rest of the dress was light and flowing; a Spanish design that flared like rings around her whenever she spun. Underneath it she wore shorts, of course, the coverings not reaching her knees. She wore no black on her dress, instead favoring all white with the splashes of color her face markings and hair provided. She had taken the liberty of curling her hair, for once, and it flowed down her back in loose curls of sea green. On her feet she wore actual ballet shoes, the ribbons twining up over her legs. She didn't know ballet, of course, but she was the ex-tresse espada! She was not only well balanced as well as graceful, but she only had to witness something once to perfectly mimic it. She was ready for a party.

* * *

Orihime looked in the mirror, a bit startled. She had expected to look sort of nice, like she thought she did in her regular outfit in Hueco Mundo. But she looked… stunning, almost.

_Maybe it's just me_. She thought. _It must just be me_.

Her gown was mealy an alteration of her regular one, after all. The top was the same- the little jacket had just been taken off to expose her shoulders and arms. And yes, she no longer wore pants or anything like that, but at the waist were it cut off form the torso piece in a black piece of fabric there was now a skirt piece. It was smooth fabric that just barely brushed the floor, pure white. It was a little puffed out, not much, just enough so that it almost gave off a princess feeling. When she spun around once she found that the dress flared out slightly, showing her ankles. It was easily the most beautiful thing she had ever worn.

She blushed. Was that really her?

She touched her shun shun rika, the bones looking almost alive and decorative at the same time. She could feel her fairies minds humming with life under the hard white fixtures.

She dropped her hands.

With a shaky breath she nodded to herself, and then turned. She opened the door and tentatively walked out, not looking at the bed because she knew that Ulquiorra would be there.

She knew he had seen her when she heard the blanket on the bed barely rustle, the heat of Ulquiorra's gaze heavy on the side of her face.

She flushed even more red, and suddenly she felt completely ridiculous. "I-it's stupid, I know." She said, smiling and giggling a little to show she wasn't ungrateful. "I should-"

"You look lovely."

She looked up at him, her blush now not from her embarrassment so much as it was for the compliment. "Wh-what?"

Ulquiorra was standing beside her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his uniform. He stared at her, his eyes racking in every inch of her form. "Do not make me repeat myself." He murmured, taking a step closer. He looked her up and down once more. "You look ravishing."

She felt her whole face grow warm, her hands fiddling in the material of her dress. "Th-Thank you." Still blushing, she reached out and took his hand. "You look good too." She admitted.

"Woman, this is what I always wear."

Blushing even redder then, she answered, "And y-you always look good."

He seemed to get satisfaction from her reply, suddenly standing a bit taller. He did not reply to her confession, but instead gently tugged her to their still-ruined door. The one to the living room was still in splinters, though their main door had been repaired.

"We shouldn't be late."

She nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

* * *

Grimmjow started down the hall, still pissed off because Halibel was making him do this. What right did she have? He was Grimmjow fucking number six! He did whatever he damn well felt like. He didn't go to some pansy-ass dance thing!

Muttering curses under his breath he turned down a hall, thinking he would take the long way, just so that he could be late. If he had to go then he sure as hell wasn't going to arrive on time!

He was watching his feet as he moved through the hallway, his hands crammed into the recesses of his pockets. He looked up with a full-force glare when he heard a door open and someone step out into the same hall. Whoever they were, they were about to face his full-blown-

_Damn._

Soi Fon stood before him, looking as aggravated as he probably did, dressed up and obviously hating it. She turned towards him just as soon as she had closed the door she was exiting; glaring before realizing it was Grimmjow that she was seeing.

"Grimmjow." She greeted, nodding tersely at him.

Coming up beside her he drank in the sight of the woman, a grin slowly spreading over his face. "I thought they said they'd be serving dessert _after_ the dancing."

She smirked at him, swatting his head playfully. "You look hungry, Grimmjow. You had better wipe that stupid grin off your face before someone begins to think you plan to pounce on me."

"Who says I'm not?" He countered, summoning up a grin to match her small smirk.

"Only if you can catch me first."

"As if you could out run me."

"Was that a challenge?"

"I think you were the one challenging me, your royal windy-ness."

"And?"

"I say you can prepare to have your ass handed to ya'."

She laughed. "Try and keep up."

And then they were off.

* * *

Stark and Tia made their way down the hallway, side by side. Lillinette was running ahead of them, screaming at the top of her lungs, and giggling madly. She would chase down any unlucky servant that they happened upon, this making her feel like she was still a threat even in a dress. Halibel said nothing about the young girl's language, just letting her do what she did best.

Eventually they made it down to the ballroom, where Lillinette had run ahead and was waiting impatiently for both Stark and Tia. "What took you guys so long? Slowpokes."

Stark wearily regarded her. "What's your rush?"

Halibel, meanwhile, walked past the two with a slight shake of her head. Without waiting for the two of them, she silently pushed open the huge double doors to the ballroom.

She froze.

The music was already playing, the chandelier already lit.

The whole place looked lovely.

And so did they.

She watched, awed, as a woman with silky brown hair spun around the room, her whole body covered in ice that spread out around her like a dress. She, strangely, didn't looked cold. Her hair was up in a bun, her feet light on the floor. A man with hair white as snow orbited her, mirroring her moves, looking very passé about the whole thing.

They both suddenly stopped, though, upon the entry of the three arancar. Momo stopped spinning, and Toshiro stopped moving. Everything froze over.

And then, finally, Momo smiled through her blush. "Would you like to join us?" She asked, her hand out in asking.

Tia smiled, stepping out onto the dance floor. "But of course."

* * *

Grimmjow had planned on showing up late, he really had. Too bad things had turned into a race- now they were going to be early. Was it rude to be early? He hoped so.

"Too slow." Soi Fon's voice breezed past his ear, and he turned, thinking he could get in a kick to the gut to slow her down, only to have his face meet her own foot.

"Damn it." He cursed, seeing the doors just up ahead. He could already hear the damn music. Why the hell did they even have to go?

They past up Ulquiorra and Orihime, booth looking at himself and Soi Fon with un-surprised glances as they flew past.

"What trash." Ulquiorra muttered.

"They're so cute!" Orihime squeeled.

_Bam!_

They burst into the ballroom, where Tia, Stark, Lillinette, and the two other shinigami were already twirling around the dance floor like fucking fairies.

Grimmjow scowled. "This is going to suck."

His mind may have changed, though, upon seeing Soi Fon turn with a devilish look in her eye. "Oh?"

* * *

Orihime watched as Grimmjow and Soi Fon went running past in flashes of Shun po and Soindo, giggling to herself. "They're so cute!" She said, ignoring Ulquiorra's own opinion on the matter.

She followed after the pairing with Ulquiorra's hand in her own, the two of them matching each other step for step.

She stepped into the ballroom and felt her whole face lift in wonder. "Wow!" She said, eyes going as wide as her smile. "It's beautiful!" Suddenly bold and feeling like she had stepped into a fairy tail, Orihime happily turned to Ulquiorra. "Will you dance with me?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "If that is what you wish."

* * *

Neliel came into the ballroom, looking around at all the couples twirling and dancing around, suddenly feeling a bit out of place. Other than the kid, Lillenette, was she really the only one who didn't have a partner?

Well, that could be fixed.

Her eyes were quick to find messenger boy, standing off to the side hoping not to be noticed.

She smiled. "Dance with me." She commanded, suddenly appearing before him and grabbing his hands.

The boy went pale. "Y-yes Nel-sama."

He really did have the worst of luck.

* * *

Of course they would be the last to show up, Rukia and Ichigo. The two had a bad habit of never arriving just when everyone else was.

Rukia thought it was going to be fun.

Ichigo did not.

"Dance with me!"

"Fine."

Things were going smoothly, though, even if Ichigo was unhappy. He wasn't too bad a dancer, ether! Maybe he would get into it!

"You suck." Grimmjow informed him as the arrancar passed by with a twirling assassin.

"Do not!" Ichigo yelled as he continued the simple two-dance step with his ice queen.

Rukia sighed. Of _course_ they would make a war out of dancing, too.

.

So so sorry for this mainly pointless chapter. I'll wrap things up with the rest of the dance and the scary movie next update, and then after that... well... yeah. The story will be put into it's ending chapters.

And I'm really sorry for the short chapters, again, and the poor quality and missing that last update... I've been really depressed lately. So I haven't done much writing. Hopefully I'll stop being so sad all the time soon and actually write this stuff out because I can. ^_^' sorry again!

Thank you to all who have stuck with me this long! I hope you all continue to enjoy!


	53. Fright

Orihime watched with a bright smile as the lights made a halo around Ulquiorra's head. It shined off of the bones on the side of his head, making the whole setting seem even more unreal.

She had never felt so much like a princess before. She was dancing and whirling and her dress was flaring around her like she always saw in the movies.

Her prince wasn't smiling, he didn't look like he was enjoying himself. He wasn't showering her with compliments and endearments. He definitely wasn't the prince charming role model. He didn't have blond hair and kind green eyes. He wasn't a peaceful man ruling his happy country with a grand smile and a laugh.

She found she liked it that way.

She could see both Grimmjow and Ichigo getting angry over in the corner as they dance-battled. They both took it very seriously as they spun around and tried to make every step look good. Rukia looked slightly annoyed, and Soi Fon looked like she might have been taking the dance fight just as seriously as the two men whom had started it.

Halibel and Stark where both eloquently waltzing to the music, ignoring everything else, as they quietly talked. They didn't look star-stuck or head over heals in love, but they seemed to enjoy each other's company a lot.

Nel was dancing with the boy who had retreated them from dinner, the poor guy shaking in fear as Neliel elegantly twirled in the light.

Lillinette was dancing by herself, looking like she preferred it that way. She quiet clearly thought she was the best dancer in the room.

Orihime looked again at Ulquiorra and smiled brightly. She didn't know any dances, but he seemed to be leading them just fine. She wasn't stumbling over her own feet like she had feared she would, ether. Everything was… perfect.

After a while Ichigo and Grimmjow got frustrated enough that they broke out into a real fight, and so Halibel had to break them apart.

"How about we move on?" She had tersely suggested. She turned to Orihime. "You said you had something else planned?"

"Oh!" Orihime put her fist into her open hand. "That's right!" She had asked the messenger boy to get them a horror movie, and he had been able to dig up some that Gin had in the control room. The room had couches and a huge monitor screen, too. So, she had planned a movie.

"To the movie!" She cried. Taking Ulquiorra's hand in her own she ran out of the ballroom, heading down the hall.

He easily kept pace with her, never once asking what they were doing. He had been the one who had ordered that popcorn be prepared when Orihime had said they needed it.

Everything was prepared when they got into the control room.

Once everyone was seated and Ichigo and Grimmjow were separated, the movie started.

At first Orihime had simply been leaning against Ulquiorra in the love seat they shared, watching with a quiet clam. But as the movie when on she found herself inching closer and closer, until she was gripping his arm with both of her hands.

"No, don't go in there, moron!" Grimmjow yelled at the screen, stuffing another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Soi Fon jabbed her elbow into his ribs. "Quiet. If he intends to be this stupid than he had better die and do it quickly. He is a burden to the rest of the group."

Grimmjow stared at her. "He's. Fucking. Hilarious." Grimmjow spat. "You can't kill off a guy that funny."

"Grimmjow." Halibel snapped. "We're trying to watch."

He glared at her, but didn't say anything else.

The movie went on, slowly dwindling down to the last character.

Orihime watched with her teeth worrying her lip as the little girl slowly backed into a room, looking around while she shook. She was alone.

_She shut the door and fumbled for the light switch, breathing hard. She slammed her eyes closed in her fear when she couldn't find one, her whole arm trebling. She opened her eyes with a little sound of pain suddenly, drawing her hand close to her eyes. _

_ It looked perfectly fine._

_ She squinted again, closing her hand and opening it as a little tear escaped from the corner of her eye. _

_ A single drop of blood formed in the tip of her index finger, silently rolling down her hand. Her breathing sped up again, her whole body seizing as she tried to draw in breath._

_ As she wiped the hand on her shirt she froze, her eyes going wide when she heard the noise from the dark of the room. "Shh…"_

Orihime's hand flew up to her mouth and slipped between her teeth to stop herself from making noise. Ulquiorra looked at her out of the corner of his eye, regarding her.

"If you are this terrified then why do you continue to watch?" He asked.

She did nothing but frantically grab his hand. "Ah!" She had practically climbed up into his lap by this point, but he didn't seem to mind. "It's so scary but I can't look away."

She screamed and jumped when blood splattered the screen. When she had put in the horror film she hadn't thought it would be _this_ bad.

She looked around the room to see if anyone was as scared as she was. Ichigo looked interested, but not scared. He had his arm around Rukia, who was leaning forward with wide eyes. She looked absolutely fascinated. Then there was Grimmjow and Soi Fon, both leaning against opposite arms of the couch with their legs tangled together. They both looked a little bored. Halibel was leaning against Stark, looking calm. Stark was asleep. Lillinette was watching with a huge grin, totally amazed by the amount of violence in the film. The girl would jump and let out a little noise every time something happened, but for the most part looked completely engaged. Nel was watching with narrowed eyes, picking up flaws in the plot. Momo seemed to be the only person who actually was as affected by the film like she was. She had a white-knuckled grip on Toshiro's hand. Toshiro looked disinterested with the film.

When it ended Orihime was shaky, looking back and forth in watch. Any minute now something would dart out of the shadow and rip through her flesh. She wished that the lights would have been turned on.

She sat rigidly attached to Ulquiorra with her face pressed into the crook of his neck as everyone else stretched.

Grimmjow was the first to rise. "Later, bitches." He said; waving the hand that wasn't attached to Soi Fon's waist, as they existed the room.

"It 's been a pleasure." Neliel said with a smile, rising. "I'll see you all in the morning!"

Halibel rose next, gently shaking Stark. "It has been fun." She murmured. "But it grows late. Goodnight."

Stark rubbed his eyes, standing. "Come on, Lillinette."

The girl jumped up off of the back of the couch, babbling excitedly about the film as they left.

Toshiro and Momo got up right after. "She's right," Toshiro said. "It's late."

"Goodnight!" Momo said, giving a little wave.

The door thumped closed behind the two.

Rukia yawned, stretching her hands above her head. Ichigo was wearily studying Ulquiorra and Orihime, trying to figure out just what their relationship was. Hadn't the shared-bed thing been some sort of misunderstanding?

Ulquiorra glared at him, placing his hand on Orihime's side.

"Well, I'm tired." Rukia said, giving Ulquiorra a smile. "Night."

She grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him up after her. "Oh, yeah, uh, goodnight." He muttered.

Orihime peered up at the couple form Ulquiorra's arms. "Goodnight Kurosaki-kum. Goodnight Rukia-san."

"Goodnight."

Then they were gone, too.

Ulquiorra stirred, shifting underneath Orihime. "Are you ready to retire?" He murmured in her ear. "Or are you so stiff with fear that we will need to remain here for the remainder of the night."

"What about dessert?" She asked suddenly.

"It seems it has been forgotten."

She stuck out her bottom lip. "But I made it so yummy."

He looked down at her with a shadow of a smile. "I know."

"Can we please go have some? I'm not tired!" She stifled a yawn after the last word, trying to look truthful.

He regarded her for a moment. "… Fine."  
"Yay!" Fear forgotten Orihime leapt to her feet. "Let's go!"

Taking up her hand they made their way back to the dining hall, where the lights dimly lit up the area; presenting a grand cake. The whole table had been set, but Orihime just ran back to her spot in the middle of the table and hopped up into her seat.

Ulquiorra calmly sat down beside her, reaching forwards and pulling the cake towards them.

Orihime froze. "Wait. Do you think we should get the others…?"

"You heard them, Onna. They wish to retire for the night." Taking up the knife he cut two pieces. He slid one out onto her plate, and then another onto his own.

Orihime cut into her cake with a huge smile, popping a piece into her mouth with relish. "Mmm."

He ate his own piece without a noise, enjoying the taste much more than any of her normal cooking. He could see her getting a job at a bakery sometime in the future.

They ate in relative silence, the comfortable type, not the awkward heavy silence that Orihime hated so much. When she was done Orihime pushed back her plate, rubbing her stomach.

"That was yummy." She said. She turned to Ulquiorra. "Did you like it?"

He nodded.

She yawned again, leaning back in her chair with heavy eyes. "I'm tired."

He stood up smoothly, offering her his hand.

She took it with another small smile, standing. "Do you want to go to bed or do you want to go watch another movie?" She asked. "I could stay up for another."

He found it a little odd that she didn't want to sleep, but was still truthful in his reply. "I could not bare to sit through another hour of such poorly thought out screen play."

She nodded. "Okay. I'm sleepy anyway."

They quietly walked back to their quarters, passing a couple people on the way. Everyone looked ready for the night to end.

When they got back to their room they went about their usual routine. Ulquiorra dressed in the bedroom- the door had been repaired while they were out- and Orihime put on her night gown and brushed her teeth in the bathroom. She stepped out and let him in, laying back on the bed with tired eyes as he got ready to sleep.

The lights to the bathroom clicked off and Ulquiorra came out into the bedroom. Orihime was already curled up under the sheets, waiting for him. He slipped under the covers beside her, welcoming her into his arms when she moved to get closer to him.

She lazily kissed his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder, and snuggled closer to press their fronts together. "Goodnight." She whispered.

He pressed a soft kiss on her own forehead, looking down at her with sharp eyes as he drank in the sight of her. "Goodnight."

He closed his eyes, holding her, and then finally they were asleep.

.

So. This is late. Again. I'm really sorry but I've just been... meh. Anyway, I should probably put up another short chapter tomorrow. So... yup. :) Thank you to all the new reviewers, followers, and favorites. I really appreciate it, you guys.


	54. Motion

Orihime woke up happy, her legs tangled up in Ulquiorra's. The man was silently sleeping with his head pressed over her heart and his arms around her waist. Orihime didn't blushed as much as she would think she should have. It was just that it was starting to feel natural to be like that with Ulquiorra.

She giggled softly and ran her hands through his black hair, the silky strands slipping between her fingers. He cracked open a tired green eye, silently watching her.

"Woman, what are you doing?" He moaned. "It is much to early for any of your games."

She giggled again, watching as his head rose and fell with each sound she made. "Good morning Ulquiorra." She cheered quietly.

"The morning is anything but 'good', onna." He growled.

"Aw, don't be like that, Ulquiorra." She pouted, pushing his hair out of his face. "I'm just happy."

"You're always happy." He grumbled.

"Maybe it'll rub off on you one day." She joked with a bright smile.

He glared at her, softly. "I highly doubt it."

"Just imagine it," She went on, her smile spreading wider. "Ulquiorra- happily smiling and leaping from bed every morning! Singing of the great day ahead and twirling around! And- eep!"

Ulquiorra gently nipped the skin just under her collarbone to shut her up. "You will cease your chattering and be silent or I will not be responsible for my actions following."

She blushed bright red. "U-Ulquiorra!"

He sighed. "Yes, woman, what is it?"

"I, uh, you, uh I mean-"

With a soft growl he untangled one of his legs underneath the covers and threw it over her waist, turning them both so that he was on top of her. He supported himself with his arms on ether side of her cherry-red face. "Yes, woman?" He breathed in her ear.

"N-nothing!"

"As I assumed." He rolled off of her, lying on his front, and pushed his face back into the pillows on his side of the bed. "I will return to sleep, now."

She lay there for a moment, just looking at the ceiling. She suddenly stuck out her bottom lip. "But we have to get up." She pouted to herself. "I told Nel-san we would do hair this morning…"

He did not answer.

"I suppose I could go by myself…" She said out loud. She sighed. "I don't know the way."

She rolled over in bed, so that she on her side right next to Ulquiorra. "Ne, Ulquiorra? Will you get up and take me there please?"

He was silent.

"Ulquiorra?"

He reached out blindly and grabbed the pillow she was using, pulling it out from under her head with the flick of his wrist. Taking the pillow into both hands, he slammed it down over his head, completely cutting him off from the rest of the world.

Orihime frowned. "Ulquiorra!" She whined. "Please!"

It looked like he couldn't hear her- he didn't even flinch or stir.

She sat up in bed, her hair a brilliant orange static, and then turned so that she was sitting on her knees. "Ulquiorra?" She scooted a little closer, poking his shoulder. She knew what was sure to get his attention. "Ulquiorrrrraaaaa-_kuuuuun_!"

She was amazed to see him not even change his breathing pace. Could he really somehow not hear her?

She poked him a couple more times, but he didn't seem to care. He was apparently adamant to keep from waking.

She decided to do just what he had.

She pushed a leg up over his back, slipping back down and on top of him. She lay down over his back, her legs on ether side of his body. She slid one leg underneath his, twining the two of them together, and then snaked her hand underneath his arms. With her head on his neck she breathed out a warm breath, watching as it stirred the hair on his neck.

"Ulquiorra?" she breathed.

He still didn't move.

Puffing out her cheeks she sat up on his back, hands on her hips. How was she going to do this? She really wanted to have her hair braided! And it had been a long time since she did anyone's hair. Tatsuki's had grown out over her time in Hueco Mundo, sure, but it had still been too short to do anything with last time the girl had come over. She missed doing hair with her friends. And Nel's hair was just… perfect.

She wasn't going to give up.

She grabbed the pillow he was holding to his head and pulled it with all her strength, laughing once in satisfaction when it popped right out of his hands.

"Ha-ha!" She declared, holding the pillow in the air.

Ulquiorra eye opened, glaring up at her. "Woman…" His hand snapped out behind him before she could blink, taking back the pillow. She held it up over her head just a single millisecond before he grabbed it.

He really was slower when he was tired.

She would hold onto the piece of information for the future.

She wacked his hands away with the pillow, sticking out her bottom lip as some form of warning. "Please?"

He made another grab for the pillow and she again hit his hands with the pillow.

"No." She warned playfully. She added another hit with the pillow to the back of his head for good measure.

He looked back at her. "Are you instigating something, woman?"

She bit back a smile. "Maaaaybe."

"If you intend to fight me…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence to hang in the open air.

She waked him again.

"I see."

So fast she didn't see it coming he flipped over, using one hand to hold her up for a moment, so that she was suddenly sitting in his lap, straddling his hips. He grabbed the pillow from behind him and waked her upside the head- lightly enough to not hurt, but hard enough to show he wasn't going to woos around.

"HAHA!" She cried, jumping up to her feet, still standing over him. She hit him over the head before jumping forward, intent on taking refuge on her side of the bed.

Ulquiorra quickly caught Orihime's ankle in one hand and with a slight tug he had her sprawled out over the bed, her legs in his lap. He hit the back of her head again.

"You were saying?"

Orihime spun around quickly, kicking at the pillow in Ulquiorra's hand in an attempt to disarm him. She launched forward at the same time, trying to get him in the face.

She over-estimated her balance in climbing over his body though, and with a loud _thump_ she fell over Ulquiorra and off the side of the bed, hitting the ground face-first.

"Ow…"

Ulquiorra lay back down, head resting on his pillow, as he idly made circles on her heal with his index finger. "I am amused." He informed her.

"It's a good thing I have such a hard head!" She cheerfully said, popping right back up. "Otherwise I may have hurt myself!"

"I do not think you are aware of how difficult it is to injure an arrancar."

"Anyway!" ignoring his comment, she skipped into the bathroom. "I'm going to get dressed so that you can take me to see Nel since you're up now." She closed the bathroom door with a giggle, her clothing in hand.

He sighed. "There was a time when I slept to my content…"

Orihime came out of the bathroom moments later, settling in between his claves, one leg draped over his shin and off the edge of the bed, her back to the other leg.

"Are you still tired?" She asked.

He closed his eyes. "What would lead you to believe that?" He deadpanned.

She laughed again. "See! You are funny! And people say-"

Ulquiorra suddenly sat up, eyes wide. "Something is wrong." He said.

Orihime put a hand on her stomach, suddenly feeling nauseas. "You're right." She moaned. The spiritual pressure in the air was sickening- completely wrong.

Ulquiorra hurriedly dressed, not even bothering to go into the bathroom to change. Orihime was too busy putting on her sandals to notice or be embarrassed.

"Come." He grabbed her hand as soon as he was done and pulled her form the bed.

They flashed to the meeting hall in a couple steps of sonido. Others flashed into the room just as quickly as they did.

"What is happening?" Ulquiorra snapped at Halibel.

"I don't know!" She seethed. She, too, was holding her stomach in pain. The spiritual pressure in the air was making her dizzy. "Something big."

Neliel was calm, strangely. "Nnoitora is here." She said. With a sigh, she looked away from the rest. "I will engage him in combat. I will be enough to over throw him."

Halibel nodded.

Stark looked around, frowning, as Lillinette lay down on the ground beside him. "There are many more arrancar invading the palace. None are here yet.

The ground moved, and everyone stumbled.

"What the hell was that?!" Gimmjow roared.

"Did the ground just _move_?" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia looked pale. "This… it feels like…"

"Squad twelve's doing." Soi Fon finished. "It feels as if they are tampering with the space. I have felt this before."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Toshiro snapped, having just arrived. "What is going on?"

"The kido in the air… it reeks." Momo complained, looking sick.

"We can't afford to just stand around." Ulquiorra said, voice calm. "We will find out what is going on." He told them, speaking of himself and Orihime.

"The rest of us shall engage the enemy." Halibel shouted. "Everyone, go!"

The room emptied fast, leaving Ulquiorra and Orihime alone.

"Ulquiorra…?" She asked, looking up at him in slight fear.

"Come." He started forwards, walking fast. "I am able to pinpoint a spiritual pressure much stronger than that fool, Nnoitora's."

Orihime bit her lip, hurrying along. Things were finally unfolding.

She didn't like it one bit.

.

Updating at 4:30 a.m because sometimes I think I should update before bedtime for me. XD Anyway, I just want to give out another round of thanks. You guys are completely amazing sticking with me for so long. :) I really appreciate the support. I simply cannot believe the amount of reviews we have or follows or even favorites... I'm just completely blown away. Thank you again to every single one of you! I hope everyone has a good Wednesday. (P.S. sorry for all my whining lately... I'm trying to pull myself out of my little bout of depression but... meh. I'll be over it soon, I hope. ) Thanks again!


	55. Blood

Nel ran forward, her eyes narrowed in determination. She could feel Nnoitora's spiritual pressure raging like a solar flare, just on the outside of Los Noches. It was clear he was waiting on the roof, probably thinking he would come in through the hole in the dome that his 'troops' were poring through.

She didn't know why everyone was taking his attacks so seriously. He was just a beast, an animal full of blood lust rooming the desert in search of prey. But the weak do not prey on the strong. He would be easy to take down.

She felt it was her responsibility to fight him. In the past she never had, simply because there was no reason to. The last time she had fought him she had done so to protect her newfound friends.

This time Nnoitora really had crossed the line. He was not just attacking her friends- he was attacking his fellow espada and arancar. He was attacking their home.

And so he had to be put down like the beast he was.

He had already caused too much pain and misery.

She made it to the roof, flashing between enemy arrancar, not harming them. She wouldn't attack anyone who did not directly provoke her.

She appeared right before Nnoitora. He looked the same as always. His injuries, remarkably, had been healed. He had that smirk on his face, eye crazy and full of the power only a madman would take such delight in. It made her sick to see him, she could actually feel acid rising in the back of her throat. She didn't want to fight him. She didn't even want to look at him.

"Neliel!" He cawed, strutting forward. "You're not a little brat anymore, ne?" He cackled, kicking one of his troops hard in the cut and sending him flying when the boy got too close.

Nel narrowed her eyes. _That_ was why Nnoitora had to be killed. He was cruel. "You're nothing but a beast, Nnoitora." Nel calmly told him with a slight frown, "You are disgusting. You have no regard for any around you. Where is you fraccion? Do you not at least care for him in some way?"

"He's dead, bitch." The man snapped. "And it's his own damn fault, not my problem!" He hefted his huge zanpaktu over his head. "Enough questions!"

He charged forward, but Nel didn't have any trouble dodging. She was instantly upon him, attacking him with a grace that she was so well known for.

_He's changed._ She noted, watching as he took the time to back away from her blade. _He no longer rushes. He is taking care not to be injured. _

She cuts a thin slash in his upper arm, watching through glassy eyes as he cursed and spat.

_He is the same, though. _She thought._ In most ways. His skills are the same. He, as a hollow, is the same. But he… he is careful about death now. _

She winced when he managed a shallow cut over her right cheek.

_He's a little faster…_ She went on. _Could it be he's improved?_

"I'll crush you into dust, Neliel!"

_No… he's simply died the death he's always dreamed. He doesn't want to die again. _She found herself almost sorry about what she had to do. _He knows that it won't happen twice. I won't drown him in a bath of his own blood. This will be over before it even begins for him._

"Pray, Santa Teresa!"

Neliel was surprised to se him suddenly change into his resurrection form, but easily parried. She would at least give him the satisfaction of being killed by her released state.

"Declare, Gamuza."

She was surprised that there were no ceros in their battle. She had thought that it would be a simple matter of time, and then she would have to return each one he fired.

But it was a simple battle of blades.

_I have mis-read him._ She thought, a tinge of remorse tugging at her gut. _He's not cautious about death. He wants to die again. He wants this to be as drawn out as possible. He is upset that he has been revived, because he had died the death he wished. He was finished. _

Neliel wasn't one to draw out someone's suffering. She didn't even kill those weaker than herself. She didn't enjoy blood shed. She didn't even relish fighting.

But hadn't she been the one to call herself a masochist?

_I should not have been the one to engage him._ She cursed in her mind. _But… if I hadn't… would this end the way he needs it to?_

She wasn't so precise in her next attack. She was loose with her blade, drawing out her cut in a way she wouldn't normally.

Blood arced up in the air, glinting in the moonlight. His clothes began to drip with it, his chest oozing the crimson liquid.

And for a moment he looked surprised. He had come thinking he would be exterminated by her. But then, in the second it had appeared the look was gone. He looked up to her for just a fraction of a moment, and his smile had meaning for once. _Thank you._

"You think you're fucking better than me, bitch?" He roared. "I'll tear you to pieces!"

She didn't reply- she wasn't one for petty banter.

She parried, thrust, and skimmed about. She drew it out as much as she could, each slice of her blade, every bruise, every kick and punch. She slowly tore him apart.

Out of no where, suddenly, Nnoitora was him old self for just a second. He reached behind him, almost in slow motion, and pulled something from behind his back. Neliel's eyes widened, as everything seemed to boil down to slow motion, as he opened up a white bag that could be used to store things in another dimension. And out flew a body, so small, so fragile. Right into her path.

Neliel reared back, scrambling not to hit the little boy who had so suddenly entered the fight.

Heat- a roaring pain, seared across her exposed stomach. Blood flew from her form, dripping down her stomach into her furry legs, dripping onto the dome that they stood on.

Nnoitora hit the child, sending the boy flying out of his way, ready to get back to the fight. His whole move had just been to put them on equal grounds.

Nel flashed in a wave of Sonido, easily reaching the child before he could even begin to head down. She flashed again, safe, far off. She put him down, smoothing out his navy-blue hair. "Stay here." She told him.

She flashed back then, to Nnoitora.

He was laughing, smiling, madness seeping from his gaze. She wasn't so sure why she had stayed near him all those years. Why, in spite of everything, she hadn't tried to track him down first thing she had learned of him not being dead. She didn't know why she broke so many of her personal rules to let him live.

She was sick, unhealthy. She was twisted.

But she was just so… infatuated with him.

He had to die. He couldn't just keep hurting people.

_Fitz._

Nel's eyes widened.

"You noticed, didn't you?"

She felt her breathing speed up.

"You noticed that I was faster."

She slowly turned, unable to believe it. She was a Sonido master. There was no way he had flashed behind her without her notice. It was impossible…

He smirked. "Shinigami are good for something at least, eh Neliel? Bastards know how to make thing." He spat blood over her shoulder, not caring that flecks splattered her cheek.

"Bye-bye, Neliel."

She was no fool- the wound would kill her. He had sliced her whole body in half. But she wasn't going down without seeing that she was the only one he would be able to kill.

Her lance charged, flying from her hands and strait through his chest. He fell to pieces, still laughing, cackling, unable to stop. He had finally lost all forms of his sanity, laying there beside her bleeding to death, his body torn apart and gaping in the moonlight.

"Neliel." He rasped, blood pouring from his lips. "Neliel!"

She heaved another breath, her lungs suddenly not working very well. Blood was trickling up out of her mouth, too. She didn't grace him with an answer.

"Neliel, you bitch. Can't talk?" He laughed harshly, his body shuddering.

They were both leaking spiritual pressure out into the air. Their resurrection forms disappeared, leaving them in their true bodies.

"What do you want, Nnoitora?" She managed.

"Funny that we would go out like this, eh? Fucking torn apart, even after all you said about being a warrior and that shit." He snorted. "You were always a lying little-"

"I don't recognize you as a warrior." She cut him off.

He blanched. "W-what?" His body was shuddering now, just as her own was, as they both struggled against the suffocating cloak of death around them.

"You are an animal." She breathed, looking at him one last time. "It's not a reason to fight. But you've hurt people who are very dear to me-"

She could see him loosing his smile. He understood, finally. There battle, so long unfinished, was finally at an end.

"And so you had to pay." She finished.

He made an indignant sound, bitter. "You always were full of shit." He barely smiled at her. "You liked tearing me apart."

She didn't reply.

The life had already bled from her eyes.

.

I'm back? I guess? Um, well, I promise not to give up on this story, and it is so close to being finished, but I don't know when the next update will be, really. I'm just... Ugh, enough of my whining! I'm sorry if this chapter was OOC- I have a really time writing these two. Nel, for one, changes her personality ALL THE TIME. And it drives me crazy. I had to go back and kind of look over some of the things she said for this battle, and then it hit me. She actually says a lot of things that Nnoitora thinks. ANd then I start looking into things and trying to work things out and... ugh, I just couldn't ignore there relationship. So this happened.

Anyway, I hope to hear from everyone. Thanks for sticking with me so long!


	56. Discovery

Orihime looked ahead of her, eyes wide, trembling. She hadn't expected this. She had thought that they were going to find some sort of giant hollow, or maybe a machine. She wouldn't lie- giant robot kittens had crossed her mind.

So many things could have been the source of the problem- the sickening spiritual pressure.

They were in the very center of Los Noches, underneath the dome, under the ground. Far, far bellow the surface.

Above her Orihime could hear the muted sounds of battle. She was sure she even heard Ichigo roar out the name of one of his attacks. Everything was as it should have been outside of her little bubble of awareness.

"My, my." The man before her 'tsk'ed. "Seems you've found me."

Orihime wasn't afraid of many things, least of all the shinigami. She shouldn't have been afraid of Miyu Kurotsuchi, Captain of squad 12. But she had seen Uyruu after his fight with this man, and the Soul Reaper's appearance alone was frightening. Not because it was outlandish, but because he had purposely disfigured his body and mutilated it into a weapon, simply because he could.

"W-w-wh-" She couldn't seem to force herself to ask the question.

Ulquiorra's hand gently squeezed her own before he let her go, stepping just in front of her as a sort of shield. He asked the question that she couldn't seem to form. "What are you doing here?"

"Such insolence. Why if I didn't need you alive and ticking…" The man trailed off. "But we do have a deal for you, espada number four."

Ulquiorra narrowed his gaze, not replying.

"Nemu!" Miyu barked.

The girl stepped from the shadows, which had been getting larger and darker in the middle of the room. "It is complete." She droned. "We have ten minutes in counting."

"Good." The scientist cooed. "Now, explain to these simpletons what's going on so that we can get out of here. I'm sick of all these primates."

Nemu bowed. "Yes, father."

Orihime peeked over Ulquiorra's shoulder, looking over at Nemu with interest. She wasn't as scary as her… father. On top of that, she had something to say- by the sounds of it she wanted to tell them exactly what they had come to find out.

"Division Twelve of the 13 court guard squads has created a device that is much like an arrancar's ability to open up a garganta. Hollows are able to phase through their own dimension and into the living world. Similarly, shinigami are able to open a sikimon. However, hollows are able to remain in the limbo- the black space in between dimensions- for short spans of time using their methods, unlike the shinigami. We have developed a device that allows us to open a tear into the limbo- a vacuum. By setting certain perimeters on this device we have devised away to eradicate the existence of anything in one dimension simply by pulling it into the limbo."

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide.

"So… so that means," Orihime was starting to panic; her heart beat escalating. "You're pulling Los Noches into that black place?!"

"That is correct." Nemu informed her.

"Well, it has been fun." Miyu grinned. "But we must be leaving now."

"You are all invited to come to the Soul Society." Nemu recited. "And join us in arms. So long as you are willing to undergo certain precautionary measures and tests you will fully be accepted as a shinigami."

"After all, we can't just destroy a soul that was so strongly affected by the hogeyo cube!" Miyu tittered. "You soul will be reincarnated with who knows what effects!" To himself, he muttered, "As if we need any more Bount dilemmas."

"That is all." Nemu said.

And then, in a flash, they were gone.

.

Yes, I realize this is short. REALLY short. But, I'm trying to get back to regular updating, so... yeah. Internet had been really iffy lately, and I STILL haven't gotten my email fixed completely, but I'm getting there. Sorry for all the slow replies and updates and just... everything. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!  
(Also: to make up for not updating recently I wrote a little one shot that I'll probably post in the next few days along with the chapter update. Sorry and thanks again.)


	57. Crumbling

First off: Mayuri. Not Miyu or whatever I had on here. Got it! Thank you to everyone who pointed it out- when I finish the story I will go back and fix it.

.

Everyone met up in the meeting hall once more, tongues flying as everyone argued. Orihime looked back and forth, confused, as they had just flashed into the room on a wave of sonido. Ichigo and Rukia were running their mouths at Grimmjow, who was roaring right back at the two. Toshiro was arguing with Soi Fon, his eyes narrowed in anger as his voice raised. Momo stood behind him, opening her mouth every now and then looking like she wanted to break up the fight, but too polite to interrupt. Tia and Stark were arguing rather quietly, Halibel's voice snappish- quick and deadly- and Stark'd drawn out and rumbling. Lillinette was running around the pair with her sword held high in the air, making loud growling and howling noises.

"What is this?" Ulquiorra loudly demanded, though his voice never rose from its usual tone. "You are all arguing at a time like this?"

Everyone went to explain at once- with the exception of Stark and Tia- but he held up a hand to stop them.

"There is no time for this. Where is Nelieil?"

Everyone seemed to realize at the same time that she was missing. You could almost see everyone throw out their awareness of the area, trying to probe the air for her spiritual pressure.

It was Halibel that spoke first. "She is still fighting Nnoitora. She seems uninjured and-" She suddenly stopped talking, her eyes going wide, just like everyone else in the room.

"Wait. What happen to Nel?" Lillinette said. "I can't sense her!"

"Nnoitora has been vanquished." Ulquiorra informed the room. Looking over at Orihime he could see the tears welling up in her eyes, her quiet trembling. "And we will have a moment of grievances in due time."

Orihime choked back a sob, nodding. She had to tell everyone what was happening. "You… you all have a choice." She managed. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to clam down. She didn't have time to cry for Nel now, or even question how on earth she could have been defeated. "You see… you've all been invited to join Soul Society."

The arrancar in the room all looked surprise- almost glad in a way.

Orihime went on before anyone could say anything, her voice wavering slightly. "B-But there's a catch." She bit her bottom lip, looking away as she wrapped her arms around herself. "You see… Los Noches will be gone in a couple of minutes. For good."

The room fell into chaos all at once- people all yelling and asking questions, arguing again, as everyone tried to make sense of her words. Gone? There great palace? Impossible. There was no way it could simply be taken out of existence in a matter of minutes.

"Silence!" Halibel yelled.

Everyone went quiet.

The tresse espada turned to Orihime. "Go on."

"You… you must all go to Soul Society. Because they're pulling Los Noches into that space between worlds… and then sealing it there for good. We have ten minutes to get out of the building, maybe less." She broke down all at once, sobbing, looking back to her new friends. "Please! You all have to get out of here! Come to Soul Society, please! I couldn't… I couldn't stand to see any of you hurt."

There was a thin moment of silence. The palace lurched again, crumbles of dust and rock falling from the ceiling. Then, the last person she had expected to say anything spoke.

"Well," Grimmjow mused, pushing a hair back through his electric blue hair. "Looks like we don't have any choice but to come with you shinigami bastards." He shot a grin at Soi Fon- like the insult had been for her specifically.

"Sounds cool!" Lillinette chirped. "Let's go!"

Halibel nodded. "It's the only course of action we seem to have… I will not be homeless again." She looked up at Stark, awaiting his answer.

"Guess so." He agreed.

"We don't have much time." Tia turned back to everyone, as if addressing a large audience. "Gather your fracoin and anyone else you can find. Get them all out of here!"

Orihime choked back another cry, because she was so happy, but at the same time so sad. She wasn't sure the invitation for coming to the serietie had been extended to those below Espada level.

Momo suddenly stepped forward. "I can help with that." She knelt on the floor, drawing out something, chanting. There was a bright light on the floor, suddenly, a product of Momo's kido.

She looked up at Halibel and nodded, giving her the signal to speak.

She did. "This is Tia Halibel. I am ordering everyone to get out of Los Noches, now. We have less than-" She glanced over at Ulquiora, who mouthed 'six', "-six minutes. Evacuate immediately!"

Momo ended the transition.

Tia turned, walking towards the door. "Come. We must help to get everyone out of here before it is too late."

Everyone seemed ready to go with that idea, as they all followed her to the door, talking amongst themselves.

Orihime took a step forward to go after everyone, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

She looked back at Ulquiorra with a titled head, confused.

"There is something I must tell you now." He murmured, holding her hands in his as she turned to face him completely.

"What is it?" She asked, in a hurry. "We have to help get everyone out of here."

"Orihime," She felt her heart clench upon hearing her name. It must be really serous if he was using her name. "I am not going to leave with you and the others."

She felt as if her whole entire world had suddenly been shot from its axis, flying down, tumbling into the blackness of space. Certainly her stomach had dropped out. "Wh… What!?"

"I cannot go." He said, looking away. "I will not."

She felt her eyes welling up with tears all over again. "What… what are you talking about? Of course you can! Please, we have to go, now!"

"No." His resolve was firm. "I will not."

She finally brought her eyes up to lock with his. "Why?"

"Because," He let one of her hands go, bringing it up to run it through her hair, studying the color in the light curiously. "You are very beautiful." He dropped his hand. "And I am very dangerous."

"That… that…" For the second time in her life she felt like slapping him. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"I will not be made a fool of." He said, drawing a little closer to her so he could breath the words to her quietly. "I cannot force myself to become some sort of specimen to be studied… and also…" He finally met her eyes again. "I cannot be with you and not hold you back."

He remembered Tatsuki- her best friend, waiting at Orihime's home for the girl to come back. How many other people were waiting? "You have a life-"

She was shaking her head, whispering little "No."s under her breath. He ignored them.

"You have a life and a home, and many friends waiting for you. I will not take them away from you, Orihime, not again." He kissed her, gently, once upon the lips and much too quickly. "You must go home, and I must stay."

Tears streaming down her face she leaned into him, her fists clenching around him. "Will you help us get everyone else?" She whispered through her tears. "At least?"

He nodded once. "I will be with until the very end."

She felt her heart jump.

"Until we must part, and I must say goodbye."

She nodded once, holding his hand a little tighter. If they were going to be separated, she would hold on until the bitter end.

.

So, it's been a while huh? Between my personal problems and having my computer returned to my school, it feels like I haven't updated in years! Ah, so is life. Anywho, I hop everyone enjoys this. I think I have one, maybe two, more chapters to write. Thanks for reading!


	58. Endgame

No one seemed to realize how quickly ten minutes passes by. Orihime and Ulquiorra had caught up to the rest of the group before anyone even realized they were gone, and had helped evacuate all of Los Noches, going through and directing people to the grand gates that marked the entrance and exit of the palace.

The castle was slowly falling apart, rumbling under them as if caught in the waves of an earthquake. Little chunks of the walls broke off bits at a time, dust almost constantly falling from the ceiling.

They decided to split into groups- as Ulquiorra estimated that they only had four minutes left.

There wasn't even a discussion about the pairings.

"We would be able to cover more ground if we were to split up." Ulquiorra suddenly said.

There was a shared glance that the whole group shared, and then a couple of nods. Stark, Tia, and Lillinette were the only trio. Everyone else seemed to instantly break off in a different direction with their significant other at their side.

Orihime had gone with Ulquiorra, her heart pounding. She had four minutes left with him, and they were spending it looking for others. They didn't have time for one another- they had to help. For the first time in her life Orihime wondered if maybe everyone else could wait. She really wanted a moment to herself. Well, herself and Ulquiorra.

Then she shook her head. She would get nowhere being selfish; and besides that, it wasn't really in her nature. She would feel horrible about it later on; no matter how good it felt in the present.

She was especially glad she hadn't decided to be selfish when she came to a group of arranncar children that had become trapped when a huge beam had fallen in front of the door to their room. They had died at such a young age… if she had been selfish enough to forget about helping others than they would have deid young a second time, too.

"Come on." She helped a tiny crying girl with pink hair to her feet, and then picked the child up when she fell down again. She couldn't have been older than four years. She held the crying child and stroked her hair, calming her down, and gratefully passing her to an older arrancar girl after they got everyone out into the safty of the hallway.

"Run to the gates." She had told them, giving a big smile. "Don't look back."

"My mommy! I need my mommy!" A boy with navy blue hair- one she swore she had seen before- wailed. "Mommy, mommy!" He called.

Orihime had let go of Ulquiorra's hand and crouched before the boy. "Go on," She said with a sad smile, "She's waiting for you at the gate."

The boy had stopped crying, looking at her for a moment, and then had nodded. He got up and ran off to follow his friends.

They made it to a part of the palace Orihime didn't know, somewhere she had never once gone because it was so far back. She had always lived in the very front of the castle. Ulquiorra had never had the time to take her so far away from her room.

They came to a high wall; smooth with no windows. It looked like it hadn't ever been damaged- like it had slept right through Ichigo and her other friend's attack on Los Noches back during the winter war.

"That is everyone." Ulquiorra told her.

She nodded, biting her lip, looking down when she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Yeah… I guess it is."

He gently held her chin, turning her head up to give her what was almost a smile. Almost. "Do not cry, Onna."

"I'm sorry." She blubbered, using her forearm to wipe away her tears. "I don't want to cry- but I'm just so sad they keep spilling over." She looked up at him, her lips trembling. "Won't you please come with me?"

He swooped down, giving her a long wet kiss that made her forget everything for just a second. When he drew back, her cheeks had been stained pink with her blush. His eyes were dark and alive- the eyes of a hungry man taking in his last bite of food before he had to starve once more.

"They will never let me be with you," He murmured. "And you would follow me to the Soul Society."

She nodded.

"If I were even able to stand being some sort of idle research item, Onna, I still would not stand for it. As I have told you, I will not take you away from your life." He looked away from her, his next words just a bit quieter. "Not again."

She shook her head. "I don't care about that! I would figure something out, no, _we_ would figure something out. It doesn't have to be this way, I just-"

He kissed her again, shutting her up. "No." He breathed to her lips. "This is how it will be."

"But-"

He looked away from her, sharply, telling her that their conversation was over and that there was nothing she could do about it. "Come. We have barely a minute left. We must hurry if you are to make it out in time."

"No, I-"

He grabbed her hand, and when she opened her eyes she was back with everyone else, Ulquiorra still clutching her hand tightly in his. Everyone was running for the door, somehow knowing it was time to go.

The whole palace lurched, everyone fumbling for a second. And then… it was as if it were moving- being drug back by some incredible force.

She could see just ahead that someone had opened up a portal strait into the world of the living- a pick up zone, she assumed, for everyone who would be going to Soul Soceity. After all, she didn't see any regular arrancar outside.

There was the sun…

Ulquiorra suddenly stopped, letting go of her hand.

When she looked back again to beg him to come with her, she could see it in his eyes. Nothing she would say could make him believe he was wrong.

"Godobye."

She choked on a cry, but kept running. "Goodbye!"

From behind her, she could hear him, faint as he spoke. "I love you."

She stopped, even though she was running out of time. Tears coursing down her face she spun around. "I love you!" She yelled right back to him.

"Now go."

And she did.

Orihime looked up at the walls crashing down around her, the déjà vu of the situation finally sinking in. She had been here before, with these walls tumbling down around her, tears coursing down her face as she ran.

Los Noches was falling apart. But this time, it wasn't coming back.

Soul Society had put the balance back- long gone would the hollow palace soon be. No more powerful beings on that side that were not natural. The spiritual pressure would be put back together again, and anyone who could manage an escape route would be allowed to hang up their white robes and put on the black ones, welcomed into Soul Society with all the grandeur of a freak show.

She hated to think that was happening. She hated to think that Ulquiorra, her beloved Ulquiorra, knew it, too. And if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was to be made a mockery of. He was a captain at sea, and he would go down with his ship before ever stepping onto the land to become some sort of horse rider. No. He had too much dignity for his own good.

_At least,_ she thought as she ran, _I understand now._

They were close to the exit, the doors of the palace open before her. Ichigo and Rukia were yelling, screaming for her to run, to hurry. Los Noches was being pulled into the nothingness between worlds, and who was to know if even the walls of the great palace could keep out the drowning atmosphere there.

She watched as Halibel made her leap out the door, turning and opening her eyes as Stark picked up Lillenet and threw her, tossing the girl out the open doors and into Halibel's arms. He jumped next, flying out of the opening and landing in a crouch.

Toshiro and Momo went flying past, hand in hand, and hurled themselves through the portal at the last moment.

They were all yelling.

"Run, Inoue, run!"

"Jump! Hurry!"

"Come on!"

"Run!"

But for some reason, everything seemed so quiet, so serine, almost like the world had lost its sound for just a moment. She stopped, just before the doors, and in what seemed like slow motion to her she turned.

He was standing there, hands in his pockets, looking at her as he stood back so far away. He wore his usual frown, green eyes full of pain, but made no move to stop her. He didn't speak, he simply watched her, almost like he was fascinated with the act of her running.

He was completely alone.

She waited, for just a fraction of a second, for just a moment of a breath. And in the silence, the complete still, she watched as his lips slowly moved to form words.

Through the silence, she could hear his whisper.

"Be happy," He blinked, slowly, opening his eyes again to reveal all the agony and pain there. "_Orihime_." Her name rolled off of his lips like it was the most valuable and beautiful thing in the world, though delicate as if made of glass, and sensual like it burned with fire.

Her feet shifted beneath her, the whole castle giving a lurch as it was pulled further into the void. She stumbled, the moment shattered, as suddenly all sounds came rushing back to her ears.

"Orihime!"

"RUN!"

"Jump!"

"Hurry, Orihime!"

"Come on!"

She looked over her friends, and watched as a bright orange bird flew past the rip in reality they had opened. It soared through the wind, it's feathers gleaming and just barely catching the light of the sun. The golden sun and that blue, blue sky.

All the color in the world.

She longed for color. All there, in that world, right at her fingertips. She had wanted it for so long. She had craved any color. Anything. A gentle blue, a light shade of yellow, a tiny dash of purple. Anything that would keep her from going crazy as she lived amongst the black and white.

That's all there was behind her. Black and white, black and white, black and white. That's all there ever had been. It was driving her mad.

Could she ever go back to it? Could she even bear another day?

She turned back, one more time, to look at him.

He was the color. Brilliant, dazzling, beautiful green eyes...

And she smiled.

Her eyes full of tears, she turned to her friends, and the world full of color, her eyes greedily drinking it all in one last time. "Goodbye!" She called, her smile sweat despite the tears of sorrow coursing down her face. "I'll miss you all!"

There was a moment were they all took in what she had said, and then their desperate pleas started up, begging her to come back.

"Orihime! What are you doing?! Jump!"

"Don't be stupid! Hurry!"

"Run, Inoue-san! There's not any time left!"

"Orihime!"

"Come on, come on! Don't give up! Come on!"

Her tears fell to the ground, trembling as the whole palace shuddered in what may have been its final moments. Quietly, almost to herself, she whispered, "Goodbye." And for the last time she waved to her friends, like she was just skipping out of the school lot, and took in those brilliant golden sunbeams for one last breath.

She turned then, just as the darkness finally shuddered up and over the tear between the worlds, and slowly the light faded. Los Noches remained lit inside, the light white and harsh. Black on white, just as it should be.

She picked up her pace, sobbing as she felt the sun on her back gradually fading, its touch moving from her body and slowly creeping up towards her head. Her nerves reached out, grapping at the retreating warmth, her body aching for the familiar ghost of the summer.

She slammed into his open arms as he held them open for her; despite his wide and surprised eyes giving away the fact he had not thought that she would turn and run to him. He accepted her into an embrace, smoothing his hands down her back.

"Why?" He rasped. "You foolish, stupid girl. Why would you…" He trailed off, for the first time ever seemingly at a loss for words.

"Because." She said simply, clutching to him as her cries escalated. "I love you so, so much, Ulquiorra!" She screamed as her knees gave out then, the feel of the sun's heat vanishing for good, and sobbed.

He picked her up, carefully, scooping her up in his arms with a single hand under her knees. He stood, carefully balancing her in his arms, and kissed her forehead.

"Cinnamon." He whispered to her, his voice much more full of emotion than the last time he had done it.

She bit her lip, looking up into his eyes and giving him a tortured smile. She lifted her hand, running it down his face as the palace stopped moving, his feet carrying them to their room. "Viridian." She managed through her tears. "It's not jade. It's viridian."

They passed a window, and for a moment she forced herself to look out.

Blackness.

"Viridian." She repeated, faintly, looking back at him. She blinked, and then murmured, "The only color in the world."

When he kissed her, it was bittersweet and full of longing. They were both trapped, they knew, and would someday wither away.

But through the kiss, she did not close her eyes, even as she cried, and neither did he.

If only to keep those colorful eyes watching her from the sea of black and white.

_FIN_

* * *

Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who stuck with me until the end! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I will hopefully be able to go back through and edit this- clean it up a bit and correct names and such- soon.

Anyway. I have no idea how many reviews I may get in the future, so I'm going to say this- the hundredth reviewer (700, 800, ect.) if I get another, will receive a reward just like all the last ones did! I will let them know their options when it happens. Speaking of 100th reviewers! If you are a hundredth reviewer who has not gotten their prize yet (basically everyone) then please PM your request again Things got really crazy and my email went crazy and just... yeah. I don't know if I have everyone's requests right now.

**ALSO! There IS a continuation fic! It's called "Hues" and has already begun. **

Please tell me what you thought of the whole thing- I will be going back and changing some things, so input would be awesome as always.

Thank you again everyone! This has been the best!

~Darksknight

* * *

Final word count: 103,096

Pages: 243 (not including author's notes.)


End file.
